Contingent
by Milligramme
Summary: Sans même se poser la question, Izaya avait toujours été certain d'une chose : il dominait Shizu-chan sur tous les plans. Absolument tous. Mais visiblement, tout le monde n'est pas du même avis… Ainsi naquit le plan "Domination absolue de Shizu-chan".
1. Création

Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez passé le pauvre résumé, je vous félicite. J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas.

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est une histoire relatant une relation homosexuelle, si vous n'aimez pas vous savez quoi faire.

Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le scénario, le mobilier urbain que Shizuo ne manquera pas de massacrer ainsi que les éventuels figurants.

Sinon, j'aimerais dédier cette première fanfic à Sanashiya sans qui je ne serais pas en train de la publier. (j'ai intérêt à m'en montrer digne maintenant ^^")  
Enfin, pour répondre à une question qu'on me pose souvent : oui, cette fanfiction a d'abord été publiée sur le Cercle du Yaoi avant d'arriver sur ce site. En fait, j'étais trop timide pour oser la publier ici directement… ^^"

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un bel après-midi d'été à Tokyo. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, ou peut-être pas, et les écoliers étaient en vacances. Un charmant après-midi estival made in Japan, pays tropical je le rappelle. 42°C à l'ombre et 90% d'humidité en somme. C'était donc un temps où on vénérait les climatiseurs et où il valait mieux éviter de sortir si on tenait à son brushing.

Heureusement pour lui, Izaya avait un climatiseur et n'avait pas de brushing. Néanmoins, il préférait éviter de sortir au maximum pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante. Il eut une petite pensée amusée en se levant quelques heures plus tôt pour tout ceux qui devraient affronter la fournaise extérieure toute la journée. Un certain blond en tenue de barman résidant à Ikebukuro par exemple… Bénie soit sa source de revenu qui lui permettait de travailler quand il le voulait et surtout, de travailler au frais.

Ce jour-là, n'ayant rien de particulier à faire, l'informateur de Shinjuku s'ennuyait. Sortir étant exclu, il décida d'aller errer sur internet en quête d'éventuelles informations, mais surtout de quelque chose qui serait en mesure de l'occuper. Au bout de quelques instants, il arriva plus ou moins par hasard sur un site où les auteurs en herbe pouvaient publier leurs œuvres. Pathétique…certaines étaient tellement pitoyables qu'on pouvait en deviner le scénario entier rien qu'en lisant le résumé. Quoique, en cherchant un peu on pouvait aussi trouver de bonnes choses, intéressantes et bien écrites (meilleures que certains best-sellers sur les vampires d'ailleurs…). Néanmoins, il y avait beaucoup d'horreurs et il était difficile de les différencier au premier coup d'œil. Comme toujours, le meilleur est noyé dans le pire. Malgré tout, il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait bien. Décidément, pensa Izaya, les humains étaient vraiment fascinants. Même certains spécimens apparemment dépourvus d'intérêt pouvaient le tirer de l'ennui.

Après avoir renoncé à la fin d'une fiction particulièrement gratinée niveau invasion de rose guimauve à la violette qui donne envie de vomir au point qu'on n'arrive même plus à en rire, style apparemment très prisé dans le milieu, il en choisit à nouveau une au hasard, écrite par un certain Shiza-3 et intitulée ''Take off your blindfold''. Aaaah, les titres en anglais…à croire qu'il suffisait de traduire quelque chose dans la langue de Shakespeare pour la rendre aussitôt plus intéressante et plus classe. Mais au moins, l'auteur n'avait pas fait d'erreur de traduction, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

« Dans la vie, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, affirmait le résumé. Shizuki, en revanche, était certain d'une chose : ils se haïssaient et se haïraient toujours. Mais que se passerait-il si sa seule certitude volait en éclat ? Il lui faudra se raccrocher à autre chose… »

Mouais, cela semblait plutôt moyen. Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il décida tout de même de la lire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle ne pourrait jamais être pire que celle d'avant de toute façon.

Il lut rapidement les commentaires de l'auteur et apprit notamment qu'elle était une fille, qu'elle semblait adorer parler à ses personnages et qu'elle les mettait presque systématiquement en scène, bien que les situations aient rarement un lien d'une fiction à l'autre. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au « Cette histoire parle d'une relation entre hommes, homophobe s'abstenir ». Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas qu'il existait sur Terre des personnes, majoritairement membres de la gent féminine, pour trouver que les relations entre deux jeunes hommes sont nettement plus intéressantes qu'une banale relation hétérosexuelle. Il n'ignorait pas non plus, bien qu'il l'aurait peut-être préféré, qu'il existait à Ikebukuro une fille particulièrement timbrée pour trouver qu'il formerait avec l'autre idiot à la force monstrueuse un couple absolument…comment disait-elle déjà ? Esthétique ? Choupi ? Graouh (quoi que ce mot puisse vouloir dire) ? Bref, quelque chose du genre qui dans son langage étrange devait signifier qu'ils devraient faire l'amour et pas la guerre ; et si possible de manière très chaude et devant elle. Quelle idée ridicule…à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Croyait-elle vraiment que derrière leur haine mutuelle se cachait une forme d'amour frustré, un genre de désir secret, une passion dévorante qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé s'avouer et qu'ils auraient préféré faire passer pour de l'inimitié ? Ou même qu'ils étaient tous les deux des amoureux transis mais que pour éviter de choquer leur entourage ils auraient dissimulé leur relation derrière une rivalité apparente pour mieux se retrouver en cachette et… Eurk, mieux valait ne pas imaginer la suite du raisonnement d'Erika.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, Izaya décida de passer outre l'avertissement. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait que les personnages principaux étaient des garçons attirés par d'autre garçons pouvait, pour certaines personnes, gâcher ou au contraire améliorer la qualité d'un récit.

Dans ce dernier, Shizuki, un lycéen, déteste cordialement un certain Kimiya qui le hait aussi…enfin c'est ce qu'on croit. En effet, ce dernier est en fait secrètement amoureux de son ''rival'', comme c'est étrange… Bref, après moult péripéties, prises de conscience, crises de larmes et autres, et grâce à l'intervention miraculeuse de Kisuke, le meilleur ami du principal concerné qui remet un peu tout ça dans l'ordre parce qu'il a tout compris depuis le début, les deux héros finissent enfin par s'avouer leurs sentiments qui bien sûr sont partagés et tout est bien qui finit bien. C'était plutôt bien écrit et on traversait l'histoire sans s'ennuyer. Malgré le scénario bateau et un pseudonyme à cœur qui laissait supposer que l'auteur se contentait de faire un genre de fanservice, Shiza parvenait à donner un certain charme à ses personnages et à rendre son histoire intéressante. Le tout était raconté sur un ton léger et on ne se prenait pas la tête avec des situations trop compliquées, bien que l'auteur semblait aimer torturer un peu ses personnages psychologiquement et physiquement. Néanmoins, quelque chose intriguait Izaya.

Déjà, la description des protagonistes ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne et celle de Shizuo. Cheveux noirs, yeux rouges ; cheveux blonds, force surhumaine (bien que dans ce cas, cela semblait absolument normal sachant que Kisuke pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui et qu'un des personnages féminins pouvait sortir de nulle part toutes sortes d'objets contondants comme une massue ou un bazooka qui étrangement ne blessaient ni ne tuaient personne, montrant ainsi l'influence que les mangas avaient eu sur elle…). De plus, leur relation de départ était exactement la même que celle qu'il entretenait avec Shizu-chan. Même les prénoms se ressemblaient. C'était comme si Shiza avait tenté vaguement de dissimuler le fait qu'elle parlait d'eux tout en conservant certains points importants pour ne pas l'oublier et pouvoir fantasmer à sa guise. Au niveau du caractère, en revanche, c'était autre chose. Mais Izaya devait sûrement se tromper de toute façon, pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait-il la peine d'écrire tout un récit pour le mettre en couple avec le seul humain qu'il n'aimait pas, parce que quoi qu'on dise il n'avait d'humain que l'apparence ? C'était complètement absurde !  
…

C'est pourquoi il ne décida pas de lire les autres créations de l'auteur pour vérifier s'il avait raison ou non. Pas du tout. Et d'ailleurs, si vraiment il était le Kimiya de l'histoire, il était évident qu'il ne serait pas dominé ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir le rôle de l'uke face à Shizuo. C'était tout à fait inconcevable. Injuste même ! Au viol ! Mais sachant que ce n'était pas le cas et que seul le hasard faisait que la fiction ressemblait à la réalité, il ne devrait pas s'énerver. S'il lisait ces fics, c'était uniquement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas trop mal écrites et qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa journée. C'est tout.


	2. Négation

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre (j'en ai encore en stock, mais je vais les publier un par un histoire de gagner du temps pour la suite ^^).

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'en suis toute émue. Je me doutais que ça me ferait plaisir de constater que des gens apprécient mon travail, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point là. X3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ikebukuro ne m'appartient toujours pas non plus. Je suis une pauvre démunie.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Négation**

D'ac...cord. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cela faisait environ trois jours qu'il avait commencé à lire le nombre impressionnant de fictions de Shiza et il avait finalement atteint le bout. Le bilan était simple : oui, elle parlait bel et bien d'eux dans ses récits. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, elle avait même par erreur changé le noms de ses personnages en « Shizuo » ou « Izaya » à certains endroits. Heureusement, ces erreurs étaient noyées dans la masse et avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'en était aperçu ; les commentaires qu'il avait lu en diagonale ne semblaient pas y faire référence non plus. Mais comment avait-il pu ignorer aussi longtemps que ces choses circulaient sur internet ? Certaines de ses fréquentations étaient-elles au courant ? Izaya repensa aux dites fréquentations et se dit que finalement...non. Il n'imaginait vraiment pas un yakuza lire ce genre de choses. Celty, Shinra, Dotachin et les autres non plus. Mais... et Erika ? Deux options possibles : soit elle était l'auteur, soit elle les avait toutes lues ! Quelle horreur ! et sa réputation alors ? Heureusement pour lui, au moins, Shizu-chan ne devait pas non plus être au courant. Pas avec ses deux neurones et demi. Le brun doutait même qu'il ait touché à un livre depuis le lycée. Et…et Namie ? Non quand même pas. ... Et ses sœurs ? Non, pas elles... pas elles ! Mais non, elles ne devaient pas savoir... du moins, elles n'avaient pas l'air de savoir la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues. Elles ne devront jamais savoir.

Le pire dans tout ça était sûrement que, quelle que soit la fiction qu'il lisait, il finissait TOUJOURS avec Shizu-chan, et il était TOUJOURS uke. Mais elle n'avait donc rien compris ?

… C'était évident. Vu le caractère qu'ils avaient, il était évident qu'elle avait tout idéalisé n'importe comment. À croire qu'elle voyait le monde différemment du commun des mortels.

Ses personnages avaient toujours à peu près le même caractère d'une histoire à l'autre. Tout d'abord, il y avait Kimiya Orizara, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, son sosie en lettres. Si physiquement ils étaient similaires, mentalement c'était autre chose. Généralement, il était du genre timide qui rougit facilement, romantique/guimauve, avec un caractère enjoué. Il aimait beaucoup embêter Shizuki et pouvait se montrer très puéril (de ce côté là, Shiza n'avait pas entièrement tort, il devait l'avouer... ). Néanmoins, dans certains récits comme « Take off your blindfold », il pouvait être un genre de manipulateur un peu salaud sur les bords (ce qui pouvait faire croire qu'elle avait à peu près compris la situation) sauf que ce n'était qu'une apparence ! (ce qui montrait que...non, elle n'avait rien compris) En effet, derrière ce masque de froideur et de méchanceté il cachait...le même caractère que celui décrit précédemment. Tsss...

Ensuite, il y avait Shizuki Yajima, un blond aux yeux bleus (du genre très japonais quoi...) à la force démesurée. Il était plutôt calme, bien qu'il puisse avoir des accès de violence. En somme, Shiza semblait avoir un peu mieux compris le véritable caractère de Shizu-chan, bien qu'Izaya ait un peu de mal à l'imaginer calme... En fait, le véritable changement était dans son comportement avec l'informateur. En effet, avec son double, il se montrait doux, gentil, attentionné, affectueux...inconcevable pour le brun, même avec son imagination débordante. Bien sûr, lorsque Kimiya faisait semblant d'être...comme Izaya normalement, il le détestait et se comportait...comme avec Izaya normalement avant de se rendre compte de ses sentiments et de la véritable personnalité de Kimiya, ce qui le faisait devenir gentil, attentionné et affectueux. Mais comment pouvait-on écrire des inepties pareilles ?

Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls personnages récurrents. Kisuke Hanayu était lui aussi presque toujours présent en tant que soutient. Le plus généralement, il était le meilleur ami de Shizuki. Ses dons d'imitation et le fait qu'il reste calme en toutes situations faisaient un peu penser à Kasuka en plus expressif...

Enfin, Tina Moonfye, une eurasienne aux cheveux rouges vifs et aux yeux indigos revenait elle aussi assez souvent. Pour sa part, son rôle changeait systématiquement. Parfois elle était amie avec Kimiya, parfois elle sortait avec Shizuki au début de l'histoire, il arrivait même qu'elle fasse office d'antagoniste. De tous les personnages, elle était le plus délirant. Yaoiste convaincue au point qu'elle n'hésitait pas à pousser Shizuki à la quitter pour Kimiya, lunatique au possible, capable de sortir des armes de n'importe où, Tina apparaissait peu mais chacune de ses apparitions était mémorable... Un genre d'idéalisation de l'auteur ? Possible... Ou simplement l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la femme parfaite capable de se sacrifier pour le bien du boy's love qui sait... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle semblait être le seul personnage complètement inventé par l'auteur.

Non contente d'écrire de nombreuses fictions comprenant plusieurs chapitres ou au moins un scénario décent, Shiza publiait aussi des pwp (oui, en quelques jours, son vocabulaire s'était considérablement accru dans ce domaine). Et le pire, c'était que quoi qu'elle écrive, elle avait du succès. D'ailleurs, d'après les statistiques, elle était l'auteur la plus lue de tout le site. Quant aux scénarios, lorsqu'il y en avait un, on pouvait à peu près dégager plusieurs trames dont les principales étaient : soit ils commençaient par se détester, soit ils s'aimaient depuis le début, et leur déclaration venait avant ou après le lemon. Car il y avait toujours un lemon ! C'était pour lui plus humiliant à chaque fois de songer à qui pensait l'auteur en écrivant ce genre de scènes... (Quoique les longs moments de guimauve pure, bien que relativement rares car elle ne semblait guère apprécier plus que lui à grande dose, lui faisaient honte aussi).

Toutes ces histoires étaient très différentes les unes des autres alors POURQUOI devait-il toujours être uke ? Il lui semblait pourtant avoir lu quelque part que pour elle, l'un des nombreux avantages du yaoi était que les couples pouvaient être réversibles, alors pourquoi ne variait-elle pas un peu de temps en temps ? Au risque de se répéter, c'était carrément injuste ! Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle le voir uniquement en mignon petit uke guimauve et sans défense ? Orihara Izaya était un intelligent et redoutable informateur dont les principaux loisirs consistaient à pousser des pauvres gens au bord du suicide et le plus souvent les regarder crever le sourire au lèvres quand même ! Il était bien plus dangereux que l'autre monstre au cerveau atrophié ! Et surtout, il dominait Shizu-chan sur tous les plans ! c'était pourtant évident.

Mais apparemment pas assez pour certaines...c'était un point important de son image à revoir. Il se devait d'exposer définitivement ce fait au grand jour, c'était primordial. Vital même ! Et il lui faudrait aussi découvrir qui était Shiza et mettre les points sur les i quant à sa relation avec le blond et ses droits sur le fait de les mettre ensemble sans leur demander leur avis et en faisant n'importe quoi avec eux. Ou peut-être simplement l'éliminer... Mais il s'en occuperait après. Le plus important, pour le moment, était de prouver au monde (enfin...surtout à lui-même et éventuellement à Shiza) qu'il dominait le blond dans tous les domaines et surtout au lit !

Mais comment faire... L'attacher ? Non, trop facile. Le droguer et autres aussi. Menaces ? Non. Pour que sa victoire soit complète et savoureuse, il faudrait que le blond soit consentant. Donc, il devrait le séduire. Hmmm...voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

Alors qu'il montait tranquillement un de ces plans tordus mais diablement efficaces dont il avait le secret, Izaya commença inconsciemment à rire en affichant un sourire inquiétant.

Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'à cet instant, il avait complètement oublié qu'il trouvait l'idée de coucher avec son ennemi absolument répugnante à peine quelques minutes plus tôt... Mais de toutes façons, il n'est plus à prouver qu'il est encore plus timbré qu'Erika et ses délires de fujoshi en manque.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit dans son esprit dérangé le « plan domination absolue de Shizu-chan ».

oOo

Quelque part à Ikebukuro, Shizuo eut un frisson inexpliqué.

Quelque part ailleurs à Ikebukuro, une jeune fille éclata soudain de rire. Elle venait juste de se demander ce qui arriverait si l'un des membres de son « couple phare » découvrait tout ce qu'elle avait écrit sur eux et faisait le lien avec la réalité. Et elle venait aussi d'avoir une idée géniale pour sa prochaine fiction, il faudrait qu'elle s'y mette dès son retour chez elle. Et qu'elle en parle à sa consœur aussi, son idée allait sûrement beaucoup lui plaire. Son rire s'intensifia et devint démentiel, le genre de rire satisfait qu'aurait un méchant légendaire sur fond de tempête qui fait du zèle niveau éclairs et nuages menaçants. Son entourage ne comprit pas. Il ne comprenait jamais ce qui lui passait par la tête lorsqu'elle pensait boy's love.

Quelque part dans la baie de Tokyo, un poulpe géant était né.

oOo

Lorsque Namie revint de son congé, elle fut surprise de voir son parton aussi affairé. Mais après tout, le fait qu'il se décide enfin à bosser sérieusement ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise nouvelle...enfin si. Lorsque Izaya travaillait, mieux valait ne pas être concerné. Rester à l'écart de ses affaires était l'une des choses les plus importantes à faire pour survivre dans cette ville. Néanmoins, cela l'intriguait...

Ainsi, après moult manœuvres et tentatives d'approche plus ou moins discrètes pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait, elle réussit finalement à lire un vague « Shizu-chan » par dessus son épaule. Cela intéresserait sûrement sa correspondante. Mère lui avait bien spécifié de lui transmettre fidèlement n'importe quelle information concernant le lien entre l'informateur et le blond.


	3. Séduction

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour bien finir l'année ! Shizuo apparaît enfin sérieusement ; j'avoue que je l'ai un peu trop mis de côté au début, mais ça va s'arranger.

Mêmes commentaires que d'habitude et attention à la porte vitrée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Séduction**

Shizuo n'était pas tranquille. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu le vermisseau... Pas qu'il s'inquiéta pour lui bien sûr, mais en général, ses longues absences à Ikebukuro étaient très mauvais signes. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à ne plus espérer que peut-être, l'autre avait renoncé à lui pourrir la vie ; ou mieux, qu'il était mort ou au moins très malade ou gravement blessé avec des séquelles qu'il garderait à vie. Ce serait tellement bien...mais c'était peu probable. Par conséquent, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il trafiquait encore un truc pas net et ça allait une fois de plus lui retomber dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est pour cette raison que, depuis quelques temps, il était plus tendu que d'habitude et cela se ressentait dans son comportement : il était encore plus prompt à s'énerver et détruire accessoirement son environnement proche. Au moins, lorsqu'il croisait (et tentait de tuer à coup d'objets lourds et contondants) Izaya, il était certain d'avoir la paix...au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Plusieurs jours lorsqu'il arrivait à le blesser ou à l'intimider suffisamment pour qu'il réfléchisse un minimum avant de déclencher à nouveau sa colère. Et bien sûr, quelques semaines ou plus lorsqu'il était occupé à autre chose, ce qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon ni pour lui, ni pour les autres habitants du quartier.

Évidemment, il connaissait suffisamment sa Némésis pour savoir qu'il ne sortait quasiment pas pendant les jours les plus chauds de l'été. Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps, la température avait significativement baissé et pourtant le brun n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Shizuo se serait pourtant attendu à le voir débarquer presque immédiatement après que le thermomètre soit descendu en dessous de 40°C, avec un grand sourire agaçant en disant joyeusement « Shizu-chan ! Je t'ai manqué ? » ou une autre débilité du genre... Raaaah, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

Mais là, rien. Pas de brun énervant sur qui se défou...

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAYAAAAAAAAA ! »

En effet, devinez qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision du blond ? Quelquefois, pensa-t-il en arrachant un lampadaire et en le lançant d'un geste précis sur sa cible, il ferait mieux de ne pas penser du tout...

La cible en question évita ledit lampadaire avec un mouvement souple qui aurait presque pu être qualifié de blasé. Shizu-chan était tellement prévisible parfois...

« Shizu-chan ! Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Le plan d'Izaya était simple : pour le moment il se contenterait de multiplier les contacts physiques et de guetter ses réactions. Récolter des informations était sa spécialité après tout.

Pour le moment, il était important qu'ils s'éloignent de la foule. S'il s'amusait à embrasser Shizu-chan en plein milieu de la rue, sa réputation serait définitivement foutue et il préférait éviter de donner raison aux potentiels gens pensant comme Shiza (Pas avant d'avoir prouvé _qui_ dominait du moins. Et peut-être pas après non plus...). Les isoler était facile, il connaissait le quartier comme sa poche et l'autre le poursuivait toujours sans réfléchir où qu'il aille pourvu qu'il ne le perde pas de vue. Aussi fit-il mine de s'enfuir en se retournant de temps en temps, tant pour être certain qu'il était toujours suivi que pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas être percuté par un objet potentiellement dangereux qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter la terre ferme. Néanmoins, cette seconde raison relevait plutôt de l'apparence sachant que grâce à ses multiples années d'expérience, il n'avait plus réellement besoin de se retourner pour sentir l'approche imminente des insolites projectiles du blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore à Ikebukuro ? Hurla ce dernier.

- Je joue à chat, quelle question. » répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

« Et crois ce que tu veux mais le chat, c'est moi, ajouta-t-il pour lui même »

Il parvint donc à les éloigner de la foule et des lieux fréquentés sans problèmes majeurs tels que l'arrivée soudaine et indésirable de Simon et son pacifisme ou la rencontre violente entre Izaya et un... panneau de signalisation apparemment.

Normalement, au prochain virage il devrait arriver dans un cul de sac, ce qui lui donnerait une raison valable de s'arrêter de courir et de faire face à son adversaire. Mais n'étant pas complètement inconscient, il avait tout de même choisi cette voie sans issue particulière parce qu'elle lui offrait, malgré le nom et les apparences, des possibilités de fuite au cas où sa première tentative d'approche finirait mal. Pour le moment, tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Évidemment, il fallait toujours prévoir une marge d'imprévu, Shizu-chan étant ce qu'il était : prévisible et imprévisible à la fois. C'était d'ailleurs justement la raison pour laquelle il le détestait : il avait horreur de ce qui échappait à son contrôle. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il s'ennuierait beaucoup sans personne pour l'obliger à réfléchir sérieusement. Les humains étaient certes fascinants, mais si prévisibles pour la plupart. C'était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore fait disparaître.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent finalement.

Shizuo était aux anges : il avait réussi à coincer l'asticot. Il allait enfin lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait dû subir par sa faute ! Et il allait aussi lui faire avouer ce qu'il trafiquait pendant tout ce temps. Mais le plus important pour le moment était de le tuer pour enfin soulager l'humanité de la pire plaie de tous les temps, le reste était en option.

Malheureusement, il allait vite être obligé de changer ses plans.

« Cette fois je vais enfin pouvoir écraser ta sale face contre le sol, I-za-ya, commença-t-il.

- Allons Shizu-chan, tu n'as pas vraiment envie de me tuer. Tu t'ennuierais trop sans moi pour mettre du piment dans ta vie et te faire faire un peu de sport.

- Tu plaisantes, j'irais danser sur ta tombe tous les jours et personne ne viendrait m'en empêcher parce que tu n'es qu'un sale petit nuisible que personne ne regrettera ! Et combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne plus m'appeler par ce stupide surnom ?

- Mais si je ne t'appelais pas Shizu-chan, qui le ferait ?

- La ferme ! » Hurla-t-il en lançant son arme du moment sur son interlocuteur. (C'était un panneau signalant un passage pour piétons imminent, si l'information intéresse quelqu'un ; mais j'en doute...)

Il est inutile de dire qu'il manqua sa cible. Cette dernière venait de disparaître du champ de vision du lanceur.

« Shizu-chan ne devrait pas céder aussi facilement à ses impulsions, murmura sensuellement une voix près de son oreille »

Shizuo se raidit, surpris. Il n'ignorait certes pas la considérable rapidité de son adversaire, mais c'était la première fois que celui-ci l'utilisait pour se _rapprocher _du danger qu'il représentait_. _Il avait plutôt tendance à se mettre hors de portée, réagissant _pour une fois _comme une personne sensée. Par réflexe, il lança son poing en direction de la source du bruit.

Izaya s'y attendait, c'est pourquoi il évita le coup. Visiblement, Shizu-chan devenait plus prévisible et encore plus prompt à utiliser ses poings au lieu de son cerveau (qu'il n'utilisait déjà quasiment pas) lorsqu'il était surpris et un peu gêné. C'était une découverte intéressante. Et que se passerait-il si, pour changer, il restait collé à lui au lieu de se mettre hors de porté ? C'était une idée risquée mais tellement tentante. Il la mit en pratique immédiatement. Il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait chaque coup tout en restant à proximité du blond, ce qui énervait de plus en plus ce dernier. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas les esquiver tous parfaitement, mais s'il se faisait heurter de plein fouet, même une seule fois, c'était fini. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement ce qui rendait ce nouveau jeu si amusant. Il devrait recommencer plus souvent, se dit-il en évitant souplement un coup de pied.

Le tuer, le tuer, le tuer... C'était pour le moment la seule chose à laquelle pensait Shizuo. Il était désormais passé en mode automatique, il portait les coups d'instinct sans se soucier du reste. Comme à chacun de leurs affrontements, il n'y avait plus que lui et Izaya ; les autres éléments, humains ou non, qui l'entouraient n'existaient plus à ses yeux.

Enfin, celui-ci se lassa. C'était très amusant de faire enrager Shizu-chan de cette manière et il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, mais il commençait tout de même à fatiguer. Il s'écarta et l'autre se stoppa peu après. Il avait l'air essoufflé, mais Izaya savait qu'ils auraient pu continuer encore longtemps. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, la fatigue n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui. Ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi vrai en ce qui concernait l'informateur.

Néanmoins, avant de s'éclipser, il décida de tenter une dernière chose. Pour que sa victoire du jour soit complète, il devait semer les graines du doute dans l'esprit de Shizu-chan avant de le laisser. Il avait amassé suffisamment d'informations pour le moment, il devait désormais faire passer la phase d'expérimentation au niveau supérieur. Alors, il s'approcha de nouveau, furtivement, avant que l'autre ait pu entamer une nouvelle offensive, et il captura ses lèvres un instant avant de s'écarter de nouveau pour observer le résultat. Le contact avait été bref, mais Shizuo était désormais comme statufié ; il était devenu un genre de figurine grandeur nature béate et, ne manqua pas de remarquer avec amusement le responsable, rougissante : il n'était désormais même plus nécessaire de faire attention en partant. Au vu des conséquences immédiates, le résultat à long terme promettait d'être intéressant...

« Perché ! S'exclama joyeusement Izaya avant de disparaître »

…

…

…

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAYAAAAAAAAA ! »


	4. Réflexion

Bonjour les enfants ! C'est l'amie Milligramme à l'antenne ! (Pourquoi ai-je envie d'écrire ça ? De toutes façons il n'y aura bientôt plus de gosses ici.)

Comme d'habitude, j'annonce officiellement que les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, qu'Ikebukuro appartient… ouais, bon c'est trop long et je pense que vous avez compris le principe…

Et de toutes façons je me demande pourquoi je le précise encore alors que tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est le chapitre… Je ne vous retiendrais donc pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Réflexions**

C'était une charmante matinée d'été à Ikebukuro. Les lycéennes sexy étaient de sortie et une maid toute mignonne distribuait des prospectus pour son café. Mais ça, Shizuo n'en avait rien à foutre. En fait, il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité et il n'aurait même pas tiqué en voyant Celty habillée en rose vif avec la tête de Simon monter dans une soucoupe volante pleine de croissants sur pattes. Il se contentait simplement de suivre Tom d'un air absent, entièrement perdu dans ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait absorber à ce point l'ex-barman, pourtant peu reconnu pour son intellect ?

C'était simple et évident, il pensait à ce qui était arrivé la veille. Après la phase « …... », la phase « Mais...mais...mais il m'a embrassé ! », la phase « Je rêve, je rêve... C'est impossible autrement il n'a quand même pas... », et bien entendu la phase « J'VAIS BUTER CE SALAUD ! 'vais l'tuer, le tuer, le tuer, lui faire manger ses entrailles, lui arracher les yeux, le tuer, le tuer... », il était enfin redevenu à peu près normal (normal selon ses propres critères de normalité bien sûr, selon ceux du commun des mortels les changements étaient négligeables). Bien sûr, pour des raisons pratiques, l'auteur a décidé de passer les étapes « Et si je rentrais chez moi maintenant ? » et autres. Mais pour information, notre cher blondinet était resté plusieurs heures sans bouger et un chat en avait profité pour l'adopter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait certes repris le contrôle de son corps après un long bug, mais il n'en avait pas pour autant cessé de songer aux événements, ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit et avait occulté le fait qu'un petit chat noir l'avait suivi jusque chez lui. Dans son cerveau embrouillé, c'était la panique totale. Comment expliquer le comportement de l'asticot ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec le truc pas net qu'il était sûrement en train de comploter et si oui, quel était-il ? J'aurais aimé dire que c'étaient là ses principales questions...mais non. En réalité, il était bien trop occupé à démêler sa propre psyché pour s'intéresser aux motivations de l'être à la base de toute cette pagaille mentale.

La première de ses multiples interrogations était « Depuis quand Izaya a-il une voix aussi sexy ? ». Cela pouvait sembler stupide, mais c'était ce qui l'avait frappé en premier. Depuis toujours, il pensait être certain d'une chose : Izaya n'avait rien de sexy et tout, de son caractère à son apparence en passant bien sûr par sa voix, était horripilant. Pas sexy. Jamais. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver un autre mot pour qualifier la manière dont le brun avait glissé ces mots à son oreille ? C'était certain, il fallait qu'il le tue...

La seconde question était « Pourquoi étais-je si perturbé lorsqu'il était tout près de moi ? ». Parce qu'il était énervant et que sa simple vue suffisait à le faire entrer dans une rage folle et incontrôlable. C'était la réponse qu'il aurait aimé apporter... Mais au fond, il savait que cela ne se limitait pas à ça. Lorsque Izaya avait décidé de rester à quelques centimètres de lui au lieu de se mettre hors de portée comme d'habitude, Shizuo avait été profondément gêné. Surtout lorsqu'ils se frôlaient. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de l'asticot si longtemps. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'était presque...juste presque bien sûr...senti...rougir. Mais depuis quand rougissait-il face au brun ? C'était ridicule, ri-di-cule ! Et inconcevable, impossible même ! Il n'allait quand même pas commencer à se sentir gêné juste parce que le sale nuisible qu'était Izaya l'avait frôlé et qu'il avait été si près qu'il avait pu sentir son odeur délicieusement sucrée ! … Et depuis quand son odeur pouvait-être qualifiée de « délicieusement sucrée » ? Izaya n'était pas délicieux, il était une plaie ! Donc, il était perturbé simplement à cause de la haine et du dégout profonds qu'il éprouvait à son égard et il n'y avait rien à trouver en cherchant plus loin. Néanmoins, malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, il savait que c'était plus complexe...mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser alors il se contenterait de la solution la plus simple. Il fallait qu'il le massacre...

Enfin, la troisième et dernière chose qui le taraudait n'était pas une question. C'était le souvenir d'un instant fugace, celui pendant lequel Izaya l'avait embrassé. Il ne voulait pas y penser bien sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. L'image revenait le harceler sans cesse au point de virer à l'obsession, avec toutes les sensations qui allaient avec en prime. Tout ceci était tellement étrange et s'était passé tellement vite... Le brun n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres, rapidement, mais cela aurait presque pu sembler...naturel. Comme le baiser d'une lycéenne qui sort avec son petit ami depuis longtemps et qui n'éprouve plus vraiment le besoin de lui dévorer la bouche à longueur de journée ; un genre de petite routine empreinte d'affection et de fraicheur. Mais...à quoi pensait-il là ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec un couple, et surtout pas avec un couple de lycéens qui dure. C'était plutôt comme un viol d'ailleurs, il n'était absolument pas consentant ! Cela avait été court, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient plus ou moins un goût de fraise à la chantilly. Et Shizuo adorait la chantilly...surtout avec les fraises... Mais la question n'était pas là ! La question était « Pourquoi ai-je aim... ». En fait non, il n'y avait pas de question. Et jamais le blond n'avait aimé la sensation des lèvres d'Izaya sur les siennes ! Non mais oh, et puis quoi encore ? La question était donc « Recommencera-t-il bientôt ? » … Mais pour avoir une nouvelle bonne raison de lui éclater la tête contre le bitume bien sûr ! Parce qu'évidemment, cette expérience avait été tellement horrible qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la retenter. Le vermisseau était un sale champignon qui poussait entre ses orteils et lui pourrissait la vie et il fallait absolument qu'il le mette en pièce et qu'il n'en laisse rien.

Après avoir sommairement remis de l'ordre dans la bouillie grumeleuse qu'était devenue sa pensée, Shizuo commença enfin à se demander la raison des actes étranges de son ennemi au goût su...BANG! SHHHCRAAAK!

C'était l'ultime cri d'agonie et de désespoir d'un lampadaire violemment déraciné. La plainte déchirante de l'un des nombreux martyrs de la forêt urbaine sembla résonner à travers la ville pendant des siècles...

« Shizuo, fais attention où tu vas ! S'écria Tom.

- Euh...désolé, s'excusa le fautif en tentant tant bien que mal de remettre en place la malheureuse et innocente victime. »

« Elle est mal tenue cette ville...il y a des lampadaires partout, pesta-t-il intérieurement. »

Après cet événement, il fit relativement plus attention au monde qui l'entourait. Quoique, le mobilier urbain n'est sûrement pas du même avis.

oOo

La journée d'Izaya avait été longue. Déjà, il avait été obligé de la passer en compagnie de Namie qui l'avait forcé à travailler alors qu'il aurait préféré espionner tranquillement Shizuo pour voir comment il se comportait depuis la dernière fois. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait été écroulé de rire en le voyant marcher tel un automate sans faire attention aux divers objets qui l'entouraient, leur infligeant ainsi de lourdes pertes alors que les pauvres n'y étaient pour rien et n'avaient pas la chance de pouvoir s'enfuir, et que par conséquent il se serait immédiatement fait repérer. Ensuite, même après le départ de sa secrétaire, il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il avait prévu parce que le blond était sûrement déjà rentré chez lui. D'ailleurs, plus tard, il faudrait qu'il se procure les clés de son appartement... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut une journée pénible et l'informateur ne fut pas mécontent de la voir s'achever, d'autant plus que c'était son moment préféré.

Si Izaya aimait les fins de journée, c'était tout d'abord parce qu'il pouvait observer de sa baie vitrée non seulement le coucher de soleil qui tentait le ciel de rouge sang et de violet, mais aussi le changement qui s'opérait dans les humains au dehors. Certains se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux ou se précipitaient à la gare pour attraper le premier train et d'autres préféraient flâner dans les rues pour terminer tranquillement leur journée et se détendre après avoir, en général, travaillé toute la journée. Enfin, pour une partie d'entre eux, le travail ne faisait que commencer. En somme, la population changeait en fonction du jour et de la nuit, tout comme la ville qui se transformait littéralement. Si Tokyo de jour ressemblait à n'importe quelle métropole, la nuit, elle révélait tout son charme. Les écoliers en uniforme et les salarymen en costume laissaient place à une population nettement plus diversifiée, et les bâtiments aux bannières lumineuses qui s'éclairaient tous un par un au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait ajoutaient une touche unique de modernité et d'excentricité à l'ambiance de la ville. Le brun adorait le paysage des métropoles nocturnes, toujours si lumineuses et si actives quelle que soit l'heure. Plus que tout, il adorait regarder du haut de sa fenêtre ses chers humains s'activer comme de minuscules insectes au milieu de toutes ces lumières artificielles. De là haut, ils auraient presque pu sembler coordonnés dans leurs déplacements alors qu'en réalité chacun se mouvait sans faire attention aux autres. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait les détruire d'un simple geste et qu'il était infiniment plus grand et plus puissant qu'eux. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait particulièrement être en hauteur.

A chaque fois qu'il contemplait ce spectacle, Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour rien au monde il n'irait vivre ailleurs. Tout comme Shizuo, Simon, Kida, et tant d'autres, la ville avait pris comme possession de lui et s'était profondément gravée dans son être ; quoi qu'il advienne, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais partir loin d'ici sans renoncer à une part de lui même.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce dont la seule source de lumière provenait de l'extérieur, le front appuyé contre la vitre, Izaya poussa un soupir d'aise et de contentement. _Enfin libre... _pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il pouvait enfin se permettre de repenser sérieusement à son plan diabolique de domination absolue de Shizu-chan. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation à contrecœur pour s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil moelleux, et décida finalement de l'orienter vers l'extérieur pour continuer à profiter un peu de la vue. Il avait passé avec succès l'étape 1, « Observer et instiller le doute dans son esprit », et il s'en était tiré avec à peine quelques bleus et des courbatures, ce qui par rapport à d'habitude était minime voire négligeable. Et de toutes façons, il avait le temps de se remettre. Il devrait désormais laisser les graines germer pendant quelques jours environ, en s'autorisant éventuellement quelques visites à Ikebukuro pour voir comment la situation évoluait et au passage intervenir lorsqu'il le jugerait bon. Cette technique était risquée et il le savait, l'ex-barman étant très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de le trouver où qu'il se cache. Même en l'observant avec des jumelles à une grande distance il pouvait le retrouver ou au moins sentir sa présence non loin. C'était encore un de ses côtés gênant : Izaya était très doué pour se fondre et se dissimuler dans son environnement et il considérait cela comme un atout de taille. Si le blond pouvait le retrouver même dans les ténèbres les plus obscures ou les coins les plus insolites juste grâce à son incroyable et irritant instinct, cela n'avait plus aucune utilité et cette idée lui déplaisait beaucoup. Décidément, il était certain que même si Shizu-chan n'avait pas commencé lui vouer une haine aveugle et viscérale dès leur première rencontre, leur relation n'aurait pas été plus amicale : ils étaient trop antithétiques pour s'apprécier, et tout ce qui constituait leur être agaçait l'autre au plus haut point.

Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que Shizuo était mignon lorsqu'il rougissait et que ses traits n'étaient pas déformés par la rage... Si tout le quartier n'était pas au courant de son instabilité émotionnelle et du danger qu'il représentait, il aurait pu avoir un certain succès auprès du sexe opposé. Mais sincèrement, il avait du mal à l'imaginer sortir avec une femme. Il rit tout seul en imaginant un Shizu-chan tout gêné tout raide accompagné d'une petite amie bruyante et jacassante pendue à son bras. Puis, il se reprit et recommença à songer à la suite de son plan. Décidément, il allait vraiment s'amuser...

oOo

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Namie éprouvait une certaine déception. Elle avait obligé Izaya à ne pas sortir pour une raison bien précise dont elle ne se souvenait que vaguement, elle se rappelait avoir voulu observer discrètement ce qu'il faisait pour la même raison et n'avoir rien découvert d'intéressant, mais elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout ceci était étrange... Et cela lui arrivait souvent en ce moment.

Un peu plus tard, elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et reporta le peu d'informations qu'elle avait glanée pendant la journée à son correspondant, comme Mère le lui avait demandé.

« « Shizuki je...

- Qu'y a-t-il Kimiya ? Demanda l'interpelé d'une voix inquiète.

- Je...rien. Je te fais confiance, déclara-il en souriant timidement. »

Bon, et ensuite ? C'était pénible, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer... Pourtant, d'habitude, ce genre de scène lui tombait sous les doigts.

« Le blond sourit lui aussi pour le rassurer, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

- Chuuut, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. »

Évidemment que tout irait bien ! Cela faisait au moins la centième fois qu'elle les faisait coucher ensemble et tout s'était toujours très bien passé ! … Hum...il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais là, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à ses autres fictions et cela l'empêchait d'écrire correctement. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour souffler et réfléchir. Puis, ses doigts se repositionnèrent lentement au dessus du clavier et elle se remit au travail.

« Il recommença à mordiller l'oreille de son amant qui gémit doucement. Puis, il se mit à dévorer son cou [...] »

Oui, c'était ça ! C'était exactement ça ! Tout commençait à devenir clair dans son esprit alors qu'elle tapait de plus en plus vite et qu'un sourire de pure extase commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Elle voyait toute la scène se jouer devant ses yeux !

« Ses mains parcouraient le corps en dessous de lui avec délicatesse, appréciant la douce texture de la peau d'albâtre qui frissonnait sous ses doigts qui descendaient plus bas, toujours plu »

DRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

L'affreux bruit de la sonnette mit abruptement fin à son activité. Sa bulle se brisa avec un 'plop' presque audible. La jeune fille pesta. Comment osait-on la perturber alors qu'elle était subitement inspirée comme si le dieu du yaoi lui-même la guidait, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à concevoir le meilleur lemon de toute l'histoire de la fiction ? C'était toujours la même chose : elle commençait sérieusement à écrire, elle était complètement à fond dans ce qu'elle faisait et systématiquement on venait l'interrompre. On la coupait toujours impitoyablement lorsqu'elle était en plein élan créatif. Et bien sûr, ensuite, elle ne pouvait plus s'y remettre parce qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'inspiration, donc elle devait remettre cela à plus tard. Et évidemment, c'était toujours moins bien que lorsqu'elle l'avait imaginé plus tôt. Et personne ne s'en souciait sauf elle. C'était tellement frustrant... Il faudrait faire disparaître ces gens. Si seulement elle était un auteur reconnu, elle pourrait décider de s'enfermer dans une pièce pendant des jours, et personne ne viendrait la déranger sauf éventuellement pour lui apporter des repas...si seulement. Elle se leva, maudissant le responsable jusqu'à la cinquante-septième génération, et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée. La personne en question avait intérêt à avoir un motif plus que valable pour avoir eu l'outrecuidance de la déranger à un moment pareil, ou elle risquait fort goûter à colère de la redoutable Shiza !

* * *

Et oui, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe…rien. Ou pas grand chose du moins. Mais il ne fallait pas que je le dise avant, sinon vous risquiez de vous dire « Oooh, non ! S'ils ne font rien de physique j'm'en fous. ». Je sais, je lis dans vos pensées. Mais ils faut bien qu'ils réfléchissent un peu ces pauvres personnages, sinon à quoi bon leur créer un caractère ? Ils ont eux aussi le droit de vivre et de se faire torturer mentalement par mes soins !


	5. Bifurcation

Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre, avec un jour de retard (parce qu'avant-hier j'avais prévu de le publier hier et finalement, j'ai préféré faire des maths… je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais bizarre ?)

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, le voilà !

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le chat et deux ou trois autres trucs sans importance. Mais peut-être que si je créais un personnage qui achetait Ikebukuro et les personnages de Durarara! ils m'appartiendraient sachant que le personnage en question m'appartiendra… Mais passons. En somme, je n'ai pas la chance d'être leur créatrice et je doute que j'obtiendrais un jour des droits sur eux.

_Et vu ce que tu fais d'eux, tu ne mérites pas non plus de l'être._

Possible… Mais si j'épouse l'auteur et que je divorce, il me donnera la moitié de ses possessions et je garderais la moitié de ses personnages et…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Bifurcation**

Faisons un bond temporel. Nous sommes en 2057 et les poulpes géants dominent le monde. Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne raconte pas l'histoire de la domination du monde par les poulpes...tant pis pour vous, c'est passionnant.

Faisons malgré tout un bond dans le temps, et rendons visite à Shizuo. Il est assis, chez lui, dans son canapé, avec un chat sur les genoux. Et non, il n'est pas encore devenu un vieillard gâteux, le comique de répétition risquait de faire un peu lourd. Nous sommes un peu plus d'un mois après la première « attaque » d'Izaya, et le chat en question est celui qui, si vous avez bien lu le chapitre précédent, a adopté le blond*. Celui-ci a finalement décidé de le garder, et, après moult hésitations, l'a baptisé Naito à cause de sa fourrure noire presque bleue et de ses yeux jaunes qui lui faisaient penser à un ciel nocturne.

Alors qu'il caressait distraitement la boule de poils ronronnante qui s'était incrustée dans sa vie, Shizuo pensait encore à Izaya (oui, cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci). Depuis leur premier baiser (premier baiser… on se serait cru dans un shojo), il avait continué à agir de manière étrange. Déjà, après l'avoir laissé en paix quelques jours, il avait recommencé à l'embrasser. Plusieurs fois. C'était le plus effrayant, mais le pire était que ce n'était pas tout. En effet, non content de semer le trouble dans son esprit en violant ses lèvres comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et qu'ils le faisaient depuis longtemps, son attitude était devenue plus…il agissait de manière…bref, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il voulait le séduire. Il était même certain qu'il lui avait déjà touché les fesses ! Cela aurait pu paraître comique, sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Parce que non seulement la simple idée du brun tentant de le séduire était inquiétante, mais en plus il se rendait peu à peu compte que…cela avait _un effet sur lui_. Essayez de vous apercevoir d'un coup que votre pire ennemi que vous haïssez et qui vous dégoute de tout votre être depuis votre première rencontre est sexy, et vous aurez une vague idée de ce que ressentait le blond à cet instant précis. « Ce sale asticot, je vais le tuer, le découper en morceau, écraser sa face aguicheuse contre le sol, réduire en miette son corps svelte qui pousse au viol, lui arracher les cordes vocales par les orbites pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais utiliser cette voix sensuelle et ce regard… »

Il fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées par un miaulement indigné. Il revint à la réalité et se rendit compte que dans sa colère, il avait commencé à faire mal à Naito à cause de ses gestes nerveux. Il s'excusa en le laissant partir, et se dit anxieusement qu'il ne devrait pas le garder. Que se passerait-il si, dans un de ses brusques et incontrôlables accès de rage, il le blessait sérieusement ? Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner, se disant qu'il était mieux ici que dehors. Et de toutes façons, il se doutait que cela n'empêcherait pas le chat de revenir. Il revenait toujours.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce qui concernait le sujet de départ, (non, pas les poulpes, l'autre) Shizuo commençait presque à craindre de se retrouver seul avec l'informateur. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il le poursuive. Dès que commençait leur affrontement, lorsque leurs armes étaient dégainées, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout n'était plus que haine et fureur dans son esprit ; le reste était annihilé, comme si cette frénésie déferlante l'avait absorbé pour former un magma épais dans lequel seule sa folie destructrice subsistait. Enfin, c'était trop long à expliquer clairement. Il en était ainsi depuis le tout début, dès l'instant où Shinra les avait présentés : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le tuer à partir du moment où il sentait sa présence. Leur première rencontre avait été comme une étincelle dans une pièce pleine de gaz inflammable et depuis, leur relation n'avait été qu'une éternelle explosion de haine, un genre d'incendie perpétuel que personne n'avait jamais réussi à éteindre et que les deux concernés entretenaient avec une ardeur presque religieuse.

Et le lendemain, lorsqu'Izaya vint une fois de plus à sa rencontre, ce fut pareil. Il le poursuivit à travers Ikebukuro sans faire attention au fait que l'autre le menait à un endroit bien précis pour les isoler. Il le savait, mais sur le moment il s'en moquait complètement. Cela lui était égal parce que ce fait faisait partie du « reste » cité un peu plus tôt et il n'était par conséquent pas pris en compte. Ils parcoururent des rues que chacun d'eux connaissait depuis des années mais auxquelles il ne faisait pas attention. Ils croisèrent des gens inconnus dont le visage anonyme ne fit que traverser leur champ de vision. Généralement, eux les connaissaient et s'écartaient prestement de leur trajectoire. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'était plus qu'un simple fond coloré et bruyant à ses yeux. Seul importait pour le moment sa proie qui filait à une vitesse considérable et qui évitait ses projectiles avec une grâce toute féline, le menant inéluctablement dans un recoin peu fréquenté.

Et effectivement, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls dans une allée déserte, comme à chaque fois qu'Izaya décidait de… enfin, comme souvent depuis quelques temps. La situation générale ne fut guère différente des autres fois : Shizuo tentait de le tuer, sa cible tentait de survivre tout en cherchant une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire, il en trouvait une et s'y engouffrait mettant ainsi temporairement fin à leur altercation ou n'en trouvait pas et s'arrêtait le temps de reprendre des forces de d'en trouver une. En général, il en profitait pour parler, sachant désormais pertinemment l'effet que sa voix pouvait avoir sur le blond. Lorsqu'il la modulait de manière adéquate, adoptant une intonation suave et sensuelle, ce dernier avait toujours tendance à baisser sa garde en rougissant légèrement à cause du trouble que cela provoquait en lui. Pendant un instant, il en oubliait presque d'être en colère, et ce quoi qu'il dise, le sens de ses paroles n'ayant plus guère d'importance. Seul le ton comptait, doux et rond, sirupeux comme le miel sans être écœurant.

Izaya avait toujours connu le pouvoir de sa voix, s'en servant sans vergogne pour hypnotiser et attirer les humains à lui, les utilisant jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il agissait telle une plante carnivore se nourrissant d'insectes, les attirant à elle grâce à la substance sucrée dans laquelle ses proies gourmandes et inconscientes viennent s'engluer, ne réalisant que trop tard le danger représenté par le végétal. Évidemment, la voix seule ne suffisait pas, il y avait aussi divers autres éléments à prendre en compte. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shizu-chan y serait sensible. Il avait bien sûr déjà testé auparavant, mais il n'avait visiblement pas utilisé les bonnes intonations. De plus, les effets étaient rarement aussi intéressants. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait commencé à mettre son plan en application, il avait l'impression d'aller de découverte en découverte.

« Shizu-chan devrait se calmer et tenter de reprendre ses esprits, commença calmement l'informateur. »

Il va recommencer, pensa celui à qui étaient adressés ces mots avec appréhension. Mais il ne devait pas l'écouter, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'échapper à son emprise.

« Vu toute cette ardeur que tu mets à me poursuivre, on pourrait presque croire que tu es amoureux de moi, continua-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Cette voix… si…tentante. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas se soustraire à ses effets ? Elle était tellement agréable, tellement troublante par le désir qu'elle suscitait en lui. Même son sourire supérieur qui habituellement le mettait hors de lui le perturbait. Lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, tout ce qui d'ordinaire l'énervait semblait l'attirer. Et ça, c'était définitivement le pire dans toute cette histoire. Shizuo se raidit, certain désormais qu'Izaya allait en profiter pour faire il ne savait quoi et préférait autant ne pas le savoir.

Pendant qu'il tentait de penser correctement, l'autre poursuivait :

« Mais je ne t'en veux pas, il est vrai qu'avec mon charme fou tu ne pouvais pas résist... »

Il fut soudain coupé en plein élan par une paire de lèvres. Posées sur les siennes. Appartenant vraisemblablement à son interlocuteur. S'il s'attendait à ça… C'était bien la première fois que l'autre prenait les devants. Il songea brièvement que cela changeait considérablement ses plans, se dit avec amusement que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne réagirait jamais de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait et se laissa finalement emporter par le flots de sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Ce baiser était différent des autres, et pas seulement parce que les rôles étaient échangés entre celui qui prenait les initiatives et celui qui les subissait. Déjà, parce qu'il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus long. Ensuite, parce que c'était une lutte sans merci pour la domination.

Une fois sa première surprise passée, Izaya passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et se rapprocha de lui tout en lui dévorant les lèvres. Elles avaient une saveur unique où la nicotine se mélangeait à un parfum lacté et à peine mentholé. Étrange, mais terriblement addictif, pensa-t-il en mordillant avidement sa lèvre inférieure pour approfondir le baiser.

Shizuo n'avait pas réfléchi. Comme la plupart du temps, il avait simplement agi ; mais cette fois, cela prenait une ampleur différente. D'habitude, ses actions spontanées était guidées par la colère. Cette fois, son corps avait certes une fois de plus agi tout seul, mais il ignorait complètement par quelles intentions il était mû. C'était différent de la rage, différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Et là, il était simplement en train d'embrasser Izaya, et cela lui semblait aussi naturel que lorsque c'était l'autre qui faisait le premier pas. Peut-être même plus…

Il cessa totalement de réfléchir lorsque le brun se colla contre lui et demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'entrouvrit simplement, laissant leurs langues s'entremêler dans une sorte de danse endiablées et le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. La grande bataille pour la domination prit plus d'ampleur, chacun tentant activement de prendre le dessus. Même dans leurs baisers, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'affronter.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, Shizuo eut à peine le temps de songer que l'autre avait définitivement un goût de fraises à la chantilly, plus une autre saveur acidulée et difficilement définissable qui semblait résumer toute sa personnalité, avant de retenter l'expérience.

Ils recommencèrent encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un gagnant fut désigné. Puis, lorsqu'il laissa échapper un léger gémissement, Izaya réalisa. Il comprit soudain qu'il avait complètement perdu l'avantage, que le blond avait gagné et qu'à cet instant, même si l'autre ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, il était clairement en train de se laisser dominer par lui. Cela ne lui plut pas du tout et le fit brusquement redescendre sur terre. Il repoussa vivement le garde du corps, mettant fin à leur contact, avec un regard de pure haine. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ?

Shizuo était surpris : le regard à peine voilé par le plaisir de son ennemi (rappelons le) avait brusquement disparu pour laisser de nouveau place à l'animosité. Quoique, non. Cette dernière avait pris le dessus, faisant même disparaître l'arrogance et la lueur malsaine qui habituellement dansait fièrement dans ses yeux sanglants. Puis, il sortit de sa transe et se souvint qu'ils se détestaient. Pourquoi s'était-il mis à embrasser un être si méprisable qu'il haïssait tant ? C'était certainement entièrement sa faute, une fois de plus. Il allait le massacrer.

« Iiiizaaaaayaaaa… gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant, inquiétant comme un lointain roulement de tonnerre. »

Lorsqu'il vit le blond reculer son poing dans le but évident de le frapper, Izaya se reprit, esquiva habilement le coup en passant en dessous, et en profita pour s'enfuir. Alors qu'il rentrait à Shinjuku, il ne put s'empêcher de douter. À qui en voulait-il le plus ? À Shizu-chan qui l'avait embrassé, ou à lui qui s'était laissé prendre au jeu et pire, qui l'avait laissé prendre le dessus sur lui aussi facilement ? Tout ceci était étrange, tellement étrange… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses actions. C'était l'homme à la tenue de barman et au cerveau de protozoaire qui agissait sans réfléchir, pas lui !

Plus tard, avec un léger soupir, il se demanda si continuer le plan A était une bonne idée. Après tout, même s'ils étaient moins honorables et qu'ils ne le conduiraient pas à la même victoire savoureuse et sans défauts, il avait d'autres plans menant exactement au même résultat qui ne demandaient qu'à être mis en application…

Il aurait au moins de bons souvenirs à garder. La tête de Shizu-chan était tout simplement hilarante lorsqu'il le frôlait à certains endroits que la morale réprouvait. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris de photos, mais malheureusement, mieux valait éviter s'il tenait à sa vie. Quel dommage, surtout qu'il pouvait avoir l'air si adorable pendant les quelques instants où il avait l'air tout gêné, avant de reprendre son air rageur. Izaya éclata de rire en tournant joyeusement dans son fauteuil. S'il avait pensé il y a quelques mois qu'il trouverait Shizu-chan mignon… Mais de toutes façons, il faisait bien de s'en convaincre, cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tant pis. Changer de tactique était plus sûr. Et de toutes façons, il commençait à se lasser…*

Shizuo s'éloigna avec un haussement d'épaules et rejoignit Tom comme s'il ne venait absolument pas d'embrasser son pire ennemi dans une allée sombre et crasseuse. Contrairement à d'habitude, ou comme d'habitude (cela dépend sur quelles habitudes on se base), il ne passa pas le reste de sa journée à se demander ce qui lui avait pris. Il commençait à en avoir assez de se prendre la tête avec l'asticot. Il n'avait aucune explication valable à apporter, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Il avait craqué à cause du vermisseau et il l'avait embrassé, l'autre semblait attendre de lui quelque chose qu'il ignorait, point. Il n'en savait pas plus et ne voulait même plus chercher à comprendre : à partir de maintenant, il comptait laisser les choses se faire toutes seules. La réflexion n'avait jamais été son fort après tout…

Néanmoins, son instinct lui disait que ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Et contrairement à la réflexion, l'instinct avait toujours fait partie de ses points forts.

* * *

*Pour plus d'informations, lire le chapitre précédent (non, je ne fais pas de pub)

*Bouh, la mauvaise foi !


	6. Conspiration

Que dire cette fois ?

_Tais toi, ça leur fera des vacances !_

Tsss… Bon, je vais encore rappeler que pour le moment seuls Naito et quelques trucs inutiles m'appartiennent (d'ailleurs, j'ai rêvé de Naito il y a peu…mais ce n'est pas le sujet).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Conspiration**

Grouiiik…

Shizuo baissa les yeux vers son patron d'un air dubitatif. Ce bruit, venait-il vraiment de ce dernier ?

« Il faut croire que je commence à avoir faim, déclara-t-il d'un air gêné. Que dirais-tu de manger un morceau avant d'aller voir notre prochain client ?

- Mouais. »

Et soudain, comme par miracle, une voix bien connue sortit du néant :

« Vous avez faim ? Mangez des sushis. Les sushis sont bons. Et ils sont frais. »

Et oui, le hasard faisant bien les choses, ils s'étaient arrêtés juste devant le restaurant de sushis où travaillait Simon. D'ailleurs, vu la parfaite synchronisation entre le ventre de Tom et sa localisation, le terme de « fatalité » semblait nettement plus approprié.

Par conséquent, ne voulant pas aller à l'encontre de leur destin, ils s'engagèrent dans le Sushi Russe.

Quelques heures, un menu spécial et un déracinement violent de panneau de signalisation plus tard, Shizuo put enfin rentrer chez lui. La journée avait été longue et pleine de clients pénibles, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le mot pour le mettre en colère. En contrepartie, il n'avait pas vu Izaya et il n'avait même pas senti sa présence ; c'était le seul point positif du jour, mais il était de taille.

Alors qu'il avançait tranquillement dans les rues familières d'Ikebukuro, observant distraitement les arbres dont le feuillage commençait légèrement à se teinter de rouge, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'automne, il remarqua un bruit familier ressemblant vaguement au hennissement d'un cheval. Il se retourna et fit face à Celty qui était descendue de son véhicule et qui s'approchait de lui. Ils se saluèrent et la motarde sans tête lui demanda s'il allait bien ces derniers temps.

« Si je vais bien ? Bien sûr, pourquoi, l'interrogea-t-il d'un air surpris.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu agissais bizarrement ces temps-ci, écrivit-elle. Il paraît que tu es distrait et que tu as tendance à ne plus regarder où tu vas, je me faisais du souci.

- Ah, ça. Encore la faute de l'asticot. Mais c'est bon maintenant, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça, la réflexion ne me réussit pas de toutes façons.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

L'homme hésita un instant. Devait-il vraiment lui parler du comportement étrange du sale nuisible ? Cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Pas du tout même.

« La routine. … Mais il est encore plus pénible que d'habitude, ajouta-t-il en constatant l'air suspicieux de la jeune femme. Étrangement, elle n'avait même pas besoin de visage pour montrer ses émotions.

- Je vois. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

- Ouais.

- Shinra va être déçu, quand il a eu vent de ton comportement de ces dernières semaines il était persuadé que tu étais amoureux. »

À ces mots, Shizuo faillit s'étouffer. Amoureux ? Et en plus, si on considérait la personne responsable, il serait _amoureux d'Izaya_ ?

« Tu vas bien ? tapa rapidement Celty d'un air inquiet.

- Désolé, ça m'a surpris. En même temps, ce genre d'idées saugrenues lui ressemble bien.

- Ce n'est pas si saugrenu que ça. S'il ne s'était pas agit d'Izaya j'aurais pensé la même chose.

- Peut-être, mais il s'agit d'Izaya. Et c'est bien la dernière personne pour qui je risque d'éprouver de genre de sentiments. »

Celty imagina avec amusement le genre de couple qu'il pourraient former, ce qui la fit éclater de son rire silencieux, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur. Puis, une image cauchemardesque s'imposa à son esprit. Elle concernait les deux hommes en train de… de… Quelle horreur ! Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, vite.* Elle fut ramenée sur terre par Shizuo qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la Dullahan.

Elle se reprit rapidement avant d'écrire :

« Excuse moi, je pensais à autre chose. En tout cas, si tout va bien, je suis rassurée. Maintenant je vais te laisser, je dois rentrer. Shinra m'attend. »

Ils se séparèrent et le blond reprit son chemin. Il fut accueilli par une petite créature poilue qui se frotta contre ses jambes avec un miaulement de bienvenue. Ou plutôt, pensa l'arrivant avec un rire moqueur, un miaulement de « J'ai faim, donne moi à manger ».

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, Naito sur les talons, et il remplit sa gamelle de nourriture avant de s'attaquer à la vaisselle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant de partir ce matin là. Alors qu'il nettoyait son bol avec un certain enthousiasme et un sourire en coin, il songea joyeusement qu'en définitive, tout allait nettement mieux depuis qu'il avait cessé de se soucier du comportement de l'asticot.

oOo

Pour sa part Izaya, l'asticot susmentionné, décida dès le lendemain de l'incident de changer de plan. Le premier prenait trop de temps à son goût et il voulait en finir rapidement avec cette histoire pour s'occuper du cas de Shiza. Cela commençait à devenir urgent, elle avait écrit pas moins de deux nouveaux one shot depuis la dernière fois. Et ils étaient longs.

C'était pour cette raison que, depuis le début de la matinée, il avait l'air extrêmement affairé. Pour commencer, il fallait définir laquelle de ses géniales idées il allait mettre en pratique cette fois. L'attacher, le droguer, cela lui semblait toujours trop facile. Pour le menacer, il lui faudrait déjà quelque chose dont il pourrait se servir contre lui, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée étant donné que tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir à cacher semblait, au contraire, être étalé au grand jour. Et de toutes façons, c'était encore trop peu glorifiant : si Shizu-chan était maté d'avance, il n'y avait plus aucun mérite à tirer. Il faudrait donc qu'il soit n'y soit contraint ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Il pouvait encore largement se permettre de lui laisser le choix.

Par conséquent, il lui fallait quelque chose qui annihile suffisamment sa raison mais qui le laisse malgré tout maître de ses actions. Quelque chose qui lève ses inhibitions. Quelque chose dont l'abus se traduisait généralement le lendemain par de douloureux maux de tête, et quelquefois un réveil difficile dans un lit inconnu avec une personne inconnue…ou pas.

Au fur et à mesure que l'idée s'éclaircissait dans sa tête, le sourire d'Izaya grandissait. Finalement, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Un genre de rire un peu fou, un peu diabolique et il fallait l'avouer, totalement effrayant. C'était décidé, il s'arrangerait pour faire boire Shizu-chan jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fin saoul. Et alors…

C'est ce moment que choisit Namie pour entrer. Lorsqu'elle le vit, mort de rire sur son bureau avec son expression de psychopathe des grands jours, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. C'est qu'il faisait peur quand il s'y mettait, le patron. Puis, elle renonça à son amorce instinctive de retraite stratégique, poussa un soupir résigné et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Elle n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps, Izaya s'arrêta moins d'une minute après son arrivée.

Il se remit rapidement de son hilarité et reprit une attitude plus ou moins normale tout en gardant néanmoins un sourire amusé et légèrement narquois. C'était certain, il l'avait vue reculer. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi observateur ? Elle aurait pourtant espéré que dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé, il n'aurait rien remarqué.

« Bonjour, Namie-san, la salua-t-il, appuyé sur la large surface plane, la tête tranquillement posée dans le creux de sa main. »

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais Namie était certaine qu'elle se devait de découvrir la raison de sa soudaine gaieté. Elle essaya toute la journée, en vain.

Mère allait être déçue, Izaya était toujours aussi difficile à épier…

oOo

« Ils étaient assis sur la plage, côte à côte. Kimiya dessinait distraitement dans le sable pendant que Shizuki, allongé, observait la lune. Tout était tellement tranquille. Seul le ressac venait briser le silence des lieux de son bruit léger et apaisant. Shizuki ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la perfection de cette ambiance. Puis, il les rouvrit, observa son compagnon et sourit avant d'attraper un pan de sa veste pour le tirer contre lui. »

La jeune fille était absorbée par sa lecture. Décidément, Shiza était géniale. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à corriger dans un texte aussi bon ? Quoique… il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans la dernière phrase. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Elle ferma les yeux et la répéta mentalement. Peut-être que « attirer » serait mieux que « tirer »…mais cela ne suffisait pas. Le problème venait surtout de…

Elle fut soudain interrompue par un bruit irritant. C'était dommage, elle était tellement absorbée par la scène qu'elle entendait encore à moitié le ressac. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette phrase… Elle ouvrit les yeux en poussant un soupir contrarié. Qui osait la déranger alors qu'elle savourait ce superbe premier jet de la nouvelle fiction de Shiza ?

« Shiza : Salut ! Tu as commencé à lire ? »

Hmm…si c'était l'auteur en personne, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Un sourire se dessina légèrement sur son visage tandis qu'Anri redressait ses lunettes façon Kyouya.

« Saïka : J'étais en train de le faire.

Shiza : Je te dérange ?

Saïka : Bien sûr que non, je bloquais de toutes façons.

Shiza : C'est à dire ?

Saïka : Il y a une phrase vers le milieu du chapitre qui me semble bizarre mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi…

Shiza : Le moment où Shizuki rêve qu'ils sont à la plage ? Elle me dérangeait un peu, j'espérais que tu trouverais pourquoi.

Saïka : J'y arriverais, ne t'en fais pas.

Shiza : Et sinon, le reste ?

Saïka : Génial bien sûr ! En plus il y a même mon couple préféré ! =D

Shiza : Héhé, je sais. Je trouvais que je les avais un peu délaissés ces derniers temps, alors qu'ils sont si croquignou tous les deux. x3

Saïka : D'ailleurs, les originaux ont encore fait un truc hier, je suis sûre que ça couve quelque chose.

Shiza : C'est vrai ? Raconte moi tout.

Saïka : Plus tard, j'ai l'impression qu'on frappe à la porte.

Shiza : Dommage, mais tu me raconteras ça plus tard ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit ses deux amis sur le pas de la porte.

« Salut, Anri-chan ! Ton érotisme est toujours aussi éblouissant !

- Masaomi ! S'exclama Mikado d'un ton indigné.

- Bonjour, salua la jeune fille d'un ton absent. »

Ils venaient sûrement lui proposer de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Et dire qu'elle pensait pouvoir passer tranquillement son dimanche à lire des fictions en parlant avec Shiza…

« Au fait euh… bonjour, se reprit le brun.

- Nous somme officiellement venu pour te kidnapper, lança joyeusement Kida. Tu viens ?

- Et bien… je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, mentit-elle. Peut-être une autre fois.

- Ah… Alors tant pis, commença Mikado.

- Justement, l'interrompit le blond, il faut que tu prennes l'air ! Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé chez soi. Maintenant, viens avec nous. De toutes façons c'est un kidnapping, on ne te laisse pas le choix ! »

Finalement, elle se fit trainer de force par les deux garçons. Tant pis pour sa journée de tranquillité. Évidemment, Mikado avait vaguement tenté de raisonner son ami, mais comme toujours ce fut vain. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'insister plus que cela.

Elle se plaignait beaucoup mentalement mais rapidement, elle commença à apprécier d'être en leur compagnie. S'il pouvaient cesser d'arriver toujours aux mauvais moments, tout serait parfait. Déjà, lorsque le brun était venu lui rapporter ses chaussures, au début de leur amitié, il était arrivé pendant qu'elle lisait une scène passionnante. Elle avait été heureuse qu'il les lui ramène bien sûr, mais l'agacement avait pris le dessus. Enfin, tant pis. Elle ferait bien d'être attentive et de les observer de près : avec un peu de chances elle capterait quelques détails intéressant dans leur comportement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'intéresser à elle, Anri avait compris qu'il formeraient un couple magnifique. Mieux, elle avait même compris qu'elle venait de découvrir SON couple. Comme le Shizuo/Izaya de Shiza. Et en plus, elle avait même, contrairement à sa consœur, la chance de pouvoir les observer tout les jours. Malheureusement, ils semblaient plutôt attirés par elle. Si seulement ils pouvaient ouvrir les yeux sur leurs véritables sentiments… Il était pourtant évident pour elle que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié ! La jeune fille n'était qu'une façade, une simple manière de tromper ce qu'il éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre parce qu'ils en avaient peur. Quoique… elle était un peu moins sûre de ses propos lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs motivations. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. De ça, elle était absolument certaine.

Qui aurait cru en voyant son attitude timide et effacée qu'Anri était en réalité une grande fan de boy's love ? Pas ses amis en tout cas. En même temps, elle se montrait plutôt discrète sur le sujet, et elle n'était pas non plus du genre extrême comme Shiza. Et puis, il ne soupçonnaient pas non plus qu'elle était la détentrice de Saïka, Mère, l'éventreur original. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle rapporte les informations qu'elle avait obtenues de Namie à l'auteur. Ce pouvoir était tellement pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de récolter des informations. Néanmoins, elle était un peu déçue. Elle pensait pourtant que la secrétaire d'Izaya aurait plus de nouvelles intéressantes à lui transmettre… Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave. L'essentiel était surtout qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop remarquer, l'informateur était tout de même très perspicace. Mais elle aurait tout de même bien aimé savoir ce qu'il trafiquait et qui semblait avoir un rapport direct avec Heiwajima-san.

Finalement, malgré ses premières réticences, elle passa un agréable après-midi en compagnie des deux garçons. Puis, elle rentra chez elle et se remit au travail. Elle relut le passage qui lui posait problème et, parce qu'elle s'était changé les idées et lui portait par conséquent un regard neuf, elle trouva sans problème ce qui n'allait pas. Elle finit rapidement sa première correction et s'intéressa à nouveau à sa discussion avec Shiza. En fait, se dit-elle, sortir n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée.

« Saïka : Je suis de retour. Donc, pour mon explication : j'étais en train de déjeuner avec eux sur le toit et là […] »

Décidément, ces deux là étaient une éternelle source d'inspiration. Elle parvenait presque à voir des signes dans chacune de leurs actions. Lorsque Kida-kun se moquait de l'attitude de son ami envers elle, c'était de la jalousie ; quand ce dernier s'indignait du comportement du blond, ce n'était pas pour la défendre, c'était encore de la jalousie. De la jalousie parce que chacun d'eux était persuadé que l'autre voulait sortir avec elle alors qu'en réalité ils brûlaient d'un amour secret. Anri s'enfonça confortablement dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Elle essayait d'imaginer comment se passerait leur déclaration. Si seulement…

* * *

*J'ai comme l'impression que cette image ne serait pas cauchemardesque pour tout le monde *sifflote*

Voilà ! J'espère qu'Anri ne fait pas trop OOC ? Enfin… elle l'est mais personnellement, je trouve que ça ne lui va pas si mal… Mais il est probable que seule une minorité soit du même avis que moi. (voilà, maintenant j'ai perdu toute crédibilité en tant que respecteuse de caractère…tant pis).


	7. Inversion

Me revoilà ! (oh non, pas elle!) Avec un nouveau chapitre ! \o/

Que dire à ce sujet ? Toutes sortes de choses en fait, comme vous pourrez le constater ci-dessous. Tout d'abord, je me demande où vous avez vu que je ne mettrais pas de lemon dans cette fanfic, il était prévu dès le départ d'en mettre plusieurs (tant qu'à faire…) ! Certes, j'admets être parvenue (avec brio) à éviter d'en écrire un avant, ce qui a dû en décevoir certaines. Néanmoins, cette fois, je ne pouvais pas y échapper… C'est quand même difficile à écrire ces petites bêtes là, même avec la scène en tête qui m'a fait baver en me roulant sur mon lit et en riant comme la tarée que je suis !

Mais si j'aborde ce sujet, c'est parce que, comme les plus observatrices du rating on dû le constater…

Et oui, vous l'attendiez toutes et le voilà ! Le voici, tout beau tout chaud, j'ai nommé… LE LEMOOOON ! \o/ (et oui, vous pouvez applaudir, d'autant plus que c'est mon premier (publiable) =D) Évidemment, je ne sais pas quoi en penser parce que je ne parviens à le lire qu'à travers mon regard critique d'auteur incapable d'apprécier réellement son travail parce qu'il y a toujours un truc qui ne vas pas (c'est d'ailleurs sûrement la raison pour laquelle à chaque fois que je reçois des reviews sur un chapitre, ma journée s'éclaire et prend soudain un sens x3) Donc, cette fois, j'ai sérieusement besoin d'avoir votre avis sur le sujet (pas qu'avant je n'en avais pas besoin bien sûr (et j'en aurais d'ailleurs encore besoin après), mais là c'est particulier parce que… j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis réellement capable d'écrire ce genre de scène où si je ferais mieux de m'améliorer sérieusement avant de retenter d'en publier (surtout que le scénario que j'ai actuellement en tête m'oblige à en introduire, alors si c'est raté… mais je continuerais quand même de toutes façons).

Sur ce, si vous avez survécu (je constate que j'introduis de plus en plus de parenthèses en ce moment…) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Inversion**

Izaya n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. En même temps, comment parvenir à aligner deux pensées* avec une langue chaude qui lèche avidement votre cou, s'attardant vicieusement sur votre jugulaire ? Comment réagir raisonnablement alors que cette même langue vient de vous faire découvrir qu'elle pouvait à elle seule vous procurer autant de plaisir ? Mais cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver et en ce moment même, il ne devrait pas être en train de gémir alors qu'un Shizuo bourré lui mordillait la clavicule. Il ne devrait absolument pas non plus avoir envie de plus alors que, plaqué contre un mur, les poignets retenus ensembles par une force surhumaine, l'autre l'embrassait voracement en passant insidieusement sa main libre sous ses vêtements. Il ne devrait pas répondre au baiser. Il ne devrait pas se laisser dominer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui…

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Son plan avait fonctionné comme prévu, tout était parfait. Il avait réussi, grâce à des allusions bien placées, à convaincre Shinra de passer la soirée avec Shizu-chan. C'était un fait peu connu, dont la découverte remontait à l'époque où tous les trois étaient encore au lycée : Izaya s'était rapidement aperçu que, lorsque ces deux là étaient réunis à proximité d'alcool, celui-ci coulait en abondance. Évidemment, il savait aussi que le docteur était moins résistant que le blond et que ce dernier s'arrêtait toujours lorsque l'autre était ivre. Néanmoins, cela lui suffisait. Si Shizu-chan buvait suffisamment, sa méfiance retomberait. Cette découverte remontait à la même époque, lors d'une soirée durant laquelle les deux lycéens avaient pour la première fois eu une relation paisible. L'alcool n'avait pas l'air de rendre le blond plus calme, mais cela semblait endormir temporairement la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Izaya. Il ne devenait pas subitement plus amical, bien sûr, mais l'informateur pouvait au moins se retrouver dans un périmètre réduit sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Comme si ses émotions étaient entrées en léthargie, il devenait presque impassible.

Évidemment, entretemps, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Le brun avait accumulé les raisons de se faire haïr et par conséquent, Shizuo l'exécrait beaucoup plus qu'à l'époque. Malgré tout, c'était à tenter. Si Shinra parvenait à le faire boire assez pour anesthésier ses sentiments, il pourrait s'occuper du reste. Tel était le plan de départ.

Ainsi, tout se passa parfaitement. Sa future victime passa une agréable soirée alcoolisée avec le docteur, et le ramena chez lui lorsqu'il jugea qu'il commençait à être trop saoul. Évidemment, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, l'alcool rendant leur ami absolument intenable. Néanmoins, malgré ses soudaines expansions d'amitié et sa résistance féroce car il voulait continuer à boire, Shizuo parvint à le ramener à bon port, et sans le frapper qui plus est. Il le remit entre les mains aimantes de Celty, qui dut sûrement supporter pire et repousser des assauts de « Ma Celty na moi ! Je t'aiiiiiimeuh ! » accompagnés d'attaques violentes pour montrer son affection, Shinra devenant toujours très câlin dans ces moments là. (Il avait en outre eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'en faire les frais…) Mais de toutes façons cela ne les concernait plus, chacun ayant rempli son rôle.

Ainsi, après avoir accompli sa mission, Shizu-chan commença à rentrer chez lui, après avoir assuré la Dullahan qu'il allait encore bien. C'était d'ailleurs le cas : il marchait droit et il parlait et agissait normalement. Seuls quelques détails prouvaient qu'il avait bu, mais était encore loin d'être en état d'ivresse et il semblait largement capable de rentrer à pied sans problèmes.

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'Izaya l'intercepta. Cette fois, comme il l'espérait, il n'eut pas de projectiles contondants et vraisemblablement mortels à éviter. Tout marchait comme prévu. Peut-être même mieux. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait vicieusement à l'achever en l'emmenant l'air de rien dans un bar, tout commença à déraper. Le blond devait certainement être beaucoup plus saoul qu'il en avait l'air car, alors qu'ils traversaient une ruelle peu fréquentée, Izaya se retrouva soudain dans la situation décrite un peu plus tôt : plaqué contre un mur, les mains fermement maintenues au dessus de lui alors que celui à qui il avait lui-même donné le titre d'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro ravageait sa peau comme s'il voulait s'en repaître.

Au début, cela ne le dérangea pas. C'était certes un événement imprévu, mais si cela pouvait abréger la première phase de son plan, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. En revanche, lorsqu'il tenta de reprendre l'avantage, il commença à s'inquiéter. Parce que ce à quoi il n'avait pas songé sur le moment, c'était que Shizu-chan résisterait. Or, il était certain que sur le plan physique, la lutte ne tournerait pas à son avantage.

Alors, il décida de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre une ouverture. Malheureusement, sa résolution ne tint pas longtemps. Elle fut totalement oubliée au moment où celui qui aurait dû être la victime commença à lui dévorer le creux de l'épaule. Elle disparut dans un glapissement surpris, poussé par l'informateur qui ignorait qu'il pouvait être si sensible à cet endroit.

Et en ce moment même, alors que Shizuo déchirait impitoyablement le tissu qui avait l'outrecuidance de l'empêcher de continuer son exploration, Izaya avait complètement renoncé à combattre. Mais, lorsque la main libre de l'homme à la force surhumaine descendit dans la zone de son entrejambe et s'infiltra traitreusement dans son pantalon, son plan de base lui revint subitement et il commença à se débattre. À cet instant, l'autre s'arrêta, regarda le brun dans les yeux et murmura :

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Mais non ! Enfin, si mais…avec les rôles inversés.

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me baiser ? » Se moqua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Puis, il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura, avec le même ton amusé :

« Je te trouve bien naïf, Izaya-kun. »

Alors, il reprit ses activités là où il s'était arrêté et s'attaqua à la ceinture de sa victime qui, si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, aurait dû être à sa place. Il baissa d'un même mouvement pantalon et sous-vêtement, révélant son érection. Shizuo eut un regard narquois et un léger sourire moqueur, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Izaya qui passa sa jambe entre les siennes d'un air de défi, et le regarda avec une certaine satisfaction en sentant que l'autre était au moins aussi excité que lui. Il espérait vaguement le déstabiliser, comme au début lorsqu'il tentait de le séduire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il constata que l'autre ne perdait en rien son assurance et qu'il avait même l'air de le…narguer.

L'homme se pencha pour l'embrasser, et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Il savait que l'autre était quasiment insensible à la douleur alors pourquoi s'y opposer en tentant de le mordre ? Il remarqua à peine le bruit d'une ceinture détachée et leur léger changement de position tant il était occupé par le parfum, toujours aussi addictif quoique un peu trop alcoolisé, qui envahissait sa bouche alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient lascivement.

Puis, leur contact se brisa, les mains d'Izaya furent relâchées de la poigne de fer qui les retenaient et il fut soulevé. Il sentit avec appréhension quelque chose de dur au niveau de son fessier. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond dans le but de s'en maintenir éloigné et il leva les yeux vers lui avec un air surpris et légèrement inquiet.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer ainsi ? Il faut punir les vilains asticots arrogants, I-za-ya-kun. » Déclara-t-il avec une voix sensuelle et terriblement sexy qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Une seconde. Il n'allait quand même pas… Mais il était malade !

« Shizu-chan, tu ne prévois tout de même pas de… commença-il.

- Si tu es sage, tu auras peut-être droit à une préparation. »

Alors là, c'en était trop. Il était Orihara Izaya tout de même ! Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire bien gentiment alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire violer ! Il mordit avec hargne les doigts qui s'agitaient devant son visage alors qu'une lueur de défi reprenait place dans son regard. Un gout de sang envahit sa bouche et Shizuo le frappa.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne le relâcha pas. Néanmoins, le cerveau d'Izaya se remit enfin en marche et il reprit finalement ses esprits. Il récupéra vivement sa lame à cran d'arrêt et la plaça sous la gorge du blond.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire ? Le défia-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Tu es bien naïf, Shizu-chan. »

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air légèrement surpris, ce qui fit augmenter le sourire du brun. Il ne se laisserait pas vaincre aussi facilement. Même en position de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité, même alors que son plan partait à la dérive, même avec une joue douloureuse qui commençait à enfler et allait certainement lui donner un air ridicule de demi-hamster pendant un moment, il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de sauver sa fierté restante, pour pouvoir continuer à regarder Shizu-chan avec un souverain mépris.

Néanmoins, ce dernier se reprit et lui fit lâcher prise d'un mouvement ferme bien que presque las. Izaya ne fut même pas étonné : il s'en doutait depuis le début, mais il avait senti qu'il se devait de le faire, ne serait-ce que pour la beauté du geste. Shizuo soupira d'un air ennuyé.

« Devrais-je me montrer clément envers un sale vermisseau dans ton genre ? »

Puis, après avoir fait mine de réfléchir en observant distraitement ses doigts mutilés et sanglants, il reprit :

« Non. Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras voulu. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'échec du second plan d'Izaya atteignit sa phase finale. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, l'autre ne s'enfonça pas brutalement. Il prit tout son temps et ne commença pas immédiatement à bouger, comme s'il voulait malgré tout qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Izaya se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur et lorsque Shizuo commença à imprimer un mouvement, il lui mordit violemment l'épaule. Si en plus de l'empêcher de montrer ses faiblesses cela pouvait lui faire mal, c'était encore mieux. Néanmoins, lorsque le rythme s'accéléra, certains gémissements lui échappèrent tandis que le blond poussait des grognements de plaisir.

Et, au moment où sa « victime » toucha un certain point, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un feulement de délice passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Shizuo répéta le même mouvement, et le brun cessa peu à peu de sentir la douleur. Seules la jouissance et la luxure subsistaient, plus fortes à chaque fois que ce même point était touché.

Il enroula ses jambes autour du blond qui pour sa part, commença à caresser son membre délaissé. Izaya se laissa submerger par le plaisir, au point que le flot habituel de ses pensées se stoppa totalement. Pendant cet instant de voluptueuse débauche, il ne s'aperçut même pas que sa garde était totalement baissée. Seuls ses sens et éventuellement ses hormones avaient voix au chapitre. Peu à peu, les mouvements de Shizuo devinrent plus erratiques tandis que lui-même les accompagnait désormais inconsciemment et enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, il jouit dans un ultime râle de plaisir qu'il parvint à peine à étouffer. L'autre le suivit peu après, prononçant son prénom comme s'il s'en délectait. Puis, il se retira et déposa le brun au sol.

Il observa un instant le corps à ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient encore voilés par la jouissance, du sang s'écoulait lentement de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et il redressa à peine la tête pour lui rendre son regard. Alors, il se rhabilla sans un mot. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le jeune homme le suivit des yeux avec un regard qui devenait plus mauvais au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits et réalisait avec horreur l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il se redressa douloureusement, essuya hargneusement les quelques larmes de douleur et de rage qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux*, et entreprit lui aussi de remettre ses vêtements, dont une partie était déchirée et en lambeaux. Il se sentait pitoyable. Il resserra sa veste autour de lui pour les cacher, héla un taxi et rentra à Shinjuku avec une grimace d'inconfort et d'irritation.

Il ferait payer à Shizu-chan cette humiliation. Et surtout, il prouverait que ce qui venait d'arriver n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, c'était lui qui devait le dominer, lui seul !

oOo

Shizuo se réveilla le lendemain, dans son lit. Il tenta vainement de lutter contre le rayon de soleil qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'éclairer son visage, se retourna dans tous les sens avec agacement, maudit les oiseaux, repoussa Naito qui réclamait à manger et enfin, renonça à lutter contre le destin qui semblait décidé à le sortir du lit. Il se leva et s'étira, espérant ainsi chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil qui l'empêchaient d'émerger correctement. Malheureusement, ce fut vain.

Avec un soupir résigné, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, nourrit la vorace créature qui l'avait poussé à sortir du lit et se servit un grand verre de lait avant d'enfin se décider à regarder l'heure. Midi et demi…tant pis pour son petit-déjeuner. À peine plus réveillé qu'avant, il se dirigea vers sa douche en baillant. Sans faire attention, il ouvrit la vanne et fut subitement aspergé d'eau froide. Cela finit de le sortir de son état comateux, et il pesta en s'écartant vivement du jet pour attendre l'eau chaude arrive enfin.

Aussitôt après qu'il se soit finalement complètement réveillé, une petite idée vicieuse se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Une sale petite question sournoise qui mit brusquement fin au calme léthargique qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans son esprit : « Hey, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait hier soir ? »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il aurait peut-être préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait clairement toute sa soirée, depuis le moment où Shinra lui avait proposé de boire un verre jusqu'au moment où il était rentré chez lui, en passant évidemment par la manière dont il avait dû ramener le docteur à Celty en tentant de ne pas le tuer, et par la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la dullahan qui insistait pour le raccompagner. Néanmoins, il préférait rentrer à pied pour profiter un peu de la fraicheur nocturne. Et de toutes façons, la jeune femme aurait eu du mal à l'emmener où que ce soit avec une certaine personne qui la serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. La pauvre n'osait même plus tenter de lui faire lâcher prise…

Il se souvenait de tout cela. Le problème venait surtout de ce qui s'était passé après… Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'y penser, mais l'horrible question tournait sans répit dans sa tête, semblant attendre qu'il se décide à se souvenir de tout. Absolument tout.

Alors, il se résigna à revivre _cette_ scène. Chaque détail lui revenait avec une précision affolante. La subite envie qu'il avait eu d'embrasser à nouveau Izaya, l'odeur de sa peau que le parfum ne parvenait pas à masquer complètement, la douceur de son épiderme, son goût sucré et acidulé, toujours… Il se laissa aller contre la paroi de la douche, laissant le souvenir de cette nuit défiler devant lui. « Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? » Cela lui était apparu comme une évidence. Son comportement étrange, sa présence alors qu'il avait suffisamment bu pour ne pas avoir instantanément envie de le massacrer, il était désormais certain que c'était ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait de toutes façons pas le savoir, mais le brun semblait avoir pour but de coucher avec lui.

Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lui avait apporté confirmation. Une fois de plus, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Cela ne l'avait pas mis en colère, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Il ne se sentit pas heureux non plus, ni flatté, ni gêné…rien. Au fond, il s'en moquait. Comme la rage habituellement, seul son soudain et inexplicable désir pour Izaya subsistait dans son esprit. Désir… Il ne lui semblait pas avoir tant bu pourtant… Et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Malheureusement pour le vermisseau, ils convoitaient tous les deux la même place…et c'était lui qui était en position de l'obtenir, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Sa propre concupiscence ne l'avait même pas gêné, et il avait honteusement profité de la force qui était la sienne pour assouvir ses envies. Cela ressemblait à un viol…c'était un viol. Mais sur le moment, il n'en avait rien eu à faire. « Punir les vilains asticots arrogants »… C'était toute une part de lui-même qu'il découvrait. Elle semblait pourtant avoir toujours été là, tapie au fond de lui, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi présente. Cet aspect de sa personnalité qui se délectait de la crainte qu'il avait vue passer dans le regard d'Izaya, n'était-elle pas un genre de dérivation de l'aspect qui voulait le tuer et le voir souffrir à tout prix ? Toute cette haine, ne serait-elle en fait que du désir refoulé, ou le désir était-il au contraire une évolution de sa haine ? La question l'effleura un instant, sans qu'il se la pose réellement elle ne dépassa pas le stade de vague impression. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. En somme, tout était une fois de plus la faute de l'asticot. Et puis franchement, avait-on idée d'avoir un goût aussi délicieux qui donnerait à n'importe qui l'envie de le manger ? Tsss…il ferait mieux de penser à autre chose.

Il se redressa, éteignit le jet d'eau chaude, sortit et attrapa une serviette. Puis, la question revint encore. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher aussi facilement. Il s'assit donc contre un mur et laissa l'eau dégouliner, tomber goutte à goutte de ses mèches blondes et glisser sur son corps, les yeux dans le vague, sans même qu'il tente de se sécher. Dans sa tête, après ce bref instant de répit, la scène continuait. « Si tu es sage… ». Il avait répondu par une morsure. Il s'en doutait. Izaya n'aurait pas été Izaya s'il n'avait pas tenté de se révolter. Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Le défier même en position de faiblesse…c'est parfaitement son genre. Mais cela ne lui avait pas plu. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que cela dérive dans la violence. Pas comme ça… Mais il fallait croire que c'était inévitable.

Il avait tenté malgré tout de ne pas être trop brusque… Izaya avait l'air si fragile à cet instant… Mais au final, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, parce que les gémissements que l'autre avait tenté d'étouffer dans le creux de son épaule avaient sonné à ses oreilles comme un appel à la luxure. Il n'aurait jamais cru que coucher avec son ennemi serait si bon. Cela s'était déroulé comme un viol…mais comme un viol hentai. Alors, ça n'était pas si grave, si ? …

Si.

Il soupira en se redressant. Un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir lui apprit qu'il conservait encore la marque de la morsure de la veille. Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment, mais elle était tout de même plutôt visible. Il avait dû se faire mordre jusqu'au sang… Son visage s'assombrit, et il la masqua prestement. La question l'avait finalement laissé tranquille et après tout, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour respecter sa résolution d'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec l'autre et de laisser les choses se faire toute seules. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait tout de même un petit peu pour lui. Enfin…pas vraiment, mais quand même, il se demandait comment il allait. Mais, de toutes façons il était solide mentalement. Et après tout, à la base, c'était lui qui avait commencé, alors il était aussi responsable ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se laisserait certainement pas abattre par ça. En revanche, il allait sûrement beaucoup lui en vouloir et son instinct, qui jusqu'à maintenant ne l'avait jamais trompé, lui disait que sa vengeance risquait fort d'être intéressante.

* * *

*C'est dire comme il était perturbé

*Il n'a pas dû essuyer que ça d'ailleurs… x)

*Moi non plus je ne voulais pas que ça soit aussi violent à la base. C'est Izaya et son caractère qui m'y ont obligée, parce qu'au moment où il commence à se rebeller, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais décemment pas écrire qu'il se laissait faire… (Quoi ? J'aurais écrit cette partie sous la menace ? Mais non voyons, et la cicatrice sur mon cou n'a absolument rien à avec un couteau placé sous ma gorge ^^")

Sinon, pour les éventuelles personnes ignorant le principe du viol hentai évoqué par Shizuo (mais où a-t-il bien pu lire ce genre de choses ?) : en gros, ça commence par "Non, non !" et trois cases plus tard environ, la victime crie "Oui, oui ! Plus !" et autres…

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus. Comme dit plus haut, je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça (même si dans mon délire, je me suis surprise à répéter "Izaya avec avec des vêtements en lambeaux. En lambeaux ! Hihouhahahaha !" et "Ouaaaaais, Shizu-chan est sadique, sadiiiiiique !"). D'autant plus que tout le monde semblait croire que ça allait être délirant (moi la première) et au final, c'est l'un des chapitres les plus sérieux que j'ai écrit… D'ailleurs, j'ai galéré pour trouver le plan d'Izaya (je ne suis malheureusement pas aussi douée que lui…) et je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu bancal.

Voilà, c'était la minute "Je m'interroge sur le sens de la vie de mon chapitre", merci à mes éventuels lecteur !

Au passage, pour les intéressées du rêve à propos de Naito : en gros, je marchais sur une route de campagne bordée de haies, la nuit, avec ma famille et Naito. Il disparaissait sans arrêt dans les buissons, et je m'inquiétais parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne nous suive pas, d'autant plus que mon père faisait des bruits bizarres pour effrayer les rats qui nous suivaient et qui avaient visiblement pour but de nous sauter dessus. Sauf que bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas approcher sans se faire tuer par Naito qui semblait d'ailleurs bien s'amuser… Au final, on se retrouvait dans un genre de chasse à l'homme à la grenade, mais comme le chat n'est plus présent dans cette partie elle n'a pas d'intérêt ici.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai écris plus de trucs inutiles que de chapitre… Tant pis.


	8. Digestion

Et voilà, maintenant je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance… Mais que vais-je devenir ? Quand je pense que quand j'ai commencé à publier cette fanfic, j'en étais à peu près au chapitre 5…et j'étais encore en vacances…

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, si vous attendiez la suite avec impatience, vous pouvez remercier mauvais-3sprit qui m'a mis la pression pour que je me dépêche (au passage, même si j'ai un jour de retard, tu me pardonnes ?). Néanmoins, je pense que les plus extrémistes vont bientôt avoir des envies de meurtre, parce que du coup il va désormais falloir attendre non seulement que je finisse le prochain chapitre, mais aussi que je rédige le suivant pour garder quand même une longueur d'avance rassurante (et égoïste, je l'avoue ^^").

Sur ce, précisons une fois de plus que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (je n'ai toujours pas mis mon plan diabolique pour les obtenir à exécution…tant mieux pour eux) sauf Naito qui m'appartient corps et âme. Toute ressemblance avec un chat préexistant n'est que pur fruit du hasard génétique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Digestion**

C'était un charmant après-midi de début d'automne dans la capitale japonaise. Le feuillage des érables était désormais définitivement teinté de rouge, les feuilles voletaient joyeusement dans la brise, donnant lieu à de magnifiques scènes de « Tu as une feuille dans les cheveux » dignes des plus grands shojos, et les écoliers n'étaient plus en vacances depuis un moment déjà. Mais tout cela, Izaya ne le voyait pas. Malgré l'heure tardive, il encore était dans sa chambre, nonchalamment allongé sur le flanc, les yeux clos, un bras sous son oreiller, dans une pénombre artificielle entretenue par les rideaux encore fermés qui bloquaient l'arrivée de la lumière extérieure : en résumé, il n'avait pas bougé depuis son retour. Parce qu'en cette journée pourtant magnifique et ensoleillée quoique un peu fraiche, il avait décidé de rester au lit à ne rien faire. Il était déjà plus de seize heure, et jusqu'à présent, il avait parfaitement tenu sa résolution du matin.

Aujourd'hui, il ne se lèverait pas. Il ne bougerait pas de son lit, même pour se nourrir. Après tout tant pis, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait avoir besoin d'énormément d'énergie. Ainsi, depuis son réveil en fin de matinée, il réfléchissait au moyen de prendre sa revanche. Cela avait l'avantage non seulement de lui donner une raison valable de ne pas se sortir de ses draps chauds et douillets dans lesquels il n'avait pas passé plus de huit heures d'affilée depuis des années, mais lui permettait aussi d'éviter de penser directement aux événements de la veille. Bien sûr, après tout, il n'était pas comme une jeune femme fragile et sans défenses, et il avait nettement mieux à faire que perdre son temps à se lamenter sur son sort. Donc, même si en apparence il passait sa journée à dormir pour oublier, il était très occupé : il avait un plan numéro trois à mettre en place, et le fait de rester au lit lui servait uniquement à mieux se concentrer sur ses réflexions. De plus, bien qu'il eusse préféré mourir plutôt que se l'avouer, cela lui évitait aussi de souffrir en bougeant trop (il se félicitait d'ailleurs du jour qu'il avait choisi pour mettre son plan à exécution, Namie étant absente il savait qu'elle ne manquerait pas de se poser des questions en voyant son état s'il durait jusqu'à son retour…). En conclusion, malgré une apparente inactivité, il travaillait dur. De plus, après le cuisant échec qu'il avait essuyé durant la nuit, il était plus déterminé que jamais à atteindre son objectif. Désormais, sa rancune alimentait sa motivation, et plus qu'un nouveau moyen de parvenir à ses fins premières, c'était une vengeance qu'il avait à préparer. Tant pis pour l'honneur, tant pis pour la saveur qu'aurait sa victoire, et surtout tant pis pour Shizu-chan, il allait désormais employer les grands moyens.

Le plus important était tout d'abord de se procurer un double des clés de son appartement. Ensuite, il s'y infiltrerait lorsqu'il serait certain qu'il serait vide et une fois là bas, il mettrait un puissant somnifère dans le lait. Si tout allait bien et si ses habitudes n'avaient pas changées, Shizu-chan s'en servirait un grand verre en rentrant et le boirait d'une traite en toute innocence. Et alors…

Izaya eut un ricanement démoniaque quoique légèrement douloureux à cause de sa lèvre fendue et de sa joue enflée, la glace n'ayant visiblement pas suffi à faire dégonfler la tuméfaction. Il se renfrogna un instant avant de reprendre tranquillement le cours de ses pensées. Il se contenterait sûrement de l'attacher (solidement bien sûr) et d'attendre son réveil pour être certain que le blond aurait conscience de ce qui lui arriverait. Oui, le plan avait l'air bon, songea-t-il avec satisfaction en roulant sur le ventre…mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver une matière à la fois suffisamment souple pour qu'il puisse l'attacher, et suffisamment solide pour pouvoir résister à une force monstrueuse et quasiment illimitée ? Ou tout simplement une vague impression que ce plan ressemblait à celui d'un personnage de dessin-animé et qu'il y avait par conséquent de fortes chances que cela se finisse mal pour lui…

Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas dans un cartoon. Quoiqu'on aurait presque pu le croire en voyant Shizu-chan à l'œuvre. D'ailleurs, il s'était souvent fait la réflexion lors de ses multiples altercations avec lui : ils ressemblaient presque à un duo du genre de Bugs Bunny et Elmer Fudd ou Tom et Jerry. Et bien sûr, il était celui qui, malgré son apparente vulnérabilité, s'en tirait toujours en ridiculisant l'autre. Celui qui menait la danse en somme. Alors même si c'était une idée digne d'un personnage de cartoon, pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire ? (Peut-être tout simplement parce que ce genre d'idée vient du personnage qu'on ridiculise et qu'il se retourne toujours contre lui…)

Il se retourna paresseusement, réglant mentalement les détails techniques tout en ignorant royalement les appels désespérés de son estomac qui tentait vainement de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une sonnerie incessante, des coups répétés semblant venir de sa porte d'entrée ainsi que la sonnerie de son portable.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à interrompre sa passionnante activité pour s'enquérir de l'identité de celui ou celle qui semblait tant vouloir le contacter. Il attrapa son téléphone, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que la personne qui l'appelait était la même que celle qui se trouvait devant la porte. Il lut le nom affiché et poussa un soupir résigné : il allait devoir renoncer à rester couché toute la journée en ignorant le reste du monde…

Il décrocha, annonça brièvement qu'il arrivait et raccrocha avant que son correspondant ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. L'exaspérant bruit extérieur cessa subitement, confirmant sa théorie de départ. Il se leva douloureusement en espérant qu'il parviendrait à se déplacer sans éveiller de soupçons, s'habilla, constata avec une certaine satisfaction que sa joue n'était pas en si piteux état qu'il l'aurait cru, et se rendit présentable en vitesse avant d'ouvrir à un homme qui le gratifia d'un «Le boss veut te voir Orihara. Et il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre.» fort peu aimable.

Il soupira discrètement. Hélas, même quand on était Orihara Izaya et qu'on avait décidé de passer sa journée à bouder en complotant, mieux valait répondre présent lorsqu'un yakuza se pointait devant votre porte et insistait autant pour vous voir. Surtout lorsqu'on savait qui l'envoyait.

Il le suivit donc docilement jusqu'à l'endroit où il devait se rendre (enfin, aussi docilement qu'Izaya pouvait se montrer docile avec ce genre de personne, ce qui signifiait que le trajet dut être relativement long et pénible pour celui qui l'accompagnait… et comme l'informateur savait pertinemment que l'autre devait le ramener dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, il ne se priva pas pour se venger sur lui de sa journée d'inertie larvesque gâchée). Il aurait largement préféré avoir la paix, mais après tout, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne se souciait plus qu'à moitié des affaires de Shiki et qu'il avait une forte tendance à penser à autre chose qu'à son rôle d'informateur (à des plans tordus concernant Sizu-chan par exemple…). Par conséquent, il lui devait bien ça… Et l'autre avait plutôt intérêt à avoir quelque chose à manger, il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim !

oOo

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'Izaya souffrait en silence, Shizuo avait décidé de sortir pour se changer les idées. Depuis qu'il avait complètement émergé, l'inactivité lui donnait envie de tout détruire autour de lui pour arrêter de réfléchir, et il préférait dans la mesure du possible éviter de mettre son logement en pièce. Il flânait donc tranquillement dans les rues, en regardant sans les voir les vitrines des magasins et en laissant ses pensées filer et s'attacher à des futilités telles que la couleur du ciel ou l'étrange mais presque hypnotique balancement de la chevelure de la femme qui marchait devant lui. Il décida finalement de s'orienter vers le parc pour profiter un peu de la verdure des lieux, regarder passer les gens, et surtout, ne penser à rien en contemplant le ciel à travers le feuillage des arbres qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à se clairsemer. Cela lui semblait idéal pour terminer sa journée de repos.

Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, son calme n'était qu'une apparence : il ne parvenait pas à cesser de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de manière aussi anormale, et il se souciait de savoir comment allait l'asticot. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui bien sûr : s'il éprouvait des remords pour ses actes, c'était uniquement sur le plan moral (n'oublions pas qu'il s'agissait d'Izaya). De plus, il était évident pour lui qu'il ne tenterait pas de se suicider, qu'il ne ferait pas de dépression et qu'il ne commencerait pas à se scarifier ou autre. Il doutait même qu'il prendrait le temps de se lamenter. Après tout, c'était Izaya. Et puis…rétrospectivement, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de tant lui déplaire. En fait, si on se fiait aux sons empreints de stupre qui sortaient de sa bouche et qui ne semblaient pas…

Mais la question n'était pas là ! Il devait penser à autre chose, voire ne pas penser du tout. Oublier les yeux grenat mi-clos et les gémissements de plaisir. Oublier la veille. Oublier le moment délicieux où… On avait dit oublier ! Dans un mouvement de colère envers lui-même et son contrôle mental limité, il frappa avec un grondement rageur le mur le plus proche qui conserva de manière indélébile la marque de son poing et se fissura dangereusement. Quelques passants lui lancèrent un regard surpris en le voyant agir ainsi sans raison apparente, et la plupart s'écarta prudemment, préférant être le plus loin de lui possible au cas où il commencerait à s'énerver pour de bon. D'autant plus que si quelqu'un l'avait observé depuis son départ, il aurait pu voir ce phénomène se répéter pour la cinquième fois environ…

Lorsqu'il admit finalement qu'il était absolument incapable de ne pas éviter de revenir périodiquement au sujet de départ, il renonça à son projet "calme et poésie de fin de journée", s'adossa contre un arbre vers l'entrée du parc qu'il avait atteint entretemps et ferma les yeux en soupirant, la tête baissée et les bras croisés. C'était peine perdue, il n'y avait rien à faire pour lutter contre les souvenirs qui affluaient. C'était encore pire que lorsque l'autre l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Parce que cette fois, ils étaient allés beaucoup trop loin. Parce que cette fois, c'était lui le responsable. Il prit une grand inspiration et redressa la tête en levant les yeux vers le ciel, espérant ainsi se détendre un peu. Du rouge et du bleu envahirent son champ de vision. Feuilles mourantes aux couleurs vives et pâle ciel d'automne. Seule la nature avait le pouvoir d'accorder aussi parfaitement de telles couleurs.

Brisant le charme paisible de cet instant, il éprouva subitement le besoin de fumer*. Il ne résista pas à la tentation, songeant que même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser, il verrait peut-être les choses avec un peu plus de calme…ou peut-être pas. Mais de toutes façons, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de résister à cette soudaine envie. Il se redressa donc, s'écarta de l'arbre et reprit sa marche solitaire, cigarette en main, tel un cow-boy s'éloignant dans le couchant.

Alors qu'il enchainait sur une deuxième, son attention se porta sur quelque chose, situé à quelques mètres de lui, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'identifia la raison de son subit intérêt pour cette zone qu'au moment où il remarqua une veste noire bordée de fourrure. Il n'existait pas énormément de gens portant ce genre de vêtement dans le quartier, et encore moins qui attiraient son attention avant même qu'il prenne conscience de leur présence. Izaya… Il était pourtant bien la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à croiser ici, surtout aujourd'hui.

Au même moment, presque au même endroit, le porteur de veste à fourrure cité précédemment s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après avoir été libéré de ses obligations professionnelles. Il envisageait sérieusement la possibilité d'aller chercher des sushis au passage, se demandant si Simon se rendrait compte en le voyant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel et s'il le lui ferait remarquer. Il s'était donc arrêté dans une rue passante, hésitant entre appeler un taxi pour rentrer directement, ou trouver le courage de faire un inconfortable détour pour se diriger vers le Sushi Russe. Puis, il leva les yeux et aperçut un grand homme blond vêtu comme un barman. Et il n'y avait à Ikebukuro et peut-être même dans tout le Japon qu'une seule personne pour porter en permanence ce genre de tenue. Shizu-chan. S'il s'attendait à ça…

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, ce genre d'instant qui dure un quart de seconde et qui semble pourtant durer un quart de siècle. Ces moment pendant lesquels, quoiqu'ils fussent très brefs, on a le temps de penser à toutes sortes de choses et où un millier d'informations semblent arriver en même temps. Ces moments où plus rien ne semble exister en dehors de ce qui a les directement provoqués.

Dans ses yeux couleur chocolat, Izaya vit de la surprise, beaucoup de surprise. Cela l'amusa, bien qu'il se doutât qu'il devait en être de même pour lui dans une moindre mesure. Et puis, il y avait autre chose… Du soulagement ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il s'agissait de Shizu-chan tout de même. Néanmoins, quoi que ce fut, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la folie meurtrière habituelle. Et malgré son vocabulaire pourtant développé, il était incapable de mettre un mot dessus. Un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Même s'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres, Shizuo put lire diverses émotions dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui. L'espace d'un instant, seuls les yeux du brun avaient une quelconque importance pour lui. Il ne voyait plus qu'eux. Il y aperçut de la surprise, beaucoup de haine, un peu d'amusement, ainsi qu'une légère pointe de défi. « Prépare-toi au pire, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois », voilà ce qu'ils disaient. L'élément principal qui régnait habituellement dans son regard, l'exaspérante étincelle de celui qui en savait plus que vous et qui n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir, celle qui énervait tant le blond, avait temporairement disparu.

Puis, le contact se brisa et il put constater, non sans étonnement, qu'il avait lâché ce qu'il avait dans la main et que le petit cylindre gisait, brisé, à ses pieds. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de l'écraser avant de poursuivre l'informateur. Il avait l'air de très bien se remettre, alors pourquoi se soucier de lui d'avantage ? Il pouvait désormais cesser de se prendre la tête en toute quiétude, c'était le plus important. Et de toutes façons, il devait déjà être parti.

Il s'éloigna distraitement et rentra chez lui. À aucun moment, il n'admit qu'il appréhendait légèrement sa réaction ou qu'il avait peur de déraper à nouveau. Il ne s'aperçut même pas à quel point le calme de sa réaction à la vue de son ennemi était loin du comportement qu'il aurait dû avoir*. Mais après tout, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Izaya, Shizuo faisait toujours preuve d'une mauvaise foi impressionnante.

Lorsque son quart de siècle éclair prit fin, l'informateur décida qu'il irait chercher des sushis. Tant pis pour l'éventuelle réaction gênante de Simon, il avait trop besoin d'ootoro pour s'en soucier. Et tant pis pour les thons rouges : s'ils n'avaient pas une chair aussi succulente, ils ne seraient certainement pas victimes de la sur-pêche. Après tout, il n'était pas responsable s'ils n'étaient pas adaptés pour résister à leurs principaux prédateurs.

Il s'achemina donc joyeusement (quoique douloureusement) vers le restaurant, et salua le pacifique colosse à l'entrée qui s'exclama avec entrain :

« Izaya ! Tu viens manger des sushis ?

- Oui, je trouve que je les ai trop délaissés ces derniers temps, répondit-il avec son sourire habituel.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Continua plus sérieusement Simon en Russe. Ta joue est enflée, et tu as une curieuse démarche. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi perspicace ? Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne lui avait rien fait remarquer, même lorsqu'il avait insisté pour ne pas s'asseoir ou lorsqu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement en s'installant dans le véhicule qui devait l'emmener à l'endroit où il était attendu. Et il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait lui lancer, l'air de rien « Ah, ça ? En fait, je me suis à moitié fait violer par Shizu-chan hier, et il n'a pas trop aimé que je le morde… Mais je dis à moitié parce qu'au fond, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que ce fut si terrible. En fait je crois même que j'ai a… » Mais pas du tout !

« Ah, ça ? Encore une blessure de guerre, tu connais Shizu-chan, répondit-il dans la même langue. »

Aimé…et puis quoi encore ? On parlait de Shizuo Heiwajima là ! Le seul humain qu'il n'aimait pas, parce qu'il ne le reconnaissait même pas comme tel ! Un type au cerveau de protozoaire dont la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était la haine féroce qu'ils vouaient l'un à l'autre ! Et d'ailleurs, même avec n'importe quel autre homme, ce n'était pas et ne serait jamais le genre de chose qu'il aimerait !

« Il est étrange aussi ces temps-ci, remarqua le géant noir. J'espère que tu ne fais rien de dangereux.

- Absolument pas. »

Du moins…c'était ce dont il était certain _avant_ les événements récents. Avant que sa joue n'ait gonflé, en somme.

« Tu ne serais tout de même pas en train de t'inquiéter ? Continua-t-il d'un ton plus léger. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir face à lui.

- Fais attention quand même. Tu risques d'avoir de mauvaises surprises. »

Il avait _déjà_ eu une mauvaise surprise. Et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en avoir une deuxième.

Ainsi s'acheva leur brève discussion. Izaya put enfin acquérir les saints ootoro, après cette courte mais dure épreuve. Il les dégusta tranquillement sur place, savourant la délicieuse chair, fondante et délicate, du poisson. Décidément, c'était trop bon pour qu'il s'en prive. Cela lui faisait presque oublier que les coussins des sièges n'étaient pas assez épais pour lui éviter d'avoir mal.

Il sortit un peu plus tard, repu et satisfait. Puis, il rentra à Shinjuku et arrivé chez lui, il appela Namie pour lui dire de ne pas venir non plus le lendemain. Il aurait trop de choses à faire pour s'encombrer de sa présence inquisitrice (il commençait d'ailleurs à la trouver suspecte). Il avait notamment des clés et un somnifère incolore et insipide à se procurer. Il faudrait aussi qu'il étudie sérieusement les heures pendant lesquelles une certaine personne avait le plus de chances d'être absente. En somme, il avait de multiples tâches à accomplir. Que le plan numéro trois, plus communément appelé plan "Fais dodo, Shizu-chan mon p'tit frère" commence !

oOo

« Hey ! Regarde, regarde !

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Là bas ! Du sang ! Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ? Demanda avidement le garçon à son interlocutrice.

- Non quand même pas, sinon on aurait eu des infos. À moins…qu'il ne s'agisse d'un règlement de compte secret ! S'exclama joyeusement cette dernière avec des étincelles d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient fait disparaître le corps ? Et qu'ils l'ont découpé en morceaux ? Ou alors, ajouta-t-il après un bref instant de réflexion, il s'agit encore d'un coup de l'éventreur !

- Ça suffit vous deux, intervint une troisième personne avec une certaine lassitude. Vous ne pourriez pas trouver un sujet un peu moins morbide ?

- Pourquoi Dotachin ? Tu n'es pas curieux de connaître la raison de la présence de cette tache de sang ?

- Pas vraiment non. Et rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un crime…

- Alors, soupira théâtralement Walker, puisque notre chef bien-aimé le veut, nous devons renoncer à découvrir la vérité Erika.

- Hélas oui, continua-t-elle sur le même ton dramatique. Si telle est la volonté du grand Dotachin, nous devons nous y plier. »

Ainsi, ils continuèrent à avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé en parlant avec enthousiasme de leurs dernières acquisitions en matière de mangas. Kadota soupira en les observant, se demandant depuis quand ces deux là obéissaient aussi docilement à leur "chef bien aimé", et il écouta d'une oreille distraite Togusa babiller allègrement à propos du prochain concert de Ruri Hijiribe. Parfois, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui le poussaient à fréquenter des gens pareils…

Plus tard, en fin de soirée, ils se séparèrent et Erika rentra chez elle. Elle parcourut un morceau de chemin en compagnie de son ami, discutant avec lui de tout et de rien. Elle adorait Yumacchi, parce qu'ils étaient d'accord sur pratiquement tout comme s'ils étaient connectés, et que le peu de choses à propos desquelles leur avis divergeait n'étaient pas un sujet de discorde. Si seulement il pouvait adhérer à ses opinions concernant la relation entre Shizu-chan et Iza-iza-chan, ou même concernant le yaoi en général… Mais après tout, cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, elle s'amusait presque de voir ses réactions lorsqu'elle commençait à élaborer des théories sur l'amour qui unissait son couple idéal. À ses yeux, elles étaient encore plus drôles que celles des autres.

Soudain, sans raison apparente, elle eut une idée tellement géniale qu'elle lui fit complètement perdre le fil de leur conversation. Et si la prochaine fois, elle introduisait un viol ? Enfin…pas un vrai viol bien sûr, parce que Shizuki/Shizuo ne pouvait décemment pas violer son Kimiya/Izaya adoré pour de bon, et que Kimiya/Izaya ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas aimer se faire violer par son Shizu-chan d'amour (surtout si c'était elle qui s'occupait de leur cas, fufufu). Mais ça serait tout de même un genre de viol, ou en tout cas cela commencerait comme tel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une intrigue pour en connaitre la raison, et peut-être les conséquences. Parce qu'elle même ne pouvait décemment pas écrire simplement la scène alors qu'un scénario passionnant ne demandait qu'à être tissé autour !

C'était certain, il fallait qu'elle le fasse ! Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux, surprenant son ami qui commença légèrement à craindre qu'elle recommence à tenter de le convaincre que le boy's love était un genre de don divin, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas quel cours suivait ses pensées. Néanmoins, elle ne lui dit rien, ce qui le déçut quelque peu. Mais après tout, c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

La subite hilarité euphorique d'Erika, alias Shiza*, s'acheva dans un soupir. Quelquefois, songea-t-elle avec une petite pointe de fierté, elle devrait avoir moins d'inspiration. Avec toutes les géniales idées qu'elle avait, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout écrire…

* * *

* ça servait bien à quelque chose que je fasse des efforts pour créer une ambiance poétique…

* en un mot, qu'il était totalement OOC

* et oui, le mystère du siècle enfin dévoilé : Erika et Shiza ne sont en fait qu'une seule et même personne ! Mais quelle surprise…

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par l'inaction de ce chapitre qui, même s'il est essentiel par sa simple existence (il leur faut au moins ça pour se remettre de leurs émotions du chapitre précédent), n'en est pas moins…mou. Surtout qu'il vous aura quand même fallu l'attendre un moment. Je m'excuse pour cela, mais j'ai quand même nettement moins de temps qu'avant pour écrire, alors je vous prierais d'être compréhensifs à ce sujet. (oui, plaignez moi et envoyez moi de l'argent pour me soutenir ! \o/ /PAF!/)

Sur ce, bonne attente ! x)


	9. Obsession

Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu un gros blocage concernant le chapitre suivant… Mais c'est fini maintenant, je l'ai FINI ! \o/ (enfin… j'ai terminé d'écrire la base, il n'est pas encore en état d'être lisible par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ^^")

Bref, pour fêter cet heureux événement, je publie (enfin) ce chapitre. Quand je pense que j'avais prévu de le faire mardi… Le manque d'inspiration est décidément une maladie cruelle. -"

À part ça, je ne suis malheureusement pas la propriétaire de ces personnages et de cet univers, sauf Naito qui m'appartient et qui commence décidément à prendre de l'importance…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Obsession**

Shizuo était d'une humeur massacrante. Pour commencer, il avait fait un rêve très étrange et traumatisant pendant la nuit, et ce dernier le hantait depuis son réveil : dans un monde lisse aux couleurs pâles, il poursuivait un Izaya tout de blanc et rose vêtu qui riait aux éclats comme s'ils étaient en train de jouer ensemble, tels deux vieux amis. Puis, il le rattrapait et le plaquait au sol pour l'immobiliser, avant de soudain s'apercevoir qu'il était lui-même en train de s'amuser et que, comble de l'horreur, il trouvait le Izaya de son rêve _mignon _! Enfin, summum du cauchemar, le brun échangeait leurs positions et enfouissait affectueusement sa tête dans son cou tout en lui ronronnant dans l'oreille. Ses cheveux le chatouillaient ils étaient tellement doux…

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'était réveillé, en sursaut, réalisant avec un certain soulagement que Naito avait rempli le rôle de l'asticot dans la dernière partie du rêve, ce qui était très rassurant dans le sens où il n'y avait pas de fantasme refoulé à trouver derrière cette fin improbable*. Il avait chassé le chat du lit avec humeur, à moitié pour se venger et à moitié parce qu'il n'était pas sensé dormir dessus avec lui (quoiqu'il le faisait tous les soirs…), avant de se lever pour se préparer à une journée qui commençait déjà très mal.

Pour le conforter dans cette idée, comme si sa nuit éprouvante n'avait pas suffi, il avait fallu qu'il croise Celty et que cette dernière lui demande s'il était rentré sans incident après leur dernière rencontre, c'est à dire lors de cette fameuse nuit à laquelle il refusait catégoriquement (et avec un certain succès) de penser depuis environ une semaine. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à répondre stoïquement que tout s'était très bien passé. Pouvait-on considérer que prendre son pire ennemi dans une allée sombre et insalubre était un incident de parcours ? C'était une question qu'il n'avait même pas envie de se poser. Ne sachant par nature pas mentir, il avait eu quelques difficultés à rassurer son amie sans éveiller ses soupçons mais à son grand soulagement, elle était finalement repartie sans avoir l'air de douter de son affirmation que rien d'important n'était arrivé pendant son retour.

Enfin, pour finir d'épuiser ses dernières réserves de calme et d'optimisme de la journée, il avait bien sûr dû croiser la route du vermisseau… C'était d'ailleurs pour cette dernière raison qu'actuellement, il courait à pleine vitesse en transportant un panneau de signalisation comme s'il s'agissait d'un javelot, effrayant par la même occasion les paisibles passants qui s'écartaient en catastrophe de son chemin. D'ailleurs, comme pour le narguer et l'obliger à faire le parallèle avec son rêve, le brun riait joyeusement aux éclats tandis qu'il le poursuivait. Décidément, songea-t-il sombrement à travers sa rage, cette journée était pourrie…

Izaya était aux anges. Pour commencer, il pouvait depuis peu recommencer à courir librement sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela lui manquerait autant… De plus, il était parvenu à demeurer évasif sur la raison de ses "courbatures" lorsque Namie avait commencé à l'interroger, et elle l'avait finalement laissé en paix sur le sujet sans trop insister (mais il était malgré tout évident qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, étant suffisamment observatrice pour remarquer la présence de coussins supplémentaires sur le fauteuil pourtant déjà moelleux de son employeur…). Ensuite, les préparatifs de son nouveau plan étant terminés, il était désormais en mesure de lancer son offensive quand bon lui semblerait.

Se procurer un double des clés de l'appartement de Shizu-chan aurait dû être l'étape la plus difficile, mais cet obstacle ne lui avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui, et ce genre de chose était simple pour qui savait comment s'y prendre et qui contacter. Quand au somnifère et aux horaires d'absence de Shizu-chan, cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Concernant la drogue à employer, l'idée d'avoir recours au GHB lui avait furtivement traversé l'esprit. Néanmoins, il avait rapidement rejeté cette idée, la trouvant trop banale, et surtout trop indigne de lui et de son génie : il était trop intelligent pour calquer ses actions sur celles d'un violeur de base. En revanche, ce pour quoi il avait eu le plus de mal et ce qui lui avait fait perdre le plus de temps avait été de se procurer quelque chose pouvant résister à la force monstrueuse de sa victime. Il était certain qu'une corde ou même une chaine ne suffirait pas. Néanmoins, après quelques difficultés, il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose remplissant les deux critères, d'une importance capitale, cités précédemment. Parce qu'après tout, à Tokyo, tout était trouvable pour qui savait chercher. Or, c'était justement là sa spécialité. En conclusion, tous les éléments étant désormais réunis, le reste ne dépendait plus que du moment qu'il choisirait pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Enfin, pour finir de le mettre de bonne humeur, il avait décidé de fêter tous ces heureux événements en rendant une petite visite à Shizu-chan, et il l'avait trouvé presque sans avoir besoin de le chercher. D'autant plus que contrairement à lui, ce dernier semblait être de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui achevait de lui faire plaisir bien qu'il trouvait presque tout cela trop facile. Ainsi, lorsqu'il le vit, il eut à peine à agiter la main avec un grand sourire en lançant avec enthousiasme « Shiiiiizuuuu-chaaaan ! » pour que ce dernier attrape l'objet lourd et dangereux le plus proche de sa main et commence à le poursuive en lui hurlant, comme toujours, de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Ikebukuro (tout de même, quel manque d'originalité de sa part…). Tout se déroulait presque comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé entre eux ces derniers temps… À cette pensée, il éclata d'un rire joyeux qui sembla faire redoubler la colère de son poursuivant. Décidément songea-t-il avec allégresse, cette journée était parfaite…

Ils se poursuivirent longtemps, Izaya savourant ses heureuses retrouvailles avec son jouet favori tandis que Shizuo se laissait, comme d'ordinaire, guider par sa rage aveugle sans penser à autre chose que tuer le brun qui courait devant lui. Comme d'habitude, songèrent avec lassitude la grande majorité des habitants du quartier…mais après tout, sans eux, Ikebukuro manquerait peut-être un peu d'agitation.

Plus tard, considérant qu'il avait fait assez de sport pour la matinée, Izaya accéléra son allure pourtant déjà élevée et disparut dans une ruelle. Lorsque son poursuivant s'y engagea, il ne trouva personne, ce qui le fit encore plus enrager. Alors, il lança son projectile du moment (un panneau céder le passage) contre le mur face à lui où il se planta net, et hurla avec fureur : « IIIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA ! ».

L'appelé sourit en entendant son Shizu-chan s'époumoner avec tant d'ardeur rien que pour lui. _« …on pourrait presque croire que tu es amoureux de moi. » _Il pouffa en se remémorant cette phrase, qu'il avait prononcé, lui semblait-il, il y avait fort longtemps. Et pourtant, constata-t-il avec une certaine amertume, c'était moins d'un mois auparavant… Nouvelle preuve que l'écoulement du temps n'était rien d'autre qu'une vue de l'esprit. Il s'éloigna avec un haussement d'épaule, et passa mentalement à autre chose, se demandant vaguement quel moment serait le plus propice au bon déroulement de son plan. Il avait intérêt à marcher cette fois !

Pendant ce temps, Shizuo rejoignait Tom en fulminant. Ce sale asticot lui avait encore échappé…mais il l'aurait un jour ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le laisser filer sans rien faire la dernière fois ? Il aurait mieux fait de le massacrer quand il en avait l'occasion… Franchement, _qu'est-ce_ qui l'empêchait de le faire ? _« Et tu aurais fait quoi en le rattrapant ? Tu l'aurais frappé, ou tu te serais jeté sur lui pour le violer sur place comme la nuit précédente ? » _

À cette pensée, il se figea instantanément. Il l'aurait frappé…c'était cette réponse qui était la bonne, celle là et pas une autre (sauf peut-être « tuer » ou autre chose dans le même genre). Alors pourquoi sonnait-elle si faux ? Il n'était quand même pas… Il était impossible qu'il éprouve du d… Il…pas…

Son cerveau cessa soudain de fonctionner, comme une machine qu'on aurait arrêté en catastrophe. Le mode automatique prit rapidement le relais, et il rattrapa Tom qui avait continué à avancer sans faire attention au fait qu'il n'était plus suivi. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il venait de repasser en mode normal, il se demanda à quoi il était en train de penser quelques secondes plus tôt. Néanmoins, il se dit que cela ne devait pas être très important et au final, il n'accorda pas plus d'attention à cet étrange perte de mémoire qu'à la couleur des sous-vêtements qu'il avait porté la veille. Comme quoi, on pourra critiquer autant qu'on le voudra les capacités cérébrales de Shizuo, il était indéniable que ses défenses mentales contre les pensées à risque étaient parfaitement au point…

Anri rentra chez elle après une dure et pénible journée au lycée, et jeta nonchalamment son sac sur son lit avant de s'asseoir en soupirant. Elle avait dû rester en classe après les cours pour supporter les plaintes d'une partie de ses camarades, qui geignaient contre le surplus de travail à la maison de ces derniers temps. Tsss… Mais _pourquoi_ avait-elle décidé de devenir déléguée ? Ah, oui, elle voulait l'être à la place de Mika-san pour se prouver qu'elle serait meilleure qu'elle… Rétrospectivement, bien qu'elle remplît parfaitement sa fonction, ce ne fut pas une très bonne idée. Et franchement, son rôle n'était pas de se plaindre auprès des professeurs pour les autres !

Néanmoins, elle ne pesta pas bien longtemps et après un bref instant de réflexion, elle se leva et décida sans grande conviction de consulter ses e-mails, au cas où elle aurait reçu un message qui pourrait lui donner la motivation de faire quelque chose d'utile, telle que ses devoirs ou la cuisine. Comme elle s'en était douté, il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant et elle en supprimait la majorité sans même prendre la peine de les ouvrir. Puis, au beau milieu des publicités et des chaines débiles qu'elle aurait pourtant pensé ne pas recevoir au vu de ses multiples amis, elle remarqua un message dont l'objet attira son attention : « Rapport important ». Venant de Namie-san, peut-être cela remplirait-il la fonction de « motivateur » recherchée ?

Elle l'ouvrit, pleine d'espoir bien qu'une part d'elle pensât avec pessimisme qu'une fois de plus, elle allait être déçue. Et pourtant, tel ne fut pas le cas. En fait, ce fut même le rapport le plus intéressant qu'elle eut jamais reçu :

« …il semble souffrir en s'asseyant. Il a mis deux puis un coussin supplémentaire et est demeuré évasif lorsque je lui en ai demandé la raison. Je n'ai pas insisté car vous m'avez précisé de rester discrète, mais […] il a eu l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à Heiwajima-san ces derniers temps. Plus que d'habitude. » Que de bonnes nouvelles en somme ! Mais le meilleur moment avait définitivement été celui où elle avait lu la conclusion : « Mère, il semble que vos soupçons soient confirmés. » Tant de possibilités merveilleuses contenues dans cette simple phrase…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la relisant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le grand sourire extatique, un peu niais et franchement triomphant qu'aurait pu avoir Shiza en voyant la même chose. En fait, c'était un sourire minuscule, presque invisible une contraction à peine perceptible de ses zygomatiques, qui suffisait pourtant à exprimer toute sa joie. Car venant d'elle qui ne souriait quasiment jamais (ou du moins, qui ne souriait jamais avec une réelle sincérité), c'était l'équivalent d'un grand éclat de rire euphorique, accompagné éventuellement d'un pur cri de joie. Peut-être qu'elle réagirait à peu près de cette manière le jour où il s'agira de Kida-kun et Ryugamine-kun, se dit-elle avec amusement…

Puis, elle s'empressa d'envoyer cela à Shiza. Ou du moins… elle commença à s'empresser de le faire. Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'une pensée lui vint : elle se demanda comment l'auteure réagirait en découvrant ce message. Elle serait bien évidemment au comble de la joie elle atteindrait un stade de bonheur ultime et très probablement durable, elle baverait en imaginant la scène, elle éclaterait d'un grand rire triomphant et extatique, et elle aurait sûrement des réactions que la jeune fille n'osait même pas imaginer. C'était certain. Néanmoins, ce qui l'arrêtait était ce qui risquait d'arriver_ après. _Que se passerait-il si elle commençait à agir de manière suspecte, comme en riant sous cape de manière fort peu discrète en les voyant ensemble ? Ou pire, en tentant de leur faire comprendre qu'elle était au courant ? Elle allait définitivement se faire tuer… Et la jeune fille en serait responsable ! Mais Shiza n'était pas à ce point stupide, elle n'allait tout de même pas agir d'une manière aussi déraisonnable et dangereuse. Quoique…elle en était tout à fait capable. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Heiwajima-san et Orihara-san, surtout en couple, elle était capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.

Elle hésita un moment à cause du débat qu'elle menait mentalement. Elle se demandait s'il valait mieux la mettre au courant de ses dernières informations d'importance et courir le risque qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide qui lui attirerait de sérieux ennuis, ou si la meilleure solution était plutôt ne rien lui dire et lui cacher une chose aussi capitale qu'elle pourrait peut-être découvrir d'elle-même à un moment où à un autre. Si elle le découvrait toute seule, la situation serait similaire à celle-ci, sauf que cette fois, la jeune fille ne pourrait rien faire pour la mettre en garde…d'autant plus que Shiza risquait fort de lui en vouloir à vie de le lui avoir dissimulé, et que par conséquent elle refuserait très probablement de l'écouter. Alors que, si elle lui disait tout, elle pourrait lui conseiller de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, et espérer pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. L'auteure avait toujours tendance à oublier à quel point ces deux là pouvaient être dangereux…surtout Orihara-san. Si elle mourait à cause de ça, la jeune fille ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Finalement, elle décida qu'il valait mieux tout lui dire. Au moins, elle pourrait tenter de minimiser les faits, et elle aurait peut-être même un vague contrôle sur ses réactions et sur les actions qui en découleraient. Oui, c'était définitivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre sans réellement parvenir à faire disparaître ses doutes. Elle envoya donc ses dernières nouvelles, les plus importantes qu'elle avait reçue depuis le moment où elle avait décidé d'espionner l'informateur via sa secrétaire, en tentant de persuader la destinataire qu'elle devrait rester relativement stoïque et garder une certaine distance critique par rapport à ces informations. Au moment ultime de l'envoi, elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une courte prière à la déesse du yaoi pour qu'elle protège la jeune femme. Au moins un peu…

* * *

Le surlendemain, Izaya mit son plan à exécution. Il se rendit à Ikebukuro en milieu d'après-midi, en s'amusant distraitement avec son double des clés de l'appartement de Shizu-chan. Arrivé dans le quartier, contrairement à d'habitude, il se fit le plus discret possible (sans pour autant avoir l'air de vouloir se faire discret, sinon il aurait risqué de se faire encore plus remarquer : un homme qui rase les murs a toujours tendance à attirer l'attention des passants, surtout si habituellement il avance avec classe et assurance). Par chance, il évita de croiser la route de sa future victime. Si tel avait été le cas, il aurait certainement été obligé de modifier ses plans (ce qui n'aurait pas été très dur sachant qu'il prévoyait toujours des plans de rechange au cas où, mais qui l'aurait tout de même passablement agacé). En conclusion, il arriva sans encombre, bien qu'il se vit obligé de faire une halte pour observer un couple s'embrasser dans une ruelle comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être vus comme si cela leur était interdit. Il nota mentalement cette information, se disant qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui être utile plus tard (ce qui serait, à son grand désespoir, sûrement le cas) avant de continuer tranquillement son chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte, il constata avec une certaine déception qu'elle n'était même pas fermée à clé, rendant son double inutile (au moins pour cette fois). Mais après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter… Shizu-chan était tellement insouciant parfois. Quoique…il était de toutes façons presque certain que personne à part Izaya lui-même n'aurait eu suffisamment de témérité pour décider de rentrer par effraction chez le blond à la colère terrifiante, dont la terrible réputation n'était plus à faire depuis longtemps. Par conséquent, n'ayant à coup sûr jamais eu de problèmes à cause de cela, il était finalement plutôt logique que ce dernier oublie qu'il était risqué de laisser un logement vide sans en fermer la porte. L'informateur entra donc, à pas feutrés au cas où par malchance un événement imprévu ait fait que le locataire des lieux soit encore chez-lui à cette heure. Néanmoins, après un bref repérage, il s'avéra que l'endroit était tout à fait vide, comme prévu. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant qu'un miaulement qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'interrogateur ne vienne le détromper dans sa certitude.

Surpris, il baissa les yeux, et ses iris teintées de rouge croisèrent une paire d'yeux d'un jaune doré aux pupilles fendues qui le toisaient avec curiosité, juste à ses pieds. C'est donc à cet instant qu'Izaya rencontra Naito pour la première fois. Il se baissa avec un léger sourire, et tendit amicalement la main pour caresser le félin qui ne semblait pas réellement hostile à sa présence, pourtant inconnue. Ce dernier eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais il s'approcha finalement sans avoir l'air de réellement se méfier de l'inconnu en face de lui. S'il avait été humain, faire naturellement confiance au brun aurait été une grave erreur. Mais en tant que chat, notre chère boule de poils d'une noirceur d'encre n'avait pas grand chose à craindre : même si Izaya aimait bien les chats, il leur préférait de loin les humains. Néanmoins, il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient par certains points, comme l'instinct du prédateur qui jouait avec ses victimes jusqu'au moment où cela ne l'amusait plus, les côtés un peu fourbes de l'animal qui usait de ses charmes pour, au besoin, amadouer les humains… De plus, ce spécimen en particulier lui plaisait. Déjà, il se laissait caresser en ronronnant avec ardeur, alors qu'il était un parfait inconnu qui n'avait rien à faire ici. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus intelligent qu'un quelconque chat d'appartement, dont l'intérêt résidait uniquement dans son côté décoratif. En fait, il avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement conscience que le brun ne devrait en aucun cas être là, mais il ne s'en souciait absolument pas. C'était comme si pour lui, cela n'avait aucune importance du moment qu'il n'était pas impliqué (et accessoirement qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait).

Alors que sa main flattait la sombre fourrure de l'animal qui semblait adorer cela, Izaya se demandait depuis quand Shizu-chan avait un chat. S'il avait dû l'imaginer avec un animal de compagnie, il l'aurait plutôt vu avec un chien, une brave bête fidèle dans son genre. Quoiqu'il lui semblait que le blond n'aimait pas trop les aboiements… Mais tout cela était sans importance de toutes façons.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa presque à contre-cœur, en murmurant d'un air faussement contrit :

« Désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire ici. Et il serait dommage que je doive repartir sans l'avoir fait à cause de toi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le félin le regarda un instant d'un air désappointé, cessant subitement de ronronner. Puis, alors que l'informateur se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour l'observer. Izaya trouva sans problème la bouteille de lait aux trois-quart vide qui trônait dans le réfrigérateur, et se contenta de verser son somnifère, le double de la dose conseillée, dans le liquide lacté. Ensuite, il déposa un tout petit micro dans un coin pour savoir à quel moment il pourrait à nouveau entrer en scène, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Il accorda une dernière caresse au « fidèle gardien des lieux », monta patienter sur le toit de l'immeuble, et commença à attendre le retour de Shizu-chan en regrettant un instant de ne pas avoir pu emmener avec lui la charmante boule de poils pour lui tenir compagnie.

Naito regarda partir l'humain inconnu avec déception. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps… Évidemment, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter aussi facilement sa présence étrangère et certainement indésirable, mais il s'ennuyait tellement. Son humain n'était pas très souvent là et il n'invitait jamais personne, alors le chat ne pouvait décemment pas rater une telle occasion de se sortir de l'ennui dans lequel il était actuellement plongé ! Et puis de toutes façons, leurs affaires ne le concernaient pas. Même ce que l'inconnu avait mis dans le lait de son humain ne le concernait pas : il serait certainement capable de se défendre tout seul, et son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment dangereux. En fait, il ne se serait senti impliqué dans cette affaire que si le breuvage lui avait été destiné. Et puis après tout, il n'était pas comme un chien : il avait autre chose à faire que se fatiguer à tenter de chasser l'intrus, surtout s'il devait au passage se priver de divertissement (quoique tenter de le chasser aurait pu être amusant aussi…mais cela aurait été tellement moins agréable, et tellement plus fatiguant et dangereux).

Dès qu'il fut de nouveau seul, Naito retourna dormir sur le canapé en attendant le retour de son humain, regrettant un peu l'absence de l'inconnu pour lui tenir compagnie. Il se rendormit en toute quiétude, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée le réveille quelques temps plus tard. Alors, il s'étira en baillant avant de se diriger vers ladite entrée dans le but de réclamer un peu d'affection, parce qu'après tout c'était en partie le rôle de son humain et qu'il valait mieux en profiter tant qu'il était là. Et puis avec un peu de chances, il serait de bonne humeur… Il fallait avouer que l'homme pouvait être effrayant parfois, et le chat n'en comprenait pas toujours la raison. Mais comme il lui suffisait de s'éclipser au bon moment pour ne pas avoir de problèmes, cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de se priver de chaleur et de nourriture pour si peu, surtout avec l'actuelle baisse de la température extérieure. Et de toutes façons, il l'aimait trop pour s'en aller (après tout, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de l'adopter…).

Shizuo entra dans son appartement, réalisant avec une certaine irritation envers lui-même qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Mais après tout, personne n'aurait osé s'y introduire par effraction de peur de s'attirer ses foudres, alors pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier ? Enfin…peut-être que l'asticot en serait capable. Mais de toutes façons, il aurait certainement un double des clés si un jour l'envie lui prenait de pénétrer chez lui en son absence. Donc, le fait de fermer la porte était, au final, complètement futile…

À peine débarrassé de ses affaires, il fut, comme la plupart du temps depuis qu'il l'avait adopté, accueilli par Naito qui se frottait contre lui. Il se pencha vers lui et commença à le caresser, se demandant furtivement s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop, seul toute la journée. Alors que ses doigts s'attardaient sous la mâchoire du félin, à un endroit que ce dernier semblait particulièrement apprécier, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était toujours agréable d'être accueilli de cette manière, et il se demanda un instant combien cela lui manquerait si, un jour, il n'avait plus de boule de poils en quête d'affection pour attendre son retour. Mais peut-être qu'un être humain serait préférable ?

Il soupira en se redressant, se disant qu'il ne pourrait de toutes manières jamais trouver qui que ce soit assez fou pour rester avec un monstre dangereux comme lui. Après tout, Izaya était la seule personne qui revenait toujours vers lui, même après le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait frôlé la mort en agissant ainsi. Quoiqu'il fasse, l'autre finissait toujours par réapparaitre comme si de rien n'était. Mais de toutes façons, il ne voulait en aucun cas de sa présence à moins d'un kilomètre ! Son existence même avait le don de le mettre en colère, alors pourquoi commençait-il à penser à ce sale nuisible ? Et puis…Shinra aussi dans une moindre mesure, revenait toujours malgré le nombre de fois où il s'était mis en colère contre lui. Néanmoins, contrairement à l'asticot, il avait toujours tenté de garder son sang froid avec lui, même s'il avait du mal à supporter le caractère bavard et trop curieux du docteur très longtemps. Pourtant, même s'il était environ un million de fois moins énervant que le vermisseau, la simple idée de cohabiter avec lui suffisait à le faire frissonner. En même temps, comment faire réellement confiance à un homme dont le seul désir était de vous disséquer pour percer le secret de votre force anormale ? Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles en sa présence. Décidément, sur ce point, Shizuo ne comprendrait jamais Celty…

Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine, et attrapa la seule bouteille de lait restante en notant mentalement d'en racheter le plus tôt possible. Puis, profitant du fait qu'il n'en reste plus que le contenu d'un verre environ, il but le liquide restant sans passer par un quelconque intermédiaire. Enfin, il la nettoya et en profita pour ranger la vaisselle qu'il avait mise à sécher le matin même. Peu après, il commença à se sentir un peu…fatigué. Sans en comprendre la raison, il éprouvait subitement le besoin impératif de dormir. Il prit donc la direction de son canapé, où il s'affala avec un PLOF sonore avant de partir paisiblement pour le doux pays des rêves.

Seul sur son toit perché, Izaya s'ennuyait ferme. Et il avait froid en plus… Depuis son départ, rien d'intéressant ne s'était produit, et il commençait à se lasser quelque peu du spectacle des humains en contrebas. La température avait trop baissé pour qu'il puisse les observer depuis les hauteurs de l'immeuble confortablement et sans bouger, et ils ne faisaient pas grand chose pour conserver son intérêt. C'est pourquoi, depuis quelques minutes, il tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage, tentant de se réchauffer en attendant impatiemment le moment fatal où… SBLOF ! Ce bruit disgracieux provenait du récepteur.

Le brun s'immobilisa immédiatement et commença à sourire d'un air inquiétant de mauvais augure. Tout fonctionnait comme prévu…

SBAM ! Le jeune femme s'écroula au sol, sans un mot. Puis, son corps commença à s'agiter, comme pris de convulsions : elle riait. C'était un grand éclat de rire, complètement extatique, euphorique, fou : un rire exprimant une sensation de pur bonheur. Shiza jubilait littéralement. Elle venait juste de recevoir un message de Saïka, et après l'avoir lu en se retenant de respirer tout au long de sa lecture dans le but d'éviter de s'interrompre pour exprimer son allégresse, elle s'était retrouvée par terre dans cet état.

Peu de temps après, suffisamment remise pour reprendre dans une certaine mesure le contrôle de son corps, elle se redressa en hurlant de joie, et commença à danser dans toute la pièce avec un grand sourire tout en chantant des choses incompréhensibles, exprimant son bonheur d'une manière, comme Anri l'avait supposé, complètement hystérique.

Finalement, après s'être un peu calmée, la jeune femme relut une fois de plus le message responsable de tant de ravissement, poussa encore un cri de joie, bava un peu en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer ainsi que toutes les possibilités que cela lui ouvrait, et finit enfin par se demander comment elle devrait se conduire le lendemain, tout comme les autres jours suivant cette révélation si…sensationnelle ? Fantastique ? Merveilleuse ? Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire, c'était trop génial !

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'interroger sur sa future conduite. Si elle écoutait ce que lui disait l'expéditrice, elle ferait mieux d'agir comme avant, comme si elle ne savait rien, pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis. Évidemment, il était certain que Dotachin, Yumacchi, et n'importe qui d'autre lui conseillerait la même chose, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas réellement la raison. Mais en serait-elle capable ? Pourrait-elle agir comme si elle n'était au courant de rien alors que…Shizu-chan…et Izaya-chan…avaient très certainement…assurément…étaient… Nyaaaaaaa, c'était tout simplement trop beau pour qu'elle le formule !

À cet instant précis, Erika se figura que jamais rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse. Sauf peut-être les voir en vrai ? Kyaaaaaa…non, ça serait trop beau ! Elle n'y survivrait pas ! Si cela arrivait un jour, elle pourrait définitivement mourir sans regrets… Elle poussa un long gémissement de délectation, imaginant tous les horizons nouveaux qui s'ouvraient à elle. Mais, écoutant pour une fois la voix de la raison, elle décida d'éviter de parler de cette découverte à qui que ce soit et de continuer à agir aussi normalement qu'à l'ordinaire*. Ou du moins…elle décida d'essayer.

Enfin, après toutes ces péripéties, elle se rassit devant son ordinateur et commença à rédiger une longue réponse, exprimant avec une ardeur frénétique toute sa joie et sa reconnaissance éternelle envers la jeune fille qui avait éclairé sa journée, sa semaine, son année, et peut-être même toute sa vie. Elle réfléchit un instant après la lui avoir envoyé, pour savoir comment elle pourrait la remercier. Finalement, elle décida qu'elle lui écrirait toute une fiction, rien que sur ses deux personnages préférés. Quoique dans la foulée, elle ne pourrait très certainement pas s'empêcher d'en introduire d'autres, plus fréquemment utilisés. Mais l'essentiel était de ne pas dériver en les mettant finalement au centre de l'histoire. Après tout, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle… Alors qu'elle commençait à mettre au point un scénario du genre alambiqué comme elle les aimait, Shiza pria avec ferveur la déesse du yaoi pour que cela lui fasse sincèrement plaisir, et accessoirement pour qu'elle se débrouille pour mettre les deux amis de la jeune fille ensemble. Tout de même, elle lui devait bien ça…

* * *

* et derrière tout le reste alors ?

* donc, d'une manière pas tout à fait normale…

J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine ! J'ai adoré écrire du point de vue de Naito, même si je doute avoir correctement traduit le mode de pensée d'un chat. C'est presque aussi fün qu'écrire ce que pense Erika… J'avoue aussi que je l'envie un peu… ^^"

Prions pour que je trouve rapidement la suite des événements, pour publier le prochain chapitre un peu plus vite que celui-ci ! (je sais, le suspens est insoutenable…) Heureusement que les vacances arrivent bientôt, je vais peut-être pouvoir en profiter pour accélérer mon rythme. ^^


	10. Subduction

Me revoilà ! Désolée pour ce…léger retard. ^^" J'avoue que c'était cruel, surtout vu la position dans laquelle je laisse ces chers personnages dans le chapitre précédent… Mais cette période de doute et d'incertitude est terminée mes amis ! Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle ère de paix, de prospérité et de lemon ! Gloire à moi ! \o/ /PAF!/ (mes chevilles vont très bien merci ^^)

Hum…pour en revenir à des choses plus sérieuses : ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent (sauf Naito… j'adore me souvenir qu'il est à moi x3).

Dernière petite chose (dont tout le monde devait se douter après le chapitre précédent) : âmes pure et innocentes, passez votre chemin.

Les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

**chapitre 10 : Subduction**

Izaya entra à nouveau dans l'appartement, comme si de rien n'était, et observa avec un air amusé Shizuo qui dormait paisiblement sur le sofa. Il récupéra tranquillement le micro et le remit dans sa poche, avant de revenir à son point de départ et de se demander comment faire pour emmener le blond jusqu'à la chambre sans trop se fatiguer*. Son attention se porta un instant sur Naito, qui observait son maître d'un air presque perplexe.

« Comment je suis censé transporter ça, tu as une idée toi ? » Demanda-t-il autant pour le félin que pour lui même.

Le chat se contenta de le regarder, ne lui apportant évidemment aucune réponse. Puis, comme s'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir des deux humains présents, il sortit tranquillement de la pièce sans leur prêter attention plus longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Izaya avait commencé à soulever un Shizu-chan inerte et par conséquent très lourd. Il le transporta avec difficultés jusqu'au lit, en le tenant par les aisselles et en laissant les jambes trainer au sol, tout en se disant qu'il était décidément trop gentil et qu'il ferait mieux de faire l'inverse en espérant que l'autre se cogne la tête quelque part…

Puis, arrivé à destination, il se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour l'immobiliser du mieux possible, en prévision de son réveil qui ne manquerait pas d'être agité. Quoique, si la drogue était suffisamment efficace, Shizu-chan ne retrouverait pas immédiatement toute sa liberté de mouvement : ses membres resteraient lourds pendant un temps, ce qui limitait encore les risques déjà considérablement réduits par le fait qu'il serait attaché.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Izaya s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour se reposer un instant, en se demandant de quelle manière il pourrait s'occuper pour patienter jusqu'au réveil du "bel endormi". Son regard se tourna vers l'endormi en question qui pour le moment était paisiblement allongé sur le dos (quoique d'une manière fort peu naturelle), et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne s'amuserait-il pas un peu avec lui en attendant de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, à quatre pattes, d'une manière presque féline, et s'assit à califourchon sur son abdomen. Puis, il sortit sa lame à cran d'arrêt et fit sauter un à un les boutons de la chemise de Shizu-chan. Évidemment, il aurait largement eu le temps et les moyens de les défaire. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas lutter face la tentation de massacrer ses vêtements pour le mettre en colère. C'était trop irrésistible pour qu'il ne le fasse pas… D'autant plus que l'autre ne s'était pas gêné pour déchirer les siens la dernière fois, donc ce n'était que justice.

Il écarta les pans de sa chemise, révélant son torse musclé et lisse. Dépourvu de cicatrices, constata le brun avec déception. À quoi cela servait-il qu'il prenne la peine de le blesser s'il ne lui en restait jamais aucune marque, pensa-t-il avec irritation ? Il glissa ses doigts sur toute la surface à portée, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de leurs rencontres sur le corps de son ennemi. Mais force était de constater qu'aucun cicatrice n'était restée : au mieux il pouvait observer une légère ligne dépigmenté, mais rien de très visible. S'il mourait avant lui (ce qu'il ne voulait bien sûr en aucun cas), Shizu-chan n'aurait même pas de marque dont il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser pour l'obliger à se souvenir de lui. Et alors, que resterait-il de leur relation ? Évidemment, si l'inverse se produisait, Izaya était certain qu'il n'oublierait pas le blond. Il avait une trop bonne mémoire pour oublier aussi facilement plusieurs années de courses poursuites où celui qu'on poursuivait n'était pas forcément celui qu'on croit. D'ailleurs, il avait une trop bonne mémoire tout court. Mais le cerveau de protozoaire de l'autre aurait besoin de quelque chose de visible, évident (et pourquoi pas gênant) pour ne pas l'oublier, sinon ses rares neurones allaient rapidement l'effacer de son esprit pour laisser place à de nouveaux événements ! Et ça, c'était parfaitement hors de question ! Shizu-chan n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier, jamais. C'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait tout pour rester à proximité de lui et lui pourrir la vie, outre le fait qu'il l'exécrait : s'il ne le faisait pas, comment se souviendrait-il de lui ? Et s'il l'oubliait…s'il l'oubliait…quoi ?

À cette pensée, il marqua une pause, interloqué. Si Shizu-chan l'oubliait, pourquoi cela serait-il plus grave que si quelqu'un d'autre le faisait ? … Parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi, c'était tout, conclut-il en ignorant fièrement et consciemment les véritables motifs de son comportement. C'était juste une raison de plus pour faire de sa vie un enfer, une raison de plus pour l'empêcher d'être heureux, rien de plus. Il était tout simplement hors de question que l'autre l'oublie, et d'ailleurs, il était bien connu qu'Orihara Izaya n'avait en aucun cas besoin de justifier son comportement à quiconque, lui-même inclus !

Il se pencha vers le corps en dessous de lui, et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

« Décidément, tu feras toujours tout pour m'irriter, n'est-ce pas Shizu-chan ? ».

Puis, dans un soupir, il ajouta en se redressant :

« Tu es tellement agaçant. »

Pour l'instant, l'autre était totalement inoffensif. S'il voulait le marquer à vie, c'était le moment idéal : un petit coup de couteau dans le ventre, et peut-être la blessure serait-elle suffisamment profonde pour qu'il en reste quelque chose de durable ? Mais de toutes façons, il allait faire bien mieux. Parce que ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire subir plus tard devrait laisser une telle trace dans son esprit qu'il ne serait pas prêt de l'oublier…

Son regard se posa sur le cou du blond, et il ressentit une nouvelle pointe de déception en voyant que sa marque la plus récente, la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée lorsque…son dernier plan avait malencontreusement échoué, avait déjà totalement disparue. Mais il ne tenait qu'à lui de la faire réapparaître, songea-t-il malicieusement en s'inclinant à nouveau pour lécher du bout de la langue sa position approximative.

Il planta violemment ses dents dans la chair de Shizuo, et il sentit le goût métallique du sang de ce dernier envahir sa bouche, se disant avec un certain amusement que pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Néanmoins, leur goût était similaire et Izaya ne l'appréciait pas réellement. Il faudrait être un vampire pour cela, songea-t-il incidemment avant de constater avec une certaine consternation l'absurdité de cette remarque. Finalement, ses mâchoires lâchèrent prise, et il lécha les quelques gouttes de liquide vermeil qui perlaient sur la peau du blond avant de se redresser pour admirer son œuvre. Le cou de Shizu-chan s'ornait désormais d'une magnifique trace rouge, très nettement visible. Izaya eut un sourire satisfait, avant de se demander un instant combien de temps cela allait rester.

Peu après, il recommença à s'ennuyer. L'autre n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il l'avait mordu, et il était tout à fait certain que quand bien même il se ferait sauter dessus, il n'aurait aucune réaction. Décidément, on aurait réellement pu croire que tout ce qu'il faisait, et même ce qu'il ne faisait pas, avait pour but de l'irriter… Puis, alors qu'Izaya soupirait d'ennui, une idée éclata soudain dans son esprit : pourquoi ne finirait-il pas de le déshabiller, pour voir comment il réagirait à son réveil ? Peut-être imaginerait-il que le brun avait abusé de lui pendant son sommeil ? C'était à tenter…il ne pouvait tout de même pas rater une telle occasion de semer le doute dans son esprit pour ensuite pouvoir se moquer de lui ! Vu ses capacités mentales limitées, il était presque certain qu'il y croirait. Cela promettait d'être amusant, se dit-il avec enthousiasme en mettant son idée à exécution.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il n'eut guère le temps de s'ennuyer à nouveau : Shizu-chan avait déjà commencé à se réveiller.

Shizuo se sentait mal : il avait l'impression de sortir d'un genre de long coma cotonneux, et ses membres lui semblaient tellement lourds qu'il ne parvenait pas à les bouger correctement. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement nauséeux, et les cligna paresseusement plusieurs fois pour ajuster sa vue à la luminosité. Néanmoins, les dernières bribes de sommeil disparurent brutalement au moment où il aperçut la tête de l'asticot à proximité de la sienne.

Il était nonchalamment positionné à califourchon sur son ventre, sa tête reposant dans le creux de sa main tandis que son coude s'enfonçait de manière désagréable dans la cage thoracique du garde du corps. Son visage était situé à peine à quelques centimètres du sien, et ses yeux couleur grenat l'observaient avec un amusement non dissimulé. Son air narquois était amplifié par le sourire qu'il arborait, ce sourire malsain et suffisant qui avait le don de mettre le blond hors de ses gonds.

« Alors Shizu-chan, tu te réveilles enfin ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Répondit le blond d'un ton un peu pâteux malgré son état d'agitation intérieure.

Cela n'était pas possible…c'était sûrement un rêve ! Qu'est-ce que le vermisseau ferait, dans sa chambre, tranquillement allongé sur lui sinon ?

« Oooh, tu n'as donc pas deviné, Shizu-chan ? Se moqua-t-il encore. Tu es bien lent… Le somnifère que j'ai mis dans ton lait t'aurait donc assommé à ce point ? Quoique, même avec tes pleines capacités de réflexion, je doute que tu sois capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Somnifère…dans le lait, intégra-t-il avec difficulté. C'était donc ça… Il allait le_ tuer_ !

Il tenta d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'asticot, avant de se rendre compte que s'il ne pouvait pas bouger, ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi et que ses membres étaient engourdis, mais aussi parce qu'il était solidement attaché. L'autre avait décidément pensé à tout. Avec un grognement de colère, il commença à tenter de se libérer. Mais il s'aperçut rapidement que dans son état actuel, c'était peine perdue. Et cela semblait beaucoup amuser le vermisseau au dessus de lui, ce qui l'énervait encore plus… C'était tellement rageant.

Néanmoins, il cessa rapidement de se débattre lorsqu'il réalisa une chose : non content d'avoir été drogué et attaché, il _ne portait plus aucun vêtement_ ! Ce qui signifiait certainement que…que…

« I-Izaya, mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Espèce d'asticot pervers, tu…

- Allons, Shizu-chan. Après tout, ce n'est que justice… »

- Alors…il avait vraiment…

À cet instant, le cerveau de Shizuo décida de partir en vacances. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il pense à une chose pareille… C'était tout simplement trop affreux à concevoir pour lui.

Izaya éclata de rire face à l'expression choquée qu'arborait l'autre homme. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire, il était surpris. En théorie, Shizu-chan n'aurait pas dû se réveiller avant une bonne demi heure au moins… (sachant qu'une personne normale en aurait eu pour plusieurs heures). Décidément, il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Mais après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : cela lui évitait d'attendre sans rien avoir d'intéressant à faire. D'autant plus que, comme dit précédemment, les réactions de l'autre étaient tout simplement hilarantes. Il avait réellement marché…et son expression était tellement comique, avec ses grands yeux effrayés par la possible vérité et son air traumatisé ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, cela aurait été un pur gâchis.

Dès l'instant où son cerveau reprit un semblant d'activité, Shizuo gronda d'un ton menaçant :

« Iiiizaaayaaaaaa… QU'EST-CE… »

Néanmoins, sa réplique, qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être passionnée et assourdissante si elle avait eu une fin, fut brutalement interrompue par le brun qui avait entrepris de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Cette fois, ce dernier eut un contrôle total sur leur baiser, profitant honteusement de la surprise et du choc de Shizu-chan pour prendre l'avantage, et lorsqu'il y mit fin, il murmura avec un sourire narquois, gardant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du blond :

« Tu ne devrais pas crier aussi fort, Shizu-chan. Pense à ce que diront les voisins. »

Puis, il fut forcé de se redresser prestement pour éviter la tête que le destinataire de ces mots projetait violemment vers la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire encore face au comportement rebelle du blond. Sans se soucier du volume sonore de sa voix, ce dernier reprit en hurlant avec fureur :

« Et tu crois sincèrement que ça va suffire pour que j… »

Il fut de nouveau interrompu, pour la même raison que la fois précédente, à la différence près que ce baiser-ci dura plus longtemps, Shizuo n'ayant pu s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il ne parvenait pas à y résister : Izaya avait un goût trop addictif. (Et après tout, _pourquoi _devrait-il résister ?)

« Tss…tu n'es pas très obéissant dis moi, déclara finalement ce dernier d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Et tu as décidément l'air de beaucoup trop apprécier cette manière de te faire taire… C'est vraiment dommage, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose maintenant. »

Puis, il commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille en murmurant sensuellement :

« Dis moi, Shizu-chan…que dirais-tu de jouer à un nouveau jeu ? »

À cet instant, Shizuo était certain que ses joues auraient pu briller dans le noir…et ses oreilles aussi. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que l'autre ait une voix aussi sexy ? Et pourquoi devait-il l'associer avec… Mais il ne devrait en aucun cas ressentir une telle chose ! Il ne devrait pas aimer ce que l'asticot était en train de faire ! Certes, son récent comportement l'empêchait de nier que peut-être, il éprouverait du désir pour lui. Certes, au vu de ses actuelles réactions, notamment au niveau de son bas ventre, il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait violemment envie d'inverser leurs positions pour lui montrer encore une fois _qui_ dominait lorsque la lutte n'était pas aussi déloyale. (Et certes, il ne pensait bien évidemment pas consciemment à tout cela dans sa position actuelle). Néanmoins, ce qui était certain, c'était que quand bien même l'informateur était _très_ doué avec sa bouche, toutes ses réactions n'étaient pas normales du tout, et il ne devrait absolument pas être en train de…

L'interrompant subitement dans sa faible tentative de dénégation, Izaya venait juste de lui pincer le téton, ce qui suffit à le ramener dans le monde réel.

« Tu penses à autre chose, Shizu-chan…déclara-t-il d'un air presque déçu. »

Tss…tel qu'il le connaissait, il devait être en train d'essayer désespérément de se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il subissait, et que ses réactions gênantes n'étaient absolument pas dues à l'homme assis sur son abdomen… C'était tout à fait son genre. Néanmoins, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout : il voulait que Shizu-chan se concentre uniquement sur _lui._ Alors, il commença à titiller du bout de la langue l'une des billes de chair, tout en rappelant muettement au blond qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il adorait ça, mouvant insidieusement ses hanches près de son érection. Puis, alors que ses mains avaient commencé à prendre leur relais, arrachant au blond des gémissements/grognements de plaisir qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à étouffer, sa passionnante occupation fut interrompue par un « Pourquoi ? » prononcé avec difficultés. Il releva la tête pour observer l'homme qui venait d'énoncer ce mot, n'abandonnant pas pour autant son activité manuelle.

« En…enfoiré. T-tu…n'as pas déjà eu…ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda-il d'une voix mal maîtrisée, entrecoupée de sons rauques et empreints d'un plaisir faiblement dissimulé.

Izaya éclata de rire. Sur le moment, il avait totalement oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait croire un peu plus tôt. Actuellement, il était absolument aux anges : c'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel contrôle sur Shizu-chan ! Il le dominait complètement, et l'autre semblait se soumettre sans problèmes. Triomphant, il pensa que Shiza avait définitivement eu tort. C'était lui qui devait le dominer, et cela serait bientôt un fait prouvé. Quant à l'échec précédent, il n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire erreur de calcul. Cette fois, il avait réussi. Et pour qu'à l'avenir sa victoire soit totale, une prochaine fois, il devrait parvenir au même résultat sans user d'artifices. Cela serait une partie de plaisir.

C'est pourquoi, pour le narguer, il décida de lui répondre franchement :

« Parce qu'en fait…je n'ai encore rien fait. Tu t'es emballé pour rien, Shizu-chan ! »

Rien fait… Ce misérable asticot…ce sale bâtard…lui avait MENTI ! La rage l'envahit, étouffant totalement le soulagement. Occultant comme d'ordinaire tout le reste, plaisir inclus, elle balaya impitoyablement toute pensée qui n'était pas "faire payer au vermisseau le prix de son mensonge". Et pour ce faire, il devrait d'abord se libérer de ses entraves.

Izaya observa l'homme recommencer à lutter, avec une surprise mêlée de curiosité. Il avait l'air d'être entré dans une colère noire… Et étrangement, cela ne l'amusait pas vraiment. Par ailleurs, sa certitude qu'il avait gagné et que Shizu-chan ne pourrait rien faire pour se détacher commençait sérieusement à vaciller…

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle vola définitivement en éclats. L'autre venait de briser les liens qui l'immobilisaient. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre avant de se retrouver coincé sous son ex-captif, qui pesait sur lui de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger, et qui avait fermement plaqué ses poignets contre le matelas. Sa nouvelle situation était définitivement mauvaise… Izaya se frappa mentalement pour avoir commis une telle erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû pousser l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro dans ses derniers retranchements…il n'aurait jamais dû oublier que ce dernier était capable de tout, surtout lorsqu'il était en colère…il l'avait sous-estimé et désormais, il allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Il se demanda brièvement s'il allait se faire tuer, ou si une situation similaire à celle de la dernière fois allait se produire*. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il avait irrémédiablement échoué. S'il s'en sortait vivant, il aurait certainement du mal à se le pardonner. Certes, il lui était quelquefois arrivé de sous-estimer le blond, mais jamais d'une manière aussi…_stupide_ ! Pour un peu, il aurait presque été prêt à admettre qu'il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver (mais bien sûr, il y avait un "presque", et cela changeait considérablement le sens de cette phrase). Il soupira pour exprimer sa contrariété, ne renonçant malgré tout pas à afficher son sourire habituel. Parce que quand bien même il admettait mentalement son échec, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à le montrer, et surtout pas face à l'être à l'intelligence sous-développée qu'était Shizu-chan ! Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus entièrement renoncé à la lutte : même physiquement désarmé, il avait conscience qu'il pourrait au moins limiter les dégâts et peut-être même sauver les apparences. Car bien que cela fut difficile à croire au vu de sa position, sa marge de manœuvre était beaucoup moins réduite que la fois précédente.

Pour sa part, Shizuo jubilait. Il était parvenu à se défaire de ses liens, et le vermisseau était désormais totalement à sa merci. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait le tuer s'il le désirait. Il le pouvait, mais…en fait, il n'en avait pas envie. Parce que pour le moment, ce qu'il voulait réellement, c'était violer l'asticot sur place. Lui faire regretter d'être entré chez lui et d'avoir gâché son lait, lui faire payer pour ses mensonges, et au passage lui faire payer pour tout le reste… Et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de lutter contre ce désir il ne le pouvait pas vraiment non plus. Pas avec l'état d'excitation dans lequel l'avait mis l'informateur.

« Shizu-chan…commença ce dernier, je suis surpris de voir à quel… »

Mais, de la même manière qu'il avait lui même été interrompu un peu plus tôt, il bâillonna le jeune homme en capturant ses lèvres. Dans leur position actuelle, il ne pouvait de toutes façons pas vraiment faire autrement. Le contact fut relativement bref quoique cela ne l'empêchât pas d'en profiter, et lorsque Shizuo y mit fin, il se redressa un peu en éructant d'un ton menaçant :

« Tais toi.

- Dis moi, Shizu-chan, continua néanmoins l'autre…qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant ?

- Me venger bien sûr, répondit le blond d'un ton de mauvais augure. »

Il lécha sensuellement sa jugulaire, tel un prédateur s'apprêtant à mettre à mort sa proie en l'égorgeant d'un coup de dent vif et précis, remontant lentement jusqu'au niveau de sa mâchoire.

« C'était un mensonge de trop, Izaya-kun.

- Mais je n'ai pas menti, se défendit l'informateur ! J'ai juste éludé la question et c'est toi qui as tiré des conclusions hât… »

Sa phrase prit fin dans un glapissement de douleur. Shizuo venait de mordre hargneusement son muscle sterno-cléido-mastoïdien.

« La ferme ! » Ordonna-t-il avant d'emprisonner les deux poignets d'Izaya dans une seule main, se servant de la seconde pour remonter lentement la ligne de la mâchoire du brun, avec une douceur qui n'annonçait rien de bon. « Vu ta situation, tu ferais mieux de moins la ramener, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le jeune homme ricana :

« C'est bien mal me connaître.

- Tu es plus mignon quand tu ne parles pas, déclara sèchement l'autre en plaçant son index sur la bouche de son interlocuteur. »

Izaya ne sut que répondre à cette déclaration. Ou du moins…il en perdit ses mots pendant environ une dizaine de secondes, ce qui pour lui était déjà long, avant de répliquer d'un ton suave lorsque l'autre retira son doigt :

« Alors comme ça, tu me trouves mignon ? Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme… »

Shizuo se contenta de sourire. Puis, il abaissa sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'autre homme, et frôla son érection à travers le tissu de ses sous-vêtements, ce dernier ayant déjà dégrafé son pantalon pour que sa mise en scène de tantôt paraisse plus réelle. Puis, il eut un mouvement plus marqué et Izaya laissa un gémissement lui échapper, faisant s'agrandir le sourire du blond. Le premier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant pour cette évidente preuve de relâchement.

À cet instant, Izaya réfléchissait, alignant les pensées avec la rapidité d'une calculatrice sous l'influence de la cocaïne. Ou du moins, il _était_ activement en train de réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que Shizu-chan l'interrompe de la manière honteuse et déloyale citée précédemment. Pour faire un court résumé de ses réflexions, il s'interrogeait sur le comportement à adopter. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'il serait incapable de reprendre l'avantage : il avait déjà eu à maintes reprises la preuve que, lorsque la lutte devenait purement physique, il lui était pratiquement impossible faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre efficacement contre l'autre homme. Alors, il cherchait un moyen de sauver son honneur, ou au moins le moyen qui lui permettrait de le conserver du mieux possible. Et étrangement, celui qui lui semblait le meilleur pour le moment était…se soumettre. Mais seulement en apparence bien sûr !

C'était à peu près à cet instant qu'il avait été interrompu. Il était donc revenu avec irritation à la réalité et avait à peine pris le temps d'envoyer un regard haineux à Shizu-chan pour lui montrer son agacement avant de tranquillement replonger dans ses pensées.

La rébellion ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, avait-il intérieurement repris, et au niveau de la dignité, "se faire violer par" le blond était beaucoup plus dévalorisant que "coucher avec" lui, quand bien même le simple fait d'être consentant était relativement honteux. En fait, ce qui l'avait surtout énervé la dernière fois avait été le fait que l'autre tente de le contraindre à lui _obéir_. Or, Orihara Izaya n'obéissait à personne, et encore moins à des être dotés d'un unique neurone inefficace et grillé ! Néanmoins, l'idée d'avoir le rôle du uke devenait nettement moins déplaisante si, en plus de lui laisser une certaine liberté, elle lui offrait un relatif contrôle sur les actions de l'autre. S'il faisait semblant de se montrer docile, peut-être que l'autre serait plus complaisant ? C'était à tenter. Et de toutes façons, il doutait fortement que Shizu-chan se vanterait de ce qui risquait fortement de se passer plus tard. Par conséquent, sa réputation n'en pâtirait pas si eux seuls étaient au courant. Donc, cette solution était pour le moment la meilleure qu'il avait trouvée. Et il n'aurait de toutes façons pas l'occasion d'en trouver d'autres…

Pendant ce temps, profitant de la visible déconnexion de la réalité d'Izaya, Shizuo avait congédié les derniers obstacles le séparant de son but. Autrement dit : Izaya était actuellement en tee-shirt. Seulement en tee-shirt. Satisfait de son travail, le blond décida de ramener l'autre à la réalité. Il était absolument hors de question que ce dernier soit en mesure de penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme au dessus de lui !*

Alors, il commença à lui dévorer le cou, cheminant tranquillement vers la clavicule en s'attardant bien sûr vers le creux de son épaule qui semblait lui faire tant d'effet. C'est à cet instant qu'Izaya revint durablement dans le monde réel, gémissant doucement avant de murmurer lascivement « Shizu-chan… ». Malgré l'effet que cela eu sur son désir qui grimpa en flèche, l'être susmentionné ne put s'empêcher de se sentir irrité en entendant encore ce surnom stupide. Mais il saurait bien le lui faire oublier, se dit-il avec un sourire carnassier…

Sa main passa sous l'unique vêtement survivant du brun et frôla ses côtes, le faisant frissonner et se recroqueviller légèrement. _Il serait donc chatouilleux ?_ se demanda Shizuo avec amusement. Il leva les yeux pour lui en faire la remarque, mais au moment où son regard plongea dans le sien, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux d'Izaya avaient actuellement une nuance inédite, empreinte de luxure. Ils semblaient l'appeler, l'inviter à venir plus près…un peu plus près…

Comme envoûté, il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir à cet ordre muet. Il approcha son visage de celui du brun, lentement, ayant presque peur de briser le charme. Il n'aimait pas Izaya. Il le haïssait. Mais à cet instant, cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le faire sien. Juste pour cette fois, même si le lendemain il devait une fois de plus tenter de le tuer à coup de distributeurs, il voulait que son asticot lui appartienne. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, presque chastement. Néanmoins, toute cette pureté ne dura pas très longtemps elle fut rapidement effacée par le désir et la luxure qui émanaient de ces deux êtres, dont la relation présente pouvait être définie de bien des façons, mais dont toute trace d'innocence était exclue. Une énième lutte pour la domination commença, prenant plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que leur concupiscence augmentait. Mais finalement, le gagnant importait peu, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Shizuo finit par lâcher les mains du brun, qui s'empressa de les enfouir dans sa blonde chevelure pour approfondir encore le contact.

Izaya exultait. En un regard, il était parvenu à plier Shizu-chan à sa volonté. Peut-être la domination physique était-elle sans réelle importance, finalement ? Si l'autre se montrait aussi docile lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'un semblant de soumission, alors cela en valait largement la peine. Lorsque ses mains furent libérées de l'emprise de celle du blond, il songea brièvement à retourner la situation à son avantage. Mais s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas mener plus loin sa nouvelle expérience…et Shizu-chan avait une manière de l'embrasser qui l'intoxiquait complètement. Quel gâchis ce serait s'il devait s'en priver maintenant pour se lancer dans une tentative hasardeuse ayant peu de chances de réussites… Alors, il se contenta de poursuivre sur sa lancée et de sombrer un peu plus dans la passion du moment. Mais il gardait le contrôle, alors quelle importance…

Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Le regard de Shizuo s'attarda sur les lèvres purpurines du brun, encore légèrement entrouvertes. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés et ses yeux… Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à la tentation que ce dernier représentait. Lorsqu'il osa finalement perturber cette image magnifique et briser le charme presque irréel provoqué par cette vision, il présenta presque avec méfiance ses doigts au responsable.

« Devrais-je prendre ce risque ? » Interrogea-t-il autant pour l'autre que pour lui même.

Pour toute réponse, Izaya les happa, les léchant et les humidifiant avec ardeur tout en s'amusant à les mordiller.

Shizu-chan n'allait pas le laisser partir en grognant que c'était trop facile… Il n'allait pas le laisser obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à la base… Mais tant pis, songea-t-il alors que ce dernier retirait sa main et écartait ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à son antre, cela en valait _presque_ la peine. Il fut néanmoins très tenté de remettre cette dernière pensée en question au moment où l'autre y introduisit un premier doigt, mettant abruptement et définitivement fin à tous les précédents espoirs qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il se crispa légèrement. La sensation qui en résultait n'avait rien de franchement agréable…

Lorsqu'un second vint le rejoindre, il fut contraint d'assouplir encore un peu sa morale pour cesser de se soucier de sa fierté. _"Non, ceci n'est pas une défaite, je maîtrise la situation donc tout va bien. Après tout, Shizu-chan ne fait que m'obéir, vu que c'est moi qui ai gracieusement accepté ce qui se passe."_ se persuadait-il avec un certain succès. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas forcément tort…

Enfin, lorsque le troisième vint compléter le groupe et que par chance, ils touchèrent l'endroit le plus intéressant, il cessa complètement de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir que cela pouvait provoquer. Néanmoins, au moment où il fut libéré de leur présence, il ne les regretta pas. De toutes façons, il savait pertinemment que l'autre ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin…

Shizuo se positionna de manière à ce que son pénis prenne la place de ses doigts. Puis, lentement, il commença à le pénétrer. Il observa presque avec inquiétude le visage de son…amant ? se contracter à cause de la douleur, et ses mains s'agripper désespérément aux draps. À cet instant, il se sentait comme un enfant qui aurait peur de serrer un petit animal dans ses bras par crainte de lui faire du mal. À cause de sa force qu'il avait parfois (voire souvent) du mal à maîtriser, il éprouvait toujours ce type de sentiment lorsqu'il avait des contacts physiques avec des gens qu'il n'avait pas envie de blesser…mais c'était tout à fait inédit concernant le brun, à qui il avait justement toujours voulu faire le plus de mal possible. Néanmoins, en l'occurrence, peut-être précisément parce que l'autre était consentant et qu'il n'était par conséquent pas dans une situation où sa colère le dominait, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la violence. Il ne voulait pas que cela se déroule comme la dernière fois. Même s'il sentait que sa férocité demeurait derrière ce mince voile de prévenance. Même s'il avait vaguement conscience du fait que si l'autre avait émis le désir de s'arrêter, il aurait été dans l'incapacité totale de répondre à sa demande.

Il attendit un peu que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence, mordillant sa clavicule tant pour le distraire et lui faire oublier la douleur que pour lui-même résister à la tentation de le prendre comme ça, sans se soucier du reste. Néanmoins, il était connu que la résistance mentale de Shizuo était du genre très limitée…surtout lorsqu'Izaya éclata d'un rire moqueur en déclarant avec amusement, quoique d'un ton légèrement haché :

« Shizu-chan…on dirait que tu es en compagnie d'un être fragile et innocent. Serais-je donc devenu si précieux à tes yeux pour que tu aies soudain peur de me casser ? »

Il avait décidément le don de le faire enrager… Le semblant de contrôle qu'avait l'ex-barman vola en éclats, et tel un lion somnolent qu'on aurait caressé à rebrousse poil, il réagit au quart de tour, commençant brutalement à se mouvoir en imprimant un rythme violent et soutenu. Dans un feulement à peine étouffé, Izaya se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière, lui offrant ainsi un parfait accès à sa gorge. C'était comme une invitation à venir se servir… Une invitation que Shizuo s'empressa d'accepter, mordant, léchant, embrassant, marquant chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa porté.

Leur vocabulaire à tous les deux se réduisit presque instantanément à des sons, indescriptibles et dépourvus de sens bien que suffisant à exprimer le plaisir le plus intense, ainsi qu'au prénom de l'autre qui semblait alors représenter tout leur univers. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, dans un hurlement de pur jouissance exprimant une volupté qui semblait dépasser tout ce qu'il avait ressenti précédemment, le brun s'exclama : « Là ! ». Shizuo n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre qu'il venait de toucher _ce_ point. Il recommença donc, encore et encore, se délectant de la voix d'Izaya, dont les gémissements et les cris de plaisir étaient parfois entrecoupés de « Shizu-chan » scandés avec débauche et prononcés avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il l'entendit articuler dans un souffle « Plus… », il répondit avec enthousiasme à sa demande, atteignant un rythme endiablé et se noyant complètement dans le corps de son ennemi de toujours. Tout son esprit, rendu brumeux par le plaisir, était tourné vers l'autre : il n'entendait plus que les sons haletants et merveilleusement sexy qui sortaient de sa bouche, ne sentait plus que l'anneau de chair se resserrer convulsivement autour de son membre et ses ongles lui griffer les épaules quoique il ne ressentît aucune douleur. Il se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait, au point d'ignorer totalement si lui-même exprimait sa jouissance aussi vocalement ou non. Mais il s'en moquait. Se sentant entièrement aspiré par le brun, se perdant dans la nébuleuse volupté de l'instant présent, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, l'autre répondant avec ardeur. Tout son corps le brûlait, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur. C'était proche de la perfection.

Il jouit finalement, grognant une ultime fois le prénom d'Izaya. Ce dernier le rejoignit peu après, criant pour la première fois "Shizuo" au lieu de "Shizu-chan". Cela eut pour effet de prolonger encore un peu son plaisir, et un sentiment de triomphe se profila avec difficulté dans son esprit embrumé pour lui faire remarquer que pendant un instant, il était réellement parvenu à lui faire oublier cet humiliant surnom.

Il se retira finalement, essoufflé, et s'écroula aux côtés du brun, un bras demeurant paresseusement enroulé autour de sa taille. Il leva les yeux et observa le profil d'Izaya, les joues rougies, un mince filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres gonflées tandis que ses yeux mi-clos se perdaient dans le vague. Shizuo réalisa soudain que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, l'informateur représentait définitivement un appel au viol, un genre de fantasme ambulant. À cet instant, alors qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant, il avait totalement digéré l'inexplicable désir qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre homme, et pour la première fois depuis l'incident de la ruelle, il se sentait comme en paix avec lui même (enfin…au moins sur ce point).

Néanmoins, il n'en était pas tout à fait de même pour ce dernier. Évidemment, son échec était nettement moins cuisant et humiliant que la première fois. Évidemment, Shizu-chan lui avait obéi, ce qui signifiait que d'une certaine manière, c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait dominé et non l'inverse. Le seul problème était que…il s'était encore laissé prendre, ce qui signifiait que son plan n'avait une fois de plus pas fonctionné comme prévu. Et pire, il avait aimé ça. Cette fois, il ne pouvait absolument plus le nier. Il avait adoré coucher avec Shizu-chan à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer, et cette idée ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Vouloir le faire pour avoir la preuve qu'il le dominait était une chose, apprécier cela en était une autre.

« Ne me touche pas, lança-t-il à l'autre d'un air absent. »

Il fallait qu'il parte…tout de suite.

Cette phrase mit subitement fin au sentiment de calme qu'éprouvait Shizuo à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Il rouvrit les yeux avec une surprise mêlée de contrariété, et observa Izaya se dégager de son semblant d'étreinte avant de se lever pour se rhabiller. Il imagina sans peine, bien qu'il ne la vit pas, la grimace que ce mouvement provoqua. Lorsque ce fut fait, le brun franchit la porte et s'en alla sans un mot, laissant Shizuo seul avec son étonnement. Mais finalement, alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos en passant nonchalamment un bras derrière sa tête, il se dit simplement que l'autre devait encore avoir des doutes, ou quelque chose du genre. Contrairement à lui, l'asticot avait beaucoup trop tendance à réfléchir. Pour sa part, il n'en n'avait plus envie. Cela le fatiguait sans lui donner de réponses et, pour en avoir fait l'expérience il y avait peu, massacrer son environnement proche pour calmer la fureur provoquée par le doute ne lui apportait rien. Donc, le plus simple était une fois de plus de ne plus se poser de questions et de laisser les choses se faire toutes seules en attendant que la situation se règle d'elle-même. Après tout, cela ne lui réussissait pas si mal…

Et enfin, quand bien même il semblait violemment désirer l'asticot, il ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient pas changés et il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il aurait encore envie de le massacrer. Ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas de l'amour, c'était certain. Alors…

Il s'interrompit brutalement, au moment où un détail attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un bouton de chemise. Qui était d'ailleurs, constata-t-il après un examen plus approfondi, entouré de ses congénères. Il baissa les yeux vers la potentielle propriétaire des fameux boutons, et conclut que son hypothèse était bonne. Cette sale vermine…avait osé…

57… 58… 59…

« IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAAAA ! »

L'informateur éclata d'un rire joyeux, retrouvant miraculeusement sa bonne humeur après avoir allègrement massacré celle du blond. L'autre avait donc enfin remarqué la petite rectification qu'il avait apporté à sa chemise adorée, cadeau de son petit frère chéri… Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'éloigna des lieux du crime et rentra paisiblement à Shinjuku.

* * *

* Parce qu'il aura besoin d'énergie plus tard ! Fufufufu…

* D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tout le monde se pose la même question ! x)

* Au final, ils sont bien pareils tous les deux…

J'espère que les presque deux semaines d'attente en valaient la peine. Surtout que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre : j'avais beau avoir toute l'action en tête, j'arrêtais pas de bloquer… D'autant plus qu'il m'a fallu des heures de réflexion pour essayer de les garder IC en leur faisant faire ce que je voulais et… /SBAM!/

… Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre… -"


	11. Frustrations

Me revoilà les amis ! (bah…pourquoi il n'y a personne?)

Hum…passons. Après toute cette longue et pénible attente, voici un nouveau chapitre. Après, je vous conseille d'être très patientes, j'ai des choses d'importance à faire, comme écrire une lettre de motivation et un CV (sérieusement…qu'est-ce que je suis sensée mettre là dedans ? ). Mais j'ai enfin réussi à trouver une suite aux événements, ce qui me posait problème récemment et qui m'a beaucoup ralentie.

Bref, je ne retiendrais pas plus longtemps ceux qui s'intéressent à ma vie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Frustrations**

C'était un magnifique début d'après-midi automnal à Ikebukuro. Bien que la saison soit déjà bien avancée et que les arbres n'eussent plus que de rares poignées de feuilles accrochées à leurs branches, le soleil brillait et réchauffait ainsi l'atmosphère humide et frais caractéristique à cette période de l'année. Néanmoins, malgré l'actuelle douceur de la température, la grande majorité de la population avait recommencé à s'habiller chaudement. Par ailleurs, Shizuo semblait clairement être exclu de la majorité susmentionnée, étant à peu près le dernier à résister à la fraicheur ambiante en arborant fièrement pour toute protection contre le froid son habituelle tenue de barman.

Ainsi, il déambulait comme d'ordinaire dans la rue, accompagnant Tom qui le trainait d'un client à l'autre en tentant de le raisonner.

« Shizuo, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu devrais éviter d'effrayer les clients comme ça, expliquait ce dernier. Même ceux qui ont de quoi nous rembourser s'enfuient tellement ils ont peur de te mettre en colère. »

En effet, depuis environ deux semaines, au grand dam de la population locale (et surtout de ceux qui avaient des dettes à leur payer), l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro était d'une humeur absolument massacrante. Dans tous les sens du terme, ajouterait le mobilier urbain s'il était doué de parole. C'était à croire que Shizuo avait besoin de voir Izaya au moins une fois par quinzaine de jours pour rester calme, se disait Tom en soupirant. Il songeait même à lui donner une journée de congé pour qu'il puisse chasser le brun en toute quiétude, espérant ainsi qu'ensuite il se tiendrait de nouveau à peu près tranquille. Car outre le fait qu'il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état d'irritation perpétuelle, il faisait bel et bien fuir les clients, ce qui était très mauvais pour leurs affaires.

Il était tout de même étrange, pensait-il, que le blond devienne aussi irritable lorsqu'il ne voyait pas sa Némésis pendant trop longtemps. Après tout, même dans l'éventualité où ce dernier manigançait encore quelque chose qui peut-être avec un rapport avec lui, et que cela n'annonçait de toutes façons jamais rien de bon pour qui que ce soit, il devrait au moins être heureux de ne pas le voir en attendant qu'il se montre de nouveau. Certes, c'était le cas pendant environ une semaine, voire une semaine et demi, ces périodes étant d'ailleurs incroyablement paisibles pour les habitants du quartier. Néanmoins, passé cette limite, comme s'il était en manque, il devenait soudain encore plus instable et prompt à céder à la colère que d'ordinaire. Et cette fois, en plus de ne pas faire exception à la règle, était encore pire que les autres. Qu'avaient donc bien pu faire ces deux là récemment pour que Shizuo réagisse d'une manière aussi excessive ? Actuellement, Tom aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir. Surtout si cela lui permettait de trouver un moyen de calmer son dangereux "garde du corps" et de le faire redevenir à peu près normal.

Comme le pensait son patron à l'instant, Shizuo n'était pas tranquille du tout. Cependant, contrairement à ce que ce premier pensait, cette fois-ci était très différente des autres. En effet, son trouble ne venait pas du fait que si l'asticot ne se montrait pas c'était parce qu'il montait encore des plans tordus, ni de celui que, s'il se basait sur son récent comportement, cela avait de très fortes chances de le concerner directement. Son problème, en l'occurrence, était tout simplement le suivant : Izaya n'était pas là. Déjà, le fait en lui-même l'énervait sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, et cela suffisait à l'irriter passablement. Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus était qu'il avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un pour se calmer, qu'il voulait précisément se défouler sur lui, et que justement, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait eu l'audace d'entrer chez lui par effraction ! En somme, il était entièrement emporté dans une spirale infernale d'irritation.

Pour le moment, c'était tout ce à quoi il songeait, refusant catégoriquement d'envisager la possibilité qu'il avait tout simplement envie de revoir Izaya, et pas uniquement pour le frapper… Quoiqu'il le ferait bien, au passage. Parce que quand bien même il avait (enfin) accepté le fait que sa haine avait une forte tendance à se convertir en désir dès qu'il se retrouvait trop près de l'asticot, il n'était absolument pas prêt à comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était très proche de la frustration…

En conclusion, après une brève période de calme et de _quasi_ sérénité, Shizuo était à nouveau entré dans une phase de contrôle émotionnel plus que limité, et son inclination naturelle à s'énerver pour un rien était plus forte que d'habitude… D'autant plus que, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la mode en rajoutait, étant actuellement passée aux vestes à col bordé de fourrure. Et évidemment, étant déjà dans un état où il réagissait au quart de tour, Shizuo croyait voir le vermisseau partout. Cependant, par chance, il se rendait toujours compte de son erreur avant de faire quelque chose de plus violent qu'effrayer vigoureusement toute personne ayant eu la stupidité d'oublier que suivre cette nouvelle mode risquait fort de se révéler dangereux dans ce quartier. De plus, les habitants semblaient avoir rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux éviter d'arborer ce genre de tenue à proximité de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro et petit à petit, ces vestes disparaissaient de son environnement.

Foutu asticot…même quand il n'était pas là, même quand il n'était pas directement responsable, il trouvait toujours un moyen de l'énerver…

Pendant ce temps, à Shinjuku, Izaya s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait décidé d'éviter de sortir au maximum pour ne pas croiser Shizu-chan, étant curieux de savoir comment il réagirait face à une longue absence après les récents événements, et éventuellement au bout de combien de temps il viendrait lui rendre visite de lui-même (quoique la première semaine au moins, les raisons de son éloignement étaient toutes différentes et étaient plus liées à sa fierté quelque peu malmenée qu'à sa curiosité…). Évidemment, ne résidant pas dans le même quartier que lui, il était tout à fait en mesure de sortir sans le croiser. Cependant, il savait que s'il le faisait, il se dirigerait instinctivement vers Ikebukuro. Après tout, c'était toujours là qu'il trouvait de quoi se distraire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'actuellement, il n'avait absolument rien d'intéressant à faire pour lutter efficacement contre l'envie de laisser tomber l'idée mentionnée précédemment. Ainsi, depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, il tournait paresseusement dans son fauteuil, le faisant sciemment couiner dans le but d'agacer Namie. Cela avait d'ailleurs d'excellents résultats : cette dernière poussait régulièrement de longs et profonds soupirs et présentement, elle tentait pour la cinquième fois environ de lui expliquer que s'il n'avait réellement rien à faire, il ferait mieux de sortir (et accessoirement la laisser en paix et au calme un instant). Néanmoins, cela ne l'amusait même plus (si toutefois cela était réellement parvenu à le distraire à un moment).

Finalement, après avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources en matière de patience, la secrétaire se leva en annonçant d'un ton irrité qu'elle allait faire du thé.

« Pas la peine, je sors. » Répliqua Izaya d'un ton neutre.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, enfila nonchalamment sa veste, et s'en alla sous le regard mi-étonné mi-agacé de son employée. _"Et en plus, il le fait exprès…"_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement avec une moue contrariée. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se calmer et profiter pleinement du moment de sérénité qui lui était offert.

C'était une mauvaise idée, songeait l'informateur en arpentant les rues. S'il croisait Shizu-chan maintenant, cela mettrait irrémédiablement fin à son expérimentation et tout serait à refaire. Toutefois, il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop pour s'en soucier. Et de toutes façons, si cela devait se montrer aussi pénible et rébarbatif, il était parfaitement inutile qu'il continue : n'oublions pas qu'à la base, cela était censé le divertir.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement à Ikebukuro, et il prit finalement la décision de partir à la recherche de l'homme au cerveau de protozoaire pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu ces dernières semaines. Après tout, quand bien même il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait entamé, les résultats auraient de fortes chances d'être intéressants (on parlait tout de même de Shizu-chan).

Un peu plus tard, au fil de sa recherche, il croisa la route de Mikado. Ce dernier, immobile, scrutait la foule avec attention, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. L'informateur ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour lui parler, ravi de trouver une occupation après s'être ennuyé si longtemps et se disant que de toutes façons, Shizu-chan le retrouverait très bien tout seul (d'autant plus que par expérience, il savait que c'était généralement lorsqu'il ne le cherchait pas que l'autre le trouvait). Ainsi, il l'interpela, savourant l'innocence qu'il devinait dans les grands yeux méfiants et surpris de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se retourna et réalisa l'identité de l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il avait l'air d'une une frêle gazelle, songeait Izaya…et lui, bien sûr, était le fauve qui s'apprêtait à la dévorer. Mais pas immédiatement : il avait d'autres projets plus importants pour le moment, quoique cela ne l'empêchât aucunement de jouer un peu avec lui pour passer le temps.

« Mikado ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, déclara-t-il avec son sourire habituel, dont on ne saurait dire si on pouvait ou non avoir confiance en celui qui l'arborait.

- I-Izaya-san, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Euh…oui. »

Il avait l'air embarrassé, à la limite du rougissement. Mignon et innocent petit Mikado…comme il serait amusant de le corrompre plus tard. Il était tellement influençable, et pouvait pourtant se montrer si imprévisible. À ces pensées, son sourire s'agrandit sans qu'il put l'empêcher, quoique le sourire engageant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres ne reflétât nullement les pensées de prédateur qui l'habitaient à cet instant.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et coulante, comparable à du sirop d'érable.

- Je-J'attendais Masaomi, répondit timidement le lycéen, avec la naïveté enfantine de celui qui ne sent pas le danger en face de lui, se laissant complètement hypnotiser par l'autre brun.*

- Oh, vraiment ? Alors, dis moi, Mik…

- MIIIIKAAADOOOOO ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix dans son dos, l'interrompant sans scrupules. »

Ainsi, Kida mit fin à la passionnante nouvelle activité d'Izaya. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne prit guère le temps de s'en irriter. Lorsque le nouvel arrivant s'aperçut de sa présence à proximité de son ami, il se rapprocha instantanément de lui, comme pour le protéger de l'homme potentiellement dangereux et malveillant avec qui il conversait un peu plus tôt, avant de toiser ce dernier d'un regard à la fois méfiant et accusateur. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de lui cacher son animosité… "_Ces deux là formeraient un parfait petit couple"_ réalisa soudain le brun, non sans un certain amusement.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, au moment où une autre tignasse blonde attira son attention. Par ailleurs, ladite tignasse se rapprochait d'eux rapidement, et était visiblement accompagnée par un lampadaire. Son sourire se changea en un rictus empreint de satisfaction, et il s'écarta des deux garçons en évitant souplement le projectile de Shizu-chan qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin, ne blessant par chance personne. Rapidement, les passants s'éloignèrent du danger représenté par les deux hommes, formant ainsi un large périmètre autour d'eux.

« Shizu-chan, quel accueil, salua Izaya d'un ton faussement joyeux. Je t'ai donc tant manqué ?

- Izaya…dire que je croyais m'être enfin débarrassé de toi, grogna sombrement le lanceur de lampadaires. »

Il préférait mourir plutôt qu'avoir à admettre que, d'une certaine manière, l'autre avait peut-être raison.

« Tu es toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, soupira le brun. Je crois que même tes congénères les gorilles sont plus civilisés que toi.

- La ferme !

- Tss…décidément, il est inutile d'essayer de parler avec toi. » soupira-t-il d'un ton blasé en dégainant son arme favorite, formant ainsi entre eux un rempart, dérisoire en apparence. Mais personne, et surtout pas son adversaire, n'ignorait que cela ne relevait réellement que de l'apparence.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, Shizuo attrapa un banc situé à proximité, et s'élança vers son ennemi avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant faisant de la danse classique. Il tenta de le frapper à l'aide de sa malheureuse victime du moment (c'est à dire le banc), mais son coup fut évité de justesse, et Izaya en profita pour lui taillader le bras. Le blond baissa un instant son regard vers sa nouvelle blessure, avant de lever les yeux et de croiser ceux de l'autre homme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux et ils s'observèrent sans bouger, avant de reprendre leur duel là où il s'était arrêté.

Quelque part dans la foule, un groupe de jeune gens composé de trois garçons et une fille, errait sans but apparent. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant, en entendant les sons caractéristiques produits par un objet qui ne devrait normalement pas quitter la terre ferme, lorsqu'il était soulevé violemment et sans aucune douceur. Un bruit qui était bien connu dans le quartier… L'un d'entre eux, coiffé d'un foulard, poussa un soupir affligé, quoiqu'on y devinât une certaine résignation. Ces deux là ne changeront jamais, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête, éprouvant pourtant une forme d'amusement à force de les voir se battre sans cesse depuis des années. Lorsqu'il la releva, il constata avec surprise que la jeune femme qui les accompagnait se dirigeait prestement vers la source de l'agitation. Il la vit jeter un regard aux alentours et repérer finalement un banc, situé à proximité, vers lequel elle s'orienta.

Debout sur son perchoir improvisé, Erika dominait la foule et observait les deux hommes en gloussant. Pour elle, ce combat était similaire à une danse. En fait, elle voyait ce duel comme un genre de parade amoureuse (et si on observait de la même manière qu'elle l'enchaînement particulier et presque élégant de leurs mouvements, elle n'avait forcément tort…). Un peu plus bas, ses amis la regardaient sans comprendre, intrigués par ses iris pleins d'étoiles et son sourire rêveur quoique légèrement fou, cette expression étant celle qu'elle arborait uniquement lorsqu'elle commençait à trouver des hommes en couple partout. Ils s'attendaient presque à voir un peu de bave couler…

Certes, ils n'ignoraient pas que pour elle, la relation haineuse qui unissait les deux hommes était clairement liée à une forte tension sexuelle, ou à autre chose qu'ils n'osaient même pas imaginer. Certes, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se mette dans un tel état lorsque quelque chose concernait ces derniers et qu'elle commençait à y voir des "signes". Cependant, en voyant l'intensité de son regard, ils surent que cette fois était plus…grave que les autres, et ils ne comprenaient absolument pas pour quelle raison.

Pour sa part, la jeune femme comprenait _exactement_ pourquoi. Parce que contrairement aux autres, elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une apparence, et que bientôt ils allaient s'éclipser pour…

…

Il fallait qu'elle les suive, décida-t-elle subitement. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rater une telle occasion de les observer en pleine action ! clamait-elle intérieurement, oubliant totalement dans son fol enthousiasme que ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire s'appelait du voyeurisme et que cette activité était fortement déconseillée, surtout si cela visait deux personnes qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier. Sa volonté à cet instant était tellement forte qu'elle occultait entièrement le fait que si les principales victimes s'en apercevaient, elles risquaient fort de très mal le prendre ou que si elle se faisait repérer, sa durée de vie serait considérablement réduite. Et d'ailleurs, quand bien même elle l'aurait su, cela ne l'aurait aucunement empêché d'essayer de les espionner en douce…

Alors qu'Izaya s'écartait vivement de son adversaire pour se mettre hors de porté de son arme dévastatrice et désormais méconnaissable (il était impossible de se dire que cet amas de métal froissé ait un jour été un banc…il ressemblait plutôt à une œuvre d'art moderne) en songeant joyeusement que c'était décidément un jeu dont il ne se lasserait jamais, une forme imposante apparut soudain et, à l'inverse de toute personne sensée, elle entra dans le périmètre que les passants avaient instinctivement formé pour s'interposer entre eux.

« Izaya ! Shizuo ! Il ne faut pas se battre. » Intervint Simon en prenant l'ancien banc des mains du dernier interpelé et en le reposant sagement à côté de lui, avant de l'attraper et de le ceinturer pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le premier.

Aucun des deux principaux concernés ne l'avait vu venir tant ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Par ailleurs, personne ne savait réellement comment il était arrivé là. Peut-être était-il tombé du ciel ? Peut-être avait-il surgi de la foule sans que personne ne se rende compte de la présence d'un géant noir qui les dépassait tous d'une bonne tête (voire deux) ? Peut-être, à l'insu de tous, avait-il développé un pouvoir qui lui permettait de se téléporter, et donc d'apparaître, sans qu'on sache d'où il venait, dès qu'une querelle éclatait, pour ramener le calme ? Au fond, personne ne s'en souciait réellement. L'essentiel était simplement qu'il était là, et que par conséquent, au grand soulagement de la majeure partie des gens présents, toute l'agitation ambiante allait bientôt cesser.

Profitant de la temporaire immobilité de Shizuo, Izaya s'éclipsa avec un rire moqueur, saluant les deux autres hommes d'un bref signe de main. Lorsque le blond réalisa que l'autre était en train de s'enfuir avant qu'il ait pu se défouler sur lui comme il le voulait, sa colère s'intensifia encore et, sans trop savoir comment il s'y était pris quoique ce ne fut guère surprenant de sa part, il parvint à échapper à la poigne de fer du Russe pour se lancer à la poursuite du brun.

Pendant ce temps, Erika était vivement redescendue de son perchoir de fortune, et s'était glissée dans la foule pour retrouver les deux hommes, en espérant pouvoir les suivre discrètement et en regrettant de n'avoir que son portable pour garder des souvenirs de l'instant merveilleux dont elle désirait ardemment être l'heureux témoin. Malheureusement, tous ses espoirs furent réduits à néant au moment où une grande main s'abattit sur son épaule et la cloua fermement au sol, l'empêchant de d'aller plus loin et lui faisant définitivement perdre de vue ceux qu'elle poursuivait. Elle se retourna et adressa un regard noir à Simon, qui en retour la fixa d'un air sérieux en déclarant d'un ton sans réplique :

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. »

C'est alors que Dotachin apparut, suivi de près par Yumacchi. Le premier arrivant remercia furtivement l'homme qui avait intercepté la jeune femme, tandis que le second se tourna vers elle avec une expression intriguée et sérieuse, quoi qu'exprimant un certain soulagement. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement relâchée, elle repartit avec eux, sans un mot, montrant par là toute sa déception, sa colère, et surtout sa rancune. Décidément, ils ne comprenaient rien, s'indignait-elle pendant que les autres bénissaient intérieurement le Russe de s'être trouvé sur sa trajectoire, et surtout d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de la retenir.

Aucun d'entre eux, pas même Yumasaki, n'était en mesure d'expliquer ce qui avait pris à Erika de partir à la poursuite des deux hommes mais ils étaient certains que cela cachait quelque chose. Et le plus proche ami de cette dernière était bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, se demandant ce qu'elle savait (ou croyait savoir) qu'eux-même ignoraient. En outre, quand bien même elle semblait leur en vouloir énormément, ils étaient ravis qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion d'aller au bout de son idée. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si jamais elle les avait semés pour de bon…

Alors que leur "admiratrice secrète" enrageait d'avoir échoué aussi lamentablement dans sa tentative improvisée d'espionnage, Shizuo, quant à lui, était miraculeusement parvenu à retrouver la trace de l'asticot. Il suivait donc avec acharnement sa proie, ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux le balancement de la veste de l'homme qui courait devant lui, comme hypnotisé par son mouvement. Un peu plus tard, il le vit s'engouffrer dans un immeuble, visiblement à l'abandon, et s'y engagea lui aussi sans hésitation. Il le poursuivit à travers tout le rez-de-chaussé, jusqu'au moment où il parvint à le prendre à revers et le plaquer contre un mur, l'immobilisant fermement, une main enserrant sans douceur son cou.

Un sourire indéchiffrable naquit sur les lèvres d'Izaya. Le blond aurait été incapable de dire s'il avait prévu cette situation ou si, même s'il ne pensait pas que les choses tourneraient de cette façon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver amusante. Décidément, il était complètement malade…

« Alors, Shizu-chan… » commença-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Shizuo relâcha légèrement son emprise pour lui permettre de parler correctement, tout en se disant que c'était une très,_ très _mauvaise idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu me tiens, reprit l'autre avec plus de fluidité. As-tu réellement l'intention de me tuer, ou vas-tu encore céder à tes pulsions sexuelles ? Parce que tout de même, après tout ce temps pendant lequel nous ne nous sommes pas vus, tu dois te sentir terriblement frustré, non ? »

Il n'était pas seulement malade, songea le blond…il était aussi carrément suicidaire…

Izaya n'avait pas réellement prévu que les choses allaient tourner ainsi. Bien sûr, il avait permis à Shizu-chan de le rattraper à dessein, il connaissait parfaitement l'existence de cet endroit, et il avait sciemment pris la décision d'y entrer. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé la possibilité de finir plaqué contre un mur et de se faire à moitié étrangler par l'autre… Mais après tout, c'était ce qui mettait du piment dans leur jeu.

Une expression railleuse accompagna ses derniers mots. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire au premier abord, il n'avait aucunement envie de mourir (c'était même tout à fait l'inverse, sa survie étant comme toujours sa priorité principale). En fait, il était simplement conscient que depuis qu'il avait commencé son plan de "domination absolue", le comportement de Shizu-chan avait radicalement changé lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'à cet instant, toute la haine du blond pourrait se convertir en un désir dévorant s'il l'y poussait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il attendait simplement qu'on lui donne une occasion de le faire (et s'il était un peu plus sincère envers lui-même, il se rendrait peut-être compte que c'était aussi plus ou moins son cas…).

Ainsi, quand bien même il savait pertinemment que l'autre pourrait sans mal lui briser la nuque en serrant un peu plus fort, mettant ainsi un terme à son existence, il avait décidé de continuer à le provoquer un peu, ayant conscience qu'ainsi il pourrait reprendre le contrôle des événements. Il plaça tranquillement une main par dessus celle qui menaçait de le tuer à tout moment, commençant par effleurer du bout des doigts le poignet avant de remonter vers les phalanges et de poser sa paume par dessus la sienne. Il ne quitta pas le blond des yeux pendant toute la durée de cette étrange caresse, s'amusant du trouble qu'il lisait dans son regard chocolaté.

« Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, le défia-t-il. »

À cet instant, la voix d'Izaya était d'une douceur surprenante, et le ton sirupeux et rond, digne d'un vin liquoreux, qu'il avait employé contrastait avec le sens de ses mots, changeant complètement le message qu'ils véhiculaient.

Shizuo, pour sa part, se maudissait d'avoir laissé la parole au vermisseau. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de serrer jusqu'à réduire sa nuque en miette, ou qu'il devrait au moins le jeter violemment quelque part. Il savait qu'il devait réagir rapidement pour échapper à l'emprise que l'autre commençait une fois de plus à prendre sur lui. Pourtant, techniquement, c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir. Lui qui tenait la vie de l'asticot entre ses mains. Cependant, paradoxalement, il avait la violente impression que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Parce que s'il se fiait à son incapacité totale à faire quelque chose pour tourner à nouveau la situation à son avantage, il était déjà bien trop tard. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir de s'enfoncer…

Après une légère hésitation, il libéra la gorge d'Izaya et descendit sa main au niveau de la poitrine de ce dernier, continuant malgré tout à exercer une pression pour le maintenir plaqué contre le mur d'un même mouvement, il approcha son visage de celui du brun, collant son front contre le sien et arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre homme, et murmura :

« Prouve-moi que tu n'en as pas envie. »

Depuis quand Shizu-chan pouvait-il employer un ton séducteur et sexy, se demanda Izaya avec perplexité ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand était-il capable de lui résister ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Il faudrait qu'il corrige cela, songea-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Il était hors de question que l'ex-barman soit en mesure de le défier… Ainsi, pour toute réponse à la dernière réplique de ce dernier, il se contenta de sortir le bout de sa langue et d'administrer une léchouille joueuse sur les lèvres du blond. Ce mouvement, bien qu'ayant une signification ambiguë, sembla pourtant être suffisant pour l'autre qui combla sans plus attendre l'espace qui les séparait encore.

"Gagné !" jubila Izaya.

Shizuo avait clairement l'impression qu'il se faisait avoir. Mais, alors que les bras de l'informateur se croisaient derrière sa nuque, alors que lui-même demandait avidement l'accès à sa bouche et que ce dernier l'ouvrait paresseusement, répondant lascivement au baiser, il s'en fichait. Parce que quand bien même il savait qu'Izaya était une vermine manipulatrice, il ne parvenait pas à lui résister. Parce que même s'il avait conscience que l'autre jouait avec lui, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'y opposer. Il savait que le laisser faire n'était pas une bonne idée, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en profiter un peu ?

Il sentit le brun lutter légèrement contre la pression qu'il exerçait sur son torse pour se coller un peu plus à lui, et il obéit docilement à cet ordre muet, profitant de ce que son bras soit libéré pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. L'une des jambes de l'asticot s'insinua vicieusement entre les siennes, lui faisant prendre conscience de son érection naissante, et il laissa échapper un grognement contre ses lèvres. Puis, ils se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, et la main de Shizuo passa sous les vêtements d'Izaya, remontant lentement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et le faisant se cambrer contre lui. Finalement, ce dernier inclina la tête, posant son front contre l'épaule du blond le temps d'un soupir avant de la redresser légèrement pour mordiller la peau nue à sa porté.

S'il voulait parvenir à ses fins et prendre le pouvoir, c'était le moment idéal, pensait Izaya en laissant sa main droite descendre insidieusement au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond tout en continuant son œuvre. Il était à sa merci, il pouvait en faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait peut-être pas prévu que la situation tournerait ainsi, mais il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Quoiqu'il lui restait peut-être encore une petite chose à effectuer pour être certain que l'autre lui serait totalement soumis le moment venu…

Alors, tandis qu'il commençait à redescendre au niveau de sa clavicule, il détacha tranquillement la ceinture du blond et infiltra sa main dans son pantalon. Puis, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il inversa leurs positions, Shizu-chan se retrouvant entre le mur et lui. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air étonné mais intrigué, il le laissa faire. Izaya se servit donc de son autre main pour détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise, s'aventurant de plus en plus bas à mesure que la peau du garde du corps se dévoilait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce dernier tenter d'étouffer les sons qui lui échappaient, alors qu'il s'attardait tranquillement au niveau de son nombril. Peu après, il s'agenouilla et baissa d'un même mouvement tous les vêtements qui empêchaient l'accomplissement de son projet, avant de lécher sur toute sa longueur le sexe ainsi découvert, arrachant un long gémissement à son propriétaire. Puis, il prit le gland en bouche et le suçota, laissant sa main parcourir le reste du membre, sentant avec amusement l'homme se raidir. Ensuite, il l'engloutit totalement et commença à le sucer et le lécher avec application, tandis qu'une des mains de Shizu-chan se perdait des ses cheveux, accompagnant ses mouvements. Le brun se délectait des divers cris de plaisir provenant de ce dernier, allant des faibles grognements aux cris difficilement étouffés, en passant bien sûr par des "I-Iza…ya" haletants. Il serait bientôt prêt…

Enfin, alors qu'il sentait le sexe du blond pulser contre sa langue, annonçant une proche jouissance, il fit subrepticement remonter sa main au niveau de la bouche de ce dernier en lui lançant un regard suggestif. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit articuler d'un ton ferme et décidé, quoique haché :

« Dans tes rêves, vermine. »

Cette réponse résolue ne plut pas _du tout _à Izaya, qui abandonna aussitôt son activité, relâchant son pénis avec un "plop" à peine audible. Il se redressa et lui adressa un regard caustique avant de faire volte-face et de tranquillement s'éloigner de lui, sortant de l'immeuble sous le regard ébahit de l'autre.

Alors comme ça, il se permettait encore de lui résister, fulminait-il malgré le calme apparent de son allure. Dire qu'il était vexé aurait été un euphémisme. Étant ce qu'il est, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on s'oppose à lui, et le fait que Shizu-chan en ait été capable, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait, l'énervait au plus haut point. Celle là, se dit-il avec un sourire mauvais en repensant à l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé, il l'aurait bien cherchée.

Bien sûr, il était tout à fait conscient qu'il aurait très certainement pu arriver à ses fins en insistant un peu plus. Mais après tout, c'était l'occasion rêvée de montrer à l'autre _qui_ avait le véritable pouvoir, d'autant plus qu'il avait de multiples raisons de vouloir lui infliger une pareille punition. Ainsi, alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement du bâtiment, et surtout du blond en prévision du moment où il sortirait de sa torpeur, Izaya savourait sa revanche.

Pendant quelques minutes, Shizuo resta complètement interdit. Le brun n'avait quand même pas pu partir pour de bon… Il aurait au moins eu le bon goût de finir ce qu'il avait entamé avant de s'en aller… Puis, il réalisa finalement que l'asticot avait _réellement osé_ le laisser, comme ça, en plein milieu de la fellation du siècle. Cela eut tout d'abord l'effet d'une violente douche froide, bien que rapidement, elle laissa place à une colère noire et dévorante qui monta progressivement en lui avec un magnifique crescendo. Se rhabillant hargneusement, il se laissa submerger par la rage et dans un hurlement de fureur, il commença à tout détruire sur son passage. Par ailleurs, quoiqu'il ne démolît miraculeusement pas le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, ce dernier fut laissé dans un état de stabilité tout à fait discutable.

Puis, sortant furieusement, il s'empara d'un panneau de signalisation qui traînait par là, et dans un grand concert de bruits métallique qui sonnaient comme les hurlements d'un être torturé, il réduisit méthodiquement en boule la malheureuse victime, dont le seul crime avait été de se trouver sur la trajectoire du fléau (des objets lourds et contondants) d'Ikebukuro alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque ce fut fait, le pauvre panneau supplicié se retrouva tellement compressé que sa nouvelle taille était à peu près comparable à celle d'un ballon de football. Alors, Shizuo décida enfin de le laisser tranquille et le jeta contre un mur où il s'encastra, avant de repartir, sans un regard pour sa pauvre victime innocente. Après cet acte délibéré de cruauté envers un fidèle membre du mobilier urbain, il se sentait un tout petit peu plus calme mais vraiment juste un peu.

Dans une rage encore jamais égalée, sauf peut-être lors de la première fois où Izaya lui avait mis un crime sur le dos, il se dirigea vers une supérette et acheta un pack de lait, qu'il but entièrement et sans prendre la peine de respirer sous le regard de la vendeuse, où l'ébahissement se heurtait à l'horreur. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il sentit le calme lui revenir peu à peu, et après avoir détruit encore un objet ou deux pour la forme, il se sentit finalement mieux, quoiqu'une partie de son ardente fureur demeurât, couvant comme des braises incandescentes qui ne demandaient qu'à se rallumer au moindre coup de vent.

Lorsqu'il rentra finalement chez-lui, il s'affala dans son canapé et ferma les yeux en poussant un long et profond soupir. Il sentait encore le goût amer de la frustration, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. D'autant plus qu'il avait horreur de tout ce qui était amer. Sérieusement, fulminait-il…le laisser en plan juste parce qu'il avait refusé de se laisser dominer de cette manière parce qu'il était tout simplement hors de question que… En fait, c'était tout à fait son genre. Néanmoins, que cela lui ressemble ou non ne changeait rien à la rage bouillonnante qui l'habitait. Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait cette pénible sensation d'inachevé…

Un peu plus tard, un choix s'imposa à lui : devait-il achever lui même ce que le vermisseau avait commencé, ou devait-il au contraire lutter contre cette idée qui signifiait que l'autre avait plus ou moins gagné et essayer de mettre de côté son sentiment de privation ? Il soupira à nouveau avant de repousser distraitement Naito qui s'était furtivement approché de lui, en quête d'un peu d'attention. Puis, après s'être relevé, il pénétra d'un pas irrité dans sa salle de bain et en claqua violemment la porte.

Décidément, dire qu'il haïssait Izaya n'était pas suffisant… Au point où il en était, il n'existait aucun mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer toute l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui à cet instant.

« Le jeune homme rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant "Ki-Kimiya". Il pouvait presque sentir _sa_ présence, imaginer que c'était _lui_ qui le touchait, _sa_ bouche qui lui procurait du plaisir, _sa_ langue qui parcourait son membre tandis qu'il le fixait de ses grands yeux, où l'innocence avait été remplacée par la luxure… Son souffle se fit plus erratique au fur et à mesure que la scène se dessinait devant ses yeux, au fur et à mesure qu'il oubliait qu'il était désespérément seul, avec sa main pour seule compagnie. Craignant d'être entendu, il tentait sans grand succès d'étouffer les gémissements qui lui échappaient en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Finalement, alors que la voix de Kimiya résonnait presque dans ses oreilles, alors que diverses images de ce dernier dansaient dans sa tête et qu'il n'était pas loin de sentir la douceur de sa chevelure de jais sous ses doigts, il jouit dans un ultime râle de plaisir.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il eut en partie retrouvé son souffle et qu'il fut de retour dans le monde réel, il observa sa main dégoulinant de liquide blanchâtre d'un air à la limite du méprisant, avant de soupirer avec résignation et de commencer à se nettoyer. Il se trouvait tellement ridicule… Tellement pitoyable aussi… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son brun adoré lui manquait trop. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec lui ne serait-ce que le voir, ou l'entendre, ou…quelque chose !

Cela faisait trois foutues semaines qu'il était parti et qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Trois semaines que lui-même avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Qu'était-il en train de faire en ce moment ? C'était une question qui revenait périodiquement dans l'esprit de Shizuki. Pensait-il à lui de temps en temps ? Pourquoi ne le contactait-il pas ? Mais surtout, la question qu'il se posait le plus fréquemment et qui à chaque fois faisait revenir ses angoisses était _"Où est-il ?"_ »

C'était un extrait de la nouvelle création de Shiza. À peine rentrée chez-elle, elle s'y était mise. Elle avait d'ailleurs laissé ses amis en plan précisément pour cette raison. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire passer la frustration d'avoir été arrêtée alors qu'elle allait enfin avoir l'occasion de voir son rêve de surprendre Shizu-chan et Iza-Iza en pleine action devenir réalité. Parce que sérieusement…lui faire une chose pareille…c'était…complètement…inhumain ! Alors qu'elle imaginait le genre de scène qu'elle avait très certainement raté, elle poussa un nouveau cri de désespoir, pour la dixième fois au moins depuis le début de l'après-midi, avant de se remettre rageusement au travail. Rien que d'y penser suffisait à la remettre en colère… Il était peut-être normal qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle, même si elle n'en comprenait pas forcément la raison, mais de là à l'intercepter alors qu'enfin…

Subitement, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un mot, prit une grande inspiration, retint un instant son souffle, et expira bruyamment. Puis, quelque peu calmée et remise de ses émotions, elle continua à écrire, se défoulant sur Shizuki de ses propres frustrations, quoique contrairement à elle, il avait toutes sortes de souvenirs ainsi qu'une solution plus ou moins efficace pour se consoler. D'autant plus qu'elle-même, en tant qu'auteure toute-puissante, savait pertinemment où était Kimiya et à quel moment il allait revenir (parce qu'elle allait le faire revenir, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher). Néanmoins, il ne serait pas de retour tant qu'elle ne considérerait pas qu'elle leur avait suffisamment fait payer pour son insatisfaction.

Soudain, marquant une nouvelle pose, elle se surprit à songer qu'elle était un peu cruelle d'agir ainsi et de faire souffrir de pauvres personnages qui n'avaient rien demandé. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de replonger tranquillement et en toute innocence dans sa fascinante activité de torture psychologique de ses protagonistes préférés. Quand elle serait suffisamment calmée, elle se ferait pardonner en leur écrivant une happy end dans les règles de l'art. En attendant, elle avait encore trop besoin de se défouler pour renoncer à leur faire subir son courroux. Parce que franchement, lui faire une chose pareille était tout simplement impardonnable ! s'insurgeait-elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable d'en vouloir à ses amis plus d'une demi-journée, voire moins. Et d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, ils avaient vraiment de la chance qu'elle soit prête à se montrer clémente, parce que ce qu'ils avaient fait était vraiment inqualifiable ! C'était…un acte délibéré de trahison !

* * *

*Un peu comme un gosse devant un pédophile qui lui offre une glace.

.

Et voilà. Je me suis trouvée super méchante en écrivant ce chapitre, surtout que j'avais pas vraiment prévu ça à la base…mais après tout, vu ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre 7, Izaya méritait bien sa vengeance ! (quoi ? la grosse bosse derrière ma tête ? elle n'est absolument pas due à un coup de panneau de signalisation, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer, hohohoho…)

Sur ce…patientez bien jusqu'à mon retour, et gardez en mémoire que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite. ^^"

*s'enfuit discrètement alors qu'il n'y a personne, mais c'est tellement bien de faire semblait d'y croire*


	12. Discussion

Me revoilà ! (enfin) o/

J'avoue que j'ai du retard, en fait ça fait au moins deux jours que ce chapitre devrait être publié…

Bref, précisons (il faut bien que je le fasse une fois de temps en temps…) que les personnages et tout le reste appartiennent à leur auteur, qui n'est malheureusement pas moi. Comme toujours, il ne me reste que Naito…mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Discussion**

Depuis deux semaines environ, l'apocalypse s'était abattue sur Ikebukuro. Les habitants vivaient dans une crainte permanente de croiser Shizuo Heiwajima, et surtout de faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'énerver. Le pire, dans cette situation, était qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas de quoi il pourrait s'agir ; n'importe quoi était susceptible de provoquer sa terrible colère désormais. Riraient-ils de la plaisanterie d'un ami alors qu'il passait par là ? Souriraient-ils d'une manière qu'il n'aimait pas ? Le regarderaient-ils trop longtemps à son goût, alors qu'ils étaient simplement perdus dans leurs pensées ? Tout était possible en ce moment… Parce que depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Izaya, contrairement à ce que les gens et surtout Tom espéraient, son humeur s'était encore dégradée.

Personne n'aurait jamais pensé que cela fut possible après les semaines tendues qui avaient précédé son dernier affrontement avec l'informateur, et pourtant c'était arrivé. Parmi la population, la terreur régnait désormais constamment, en souveraine absolue. Parmi le mobilier urbain, c'était l'hécatombe. Aucune personne sensée n'osait plus garer sa voiture à un endroit où l'homme à la force monstrueuse et à l'humeur massacrante risquait potentiellement de passer, de peur qu'il ne s'en serve pour frapper quelqu'un, ou de la retrouver en morceaux sur le toit d'un immeuble. Même Tom commençait à se méfier, quoiqu'il n'en montrât rien. Quant à Naito, il essayait désormais de garder au maximum ses distances avec lui, préférant l'éviter le temps que la situation s'améliore (il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'avait son humain en ce moment, mais il sentait que rester trop près de lui était devenu risqué et que par conséquent, il était dans son intérêt de le laisser tranquille en attendant qu'il se sente mieux). Et pendant ce temps, Shizuo ruminait toujours sa rage, que son estomac rejetait constamment pour qu'il la remâche alors qu'il croyait pourtant l'avoir enfin digérée. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas… À chaque fois, elle revenait avec un goût toujours plus insupportable, et les rêves qu'il faisait en ce moment presque tous les soirs, incluant lui-même et un certain brun couchant sauvagement ensemble sous n'importe quel prétexte, n'arrangeaient rien à son humeur déjà très mauvaise.

Finalement, après deux semaines d'horreur absolue pour les autres et d'irritation lancinante pour lui, l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro décida qu'il était temps que cela cesse. Jusqu'à présent, il espérait que cela se calmerait tout seul, comme une migraine passagère mais visiblement, ça n'était pas le cas. Il avait espéré pouvoir se sortir de cette fureur permanente sans avoir besoin de voir l'asticot, mais il semblait que cela soit impossible. Alors, même s'il n'aimait pas cette idée, même s'il n'en avait absolument aucune envie et qu'il était d'ailleurs fort probable que rien de bon n'en sorte, il sentait qu'il était nécessaire qu'il aille le voir. Et qu'il le tabasse au passage pour lui faire payer ces deux semaines infernales d'inconfort ininterrompu.

Il se sentait mal sans cesse, parce que lorsqu'il ne se déchaînait pas contre quelqu'un, il se sentait terriblement irrité. Et parce que lorsqu'il le faisait, il se sentait coupable de s'acharner ainsi contre des gens tous plus ou moins innocents. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait déjà pas cela, et il se haïssait d'être incapable de retenir sa force. Et en ce moment, c'était encore pire parce que lui même était pleinement conscient que l'extrême violence de ses réactions n'était pas du tout justifiée. Un humain qui a les nerfs à vif est souvent intimidant. Un humain à la force surhumaine tel que lui qui a les nerfs à vif était tout simplement terrifiant. C'était le genre de chose que personne ne voudrait avoir à subir un jour, et que Shizuo lui-même espérait ne pas avoir à éprouver, quoiqu'il n'y échappât pas.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, en un après-midi pluvieux, il se rendit à Shinjuku en pestant contre les gens, l'asticot, la pluie, l'asticot, le parapluie qu'il avait oublié, la vermine…tout en somme.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, si Izaya n'était pas revenu depuis la dernière fois, ça n'était ni par curiosité, ni par mesure de sécurité. En fait, c'était essentiellement parce qu'il avait trop de travail. En effet, bien que cela ne fut pas la seule raison (il savait pertinemment dans quel genre d'état devait être Shizu-chan, et quels devaient êtres ses sentiments à son égard après leur dernière rencontre…), ses services étaient actuellement très demandés et, après les dernières semaines qui avaient été presque vides, il n'avait plus eu un seul instant pour penser réellement à la suite de son plan. Ainsi, au moment où sa porte fut violemment défoncée, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement un Shizu-chan mouillé et furieux qui grondait son prénom d'un ton menaçant, la première chose qu'il éprouva fut le ravissement de trouver (enfin) une excuse imparable pour échapper à son travail, qui à cet instant était loin d'être passionnant. Ensuite seulement, il commença à s'inquiéter de manière fugace sur les raisons qui l'amenaient, et sur les potentiels problèmes qui pourraient en résulter. Néanmoins, c'est avec un véritable sourire réjoui qu'il demanda à Namie de sortir dès qu'elle le pourrait, et qu'il accueillit son invité.

« Shizu-chan ! Je t'ai surestimé, commença-t-il en prenant une expression plus moqueuse. Quand je pense que j'ai réellement cru que tu savais comment ouvrir une porte… Mais visiblement, je vais devoir réviser mon jugement. Aurais-tu encore perdu des neurones depuis la dernière fois, ou n'as-tu tout simplement jamais intégré la technique qui consiste à tourner la poignée et à pousser en douceur ? »

Il éloigna vivement son fauteuil du bureau d'un coup de pied pour se mettre hors de porté du blond qui s'était jeté sur lui, avant de continuer :

« Tu aurais aussi pu sonner. Tu sais, c'est le petit bouton à côté de l'entr… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le nouvel arrivant ayant lancé sur lui une malheureuse plante verte qui se trouvait à proximité, et l'ayant atteint au niveau de la poitrine. Profitant de l'effet de surprise et du fait que l'informateur ait le souffle coupé, il le rejoignit rapidement et le souleva par le col en le toisant d'un air mauvais. Le brun lui rendit son regard, visiblement amusé. Mais intérieurement, il cogitait sérieusement pour calculer la probabilité que les choses tournent mal pour lui, et savoir quelles étaient les options possibles pour s'en sortir avec le moins de dégâts possibles si la situation devenait vraiment dangereuse.

À peine quelques mois plus tôt, elle l'aurait déjà été. Vraiment. Il aurait même eu de très faibles chances de s'en sortir sans subir de sérieux dommages, voir de s'en sortir tout court. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, les chances de survie d'Izaya dans ce genre de situation avaient considérablement augmentées, et il en était conscient. Finalement, songea-t-il, même si son plan pour prouver sa domination sur Shizu-chan n'avait pas encore eu les résultats attendus, cela n'aurait pas eu que des mauvais côtés…

Reportant à nouveau son intérêt sur le monde réel, il constata non sans un certain intérêt qu'à cet instant, les yeux de ce dernier avaient naturellement tendance à descendre au niveau de ses lèvres, comme s'il luttait contre une féroce envie de l'embrasser (et très certainement d'aller plus loin s'il le pouvait). Il sentit un frisson d'anticipation le traverser, mais il n'y prit pas réellement garde. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard environ, il se rendit compte que Namie était encore présente et les observait avec attention. Son regard était tellement concentré qu'il se serait presque attendu à la surprendre en pleine prise de notes… Il se tourna donc vers elle avec un regard noir, avant de lui demander d'un ton impérieux, empreint d'une menace à peine voilée par un semblant de légèreté :

« Namie-san…ne crois-tu pas que c'est le bon moment pour partir ? Je te laisse ta journée libre. »

Cette dernière obéit donc sans un mot, sortant de la pièce avec une démarche raide exprimant un certain agacement, dont il ne comprenait pas la raison et qui l'intrigua quelque peu. Mais il n'y pensa bientôt plus, reportant instantanément son attention sur l'homme qui le maintenait suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. Le blond le fixa avec insistance un instant, avant de le lâcher sans prévenir, le faisant lourdement retomber sur son siège. Puis, alors qu'Izaya s'apprêtait à lui reprocher son manque total de douceur et de délicatesse, il se pencha, plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs de chaque côté de l'informateur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et déclara d'un ton revêche :

« Il faut qu'on parle, vermisseau. »

Parler…avec Shizu-chan… C'était le genre de chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et d'ailleurs, de quoi l'autre voulait-il qu'ils parlent ? Bien sûr, il se doutait un peu du sujet qu'il allait vouloir aborder mais…n'avait-il donc pas l'intention de le massacrer pour se venger de la dernière fois ? Et puis…comment parvenait-il à rester aussi paisible, alors qu'habituellement il était parfaitement incapable de contenir sa colère ? Une fois de plus, son comportement lui échappait complètement… Mais étrangement, contrairement à avant, cela l'amusait plus que ça ne l'agaçait.

Shizuo lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était soudainement aussi calme. En fait, il sentait toujours la rage bouillonner en lui, mais elle ne s'exprimait pas, comme si elle était trop intense pour le faire. Actuellement, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'œil d'un cyclone…et quoique cette sensation d'équilibre précaire fut fort déplaisante, et que le calme qu'il ressentait à cet instant eut quelque chose d'inquiétant et inconfortable, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette situation, aussi brève que puisse être sa durée, pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos provoqué par ces dernières semaines avant de devoir à nouveau se laisser submerger par la colère. Et avec un peu de chances, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de l'apaiser ? Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre en essayant…

« Parler, demanda l'autre d'un ton surpris ? Mais de quoi veux-tu donc qu'on parle Shizu-chan ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas le savoir, tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. »

Izaya poussa un long soupir, qu'on aurait pu qualifier de résigné.

« D'accord… Mais avant, pourrais-tu essayer de remettre à peu près la porte en place ? Je tiens quand même à conserver une certaine intimité. »

Shizuo ne bougea pas, continuant à le dévisager d'un air méfiant. Il ajouta donc à contrecœur :

« S'il te plaît ? Je ne bougerais pas. »

Alors seulement, le blond se redressa et se dirigea vers ce qui avait été une porte fière et inébranlable à peine quelques minutes auparavant, continuant toutefois à observer Izaya du coin de l'œil, au cas où celui-ci tenterait quelque chose. Il souleva ensuite le morceau de bois, désormais brisé en deux parties qui ne tenaient plus ensemble qu'en de rares endroits, et se dirigea vers sa position d'origine, située un peu plus loin. Sur le palier, il vit la femme qui venait de sortir s'empresser de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, au moment où elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait. Il lança à nouveau un bref regard vers l'asticot, qui lui apprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, et il remit tant bien que mal la porte à sa place, la faisant tenir dans un équilibre précaire. Mais au moins, elle remplissait de nouveau une partie de sa fonction : elle les protégeait des regards indiscrets, et dans une certaine mesure des oreilles indiscrètes. Néanmoins, n'importe qui pouvait désormais rentrer à tout instant, rien qu'en poussant légèrement le morceau de bois qui barrait l'entrée.

Il revint alors vers le brun, et se remit dans sa position de départ avant de commencer d'un ton sérieux :

« Quel genre de truc pas net tu cherches encore à faire ?

- Shizu-chan ! Tu es injuste de tirer aussi hâtivement de telles conclusions, fit-il semblant de s'offusquer. »

Ce dernier commença à serrer les poings, montrant la fragilité du calme dont il faisait actuellement preuve. Izaya décida donc finalement de ne pas trop le provoquer, étant curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire sur le sujet et estimant qu'il valait mieux essayer au maximum de limiter les dégâts à une porte détruite.

« Allons, tu as bien dû le comprendre, n'est-ce pas, répondit-il enfin, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes obtenir en faisant ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Et elles ne te regardent pas.

- Bien sûr qu'elles me regardent ! Explosa soudain le blond en s'écartant de lui. Du jour au lendemain, tu commences à essayer de me baiser et je devrais te laisser faire gentiment, et en plus tu oses me dire que ça ne me _regarde pas_ ?

- En effet, répondit le brun en posant tranquillement son menton dans le creux de sa main et en observant l'autre homme s'énerver d'un air amusé. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait t'apporter ? Seuls les faits te concernent.

- C'est vrai…et après tout, tu n'es toujours pas parvenu à tes fins, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Izaya soupira en se remémorant ses précédents échecs, avant de répliquer d'un ton doucereux :

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu résistes… »

Shizuo revint vers lui, s'appuya à nouveau sur le fauteuil en plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et planta son regard chocolaté dans celui de l'autre.

« Parce que. Je ne te laisserais pas me dominer de cette manière, grogna-t-il à voix basse. Je veux bien te laisser tout le reste, mais pas ça. Jamais.

- Tu as peur d'aimer ça ? Susurra Izaya en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

- C'est vrai que d'après ce que j'ai vu, ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le brun le foudroya du regard. Mais cette expression fut fugace, et il reprit rapidement contenance, déclarant d'un ton joueur en réduisant légèrement l'écart entre leurs visage :

« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer ?

- Je te laisse cette place.

- Shizu-chan n'est pas partageur… » souffla-t-il avec un ton boudeur qui sonnait comme un ronronnement.

Leurs voix s'étaient réduites à des murmures qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre à mesure que leurs visages se rapprochaient, et finalement, comme si leurs lèvres étaient aimantées, elles se rencontrèrent.

Leur baiser était dépourvu de toute trace de douceur. Il était simplement…avide et empreint de luxure. L'un avait besoin de faire passer la frustration qui datait de leur dernière rencontre, et d'assouvir ainsi la faim qui n'avait fait que croître depuis, tandis que l'autre prenait pleinement conscience de cela et en profitait pour tourner les choses à son avantage, justifiant au passage son rôle un peu trop actif dans le déroulement des événements. Izaya enfouit l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de l'ancien barman, ébouriffant ses mèches dorées alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient sensuellement. Puis, Shizuo écarta d'un mouvement brusque tout ce qui traînait sur un pan du bureau, et l'attrapa par la taille pour le hisser sur la surface dégagée, le tout sans mettre fin à leur contact.

Alors qu'il se noyait dans le flot de sensations bien réelles qu'il éprouvait actuellement, et dont ses rêves ne lui apportaient qu'un vague avant-goût, une pâle copie de la réalité alors qu'il sentait son désir revenir en force au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il pourrait enfin le satisfaire alors qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu y résister aussi longtemps, il sentit soudain quelque chose de glacé et tranchant vers son entrejambe, qui appuyait douloureusement contre sa semi-érection. Surpris, il s'écarta, mettant subitement un terme à leur échange passionné, et il vit un sourire de prédateur se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Izaya tandis qu'il se pourléchait.

« Tu es bien naïf, Shizu-chan…déclara-t-il d'un ton goguenard. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais renoncer aussi facilement à cette idée ?

- T'es vraiment un salaud…

- C'est fort possible, en effet. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, tu vas devoir m'obéir si tu tiens à la survie de tes organes génitaux… »

Shizuo pourra un soupir irrité, avant d'adresser un regard dur au brun. Mais finalement, il capitula et demanda d'un ton résigné :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

À cet instant, Izaya savourait sa victoire. Il passa nonchalamment sa main sous le nœud papillon du blond, avant de le défaire d'un geste théâtral. Ce dernier le regardait faire, immobile, jusqu'à ce que l'informateur lui ordonne paresseusement :

« En fait…enlève la toi-même. »

Il obéit silencieusement, sans chercher pour autant à cacher sa réticence, détachant avec lenteur un à un les boutons de sa chemise, sous le regard triomphant du brun. Puis, ce dernier le repoussa légèrement et sauta souplement à terre à la manière d'un félin, avant de passer derrière lui et de lécher son épaule. Il planta ensuite ses dents dans la chair, suçotant la parcelle de peau captive tandis que sa main libre descendait le long de l'abdomen dénudé de l'autre pour défaire sa ceinture. Il ne baissait pas sa garde, ayant appris qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des potentielles réactions de sa victime. Toutefois, il était certain d'une chose : il avait gagné…enfin…

Néanmoins, quelque chose n'allait pas. Shizu-chan supportait docilement ses attouchements, sans broncher, sans se rebeller, sans avoir l'air d'aimer ou d'être dégouté, sans…rien. Il n'avait strictement aucune réaction face aux événements, et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à Shizu-chan. C'était…trop…tout simplement…

« …trop facile, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Quoi ?

- C'est trop facile… C'est indigne de moi… »

Alors, il libéra brusquement sa victime avant de s'en écarter, le toisant avec toute la contrariété d'un enfant trop gâté que son nouveau jouet a déçu.

Shizuo se retourna et le contempla avec étonnement. Il avait beau savoir qu'Izaya était un être capricieux, son comportement actuel ne le surprenait pas moins. Après tout, il était enfin en mesure d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi y avait-il renoncé aussi brusquement, et surtout aussi vite ? Cela constituait un nouveau mystère… Mais après tout, puisque cela avait sauvé ses fesses, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il comptait bien essayer d'en profiter. Il se rapprocha donc lentement de son vis-à-vis et passa une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à redresser la tête.

« Trop facile, hmmm ? le taquina-t-il. Tu ne serais pas plutôt en train de te défiler ?

- Je savais qu'un protozoaire dans ton genre ne comprendrait pas le manque de saveur qu'a une victoire trop facile, soupira l'autre…

- Si tu n'en veux pas, alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je la prend. »

Sur ces mots, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, reprenant tranquillement (quoiqu'avidement) son activité là où elle avait été interrompue. Passant son autre bras autour de la taille de l'informateur et glissant sa main derrière sa tête, il l'emprisonna dans une étreinte possessive. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper cette fois…il ne supporterait définitivement pas un autre rejet. Tandis que ses bras se croisaient au niveau de ses hanches, il commença à s'attaquer au creux de l'épaule du brun, qui laissa échapper un gémissement au moment où sa langue exploratrice passa sur un point sensible au niveau lequel il s'attarda quelques instants. Puis, délaissant cette zone, il remonta doucement vers son oreille, savourant le goût sucré et enivrant qu'avait la peau d'Izaya. Il avait envie de le dévorer… Il passa ensuite une main sous ses vêtements, appréciant la douceur de son épiderme sous ses doigts. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus…

Néanmoins, le brun ne semblait pas être du même avis.

Soudainement, profitant de ce qu'il avait baissé sa garde, il le repoussa et fendit vivement l'air avec sa lame, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Toutefois, son coup fut précis (car il était bien connu qu'Izaya ne faisait jamais rien au hasard) et il atteignit le blond, laissant une longue quoique superficielle estafilade sur son torse. Ses joues étaient très légèrement roses, mais son regard le mettait au défi de recommencer : il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser la victoire, quand bien même il l'avait lui-même refusée avec dédain.

Izaya ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à réagir. Il était absolument hors de question que les choses se retournent contre lui une nouvelle fois, et ce peu importe combien son corps réclamait celui de l'autre homme ! Il n'avait pas besoin de succomber à son désir, et il pouvait parfaitement résister à ses pulsions. Parce qu'après tout, il n'était pas un animal comme Shizu-chan !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se toisèrent en chiens de faïence, aucun n'osant faire le moindre mouvement. Le sang coulait de la nouvelle blessure du blond, mais ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention, étant trop concentré sur l'homme en face de lui et ne sentant de toutes façons pas de réelle douleur. Izaya, en revanche, prit conscience de cela au moment où son regard commença à suivre le chemin emprunté par une goutte du liquide vermeil, qui laissait une trace d'un rouge brillant tandis que, prenant tout son temps, elle glissait d'une manière presque sensuelle sur son épiderme, et se dirigeait vers son pantalon à moitié ouvert qui laissait entrevoir une bosse exprimant…

Finalement, le brun fit le premier mouvement et combla l'espace qui les séparait pour aller cueillir cette goutte de sang du bout des doigts. Puis, il les lécha, s'appliquant à faire disparaître tout le fluide, sous le regard surpris de Shizu-chan. Lui-même aurait été parfaitement incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, entre tous les mouvements qu'il aurait pu faire, c'était précisément celui-là qu'il avait choisi. Mais c'était quelque chose que l'autre n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« Tu vas salir le sol, justifia-t-il faiblement. »

L'autre n'essaya pas de le contredire et, après ce qui sembla être une hésitation, il attrapa fermement son poignet avant de sonder les yeux rougeoyants de l'informateur. Cet échange de regard aurait pu paraître romantique, et il l'aurait très certainement été s'il s'était agi de n'importe quelles autres personnes. Leurs yeux auraient été remplis de surprise et peut-être même d'un amour mal dissimulé, et la scène aurait très certainement été ponctuée d'une magnifique séance de rougissements… Mais dans ce cas précis, tout ce qui se lisait dans le regard de l'autre était un surprenant mélange de défi et de désir contenu, où la haine tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses droits.

C'est cet instant que choisit une personne non-identifiée pour frapper à ce qui restait de la porte. Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Izaya s'empressa de contraindre le blond à passer sous le bureau, juste avant que la partie supérieure du pauvre panneau de bois malmené ne s'affaisse dans un craquement sinistre, révélant un homme dont l'aspect peu engageant était très fortement atténué par l'air surpris qu'il arborait.

« Orihara-san…commença-t-il. »

Son expression était celle d'un homme en proie au doute, hésitant entre enjamber la partie restante et entrer, demander à l'informateur ce qui s'était passé ici et s'il allait bien, et lui annoncer directement la raison de sa venue en tentant de sauver les apparences (ou au moins ce qu'il en restait). Finalement, il se décida et choisit la troisième option, essayant de retrouver un semblant d'assurance.

« Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît, déclara-t-il aussi froidement qu'il le pouvait. On vous attend. »

Izaya poussa un soupir avant de lui demander de patienter un court instant. Il se baissa, ramassa quelques-uns des stylos qui étaient tombés, et en profita pour glisser à Shizu-chan dans un murmure :

« Ne fais pas plus de dégâts, j'aimerais retrouver un endroit vivable à mon retour. »

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer, et le brun se redressa avec les objets qu'il avait récupérés en guise de justification, pour que son comportement paraisse naturel. Ensuite, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, s'empara de sa veste et suivit celui qui l'attendait, sortant nonchalamment, comme si sa porte n'était pas réduite en morceaux, ou du moins comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Après un dernier regard effaré en arrière, l'autre homme le suivit silencieusement.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il fut tout à fait certain que la pièce était vide et qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir pour une quelconque raison, Shizuo ressortit de sa cachette improvisée. Il ramassa ses affaires, et après un bref nettoyage de sa blessure pour éviter de tacher ses vêtements, il se rhabilla, remit à peu près en place les affaires qu'il avait renversées quelques instants plus tôt, et repartit en essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir les deux morceaux de la porte d'entrée dans une position stable.

Ce qu'il ressentit tout au long de son trajet de retour était étrange. Il était…plus ou moins…perdu. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés tellement vite qu'il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, et il sentait à peine la pluie tomber sur lui tant il se sentait déconnecté de la réalité. D'habitude, dans ces moments-là, c'était la colère qui comblait le l'espace laissé vacant par les sentiments qui s'étaient emmêlés à cause de sa confusion. Mais dans ce cas précis, il se sentait simplement…vide.

Il aurait dû être en colère, il le savait. Il avait encore été coupé en plein élan, et l'asticot avait encore pu lui échapper avant qu'il ait obtenu satisfaction. D'une certaine manière, il avait dû essuyer un nouveau rejet… Cependant, il ne sentait en lui aucune rage, ce qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'une part de lui-même avait pris conscience que cela n'était que partie remise…

En effet, rétrospectivement, Izaya avait eu l'air quelque peu contrarié et, à moins qu'il n'ait tout prévu depuis le début (ce dont Shizuo doutait fortement), il n'avait pas non plus choisi d'interrompre leur…discussion qui était légèrement en train de dévier vers une autre activité un peu plus intéressante. Il pourrait donc se rattraper la prochaine fois. Et alors, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'obtenir réparation ! clamait sans qu'il l'entende ce petit morceau d'inconscient qui empêchait sa rage d'éclater.

Finalement, de retour chez-lui, il décida de cesser d'y penser et de ne pas chercher à donner un sens à ce qui s'était passé. Allongé sur le canapé, il caressait distraitement Naito qui s'était installé sur sa poitrine et qui ronronnait joyeusement, tout en profitant du calme qui s'offrait à lui. Il penserait à Izaya, et il s'énerverait au besoin plus tard. Pour le moment, l'essentiel était qu'il n'était pas en colère, ce qui était très reposant surtout après ces dernières semaines. Après tout, quand bien même les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il le pensait (quoiqu'il ait eu en grande partie l'intention d'improviser le moment venu), il se sentait beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.

Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, son idée ne s'était pas révélée être si mauvaise…

En ce qui concernait Izaya, lorsqu'il fut finalement libéré de ses obligations, il s'empressa d'appeler quelqu'un pour réparer la porte détruite le plus tôt possible. Puis, de retour à son point de départ, il remit de l'ordre sur son bureau, constatant avec une certaine surprise que non seulement tout était à peu près dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé quelques temps plus tôt, mais qu'en plus rien ne trainait plus par terre. Ainsi, cette tâche fut rapidement achevée, et le brun put rapidement faire autre chose.

Un peu plus tard, il se demanda pourquoi ces derniers temps, il laissait toujours délibérément filer les occasions qui se présentaient à lui de parvenir à ses fins et de pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à tout cela. Parce qu'il était certain d'une chose : lorsqu'il serait parvenu à prouver qu'il était capable d'avoir le rôle du seme dans une relation avec Shizu-chan, les choses reprendraient leur cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il pourrait définitivement oublier toute cette affaire. Quoique…il lui restait toujours le mystère de l'identité de Shiza à élucider… Mais il s'en occuperait le moment venu, après tout il n'était pas pressé. D'autant plus que le plus important était surtout de mettre un terme à cette situation qui trainait en longueur, même si elle était pleine de rebondissements tout à fait imprévus et terriblement intéressants.

.

"…

Shiza : Je suis dégoutée… j'ai failli voir Shizu-chan et Iza-Iza en pleine action, et j'ai raté une chose pareille parce que les autres m'en ont empêchée ! "

La jeune fille soupira en lisant ce message outré. Elle le savait… Rétrospectivement, mettre Shiza au courant de cette information n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Toutefois, il ne lui était encore rien arrivé de notable, alors cette erreur n'était peut-être pas si grave que cela, dans le fond… Sauf que…elle ne savait pas si la nouvelle manie qu'avait l'auteure de vouloir suivre les deux hommes partout pour espérer assister à une scène intéressante lui passerait un jour. Et si elle ne lui passait pas, à un moment où à un autre, tout cela se finirait très mal. Car après tout, ses amis ne seraient pas toujours là pour la surveiller, et elle non plus. Si seulement les deux principales "victimes" n'étaient pas aussi dangereuses, elle n'aurait pas autant de souci à se faire, et cela serait tellement plus reposant… Et alors, elle pourrait se concentrer pleinement sur les deux aveugles qui lui servaient d'amis, et peut-être même faire avancer les choses entre eux… Elle tenta toutefois de la consoler, tout en se doutant que c'était perdu d'avance :

"Saïka : Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais.

Shiza : "Pas si grave" ! Mais comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !

Saïka : Et s'ils t'avaient repérée ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?"

Son interlocutrice resta un long moment sans réponse, et Anri se surprit à espérer qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point son comportement pourrait se révéler dangereux. Néanmoins, tel ne fut pas le cas…

"Shiza : Mais ils ne m'auraient pas repérée voyons ! Je suis bien trop discrète !"

La jeune fille tiqua en lisant le dernier mot. "discrète" n'était définitivement pas le qualificatif approprié pour la décrire, surtout si l'autre se laissait submerger par ses instincts de fujoshi au comble du bonheur. Et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que cela serait le cas si jamais elle parvenait à voir ce qu'elle voulait…

"Shiza : Et au pire, je pourrais toujours m'enfuir. Franchement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez tous l'air de trouver ça risqué…

Saïka : Parce que ça l'est. Ils n'apprécieront certainement pas d'être observés en plein moment intime, surtout s'ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache.

Shiza : Possible…mais je suis prête à tout pour les voir ensemble !"

Finalement, après une demi-heure supplémentaire de discussion acharnée, la jeune fille renonça à essayer de la raisonner. L'auteure pouvait se révéler extrêmement têtue lorsqu'elle s'y mettait…et elle-même n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec elle à cause de cela.

Peu après, cette dernière dévia le sujet en annonçant :

"Shiza : Au fait, pour passer ma frustration, j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic. Tu veux bien la relire ?"

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, jubila Anri qui s'empressa d'accepter, en souriant avec autant d'émotivité qu'un concombre de mer. Mais comme nous le savons tous, venant d'elle, c'était déjà suffisamment expressif.

Lorsqu'elle eut reçu le fichier, elle décida de l'imprimer pour le lire le lendemain au lycée. L'un de ses professeurs étant absent, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait certainement profiter du vide que cela produisait dans son emploi du temps. Et sinon…elle pourrait toujours essayer de rentabiliser l'heure de physique qui l'attendait. Cela donnerait peut-être enfin une utilité à ce cours…

Soudain, une idée émergea dans son esprit. Et si elle s'arrangeait pour faire lire l'une de ces fictions à ses deux amis (ou au moins à l'un des deux) ? Évidemment, elle le ferait discrètement, et elle s'arrangerait pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que cela venait d'elle, ce qui lui permettrait de les observer innocemment, de près comme de loin. Ainsi, elle pourrait tranquillement étudier leurs réactions, qui éventuellement confirmeraient ses soupçons. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que le miracle se produirait et qu'ils découvriraient enfin à quel point ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre… Ou qu'au moins, cela contribuerait fortement à la réalisation dudit miracle…

Elle médita un moment sur cette idée, s'arrêta quelques instants pour imaginer le genre de scène que cela produirait, et finalement, elle trouva cette perspective définitivement bonne (d'autant plus qu'elle ne risquait rien à essayer). Alors, elle commença à réfléchir à la manière dont elle pourrait la mettre en œuvre. Tandis qu'elle concevait son plan, elle songea avec un certain amusement que Shiza avait vraiment une très grande, et surtout une très étrange influence sur elle. Néanmoins, elle était loin de s'en plaindre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les amis !

Pour une fois, il n'y a pas de commentaires superflus, je progresse ! Je vous laisse donc méditer là-dessus.


	13. Hibernation

Pour célébrer gaiement le début de mes vacances, voici en exclusivité (ou pas)…

Le chapitre 13 !

Oui, applaudissez moi, j'aime ça ! o/

Bref, toujours le même topo : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, Ikebukuro n'est pas à moi, et je pense que les gens qui n'aiment pas le yaoi ne sont pas arrivés jusque là donc il est inutile de prévenir qu'il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Hibernation**

Depuis les temps les plus reculés, à peu près à partir de l'époque où l'Homme s'est sédentarisé, il existe des gens pour lesquels dormir est naturel. Ils se couchent, se retournent éventuellement une ou deux fois, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'endorment profondément et sans interruptions jusqu'au matin. Shizuo faisait partie de ces gens là. Il était très rare que le sommeil lui échappe, ce dernier faisant partie des rares choses qui ne le fuyait pas, et cette nuit là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Étrangement, depuis qu'il avait violemment fait irruption chez Izaya, il se sentait beaucoup plus calme et dormait bien mieux que ces dernières semaines (même s'il dormait malgré tout très bien pendant cette période : n'oublions pas qu'il faisait des rêves très…intéressants (comprendre par là "à forte tendance érotique, voire pwpesque si ce mot existait")). Certes, il s'énervait toujours pour diverses raisons plus ou moins bonnes. Néanmoins, sa rage était beaucoup moins impressionnante et il se mettait bien moins souvent en colère, laissant enfin la population vivre paisiblement, librement et sans craintes, et mettant fin au régime de terreur permanente qui s'était instauré.

Ainsi, à Ikebukuro, tout allait désormais pour le mieux et les gens songeaient avec un profond soulagement que cette période de crise avait enfin touché à sa fin. C'est la raison pour laquelle, en cette fraiche nuit d'automne, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, l'homme à la force légendaire dormait paisiblement avec le petit chat noir que nous connaissons bien, et qui avait honteusement profité de l'assoupissement de son humain pour s'infiltrer discrètement sur le matelas (alors que, rappelons le, il était supposé passer la nuit à peu près n'importe où sauf à cet endroit).

Pour en revenir au sujet, il y a des gens pour lesquels dormir est naturel…et d'autres pour qui cela ne l'est pas. Ce sont tous ceux qui se couchent tard, ne s'endorment jamais avant minuit ou plus, et doivent se tourner et se retourner sans cesse avant d'enfin trouver le sommeil (quand toutefois ils le trouvent). Le genre de personnes qui, telles des animaux encore sauvages, dorment d'un sommeil tellement léger que le moindre bruit leur fait ouvrir les yeux, et tellement haché qu'elles se réveillent au moins une fois par nuit, quand ce n'est pas une fois toutes les heures. Et bien évidemment, Izaya faisait partie de cette catégorie de la population…

C'est pourquoi, exactement au même moment, il était encore debout, ou plutôt assis devant son ordinateur. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et l'unique source de lumière provenait de l'écran, qui éclairait son visage impassible de sa pâle lueur artificielle. Il savait que s'il se couchait maintenant, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant plusieurs heures, ou ne parviendrait pas à dormir du tout. Il se sentait encore trop réveillé pour cela. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle, à cette heure tardive, il cherchait désespérément de quoi s'occuper : n'importe quoi aurait pu faire l'affaire. Néanmoins, à son grand désarroi, plus personne n'était présent pour discuter il avait consulté le forum des Dollars une bonne dizaine de fois tout en se doutant que rien de nouveau ne s'était produit, il avait terminé son dernier livre non-lu à peine deux heures auparavant, et il s'était lassé d'errer sans but. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le tirer de son ennui.

Puis, il lui revint soudain en mémoire qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux nouvelles fictions de Shiza depuis longtemps (c'est à dire à peu près depuis qu'il avait renoncé à son premier plan et qu'il avait mis le second au point), ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait certainement eu le temps d'en publier plusieurs nouvelles. Peut-être que cela pourrait le distraire un moment, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre…

Rapidement, il découvrit qu'il en avait raté quelques-unes, plutôt courtes (des one-shot principalement) et il décida de les lire. Mais il était bien sûr évident que s'il le faisait, c'était uniquement pour passer le temps ! Il cliqua sur l'une d'entre elles, sans même prendre la peine d'en regarder le résumé, et il commença à se plonger dans le fascinant récit consistant une fois de plus à mettre sa projection fictive et celle de Shizu-chan ensemble, d'une manière plus ou moins guimauve mais toujours pleine de sexe (à croire que c'était la seule chose qui intéressait l'auteure, et par extension les lecteurs, dans leur relation). Cependant, on pouvait au moins accorder à Shiza qu'elle arrivait à présenter des récits variés, quand bien même la trame était toujours plus ou moins la même…

Il eut tout d'abord un peu de mal avec les premiers paragraphes, se sentant encore sceptique par rapport à l'intérêt de son activité, mais finalement, il parvint à la moitié sans éprouver de réelle envie de s'arrêter pour faire autre chose (d'autant plus qu'il n'avait de toutes façons rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant). Cependant, au moment de l'inévitable lemon, il commença à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que les actions ne s'enchainaient pas de la manière habituelle. Cela ressemblait trop à un viol. Même si en y regardant de plus près, Kimiya ne se débattait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pu, montrant qu'à la vérité, il n'était pas si opposé à cette idée qu'il le prétendait. Même si au final, malgré son caractère innocent, fragile et impressionnable, il n'en gardait pas vraiment de séquelles et qu'une petite consolation de la part de Shizuki avait suffi à tout arranger. Quel que soit le point de vue, cela ressemblait toujours trop à un viol, et faisait revenir certains souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier le plus vite possible. Il parvint cependant jusqu'au bout, refusant de s'arrêter pour une raison aussi futile (son propre caractère n'ayant rien d'innocent, fragile ou impressionnable) et, arrivé à la fin où évidemment les personnages sont heureux et ensemble pour l'éternité voire plus, il enchaîna directement sur une deuxième. Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose en l'attendant…

Lorsqu'il alla finalement se coucher, il avait lu toutes celles qu'il avait négligées. Et surtout, il avait définitivement réalisé une chose : il avait certes la même position que Kimiya, mais contrairement à ce dernier, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Si son double était l'archétype même de l'uke guimauve, mignon et totalement soumis, Izaya, quant à lui, était plutôt du genre manipulateur, voire complètement dominateur. Et de son point de vue, c'était une position nettement plus enviable.

En réalité, il avait déjà pris conscience de cela quelques temps auparavant. Il savait déjà qu'il pouvait faire à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait de Shizu-chan, mais désormais, cela avait pris tout son sens. À la vérité, le fait qu'il soit uke importait peu, parce que malgré les apparences, il était le véritable dominant.

Les mots du blond lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Je ne te laisserais pas me dominer… pas de cette manière. ». _Il semblait donc l'avoir plus ou moins compris… (pour autant qu'il soit capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit). Mais cela n'était peut-être pas encore suffisamment clair dans son pauvre esprit, sachant qu'il se permettait encore d'essayer de le forcer à se soumettre lorsqu'il se montrait un peu trop contrariant. Il faudrait donc qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet pour lui enfoncer une bonne fois pour toutes cette idée dans le crâne, songea-t-il avec une jubilation malsaine en mettant un nouveau plan au point, alors que dans les ténèbres qui régnaient dans sa chambre, un sourire irrépressible et inquiétant prenait place sur son visage.

Il existe deux catégories d'humains : ceux pour qui dormir est un acte naturel, et ceux pour qui il ne l'est pas. Et quand bien même il faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, pour une fois, Izaya eut un sommeil relativement tranquille et presque ininterrompu. Et cela était probablement lié au fait qu'avant de s'endormir, il n'avait songé qu'à une chose : faire souffrir Shizu-chan.

Le lendemain matin, à Ikebukuro, une fraiche et nuageuse journée s'annonçait*. Toutefois, par chance, il ne semblait pas devoir pleuvoir…pour l'instant. Shizuo observa le ciel d'un air menaçant, comme si son regard pouvait suffire à écarter les nuages, ou au moins à les dissuader de se déverser sur la ville. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait déjà pas particulièrement ce genre de temps incertain mais en l'occurrence, le problème venait surtout du fait qu'il n'avait absolument rien pris pour se protéger de l'éventuelle pluie qui menaçait de tomber à tout instant, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de finir trempé. Toutefois, heureusement, pour le moment, sa technique semblait fonctionner (ou alors c'était tout simplement dû aux courants ascendants et autres joyeusetés météorologiques, cela dépendait du point de vue).

Quelques petites averses qu'il n'avait par chance pas eu à subir, une vieille cabine téléphonique et un panneau stop arrachés ainsi que trois clients traumatisés plus tard, cette journée tout à fait banale bien qu'un peu plus paisible que d'habitude toucha à sa fin, et Shizuo et Tom se séparèrent tranquillement. Ce dernier souriait discrètement, pensant avec soulagement comme tous les autres que le blond allait mieux, et s'en réjouissant pour lui car il savait que cet état d'instabilité était aussi pénible pour lui que pour tous ceux qui avaient à en subir les conséquences. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait en ce moment, et il craignait que cette situation ne dure pas, mais pour l'instant, il avait envie d'en profiter le plus possible.

En rentrant chez-lui, Shizuo rencontra Celty. Cette dernière s'arrêta pour lui parler, et après quelques minutes passées à s'échanger des banalités ainsi que des nouvelles, la dullahan entra dans le vif du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder :

« Au fait, maintenant que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tapa-t-elle avec quelques hésitations… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant à s'il pouvait se permettre de le faire ou non. Il sentait que lui raconter toute la situation serait risqué, d'autant plus que si Shinra l'apprenait (ce qui risquait fort d'arriver), toute la ville serait au courant en moins d'une semaine, ou moins d'une journée s'il était en forme… Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, au moins en partie. Cette courte pause méditative laissa à la jeune femme le temps d'ajouter :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, tu sais ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas grand chose, décida-t-il toutefois de répondre. Encore l'asticot et son comportement bizarre… Il me fait tourner en bourrique en ce moment, c'est de plus en plus pénible.

- Il le faisait déjà avant, non ?

- Pas de la même manière. Mais ça va aller, je vais mieux maintenant comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

- Ça ne durera peut-être pas… Je sens que ça ne durera pas. »

Shizuo éclata d'un rire sans joie. En effet, connaissant l'asticot, il était fort possible que cette situation ne dure pas très longtemps. Surtout si on se fiait aux récents événements… Toutefois, pour le moment, elle durait et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se poser de questions. Il fallait simplement qu'il rassure Celty, qui semblait sincèrement se faire du souci à son sujet.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller. C'est un truc entre lui et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'impliquer d'autres gens.

- J'espère que tout cela va bien se finir alors. Et je suis désolée si j'ai été indiscrète.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais ça ira. »

Ils continuèrent à parler encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire l'attention de Shizuo. Il leva alors la tête vers un pont qui passait par dessus la route, et il vit une forme s'y découper. Majoritairement noire, elle se fondait presque parfaitement dans les ténèbres et seules les quelques taches blanches qu'étaient sa peau et les bords de sa veste l'en distinguaient. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire insolent qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui donnait des envie de meurtres très prononcées à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Izaya…

Il prit à peine le temps de saluer Celty avant de s'emparer d'un panneau qui traînait dans le coin et de courir le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la structure, la vermine était encore là, comme s'il l'attendait. Et quelque part au milieu de sa rage instinctive, l'homme à l'objet métallique contondant savait qu'il l'attendait réellement. Alors il aurait été dommage de le décevoir…

Profitant de la pause qu'il avait marquée sans s'en apercevoir, le brun se retourna et s'éloigna en courant. Shizuo partit donc à sa poursuite, lança son arme juste avant que l'autre ne bifurque, et le rata d'un cheveu. Puis, alors que pour une fois il le rattrapait, il tendit le bras pour s'emparer d'un pan de veste qui voletait derrière lui. Néanmoins, l'autre accéléra brutalement et bien qu'il l'ait frôlée, sa main ne se referma que sur du vide. Alors, il entendit Izaya éclater d'un rire léger avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle où il disparut. Aussi, lorsque le blond y entra à son tour, il ne vit rien d'autre que des ténèbres que seule la lune prenait la peine d'éclairer, ne révélant qu'un espace vide de toute présence. L'autre s'était fondu dans l'obscurité et s'y était évaporé, comme s'il était lui-même l'une des ombres qui peuplaient la citée nocturne. Il lui avait échappé, filé entre les doigts, le laissant seul et en colère. Très en colère… Frappant le mur le plus proche avec hargne et y laissant en profondeur la marque de son poing, il poussa un long grognement rempli de rage. Toutefois, il fut plus ou moins calmé par Celty, qui les avait suivis de loin au cas où elle aurait dû intervenir (ce qui se révéla être une idée plutôt bonne).

Finalement, un peu plus détendu qu'avant, il rentra chez-lui et décida de ne pas accorder plus d'importance à l'étrange comportement que venait d'avoir l'asticot, et qui était devenu très inhabituel chez lui. Il verrait bien ce qui se passerait la prochaine fois… Et alors, l'autre n'aurait pas intérêt à lui échapper !

La rencontre suivante eut lieu dès le lendemain, en pleine journée, alors qu'il profitait d'un jour de repos pour faire quelques courses. Bien évidemment, il lâcha le sac contenant ses achats à la seconde même où il le vit et, faute d'arme plus intéressante (comprendre par là "lourde, dangereuse et destructrice"), il lança de toutes ses forces un poireau sur lui. Cependant, Izaya évita sans mal la liliacée, affichant un sourire moqueur tandis que ce dernier allait s'écraser un peu plus loin :

« Shizu-chan ! Le gronda-t-il comme le ferait une mère en colère. Il ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture, voyons. Pense un peu à tous ces gens qui meurent de faim et qui mériteraient bien plus que toi d'avoir de quoi manger ! »

Shizuo répondit par un grognement irrité, avant de partir à sa poursuite. À travers sa course, le brun lança :

« Tu devrais admettre ton erreur au lieu d'avoir recours à la violence, Shizu-chan ! Mais c'est certainement trop demander venant de toi.

- Ferme-la et reviens ici tout de suite ! Hurla le blond avec fureur.

- Pour me faire massacrer ? Non merci, répondit-il avec légèreté. »

Leur course-poursuite dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au moment où Izaya traversa la route. Instinctivement, sans accorder aucune attention au reste, le blond le suivit et se fit violemment heurter par une voiture. Il fut brutalement fauché au niveau des genoux et, perdant l'équilibre, il s'étala sur le capot. Quelque peu sonné et surtout pris de court (cela faisait des années qu'une telle chose ne lui était pas arrivée), il eut néanmoins le temps de voir le brun lui lancer un sourire goguenard avant de s'évaporer dans la foule.

Le blond se redressa rapidement, et se précipita à l'endroit où la vermine avait disparue. Mais il lui fallut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : l'autre lui avait une fois plus échappé. Il poussa alors un long hurlement de rage, et rentra chez-lui avec fureur, ignorant royalement le conducteur du véhicule qui venait de le heurter, qui se confondait en excuses et lui demandait avec inquiétude s'il allait vraiment bien.

Arrivé devant chez lui, après avoir passé tout son trajet de retour à maudire Izaya et à fendre quelques murs ou tordre des panneaux en leur donnant de violents coups de pieds aussi injustes qu'aléatoires, il se sentait presque parfaitement calme. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa porte, il repéra son sac de courses pendu à la poignée. Étonné, il le prit et remarqua dedans un petit mot disant :

« Je crois qu'il est à toi, et je me doute que tu ne pensera pas à le récupérer avant de rentrer. Fais attention la prochaine fois, il ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture.

Pas la peine de me remercier,

Shinra.

PS : je n'ai malheureusement pas pu sauver ton poireau. »

Il eut un léger sourire en lisant ce message, quoiqu'il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer face à son conseil qui lui rappelait "étrangement" celui d'un certain vermisseau (ils n'étaient décidément pas amis pour rien…). Puis, il pénétra dans son appartement, qu'il avait pour une fois pensé à fermer à clé, et déposa son fardeau dans la cuisine avant de commencer à le ranger. Peu après, alors qu'il se retournait après avoir fini de remplir le réfrigérateur, il se rendit compte que Naito se trouvait désormais à côté du sac, dans lequel il fouillait avidement et sans scrupules, certainement à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant (comprendre par là "comestible et potentiellement à base de poisson"). Il le repoussa donc sèchement d'un mouvement, avant d'achever de le vider.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, le chat au pelage d'encre était roulé en boule, les yeux clos, sur son coin de canapé habituel. Au moment de l'arrivée du blond, il redressa la tête et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il boudait, avant de se remettre dans sa position de départ et de feindre de dormir. Lorsqu'il vit son comportement capricieux, Shizuo poussa un soupir légèrement amusé, avant de récupérer son téléphone et d'appeler Shinra pour le remercier quand même (surtout qu'il connaissait ce dernier depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que malgré ses mots, il se vexerait s'il ne faisait rien), accomplissant le tout sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Il savait que le félin ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il était en tort et qu'il devait parfaitement le savoir, sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'une telle curiosité. Ce chat était décidément un fouineur accompli…

Ainsi, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Shizuo ne se sentit pas excessivement irrité de la deuxième fuite consécutive d'Izaya. Néanmoins, ce dernier continua sur sa lancée et pendant une semaine entière, il persista à lui rendre visite chaque jour et à disparaître avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Cela avait d'ailleurs l'air de l'amuser énormément…

À chaque fois il allait un peu plus loin, lui parlant lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, l'effleurant de manière plus ou moins appuyée, le laissant le frôler avant de s'esquiver souplement, s'approchant par derrière le temps de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille avec une intonation indéniablement sexy… Mais jamais il ne lui laissait le temps de réagir, se déplaçant trop rapidement pour que le blond puisse l'attraper et mettre fin à cette cruelle torture. Et bien sûr, plus ces visites se multipliaient, plus Shizuo sentait sa colère et sa frustration augmenter, le rendant chaque fois de plus en plus irritable, et prouvant le bien-fondé de ce que disait Celty quelques jours plus tôt. Si cette situation continuait, il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à devenir complètement fou…

Dès qu'il apercevait l'asticot, comme depuis toujours, il sentait la haine refluer automatiquement, et il réagissait immédiatement, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sa réaction habituelle ne changeait pas, mais désormais, derrière, il y avait autre chose que de la rage. Il voulait toujours le massacrer, mais rapidement, il sentait le désir monter et balayer tout cela d'un geste. Il avait désespérément envie de le dévorer, de faire sien chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, de le posséder entièrement, de le marquer… Il le désirait ardemment, mais l'autre lui échappait à chaque fois, le laissant toujours plus seul avec la rage qui peu à peu reprenait ses droits. Et pour empirer la situation, la frustration l'entretenait, et s'accumulait à chaque nouvelle fuite.

À lui seul, ce simple fait suffisait à l'énerver au plus haut point, mais le pire était que désormais, il commençait à voir Izaya partout, ou à entendre sa voix alors qu'il était seul, montrant à quel point cette vermine était proche d'anéantir définitivement toute trace de raison en lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'asticot faisait cela, mais il n'espérait désormais plus qu'une chose : que cette situation cesse le plus vite possible, pour qu'il puisse enfin oublier toute cette série de privations en s'abîmant dans le corps de l'informateur.

Izaya, quant à lui, était entièrement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. S'il faisait tout cela, c'était justement dans le but de laisser Shizu-chan sur sa faim. À force, son misérable cerveau atrophié finirait par intégrer totalement le fait que seule sa force lui donnait un semblant de pouvoir sur lui… Mais il ne le comprendrait pas tout seul, c'était certain. Alors, il devrait lui rendre une dernière petite visite pour lui expliquer clairement les choses, et s'il était sage, il aurait peut-être le droit d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et encore, si lui-même était d'humeur.

Il se laissa confortablement aller dans son fauteuil, et il sentit un agréable frisson le traverser au moment où s'imposa à lui l'image d'un Shizu-chan affamé lui dévorant férocement le cou à la manière d'une bête sauvage, ses mains parcourant avidement son corps tandis qu'il ravageait sans merci…

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux en réalisant avec un saisissement teinté d'un soupçon d'horreur le sens ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Il essaya toutefois de nier en bloc tout ce que cela pouvait signifier, refoulant le fait qu'imaginer cette scène était loin de l'avoir laissé indifférent et se persuadant que le blond n'avait absolument pas un tel d'effet sur lui. Et quoiqu'il en soit, songea-t-il, que cela soit vrai ou non ne changeait au final pas grand chose…même si de toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à découvrir derrière ce à quoi il pensait un peu plus tôt et le fait qu'il n'y soit pas resté froid. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait en aucun cas à se justifier et surtout pas à lui-même.

Ainsi, le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi, Izaya se rendit une fois de plus à Ikebukuro. Il arpenta les rues à la recherche de Shizu-chan, se rendant aux endroits où il avait le plus de chances de le trouver et cherchant des traces de son passage, notamment des destructions en tout genre, tel un chasseur expérimenté à la recherche d'un animal particulier dont il étudie soigneusement le comportement depuis des années (ce qui était d'ailleurs plus ou moins le cas).

C'est après environ une heure de recherche qu'il le trouva enfin, étalé sur le sol d'une petite rue située non loin de son immeuble. Surpris, (pour ne pas dire légèrement inquiet, cet état de faiblesse étant totalement inhabituel et inattendu venant de lui) le brun se rapprocha du corps et s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Il fronça les sourcils après qu'un bref examen lui eut appris qu'il n'avait aucune blessure externe, et c'est en se rapprochant d'avantage pour chercher un indice lui permettant de déterminer son état qu'il réalisa qu'en fait, l'homme allait parfaitement bien et était tout simplement profondément endormi. L'informateur resta interdit quelques instants, avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur et de murmurer avec un amusement non feint :

« Shizu-chan… Je ne savais pas que les monstres à l'intelligence sous-développée comme toi hibernaient. Mais même si c'est la bonne période, tu devrais sérieusement songer à trouver un meilleur endroit pour le faire. Je sais que les marmottes sont beaucoup plus intelligentes que toi, mais tout de même… »

Il hésita un instant entre le laisser sur place, le ramener chez-lui pour attendre qu'il émerge tout seul, ou le réveiller immédiatement. Après un court instant de réflexion, il choisit la deuxième option et le tira tant bien que mal jusqu'à son appartement, tel un trophée de chasse. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il le déposa sur son lit et se demanda incidemment pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait transporter Shizu-chan, alors que cela serait beaucoup plus simple pour ce dernier, étant plus grand et plus fort que lui. Décidément, pensa-t-il avec ironie, sa bonté le perdrait…

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il s'interrogea activement sur la manière dont il allait s'occuper en attendant le réveil du monstre endormi. Il fouilla donc distraitement dans les affaires qui étaient posées sur une table basse, ne trouva rien d'intéressant (comprendre par là "compromettant qu'il pourrait au besoin utiliser contre lui"), et abandonna cette idée en soupirant. Puis, il remarqua sur le canapé une forme de la même couleur noire que le tissu le recouvrant, quoique plus lustrée et légèrement plus sombre. Cette dernière bougea légèrement et ouvrit paresseusement un œil d'un jaune doré, avant de se redresser et de s'étirer en poussant un long bâillement. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il sembla commencer à s'intéresser à l'humain présent dans la pièce. Alors, il sauta souplement à terre et s'approcha de lui, tandis que celui-ci l'observait pensivement, sans le quitter des yeux. Le jeune homme se baissa ensuite pour passer sa main le long du corps de l'animal, qui accueillit cette attention avec un ronronnement joyeux.

Toujours aussi peu farouche, constata Izaya, non sans un certain amusement. Tandis qu'il caressait le félin en se demandant s'il l'avait reconnu ou si c'était en fait le comportement qu'il adoptait face à n'importe quel inconnu (ce qui était très probablement le cas, mais l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre, Naito s'était réellement souvenu de lui), il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre. Aussitôt, il abandonna sa passionnante activité soyeuse pour se diriger vers la source du son, dans le but de vérifier si Shizu-chan s'était réveillé ou s'il avait seulement bougé pendant son sommeil.

Il s'avéra finalement qu'il était toujours aussi profondément assoupi, et qu'il s'était tout simplement retourné sur le ventre. Au moment où il s'assit sur le bord du lit en fixant le visage étonnement paisible de son occupant, l'idée de profiter de cette situation effleura l'esprit du brun. Néanmoins, il la rejeta rapidement : si la victoire lui était assurée, il était tout à fait inutile qu'il se fatigue à l'obtenir réellement… Peu après, le chat le rejoignit et il revint à son occupation première, se demandant les raisons qui avaient pu conduire le blond à s'endormir en plein milieu de la rue.

Shizuo, comme indiqué un peu plus tôt, faisait partie des gens pour lesquels le sommeil était naturel. Et bien sûr, lorsque ce genre de personne passe une nuit sans dormir, c'est la catastrophe. C'était d'ailleurs précisément ce qui était arrivé à l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro la nuit précédente : celle-ci avait été principalement constituée de longue séances de changements répétés de position, d'activités diverses et variées ayant pour but de s'occuper l'esprit et éventuellement de se fatiguer en attendant de pouvoir enfin s'endormir, ainsi que d'environ une heure d'un sommeil léger et entrecoupé qui l'avait laissé aussi fatigué au réveil que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. En somme, il avait passé le même genre de nuit que celle qu'ont habituellement les insomniaques. Mais bien sûr, contrairement à ces derniers, il n'était absolument pas préparé à affronter la journée de travail qui se profilait derrière cette longue nuit sans sommeil.

Ainsi, si en début de matinée il était encore à peu près réveillé et surtout de très mauvaise humeur, la fatigue avait peu à peu repris ses droits et, vers midi, Tom avait commencé à avoir pitié de lui et de son air amorphe. Toutefois, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de rentrer chez-lui pour se reposer, le blond lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait encore tenir. Alors, il n'avait pas insisté plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il dormait mal, ce qui heureusement était extrêmement rare, Shizuo avait toujours les nerfs à vif et réagissait violemment et au quart de tour face à n'importe quel facteur énervant, ce qui rendit ce début de journée difficile pour tout le monde à bien des égards. Aussi, au moment où il commença à être tellement fatigué qu'il cessa totalement de réagir, ou du moins d'une manière très molle, son patron décida que cette fois-ci, la situation était vraiment grave et qu'il devait définitivement le renvoyer chez-lui. Alors, renonçant à discuter une nouvelle fois cette décision (et n'étant plus vraiment en état de le faire), le blond obéit docilement et le quitta en marmonnant un "à demain" endormi, dont l'autre devina le sens plus qu'il ne le comprit.

Cependant, si Tom croyait que son ami pourrait rentrer seul sans problème, il se trompait lourdement. En effet, trop épuisé pour parcourir tout le chemin de retour sans rien pour le maintenir relativement éveillé, il s'effondra à peu près à l'endroit où Izaya l'avait retrouvé, et un passant bien intentionné le déplaça dans une ruelle attenante pour qu'il ne perturbe pas la circulation.

C'était donc la raison qui avait poussé l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro à s'endormir dans un lieu aussi improbable qu'en plein milieu d'une rue fréquentée. Cela constituait par ailleurs une nouvelle preuve de la fragilité de ce type de personne, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas droit à leur nuit complète de sommeil réparateur…

Quelques heures après s'être écroulé, en milieu de soirée, Shizuo se réveilla enfin. Il se sentait étrangement reposé et alerte, et il se demanda presque si ses derniers souvenirs étaient réels. Il fut tout d'abord étonné de se retrouver dans son lit, ne se souvenant pas être parvenu jusqu'à cet endroit et ne comprenant pas comment il y était arrivé. Il se souvenait vaguement du début de son chemin de retour, ainsi que d'avoir rêvé que l'asticot lui parlait, et il était sorti de son sommeil au moment où ce dernier se penchait vers lui pour… Quelque chose n'allait pas, réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Alors, craignant presque ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur quelque chose qui pesait sur le matelas, et il reconnut sans mal Izaya, seul et tranquillement assis sur le bord du lit. Ce dernier l'observait avec intérêt, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Shizu-chan, quel manque de politesse. Dire que je me suis fatigué à te ramener chez-toi… J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.

- Où est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?

- Endormi en plein milieu de la rue… Tu n'as donc pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour faire une sieste ? Enfin, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un être à l'intelligence limitée dans ton genre n'avait absolument aucun discernement et… »

Le brun fut soudainement interrompu, au moment où Shizuo l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le tira pour le faire rouler sous lui d'un mouvement vif et précis. Avec une moue réprobatrice, le premier gronda :

« Shizu-chan, il est impoli de couper les gens !

- Tu n'as qu'à pas parler autant. » répliqua le blond, avant de plaquer avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il avait passé plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir aller plus loin que l'effleurer, plusieurs semaines à devoir se contenter de le voir le narguer quotidiennement… Il était définitivement hors de question qu'il attende encore et en vérité, l'idée de mettre fin à cette torture à peine réveillé était loin de le déranger. Il en avait trop besoin pour prendre le temps de l'écouter, et sa santé mentale était très certainement du même avis que le reste de sa personne… Il s'inquièterait de tout cela après. Tout ce qu'il espérait pour le moment, c'était que l'autre serait d'accord pour faire la même chose. Même si d'une certaine manière, il ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis…

Bien qu'il fut surpris par la tournure que prenaient les événements, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi vive, Izaya le laissa faire de bonne grâce, répondant au baiser avec une ardeur peut-être légèrement plus modérée, mais pleine de la tranquille assurance qui lui était propre. Le fait que Shizu-chan le désire à un tel point était à deux doigts de le flatter, et il réalisait avec une satisfaction grandissante que son plan avait porté ses fruits : il sentait dans la plupart de ses gestes à quel point le blond semblait craindre qu'il lui échappe d'un instant à l'autre, quand bien même il était évident au vu de sa position qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer sans son accord.

C'était donc pour cette raison que lorsque ce dernier se sépara de lui le temps d'un souffle, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou et de rester quelques secondes sans bouger comme s'il prenait le temps de s'assurer que la situation était réelle, il rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière pour lui offrir sa gorge. Oui, s'il le faisait, il était absolument certain que c'était uniquement pour cela, et non pas parce qu'il commençait lui-même à devenir accro à la délicieuse et enivrante sensation qui embrouillait toutes ses pensées et réduisait son cerveau en bouillie lorsque Shizu-chan s'appliquait à dévorer consciencieusement cet endroit. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu, et la manière qu'eut le blond de laisser des marques sur toute cette zone fut encore plus exquise que dans ses souvenirs. Jamais il ne l'aurait admis, mais cela lui avait certainement beaucoup plus manqué qu'il le pensait…

Néanmoins, au moment où ce dernier décida qu'il était plus que temps de le libérer de ses vêtements, il s'obligea à rassembler ses idées et à se souvenir qu'il était supposé garder un contrôle total sur la situation. C'est pourquoi il l'arrêta, posant ses mains contre celle qui glissait contre sa peau, et l'appelant à mi-voix d'un ton encore parfaitement assuré, malgré les difficultés qu'il avait éprouvées pour penser convenablement à peine quelques secondes auparavant. L'ancien endormi se stoppa net et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, qu'on pouvait situer entre l'ours contrarié et l'enfant pris en faute. Izaya sourit. Il en était certain désormais : il pouvait emmener l'autre où il le voulait. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en priver…

Profitant de sa surprise, il inversa leurs positions d'un habile coup de hanches, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. L'autre le regarda sans bouger avec le même étonnement, avant d'esquisser un mouvement hésitant et incertain auquel il renonça rapidement. L'informateur ne rencontra donc finalement pas de réelle résistance, et il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que cette situation durerait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Si Shizu-chan le laissait faire, alors il aurait définitivement gagné cette manche. Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de pousser trop loin son pouvoir cette fois. Et puis après tout, la finalité originale son plan pouvait bien attendre encore un peu… D'autant plus que malgré les apparences, ce qu'il s'apprêtait faire à l'instant parviendrait certainement à le rapprocher un peu plus de son but.

* * *

*il ne peut pas faire beau tout le temps, que voulez-vous…

J'espère que je me trompais vraiment en doutant de ce chapitre… Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il ait moins d'intérêt que les autres (et puis le pauvre, je ne devrais pas le considérer ainsi…)

Bref, je vais donc m'enfuir, et essayer de faire mes devoirs avant de me mettre sérieusement au suivant.


	14. Reproduction

Mouahahahahahhahaakofkofkof … (c'est une belle introduction…enfin c'était)

Bon, comment commencer…désolée pour cette attente ? On va dire ça.

Et comme je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, je vais préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'Ikebukuro ou même Versailles.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (wouhouh, j'ai fait des progrès en matière de concision ! o/)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Reproduction**

Shizuo se réveilla le lendemain matin, émergeant lentement à mesure qu'un rayon de soleil venait éclairer son visage et s'avançait vicieusement vers ses yeux. Comme n'importe quel être humain, il eut tout d'abord un réflexe ancestral et désespéré visant à se raccrocher au sommeil, et il enfouit machinalement quoiqu'avec conviction sa tête dans le premier abri potable, tout en maudissant à la fois le soleil d'être aussi lumineux, et lui-même pour avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille. Néanmoins, il dut rapidement renoncer à sa première idée, le sommeil l'ayant définitivement quitté au moment précis où il avait réalisé que l'abri qu'il avait choisi ce matin là était pour le moins…chaud et velu. De plus, cela semblait plus vivant qu'un oreiller ou une couverture… Évidemment, Naito aussi était vivant, chaud et velu, et il venait régulièrement passer la nuit sur le lit. Cependant, le félin ne prenait pas autant de place que la chose qui était actuellement allongée à ses côtés.

Il soupira et ouvrit péniblement un œil, qu'il fut vite obligé de refermer à cause de la lumière à laquelle il n'était pas encore habitué. Mais de toutes façons, ouvrir les yeux était tout à fait inutile, parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui partageait son lit en cette matinée ensoleillée. Encore l'asticot…

Il poussa un grognement à la fois irrité et somnolant, en se demandant incidemment pourquoi, même en sachant pertinemment _qui_ dormait à ses côtés, il gardait toujours un bras enroulé autour de sa taille d'une manière presque possessive. Cependant, quelle que fut la réponse, il ne voulait pas la connaître… Et il n'avait pas non plus réellement envie de bouger, bien qu'il se sache obligé de le faire dans un futur proche.

Il prit le temps de soupirer, avant d'entamer une deuxième tentative pour soulever ses paupières. Étant désormais suffisamment habitué à la lumière ambiante, celle-ci se révéla fructueuse, et il put enfin lancer un regard au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit par dessus la tête d'Izaya (au passage : il avait tenté de se protéger de la clarté matinale en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son abri de fortune lui avait semblé aussi poilu). Lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'heure, il eut un soupir de soulagement en réalisant avec une joie immense qu'il avait encore le temps de prendre une douche avant de partir travailler. Alors, il s'extirpa de ses draps et étira ses membres encore engourdis par le sommeil. Puis, il attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant le brun seul dans la chambre sans même lui accorder un regard.

Il prit donc une douche rapide mais efficace, savourant avec bonheur l'agréable sensation de l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps et entrainait avec elle la saleté, et se réjouissant de se sentir propre à nouveau. Il n'aurait certainement pas supporté d'entamer une journée sans cela. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin pour se sécher et s'habiller, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, et sa peau dégageait désormais une discrète odeur de cacao mais surtout, il avait soigneusement détourné ses pensées de l'homme qui occupait sa chambre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer, se disait-il en occultant le fait qu'il faudrait nécessairement qu'il le fasse à un moment ou à un autre.

Après s'être préparé, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine et, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être en retard, il attrapa simplement de quoi prendre son petit-déjeuner en chemin. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il retourna dans sa chambre pour voir ce que faisait l'asticot. Il entra dans la pièce, qui avait sérieusement besoin d'être aérée, et il vit ce dernier, parfaitement réveillé, assis au milieu du lit avec Naito qui se comportait avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Il s'arrêta un instant, frappé de stupeur devant la trahison assumée de l'animal, ainsi que par l'expression paisible de l'informateur qui ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence, et qui accordait toute son attention au fourbe félin. Puis, le brun s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui, son visage reprenant l'air moqueur et arrogant qu'il arborait habituellement. Shizuo sentit immédiatement sa haine refluer, mais il parvint miraculeusement à se contenir et il lança simplement :

« Je vais devoir partir, tu n'as pas intérêt à être là quand je reviendrais.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Shizu-chan. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Je devrais peut-être te jeter par la fenêtre finalement, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

- Alors comme ça, tu es du genre à jeter les gens après avoir couché avec ? Mais quelle cruauté, fit-il semblant de s'offusquer. »

Refusant de détruire son appartement, le propriétaire des lieux fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas arracher la porte et la lui jeter dessus, et il se contenta de lui intimer sèchement de se taire, avant de se retourner avec raideur et de quitter la chambre. Toutefois, sa sortie fut interrompue lorsque l'autre le héla :

« Shizu-chan, j'ai une question. »

L'interpelé tourna donc sa tête vers la source du bruit, lui jetant au passage un regard foudroyant. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas le brun de continuer :

« Comment s'appelle ce charmant animal ? »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il désigna le chat (ce vendu), qui ne semblait prêter aucune attention à la tension qui avait commencé à s'installer, et qui avait décidé de se frotter contre la main qui était tendue vers lui en ronronnant. Les yeux de Shizuo se teintèrent de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde, mais ce dernier se reprit rapidement et s'éloigna en lançant d'un ton neutre :

« Naito. »

Alors qu'il sortait, il lui sembla vaguement entendre le vermisseau commenter :

« Naito… Comme c'est mignon. »

Néanmoins, il ne put déterminer si c'était ironique ou non. Et il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser de toutes façons.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le point de rendez-vous habituel, l'esprit de Shizuo était envahi de pensées parasites qui tournaient toutes autour du même sujet : les événements de la veille. Si depuis son réveil il était parvenu à y échapper, maintenant qu'il était sur un chemin routinier, ses pensées était libres d'aller où elles le voulaient car il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir à la direction à emprunter depuis longtemps déjà. Et évidemment, elles convergeaient toutes vers le seul point auquel il n'avait pas envie de songer… Quoi qu'il fasse, elles revenaient invariablement au même endroit dès qu'il relâchait sa vigilance ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'était comme si, telles de papillons de nuit, elles étaient désespérément attirées par le souvenir du vermisseau comme s'il s'agissait d'une intense source de lumière*…et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il ferma les yeux le temps d'un soupir, et résigné, il renonça à lutter contre les souvenirs qui affluaient tout en avalant rageusement la dernière bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. Tout un flot de sensations variées et plaisantes commença alors à danser librement dans sa tête, défilant dans une longue sarabande qui retraçait toute sa soirée. Il se rappelait la lueur triomphante qui luisait dans le regard de l'asticot lorsqu'il avait décidé de le laisser faire pour voir comment allaient évoluer les choses. Il s'était simplement redressé sur les coudes, et l'autre s'était penché vers lui comme s'il allait l'embrasser…

Toutefois, juste avant que leurs visages ne se rencontrent, il avait bifurqué pour plonger au niveau de la base de son cou. Shizuo s'était senti légèrement frustré, mais son irritation avait été de courte durée car rapidement, elle avait été remplacée par l'agréable sensation des mains fraiches d'Izaya qui frôlaient son torse tandis qu'il défaisait avec efficacité les boutons de sa chemise. Ces dernières se réchauffaient peu à peu à son contact pendant qu'elles exploraient son abdomen, et les cheveux du brun lui chatouillaient légèrement le nez alors qu'il mordillait sa clavicule. Puis, il était descendu avec une lenteur assurée, s'attardant à certain endroits qu'il avait retenus comme étant plus sensibles et en survolant d'autres, jusqu'au moment fatal où il était arrivé au niveau de son bassin.

Pendant qu'il effectuait ce trajet, Shizuo n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de plaquer de temps à autres sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de dissimuler les effets que cela avait sur lui. Néanmoins, son regard en disait long sur son véritable état. Enfin, alors qu'il se penchait vers la bosse visible à travers ses sous-vêtements, Izaya avait levé les yeux vers lui et murmuré d'un son suave mais moqueur :

« Je t'ai donc tant manqué ? »

Le blond n'avait toutefois pas eu le temps de s'en irriter, parce que c'était à cet instant qu'à travers le tissu il…

« Shizuo ? Je suis là. »

La voix de Tom, qui s'était élevée dans son dos, le rappela subitement à la réalité, à son grand soulagement car il venait de prendre pleinement conscience du fait que ce n'était pas _du tout_ le moment de penser à des choses pareilles. C'est donc en le remerciant intérieurement que le blond s'était retourné pour le saluer, et l'avait écouté lui résumer le programme de la journée, plutôt léger selon lui.

Pendant toute la matinée, les réminiscences ne cessèrent d'affluer par intermittence. Néanmoins, à chaque fois, il les repoussait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, parce que comme dit précédemment, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Pourtant, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les refouler… Mais elles le détournaient trop de la réalité, et elles avaient sur lui un effet pour le moins…gênant. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, ou qu'il essaie de se concentrer un peu plus sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvenait qu'à moitié, et à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, le brun revenait le hanter comme s'il était un double spirituel envoyé directement par l'original, et non un simple souvenir aussi récent qu'envahissant.

Ainsi, depuis le début de la journée, il était absent dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Même lorsqu'il commençait à s'énerver contre les clients récalcitrants, il n'arrachait pas les distributeurs avec la même détermination. C'était simplement un réflexe conditionné et sans âme qui faisait presque peine à voir… Et, pendant qu'il agissait tel un automate sous le regard perplexe de son patron, Shizuo se souvenait…

Il avait senti le nez de l'asticot passer sur son érection déjà presque douloureuse, avant que sa langue ne vienne la titiller. Puis, il avait retiré la dernière couche de vêtements qui la protégeait encore, et il avait pris le gland en bouche. Shizuo avait alors laissé échapper un gémissement. Bien qu'il s'y fut attendu, son excitation était tellement forte qu'il avait été parfaitement incapable de le retenir. L'autre avait ensuite englouti tout le membre, et le blond avait rejeté sa tête en arrière en enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune pour accompagner ses mouvements, se mordant régulièrement la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser d'autres bruits gênants lui échapper. Mais malheureusement pour lui, même en essayant de toutes ses forces, cette technique n'était pas suffisamment efficace pour tous les retenir. Comme la dernière fois, il pouvait constater combien il était doué…mais justement, à cause de ladite dernière fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier, gâchant son plaisir en vaines interrogations sur le prochain mouvement d'Izaya. Si jamais il tentait à nouveau quelque chose…

Toutefois, il n'était pas parvenu à rester concentré très longtemps, et ne voulant de toutes manières pas laisser ce délicieux instant lui glisser entre les doigts à cause de réflexions inutiles, il s'était finalement laissé emporter. Il ne sentait alors plus que la langue du brun qui parcourait son sexe, la surprenante mais agréable vibration envoyée par la gorge de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper un son étouffé, au moment où le blond avait prononcé son prénom d'un ton presque désespéré… Et finalement, renonçant définitivement à se maintenir à peu près redressé, il avait joui dans sa bouche en se laissant retomber sur le matelas, avec un dernier râle de plaisir.

Izaya avait alors docilement avalé sa semence (quoique le terme "docilement" était parfaitement antithétique le concernant), avant de lever la tête et de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de main, sans le quitter des yeux. Son regard était alors emprunt de quelque chose d'indéchiffrable, dans lequel on reconnaissait vaguement un genre de satisfaction prédatrice. Shizuo avait alors immédiatement recommencé à se méfier, mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, l'asticot n'avait rien tenté. Il s'était simplement relevé, était souplement descendu du lit en échappant à sa molle tentative pour le retenir, et après avoir fouillé un instant dans les poches de sa veste, posée sur une chaise non loin de là, il en avait ressorti un petit flacon qu'il lui avait lancé. Le blond l'avait donc attrapé au vol, et l'avait identifié comme étant du lubrifiant. Il avait posé sur Izaya un regard interrogateur, et tout en revenant vers lui, ce dernier lui avait déclaré nonchalamment :

« Au cas où il te serait venu à l'idée de le faire encore sans préparation. »

Alors, comprenant tout ce que cette simple phrase impliquait, Shizuo avait souri avant d'attraper le bras du brun pour le tirer contre lui.

« Mangez des sushis ! Les sushis sont bons. Et ils ne sont pas avariés. »

En entendant cet appel familier, Tom s'était tourné vers le blond et, profitant de ce qu'il avait enfin l'air d'être de nouveau dans le même monde que lui, il lui demanda s'il avait faim. Ce dernier arbora d'abord une expression légèrement gênée qui fit se demander au premier à quoi il avait pu penser jusqu'à présent, avant de répondre que même s'il n'était pas particulièrement affamé, il n'avait rien contre l'idée de faire une pause déjeuner. Alors, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant en saluant au passage Simon, qui leur accorda un grand sourire avant de continuer sa honteuse propagande.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Shizuo n'eut guère le temps de laisser ses pensées dériver, car il fut partagé entre sa discussion avec Tom et sa nutrition. En revanche, ses souvenirs étaient loin d'en avoir totalement fini avec lui. Après tout, il manquait encore la partie la plus importante… Aussi, un peu plus de trois heures après avoir mangé et moins d'une minute après avoir arraché un lampadaire pour le lancer sur un client qui avait eu le culot d'essayer de leur filer sous le nez, alors que sa journée de travail au programme en effet très léger prenait fin en même temps que la vie dudit lampadaire dans un nuage de poussière de béton, elles recommencèrent leur harcèlement incessant.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent peu après cet horrible massacre métallique, son patron se demandant sérieusement pourquoi le caractère de Shizuo était devenu aussi changeant ces derniers mois. En effet, ce dernier avait toujours été instable, mais jamais encore il n'était passé aussi rapidement et inexplicablement de l'irritation la plus extrême à une absence quasi-permanente. Mais il ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter, se dit-il sans toutefois réprimer un soupir. Après tout, si les choses étaient vraiment graves, il lui en aurait probablement parlé…

Soudain, il remarqua un portable sur le sol, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui du blond. Il le ramassa donc et l'interpela pour le lui rendre. Cependant, ce dernier ne réagit qu'au troisième appel, et lorsqu'il l'entendit enfin, il se retourna avec un mouvement purement mécanique pour recevoir l'objet oublié que l'autre lui avait lancé. Lorsqu'il fut entre ses mains, il marmonna un vague remerciement absent, et il observa un instant le téléphone avec une expression perplexe, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet étrange d'utilisation inconnue venant d'une lointaine et obscure civilisation, probablement d'origine extra-terrestre. Puis, après avoir secoué la tête dans un autre réflexe conditionné qu'ont la plupart des humains lorsqu'ils veulent se remettre les idées en place, il le mit dans sa poche et s'éloigna, ayant toujours l'air aussi absent. _"C'est de pire en pire…"_ songea alors Tom avec un désespoir plein d'une certaine résignation.

Pour en revenir à Shizuo, son étrange réaction face à son propre portable avait une raison simple : l'espace d'un instant, ce dernier lui avait fait penser au flacon que lui avait envoyé l'asticot la veille. Les deux objets qui lui avaient été envoyés avaient en effet les mêmes dimensions, le même poids, et peut-être même une certaine ressemblance au niveau de la forme et de la texture (et s'ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun, disons au moins qu'ils tenaient tous les deux dans le creux de sa main et que son imagination, débordante à cet instant, se chargeait du reste).

Tout en gardant la petite bouteille dans la main, il avait rapidement envoyé valser le t-shirt d'Izaya qui était désormais agenouillé face à lui, les jambes placées de chaque côté de son bassin. Dans le même temps, il avait passé une main dans son dos pour le maintenir contre-lui tout en léchant la peau qui était à sa portée, avant de descendre mordiller l'un de ses tétons. Puis, alors que le brun passait ses bras derrière son cou, il avait enlevé les vêtements restants sur ce dernier. Il avait ensuite placé ses bras derrière le bassin de l'informateur et avait versé du lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour le préparer.

Shizuo accéléra subitement le pas en réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de traverser s'il ne se pressait pas. Et il n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez-lui vite. Il passa donc in extremis de l'autre côté de la route, arrivant sur le trottoir opposé au moment précis où les voitures commençaient à démarrer. Alors, il reprit tranquillement son chemin tandis que dans sa tête, la scène continuait elle-aussi, comme si aucune préoccupation matérielle n'était venue l'interrompre.

Il avait savouré les gémissements de plaisir et d'inconfort mêlés que le brun avait difficilement essayé d'étouffer dans le creux de son épaule, ceux-ci sonnant comme une étrange musique à ses oreilles. Puis, il avait retiré ses doigts, et les avait remplacé par son sexe turgescent et lubrifié. Izaya s'était alors cambré contre lui, et il avait pu admirer son visage aux joues rougies, et aux traits légèrement contractés. À cet instant, il devait l'admettre, avec ses cheveux en désordre et la fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait luire discrètement sa peau, la vision qu'il avait du brun était magnifique, mais surtout indéniablement et terriblement excitante.

À se souvenir, tandis qu'il tournait dans une petite rue qui raccourcissait son chemin, mais qu'il n'empruntait que rarement parce qu'il préférait prendre le temps d'errer dans les grandes, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait commencé à bouger lorsque le jeune homme le lui avait demandé, lentement d'abord par crainte de le blesser, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort à mesure que les dernières traces de raison en lui disparaissaient, noyées dans un flot de voluptueuses sensations. Peu après, dans un feulement de plaisir, son amant avait hurlé « Shizu-chan…là ! », et il avait recommencé le même mouvement, inlassablement, tandis qu'il se délectait de l'expression délicieusement lascive que lui offrait Izaya, le contemplant avec attention alors que ce dernier fermait les yeux en haletant. Toutefois, lorsqu'il les avait rouverts, le blond avait tenté de détourner le regard avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, légèrement gêné et se méfiant de ce qu'il risquait de trouver dans celui de l'autre homme, craignant d'y découvrir la lueur moqueuse et supérieure qui lui était propre et qui l'exaspérait depuis toujours. S'il le voyait le dévorer ainsi des yeux, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui lancer une réplique railleuse, ou un regard qui la remplacerait au moins aussi bien. De cela, il était absolument certain. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dissimuler son visage dans le cou de ce dernier, il avait senti l'une de ses mains passer sous sa mâchoire pour attirer à nouveau son attention, et lorsqu'il avait à nouveau tourné les yeux vers lui, le brun l'avait embrassé. C'était avide, désordonné, presque féroce…mais tellement bon. À cet instant, il le savait, l'autre aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela cesse. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, l'esprit totalement embrumé par le plaisir, Shizuo avait prononcé son prénom d'un ton rauque sans même comprendre pourquoi, avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, continuant ses incessants va-et-viens. Puis, l'une de ses mains était descendue au niveau de l'érection négligée d'Izaya, et il l'avait prise en main, lui imprimant le même rythme et faisant augmenter les cris de pure jouissance qui lui échappaient et qu'il n'essayait désormais même plus de dissimuler. Il y avait lui aussi renoncé depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs…

Accélérant l'allure à mesure que la scène se jouait dans sa tête, tandis qu'il avait complètement renoncé à lutter, n'en ayant pas vraiment envie non plus, le blond s'engouffra dans son immeuble. Il abandonna l'idée de prendre l'ascenseur, de toutes façons en panne, et il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Puis, arrivé à son étage, il ouvrit vivement la porte et la referma juste derrière lui, au moment où lui revenaient des bribes de l'extase qu'il avait ressentie au moment où il avait joui, juste après Izaya. Pendant qu'il cherchait à calmer sa respiration haletante, son cerveau avait été incapable de fournir la moindre pensée cohérente pendant plusieurs minutes, et les brumes du plaisir étaient tellement épaisses qu'il en était même venu à se demander s'il pensait réellement à quelque chose ou s'il en avait seulement l'impression.

Revenant subitement sur Terre, il jeta un regard neutre à son appartement, et ne vit ni ne sentit aucune présence humaine. Comme si rien ne s'était passé comme si cet endroit avait toujours été aussi calme qu'il l'était à cet instant. La chambre était vide, aérée, et le lit était fait. Du passage de l'informateur, il ne restait rien. Mais Shizuo s'en moquait, parce qu'après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu…

Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait éprouvé un tel besoin de se dépêcher pour rentrer. Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire de son après-midi, et il ne voulait pas le passer à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après, de la conversation qu'il n'avait finalement une fois de plus pas eue avec l'asticot, ou du fait qu'il avait passé la nuit à le tenir dans ses bras comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe une fois de plus, et qu'il ne soit plus là à son réveil. Et pourtant, son absence l'aurait très certainement arrangé… D'autant plus que sa simple présence l'agaçait au plus haut point, et que la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui était tellement viscérale que même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien, Izaya l'énervait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, quand bien même cette personne essaierait de toutes ses forces. Il pouvait le faire enrager même en étant à plusieurs kilomètres c'était un don que lui seul possédait.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait réalisé qu'il était encore là, il était parvenu à rester plutôt calme… D'ailleurs, il se serait certainement senti beaucoup plus irrité si l'autre avait été absent à son réveil… C'était étrange. Mais quelle qu'en fut la raison, il ne voulait pas la connaitre. Il acceptait simplement ce fait comme étant le résultat de…l'apaisement de ses frustrations ? Bref, quelque chose dont il se fichait éperdument, et dont il jugeait la connaissance parfaitement inutile.

C'est donc avec un résidu d'agacement inexplicable qu'il attrapa un livre qui trainait dans sa chambre et qu'il commença à le lire pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'informateur ou autre chose du même genre. Et au passage, cette technique s'avéra relativement efficace, jusqu'à ce que les vibrations de son portable viennent le déranger et le ramener subitement au problème de départ. Tom lui demandait s'il avait réellement mieux dormi cette fois, et s'il ne voulait pas prendre un jour de congé pour rattraper son sommeil en retard…

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que moins d'une seconde plus tard, le malheureux livre vola violemment jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce ?

.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Izaya n'avait jamais eu un sommeil aussi paisible et réparateur. Pour une fois, il était parvenu à s'endormir instantanément, et il ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain matin lorsqu'il avait senti Shizuo bouger près de lui. Alors, sans s'inquiéter de sa présence, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque ce dernier avait quitté la pièce, il avait tranquillement et paresseusement commencé à émerger, remettant peu à peu en place les divers éléments qui l'avaient conduit à se réveiller aux côtés du blond et vraisemblablement dans sa chambre ce matin là. Il avait poussé un léger soupir en se souvenant qu'il avait au final complètement laissé de côté la conversation qu'il avait pourtant prévu d'avoir avec l'autre la veille, mais il ne s'attarda finalement pas trop dessus et quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant prêt à se lever, il s'était assis sur le lit, à moitié enroulé dans les couvertures. Il s'était alors étiré en poussant un long bâillement, et avait jeté un bref coup d'œil au réveil. Il n'était même pas huit heures… Toutefois, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser ici. Il se demandait même pourquoi Shizu-chan ne l'avait pas déjà jeté dehors. Ce comportement lui aurait tellement ressemblé… Mais après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, l'idée de se retrouver plongé dans le froid matinal à peine réveillé n'étant décidément pas très attrayante.

Tandis qu'il observait distraitement les environs, le chat avait subitement fait irruption dans la chambre et avait sauté sur le matelas. Il s'était alors tranquillement dirigé vers un coin du lit et s'était allongé dessus, le toisant de son regard ambré. Et bien sûr, c'était au moment où Izaya avait commencé à s'amuser avec lui que le blond avait fait irruption dans la chambre, pour lui annoncer qu'il partait et qu'il ne voulait pas de lui à son retour.

À ce souvenir, le brun poussa un soupir légèrement amusé. Décidément, il avait complètement raison en disant que ce comportement lui allait bien. D'ailleurs, une autre attitude lui aurait définitivement paru improbable et plutôt suspecte, et il se serait très certainement demandé à quel moment l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro avait été remplacé par un clone…

Lorsque ce dernier fut parti, l'informateur avait décidé qu'il avait absolument besoin de prendre une douche. Et Shizu-chan ne lui en voudrait pas s'il se servait de la sienne, si ? Quoiqu'après tout, il s'en moquait complètement, d'autant plus qu'il ne le saurait certainement jamais (sauf peut-être s'il s'amusait à faire exploser sa facture d'eau, ce qui était d'ailleurs une idée très intéressante, mais tout aussi dangereuse d'autant plus que pour le moment, mieux valait éviter de trop s'attirer ses foudres). Il avait donc laissé Naito sur le lit et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, dont l'air ambiant était encore humide et tiède après le récent passage du premier levé. Se plaçant sous le jet délicieusement chaud, l'idée de rester jusqu'au retour du blond lui avait traversé l'esprit. Néanmoins, il y avait rapidement renoncé, trouvant cela à la fois trop risqué et trop ennuyeux.

En effet, il doutait fort que ce dernier réagirait bien s'il le trouvait chez-lui lorsqu'il reviendrait, d'autant plus que sur ce genre de terrain confiné, il n'aurait pas l'avantage et d'autre part, il n'avait absolument rien à faire en attendant ce moment, qui pourrait d'ailleurs survenir n'importe quand sachant qu'il ne savait rien des horaires actuels de Shizu-chan. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait été propre et habillé, il avait effacé par réflexe les traces de son passage et s'en était allé rapidement.

Ainsi, quand bien même il était plus que satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements de la veille, ces derniers ayant confirmés sa domination, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine déception à l'idée que la conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir longtemps auparavant avait une fois de plus été repoussée. Il était bien sûr évident qu'avec Shizu-chan, les choses ne seraient pas faciles. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement _incapables_ de discuter normalement et sans commencer à s'affronter sous n'importe quel prétexte. Izaya savait qu'ils devaient parler, mais tout comme l'autre, il ne parvenait jamais à le faire. Parce que lorsqu'ils ne se battaient pas, il y avait cette maudite tension sexuelle qui venait empêcher tout réel dialogue, formant une nouvelle barrière entre eux. Pourtant, cette conversation aurait potentiellement pu mettre un terme à toute cette histoire improbable, qui commençait sérieusement à dériver et à échapper à tous ses précieux calculs.

Comme toujours, il ne parvenait pas à prédire les actions de Shizu-chan c'était d'ailleurs ce qui le rendait à la fois aussi irritant et aussi précieux à ses yeux. Mais en l'occurrence, les choses devenaient de pire en pire, parce qu'il sentait qu'il perdait aussi une partie de son contrôle sur lui-même. Car dès l'instant où le blond cédait à ses pulsions, il était très rare qu'il ne parvienne pas à l'entrainer avec lui. Et au final, ils dérivaient encore, échappaient à cette discussion qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement envie d'avoir, mais dont ils savaient qu'elle était nécessaire.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses évoluent ainsi, se demanda-t-il avec perplexité ? À quel moment le plan qu'il avait lui-même mis en place avait-il tourné de cette manière, et quand pourrait-il enfin arriver à son terme ? D'ailleurs, vers quel genre de fin cela les mènerait-il ? Il ne savait même plus s'il avait encore un semblant de contrôle dessus… La situation commençait à évoluer indépendamment de lui, et quand bien même il parvenait encore à en maîtriser certaines des parts les plus importantes, il en restait tout un pan qu'il ne dominait absolument pas.

Alors qu'il soupirait de nouveau, d'une manière un peu plus appuyée, Izaya leva les yeux vers le plafond et se demanda si laisser les choses continuer de cette manière était une bonne idée. Il commença alors à l'observer pensivement, comme s'il allait lui apporter la réponse. Mais quelle qu'elle fut, pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire il ne voyait aucun autre choix possible, et cela l'agaçait. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, s'il s'amusait à observer les humains et jouait à diriger leurs vies, il ne se mêlait jamais vraiment à eux : dès qu'il commençait à être concerné, les choses avaient toujours une inexplicable tendance à lui échapper…

En conclusion, s'il devait résumer ce que représentaient pour lui les événements de la veille, qui à cet instant hantaient encore un peu Shizuo, disons que pour Izaya c'était une victoire à peine gâchée par le fait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait prévu ce cas de figure… De plus, intérieurement, à mesure que tous ses plans successifs échouaient, à mesure que son idée de départ refluait à la manière d'une vague sur un rivage de sable chaud, il commençait à admettre que coucher avec Shizu-chan avait quelque chose de terriblement jouissif. Il y avait cet unique mélange d'adrénaline et de plaisir que seul le blond était capable de lui offrir, cette relation débauchée et dangereuse dans laquelle il devait sans cesse habilement doser haine et désir sous peine de voir les choses se retourner contre lui, toutes ces sensations dont il ne pouvait désormais plus se passer…

Il était bien sûr évident qu'il n'aimait toujours pas Shizuo et il savait que pour lui, il resterait toujours une espèce monstre à l'intelligence sous-développée dont l'intellect était à peu près comparable à celui d'une algue unicellulaire. Toutefois, il était aussi conscient qu'à cause du lien étrange d'antipathie et d'attirance mélangées qui les unissait désormais, il ne parviendrait pas à renoncer à la relation bancale qu'ils avaient plus ou moins consciemment entamé pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant l'été. Ou du moins, il n'y arriverait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à dominer le blond aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, lui faisant ainsi perdre tout le pouvoir qu'il avait nouvellement acquis sur l'informateur, et dont ce dernier refusait encore d'admettre l'existence. Et bien sûr, cela signifiait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à cette idée. En fait, il se contentait de la rejeter au second plan en attendant de pouvoir se permettre d'y penser de nouveau plus sérieusement…

Beaucoup plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de s'endormir et se retournait régulièrement en quête d'une bonne position pour y parvenir, Izaya se demanda pourquoi la veille, le sommeil lui était venu (et lui était resté) aussi…naturellement. Toutefois, la réponse lui vint à peu près en même temps que la question : cela était très certainement lié aux épuisantes activités auxquelles il s'était livré avec Shizu-chan avant de songer à dormir. Un imperceptible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela ce qui s'était passé après le moment où il s'était effondré sur le matelas, allongé sur le ventre, à bout de souffle, juste à côté du blond.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, alors que leurs respirations respectives venaient de redevenir à peu près normales, il avait senti ce dernier se rapprocher derrière lui et s'attaquer à sa nuque, l'embrassant d'une manière sensuelle qui avait envoyé des frissons dans tout son corps. Toutefois, ne voulant pas céder aussi facilement, il avait vaguement tenté de protester, ne recevant malgré tout de la part de l'autre homme qu'un « Déjà fatigué ? » vaguement amusé. Il n'en avait donc pas eu assez ? Mais après tout, avait-il songé avec une certaine satisfaction, c'était peut-être normal après tout ce que Shizu-chan avait dû subir (à cause de lui) pour en arriver là…

« Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire une sieste tout l'après-midi, avait-il alors répliqué. »

Il l'avait senti sourire contre lui, et l'avait entendu marmonner :

« Quel dommage… »

Sentant derrière ces mots un genre de défi tacite, Izaya avait alors décidé de se retourner pour lui montrer combien il était "fatigué", bien qu'il ne se sentît pas le cœur de renoncer à la douce sensation de la langue de Shizu-chan passant sur son épine dorsale. Toutefois, ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, bloquant son mouvement avant de délaisser la nuque du brun pour murmurer dans le creux de son oreille :

« Je vais donc devoir te ménager si tu te sens trop épuisé… »

Alors, échappant à son emprise, l'informateur était parvenu à lui faire face et, profitant du fait qu'il était déstabilisé, il avait inversé leurs positions avant de déclarer d'un ton tout aussi moqueur :

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Shizu-chan… J'aurais bien trop peur que tu t'endormes à nouveau.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que je reste éveillé alors. » avait riposté le blond en passant ses mains derrière le cou d'Izaya pour attirer son visage vers le sien, ne laissant entre eux qu'un espace minuscule qui fut rapidement comblé sans qu'il fut possible de définir lequel des deux avait fait ce mouvement.

S'ensuivit alors un baiser, beaucoup plus paresseux que ses prédécesseurs mais non moins intense. Tout comme les autres, leurs langues s'entremêlaient et s'affrontaient dans un incroyable mélange de danse et de lutte, toujours aussi sensuel mais beaucoup moins féroce. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché pas le brun de sentir des étincelles commencer à crépiter en lui. Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin séparés, allant complètement à l'encontre du genre de comportement qu'il aurait logiquement dû avoir, l'informateur avait déclaré d'un ton nonchalant :

« Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux besoin de sommeil… Que dirais-tu de dormir un peu Shizu-chan ? »

En voyant son air surpris et déçu, Izaya n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur le matelas, laissant toutefois sa main glisser "malencontreusement" contre l'érection déjà notable du blond et s'y attarder un instant, comme s'il lui envoyait une invitation tacite à laquelle l'autre avait répondu sans se poser de questions, montrant ainsi que non, il n'en avait définitivement pas eu assez…

Avec un grognement presque inaudible, l'informateur se retourna paresseusement dans son lit, se mettant dans une position étrange et étalée dans le but de trouver un peu de fraicheur tandis que dans sa tête, la scène continuait imperturbablement.

Shizu-chan était donc maintenant placé au dessus de lui, le faisant s'arquer à chaque coup de rein tandis qu'avec le peu de raison qui lui restait encore, Izaya renonçait définitivement à lutter contre l'idée qu'il adorait ça (et oui, c'était ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai écrit que la scène avait continué imperturbablement).

« Alors Sh-Shizu-chan… Pas trop fatigué ? »

L'autre n'avait répondu que par un incompréhensible grognement, et finalement, quelques mouvements plus tard, il avait retourné leurs positions. Il avait violemment rejeté sa tête en arrière, sentant le sexe du blond s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. Ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard vaguement étonné, auquel il avait répondu par :

« Tu commençais déjà…à ronfler.

- C'est bien…travaille donc un peu, avait répondu Shizu-chan d'un ton haletant.

- Tu étais sup-posé me ménager pourtant. »

Leur ébauche de dialogue s'était arrêtée là, et Izaya avait recommencé à bouger pendant que l'autre accompagnait ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il avait baissé le regard vers lui, il lui avait semblé apercevoir dans ses yeux chocolat mi-clos rivés sur lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration. Toutefois, il ignorait si cela n'était qu'un pur produit de son imagination ou non… Ou alors, c'était comme un reflet amplifié de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant en voyant l'expression de Shizu-chan, qu'il trouvait à cet instant beaucoup plus belle que lorsqu'il se laissait submerger par la colère (ce qui était à peu près la seule expression qu'il lui connaissait…). Mais en fait, trop absorbé par son propre plaisir, il s'en fichait totalement. Son esprit était devenu bien trop embrouillé pour qu'il puisse réellement penser à une chose pareille…

Izaya se retourna à nouveau, toujours à la recherche d'un peu fraicheur. Il avait définitivement trop chaud, mais il savait qu'il risquait d'avoir froid en sortant des draps. Cruel dilemme… Toutefois, il sentait le sommeil le gagner, ce qui rendait ses perceptions brumeuses et irréelles, réduisant son inconfort de façon notable.

Il ne se souvenait même plus au bout de combien de temps il avait joui, tant il s'était laissé absorber par ses voluptueuses et délectables sensations. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance le temps n'avait plus aucune importance. Le rythme de leurs mouvements était devenu sa nouvelle mesure, et il avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter le nombre de coups de reins qu'il avait imprimé. À ce moment là, les mains de Shizuo parcouraient son corps brûlant d'une manière tout à fait exquise, et il avait crié ce surnom qu'il lui donnait depuis des années…ou peut-être était-ce son prénom entier ? Mais une fois de plus, cela était devenu sans intérêt à ses yeux. Épuisé, il avait mollement roulé pour se retrouver à nouveau en contact avec le matelas, et alors qu'il sentait que l'un des bras du blond était resté paresseusement enroulé autour de sa taille (et il devrait d'ailleurs y rester jusqu'au lendemain matin), il avait tranquillement glissé dans les bras de Morphée.

…glissé dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

*du genre dont il ne faut pas s'approcher bien sûr

Fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a justifié une telle attente dans la frustration la plus totale ! Je l'ai bouclé assez rapidement en fait, mais s'il a autant trainé c'est parce que je suis partie une semaine en Autriche… (je sais que ma vie vous passionne). C'est étrange, quand je le relis, je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil…c'est peut-être un peu inquiétant. x_x

Bref, sur ce, je m'enfuis !


	15. Circonvolutions

C'est encore moi ! Après moult difficultés à écrire le chapitre 16, après moult crises de blocage et de remise en question en tout genre concernant l'intérêt de ce chapitre, j'ai décidé que quand même, il était temps de le publier.

J'en dirai du mal à la fin, quand vous vous serez fait votre propre opinion, alors en attendant, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de nouveau…

Je vais répondre aux reviews ! (peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que je n'ai réalisé que trop tard qu'il fallait désormais le faire par MP et que maintenant j'ai la flemme de le faire, peut-être pas…)

**SIIn-Siid** : Comment t'as deviné que j'avais galéré ? C'est vrai qu'il était chaud à écrire ce chapitre (sans mauvais jeux de mots), et j'ai cru plusieurs fois que je n'allais pas réussir à tout écrire de cette manière. D'autant plus qu'on ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais j'ai quand même un peu de mal avec les lemons, même écrits de manière classique (alors coupé avec une action différente entre chaque morceau, je te raconte pas)… Mais si c'est une réussite, alors tout va bien !

: Malheureusement pour toi, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres si je suis mon dernier plan de fin en date…mais sachant que le scénario semble être doué d'une volonté propre, ça peut encore changer. Mais mieux vaut ne pas y penser et profiter de l'instant présent (enfin…du chapitre présent en l'occurrence). N'empêche…je me demande si Naito est IC en tant que chat… x) Et sinon, tu es plus intéressée par la conversation ou la nuit mouvementée et cadencée ?

**Kiraishin **: Tu sais, même si ça ne fait que flatter mon égo, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire qu'on écrit magnifiquement bien (hohoho). Surtout que ce chapitre était quand même risqué (je trouve).

**Yumi Take** : Je suis rassurée alors…et même si je n'y avais même pas pensé, je vois ce que tu veux dire (mufufu). Enfin, je te pardonne d'avoir privilégié Twilight Princess à moi, ce jeu est trop bien pour que je t'en veuille (maintenant, la question est "Aurais-je répondu la même chose s'il s'était agi de "The wand of Gamelon" ?"…et je crois que la réponse aurait été non).

** AryaxLoaeri** : T'as vraiment tout relu ? Et il n'y avait même pas de problème au niveau de l'enchainement des chapitres ? Génial ! o/ Et tu peux ranger ton panneau, la suite est là.

**kanda28** : Avoue que tu trouves que cette tournure est plus intéressante depuis qu'il y a plus de sexe. x) Et…je savais que l'auteur avait écrit une scène avec du shizaya, mais je ne savais pas du tout où je pourrais la trouver en anglais, alors merci !

**mauvais-3sprit** (une revenante en plus) : Oui, je l'avoue, je suis devenue mégalo et je veux que le monde entier me supplie pour avoir la suit/PAF!/. Plus sérieusement…je manquais un peu de motivation, d'inspiration et surtout, j'avais décidé de faire une petite pause de quelques jours (que j'ai réduite à deux à cause de toi… -"). Par contre, je manque toujours d'argent, alors faites un don pour la pauv/PAF!/.

Bref, merci à toutes et à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Circonvolutions**

Namie était de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Certes, il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins l'air de l'être, l'agacement étant une expression caractéristique chez-elle. Mais en l'occurrence, en cette froide matinée brumeuse, son humeur était réellement au plus bas. Et évidemment, cela concernait son petit frère adoré, qui cette fois-ci avait refusé de passer la journée du lendemain avec elle sous prétexte qu'il devait emmener ce qui lui servait de petite-amie au parc d'attraction pour une obscure histoire d'anniversaire à fêter. Quel ingrat… Mais tout ceci n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'elle l'aimait tellement…tellement plus que l'autre… Seiji…

Elle poussa un long soupir, pour la dixième fois environ depuis qu'elle avait été rejetée, avant de pénétrer dans l'office d'Izaya en songeant sombrement qu'elle allait une fois encore être obligée de le supporter toute la journée. Et si elle mettait du poison dans son thé, son café, où la quelconque boisson qu'il ne manquerait pas d'ingurgiter pendant la journée, se demanda-t-elle incidemment ? Comme à chaque fois que cette idée lui venait (ce qui lui arrivait souvent, surtout ces derniers temps), elle la trouva très alléchante…d'autant plus qu'elle avait facilement accès à toutes sortes de poisons, qui ne laisseraient pas de traces et qui pourraient même lui offrir la mort lente et douloureuse qu'il méritait… Toutefois, en pensant à tous les ennuis qui allaient résulter du meurtre de l'informateur, ainsi qu'à quelque chose qui serait terrible mais dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine précise, elle y renonça, non sans une certaine déception. Elle se résigna donc à affronter son cruel et inévitable destin, posa avec agacement son sac sur son bureau, et leva enfin les yeux vers son patron pour le saluer froidement, agissant comme toujours sans même essayer de cacher son absence totale de motivation.

Elle trouva alors ce dernier, assis devant son ordinateur, l'air très affairé. Sans s'arrêter de taper rapidement sur le clavier, il lui rendit distraitement son salut, ne prenant même pas la peine d'interrompre son activité pour lui accorder un regard, ses yeux parcourant l'écran à une telle vitesse qu'on pouvait se demander si sa lecture était réellement efficace ou non. Mais Namie savait pertinemment qu'elle l'était, et qu'il parvenait sans problème à tout comprendre… Après tout, chercher des informations faisait partie des choses qu'il faisait de mieux (avec bien sûr la manipulation des esprits faibles et influençables, la création de jeux aux règles incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, ou alors le fait de transformer la vie de certaines personnes en enfer…).

Soudainement, la jeune femme décida qu'elle devait absolument savoir ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un renseignement d'une importance primordiale. Elle ignorait totalement la raison de ce besoin subit, mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne pouvait (et ne devait) en aucun cas rester indifférente à ce comportement. Elle commença alors à se demander activement quelle serait la meilleure manière de le découvrir, hésitant entre le lui demander franchement avec un air blasé comme elle le faisait presque toujours, ou essayer discrètement de l'épier. Si elle utilisait la première méthode et qu'Izaya refusait de lui répondre, il lui serait plus difficile de l'espionner par la suite car il allait très probablement se méfier s'il la voyait lui tourner autour pour glaner des indices. Mais si la seconde échouait et qu'elle se faisait repérer, il risquait très fortement de ne pas lui répondre si jamais elle décidait ensuite de se rabattre sur la précédente et de lui demander directement ce qu'il faisait. Cruel dilemme…

Finalement, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, elle choisit la première option, plus directe et surtout plus naturelle venant d'elle. Toutefois, elle décida d'étoffer un peu plus son plan pour ne pas avoir l'air trop suspecte. Elle fit donc semblant de se plonger dans son travail pendant environ une heure, avant de se lever en déclarant qu'elle avait besoin d'un café et en lui demandant s'il voulait quelque chose au passage. Il sembla s'arrêter un instant, mais cette pause fut de courte durée car immédiatement après, le claquement des touches reprit comme si de rien n'était, et le brun lâcha d'un ton absent :

« Tu n'as qu'à m'en faire un aussi. »

Namie s'exécuta donc, et revint peu après avec deux tasses fumantes. Lorsqu'elle posa celle d'Izaya sur son bureau, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son écran, lut brièvement le mot "poulpe", et se demanda avec étonnement si elle avait bien vu. Mais malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de lire autre chose car elle croyait sentir le regard suspicieux du jeune homme posé sur elle, ce qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, n'annonçait rien de bon concernant son avenir. Alors, elle se redressa et, tandis qu'elle constatait avec un mélange d'irritation contre elle-même et de soulagement qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, elle demanda sur le ton de la conversation, sa voix conservant les intonations légèrement désintéressées qui lui étaient propres :

« Qu'est-ce qui peut t'occuper à ce point ? Je croyais que les affaires étaient d'un calme plat en ce moment. »

Izaya se tourna alors vers elle, et la fixa avec un air presque étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Il sembla ensuite réfléchir à la réponse à lui apporter, avant de hausser les épaules et de déclarer d'un ton détaché :

« Sur internet, il y a une auteure se faisant appeler Shiza qui publie des récits. Elle doit en déranger certains avec ses publications, parce qu'il faut que je trouve qui se cache derrière ce pseudonyme.

- Je vois… » répliqua-t-elle froidement, comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment alors que dans sa tête, une espèce de sonnette d'alarme résonnait furieusement. _Danger, danger, danger… !_

Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Mère. Le plus tôt possible. Alors, sans se presser pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, elle se dirigea vers son propre bureau, attrapa nonchalamment son portable, et se mit rapidement à rédiger un message qu'elle envoya immédiatement à Mère. « Izaya commence à s'intéresser de près à Shiza. Il cherche à découvrir qui elle est, et il risque de le savoir très bientôt. »

.

Lorsqu'Anri eut l'occasion de voir ce message, elle se dirigeait vers le toit du lycée pour déjeuner avec ses amis. À cet instant, alors qu'elle souriait timidement (pour un observateur quelconque) face aux garçons qui, une fois de plus, se chamaillaient gentiment à cause du comportement exubérant de Kida-kun, elle était aux anges. Depuis qu'elle leur avait "accidentellement" fait lire un extrait de l'une des fictions de Shiza, leur comportement…n'avait pas changé. Du moins, en apparence ! Parce que derrière cette visible absence de modifications dans leur attitude l'un envers l'autre, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, elle le sentait. Ryugamine-kun réagissait de manière encore plus confuse que d'habitude lorsque Kida-kun le taquinait, et il avait aussi l'air de rougir plus souvent et elle était absolument certaine que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. Quant à ce dernier, elle voyait clairement qu'il lui lançait des regards encore plus appuyés qu'à l'ordinaire. D'autant plus qu'ils semblaient passer encore plus de temps ensemble…quoique concernant cette dernière affirmation, elle se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à confondre légèrement ses envies avec la réalité. Mais au fond cela importait peu, parce que cela ne s'appliquait pas aux autres signes qui étaient visibles pour quiconque qui, comme elle, y faisait un minimum attention. Et en ce qui la concernait, elle suivait tout cela de très près…

Enfin, pour compléter le tout, il y avait aussi la manière dont ils se comportaient avec elle qui avait légèrement changée…ils semblaient se rapprocher d'elle graduellement, et plus que jamais elle leur servait d'excuse, les deux garçons l'utilisant comme intermédiaire pour exprimer de manière détournée les sentiments inavouables qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et c'était d'ailleurs de plus en plus évident. C'était comme si chacun des mots séducteurs de Kida était destiné à son ami et non à elle…comme si chaque réprimandes de ce dernier était un genre de message codé qu'il lui envoyait… Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi impliquée par leur éventuel futur couple, elle aurait presque pu se sentir vexée…ou alors elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue… Mais sérieusement, son plan avait fonctionné encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Elle laissa un micro-sourire lui échapper en songeant à ce que s'était passé lorsque les deux garçons l'avaient trouvée, seule, en train d'examiner avec attention une petite liasse de feuilles en arborant une expression perplexe. Quand ils lui avaient demandé de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait innocemment répondu qu'elle l'avait trouvée, posée sur un banc sans personne alentour, qu'elle ignorait totalement d'où ces papiers provenaient et qu'elle se demandait comment retrouver leur propriétaire (évidemment, il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'elle-même, mais ils n'étaient pas censés pas le savoir et cette légère nuance ne faisait de mal à personne…). C'est alors que Kida les lui avaient vivement pris des mains sous les faibles protestations de son ami (il protestait toujours faiblement…trop faiblement…comment était-elle supposée rester aveugle face à tant de signes?), et qu'il avait commencé à les lire en répliquant avec conviction qu'ils découvriraient plus facilement celui à qui ils appartenaient en sachant de quoi il s'agissait. Ainsi, il avait tranquillement commencé son étude, son regard survolant rapidement la première feuille.

« On dirait un genre d'histoire…avait-il déclaré avant de reprendre sa lecture au début, d'une manière plus attentive cette fois.

Justement, la personne qui l'a écrite n'a peut-être pas envie qu'on la lise, avait encore protesté le brun.

Pourquoi l'écrire, l'imprimer et la perdre au lycée alors ?

Mais…avait-il faiblement tenté. »

Finalement, renonçant à lui faire remarquer que son raisonnement était plutôt bancal, le brun s'était tu et l'avait laissé faire en jetant parfois des coups d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son ami trop curieux. Et pendant ce temps, la jeune fille les regardait attentivement, guettant leurs réactions.

« Hey, mais c'est du Boy's Love ! S'était soudain exclamé le blond quelques minutes plus tard.

Du quoi ? Avait innocemment demandé Mikado en arborant un air réellement surpris (ou peut-être choqué…)

Tu sais, de la romance entre deux hommes.

Ah… »

Il semblait tellement gêné à cet instant…c'était certainement révélateur. Ou du moins, Shiza en aurait sûrement conclu immédiatement que tout s'expliquait. En revanche, concernant l'autre garçon, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Alors, pour lever ses doutes, elle avait demandé :

« C'est un problème ? »

Le lycéen avait levé les yeux vers elle, l'avait toisée un instant sans rien dire, et avait répondu avec un ton plutôt étrange venant de lui :

« Pas vraiment… Ça dépend… Celui-ci est plutôt bien écrit alors ça passe bien. »

Même si ses hésitations pouvaient être révélatrices, il était difficile de tirer des conclusions d'une telle réponse… Toutefois, il avait l'air complètement absorbé par sa lecture, et il donnait même l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'en détacher. Après avoir répondu à la jeune fille, il avait tranquillement recommencé à lire, et il était d'ailleurs parvenu à entrainer Mikado avec lui. Or, un tel comportement ne pouvait être que révélateur de son attrait pour le boy's love, et donc pour son ami d'enfance. Ou du moins, cela semblait parfaitement logique à la jeune fille…

Ainsi, les deux garçons s'étaient plongés dans le récit et, lorsqu'elle avait vu leur visage se décomposer peu à peu et prendre une expression de plus en plus gênée, Anri avait compris qu'ils étaient en train de lire le lemon. Ryugamine rougissait à vue d'œil, mais il ne quittait malgré tout pas le texte des yeux, le parcourant silencieusement et avec une attention visible. Finalement, arrivés au bout du récit, ils lui avaient tendu la liasse sans un mot. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé ensuite…mais il y avait évidemment tous ces signes qui ne trompaient pas. Oui, les conséquences avaient été vraiment bonnes… Elle devrait peut-être tenter ce genre de choses plus souvent.

En conclusion, ces derniers temps, tout allait pour le mieux pour Anri. De plus, Shiza oubliait un peu d'espionner Heiwajima-san et Orihara-san, car la jeune fille ne manquait bien sûr pas de lui faire partager tous les récents "progrès" de ses amis et pour les avoir déjà rencontrés, l'auteure était parfaitement d'accord avec elle pour dire qu'ils étaient incontestablement faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'il formeraient un couple tout à fait charmant du genre choupi-graouh. Néanmoins, contrairement à elle, ils n'occupaient pas la première place de son cœur (de fujoshi), parce qu'elle préférait largement les relations conflictuelles, et qu'elle était bien sûr tout particulièrement attirée leur couple le plus représentatif qu'il n'était même plus nécessaire de présenter. C'était l'un des nombreux points sur lesquels leurs opinions divergeaient…mais au fond cela importait peu et n'altérait en rien le lien (principalement fait de discours passionnés sur la supériorité du yaoi et autres discussions de ce genre) qui les unissait. Anri était donc de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle reçut le message de Namie, ce qui laissa à ce dernier tout le loisir de réduire tout son bien-être à néant en un instant.

Évidemment, elle prit soin de n'en rien laisser paraître, et à aucun moment ses amis ne se doutèrent de l'intense réflexion à laquelle elle se livra tout le reste de la journée (mais sachant qu'elle a toujours l'air d'être plus ou moins déconnectée de la réalité, cela ne fut pas très difficile pour elle). Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour empêcher l'informateur de savoir qui était Shiza, et elle devait le faire vite. Car même s'il n'avait rien dit à Namie-san, il était évident qu'il savait. Et cela n'avait pas dû lui plaire… Pas du tout même. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais elle sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le sache jamais. Donc, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, le plus tôt possible. Seulement, elle ne savait pas du tout comment. Devait-elle demander à sa secrétaire de l'en dissuader ? Elle se doutait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas… Devait-elle s'arranger pour le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire ? Mauvais plan… Il le méritait, mais c'était malgré tout trop extrême. D'autant plus que Shiza serait dévastée de voir son cher couple se briser d'une telle manière… Gagner du temps ? Elle se lasserait probablement plus vite que lui. Lui parler directement ? …

C'était risqué…mais cela semblait être l'idée la plus raisonnable et avantageuse. Elle avait Saïka pour se défendre, des arguments solides, et de quoi marchander avec lui. Elle risquait fortement d'y perdre, elle en était consciente, mais c'était ce qui avait le plus de chances de fonctionner et de mettre l'auteure en sécurité de manière durable. Parce qu'elle avait aussi de quoi le menacer si jamais il lui venait à l'esprit de faire malgré tout du mal à Shiza. C'était dangereux, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire…elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau confrontée à l'informateur une seule rencontre avait été largement suffisante pour toute sa vie. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et elle le savait. Alors, en soupirant, la jeune fille renvoya un message à la secrétaire pour lui demander de gagner un maximum de temps, et accessoirement d'effacer celui-ci dès qu'elle en aurait pris connaissance. Puis, elle prépara soigneusement un plan pour rencontrer Orihara-san le plus tôt possible. Le soir même serait parfait d'ailleurs… En plus d'empêcher ce dernier d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa recherche, cela aurait l'énorme avantage de mettre fin à cette affaire rapidement.

.

« Mangez des sushis ! Les sushis sont bons. Nous avons une offre spéciale aujourd'hui : les sushis au poulpe sont à moitié prix. »

Les passants passent avec indifférence, les curieux s'arrêtent, quelques-uns fuient en voyant l'homme à l'impressionnante carrure s'avancer dangereusement vers eux avec un grand sourire, mais peu entrent dans le restaurant. Pourtant, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer le géant noir au fort accent russe qui essayait avec tant d'ardeur d'attirer leur attention. Mais la foule des habitants du quartier, habituée aux choses sortant de l'ordinaire, avait appris à ne plus faire attention à rien… Et elle parvenait aussi avec une certaine efficacité à entrainer dans leur tranquille impassibilité ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore Ikebukuro et ses étrangetés. Car il fallait une solide dose de stoïcisme pour être capable de rester ou de revenir ici après avoir vu une légende urbaine chevaucher sous ses yeux sa moto silencieuse et sans phares avec un sac de courses, ou après avoir aperçu un homme en tenue de barman arracher un distributeur dans un soudain et souvent inexplicable accès de colère, et le jeter avec aisance sur quelqu'un comme s'il ne pesait rien. Mais malgré tout cela, les gens restaient et déambulaient paisiblement dans les rues, ne faisant plus réellement attention à toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient autour d'eux. Il fallait aussi ajouter que parmi tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir d'incongru au cours d'une simple journée, Simon aurait pu paraître tout à fait normal. Il faisait simplement partie du décor, au final…

Soudain, parmi la foule anonyme qui défilait devant ses yeux depuis le début de la journée, il reconnut la silhouette d'une autre personne que la plupart des habitants ne connaissaient que trop bien. Elle appartenait à un homme brun tout de noir vêtu, un informateur dont la réputation n'était plus à faire depuis longtemps, qui marchait avec autant d'assurance que si la ville était sienne. Et elle semblait presque se diriger vers lui d'ailleurs (à moins qu'il n'ait simplement eu l'intention de passer comme tous les autres). C'est pourquoi, avec un grand sourire chaleureux, le Russe l'apostropha :

« Izaya ! Tu viens manger ? Les sushis ne sont pas chers aujourd'hui. Et ils sont frais. Ils ne te rendront pas malade. »

L'homme prit le temps de s'arrêter devant lui, avant de répondre :

« Malheureusement, il ne faut pas que je m'éternise. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec Shizu-chan aujourd'hui, alors il ne faudrait pas qu'il me repère.

Mais il n'est pas là, alors tu peux t'arrêter pour manger. Manger est bon. Il ne faut pas se priver.

Il vous reste des Ootoro, demanda-t-il après une brève hésitation ?

C'est trop tard. Mais il reste beaucoup d'autres sushis. Ils sont bons. Les sushis au poulpe ne sont pas chers aujourd'hui.

Trop caoutchouteux pour moi… Tant pis, je reviendrais manger une autre fois. Salut ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, sous le regard pénétrant de Simon qui hésitait à l'interpeler de nouveau, dans sa langue natale cette fois (le russe était tellement plus simple que le japonais…). Il sentait que quelque chose avait peu à peu changé, pour Izaya comme pour Shizuo. Et il savait aussi que les deux étaient liés cela se voyait dans leur comportement l'un envers l'autre, même s'il semblait être le seul à l'avoir vraiment remarqué (ce qui au passage était souvent le cas)… Néanmoins, il n'en connaissait ni la cause, ni où cela allait les mener. Et c'était quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Toutefois, il renonça à l'idée de savoir de quoi il s'agissait réellement l'informateur était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre de toutes façons…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, en début d'après-midi, il aperçut deux autres formes familières fendre habilement la foule de ceux qui passaient devant le Sushi Russe, la tête de l'une d'entre elle dépassant de la marée humaine. Et le corps accompagnant cette dernière, appartenant un grand homme blond portant des lunettes aux verres teintés en bleu, avait une épaule ensanglantée ; d'ailleurs, la large tache de sang qui s'étendait sur le tissus, déchiré à cet endroit, montrait clairement que cette blessure était loin d'être légère et anodine, quoique cela ne semblât pas le déranger le moins du monde.

« Shizuo ! Tu es blessé ? »

L'homme répondit par un grognement, avant d'expliquer d'un ton irrité que l'un des clients avait essayé de l'attaquer avec un couteau de cuisine* parce qu'il n'avait évidemment pas de quoi rembourser ses dettes.

Qu'espérait-il donc gagner en faisant une telle chose, se demanda Simon ? Les hommes étaient décidément trop enclins à céder la violence lorsque qu'ils étaient face à une situation difficile… Mais cela n'entrainait jamais autre chose qu'une violence encore pire, un inéluctable retour de bâton…surtout s'ils manquaient de discernement au point de choisir une cible comme Shizuo.

« Tu t'es battu, répliqua-t-il sombrement. Il ne faut pas se battre. Il vaut mieux manger des sushis. Les sushis ne font pas mal. Et ils ne sont pas chers. »

Toutefois, eux non plus ne l'écoutèrent pas et s'en allèrent avec un signe de main et un bref salut. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Simon entendit Tom essayer de convaincre le blond de le laisser pour aller se faire soigner, tandis que ce dernier répliquait que tout allait bien et que cette blessure pouvait parfaitement attendre la fin de la journée pour être examinée. Le géant soupira cette attitude tellement détachée envers sa propre personne risquait de causer sa perte un jour ou l'autre… Au fond, lui et Izaya étaient pareils : ils avaient tous les deux trop tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient humains…

.

Naito avait passé une semaine absolument affreuse. Son humain avait vraiment l'air de lui en vouloir pour sa "trahison", et il avait d'ailleurs passé toute la semaine à bouder. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin cette fois ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand chose, il voulait simplement jouer un peu avec l'autre homme aux caresses quasi-divines (juste "quasi" bien sûr, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il commence à vénérer les humains ; il n'était pas un chien tout de même!). Certes, il s'agissait d'un étranger, et il lui avait même semblé évident que lui et son humain ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Mais s'il avait passé la nuit ici, cela signifiait qu'il avait le droit de rester, et donc que lui-même avait le droit de profiter de lui, non ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ces créatures bipèdes…

Mais pour en revenir à la sienne en particulier, bien qu'il ait eu l'air d'être de plutôt bonne humeur depuis le dernier passage de l'inconnu, il semblait clairement lui en vouloir et boudait ouvertement, se contentant désormais de le nourrir sans aucune autre considération. Malgré tous ses efforts pour qu'il soit obligé de le voir, il ne lui accordait plus aucune attention. Pourtant, il faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il le remarque et qu'il cesse de faire semblant de l'ignorer… Mais il ne désespérait pas. Il arriverait à se faire pardonner, même s'il n'avait pas compris où était le mal. Et il y arriverait rapidement ! Il ne supporterait pas un tel comportement encore longtemps…il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on l'ignore de cette manière. Toutefois, malgré tout, outre le froid extérieur, il n'avait aucune envie de partir pour se chercher de nouveaux humains de compagnie qui le serviraient, le chériraient et le nourrirait convenablement. Parce qu'au fond, il commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à ce primate lunatique, avec ses sautes d'humeur, son comportement imprévisible qui pouvait passer de l'affection à l'agacement en un clin d'œil, sa nourriture, son logement chaud et douillet… Décidément, il lui plaisait.

Néanmoins, à cet instant, il y avait une chose qui l'agaçait tout particulièrement et qui se produisait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût : il était seul. Il était seul, et en plus il s'ennuyait. Et pour compléter le tableau, il n'avait même plus envie de dormir. Depuis quelques semaines, il ne faisait presque plus que cela et il manquait sérieusement d'exercice. Or, il était hors de question qu'il devienne un gros matou obèse d'appartement totalement dépendant de son maître ! Parce que déjà, il n'avait aucune intention de s'abaisser à avoir un maître. Cela reviendrait à renoncer à sa fierté de chat, et à se ramener au niveau des chiens et des canaris… C'était tout à fait inadmissible en somme. Il ne pouvait donc en aucun cas faire une chose pareille !

Mais il commençait sérieusement à dériver, mieux valait revenir au sujet de départ. Donc, si avant il pouvait encore de temps à autres s'éclipser par la fenêtre qui restait le plus souvent ouverte, et qui donnait sur un escalier de secours qui lui permettait d'atteindre le sol en contrebas sans risque pour passer quelques heures à l'extérieur, maintenant, il restait enfermé toute la journée. Seul. Et de toutes façons, la température extérieure était bien trop basse pour qu'il essaie de chercher une autre issue ou qu'il demande à sortir… Pas conséquent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chasser les rares rongeurs qui parfois sortaient de nulle part sans prévenir. Sauf qu'il avait éliminé le dernier recensé quelques temps plus tôt, et d'ailleurs, le spectacle de l'adorable souris éviscérée par ses soins n'avait pas plu du tout à son colocataire. Tsss…il pourrait au moins se montrer reconnaissant pour les services qu'il rendait ! Naito continua donc à ruminer ses idées noires en tournant en rond dans l'appartement toute la journée. Mais pourquoi l'homme devait-il s'en aller aussi longtemps et aussi souvent ? Il s'ennuyait dans ce grand endroit trop vide !

Enfin, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'amusait vaguement à torturer une mouche, il entendit le bruit familier de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il mit alors proprement l'insecte à mort d'un coup de patte, avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit. Il s'arrêta ensuite à quelques pas du nouvel arrivant, et attendit qu'il ait fini de retirer quelques épaisseurs de peau supplémentaire (encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas chez eux…pourquoi avoir perdu leur fourrure si c'était pour être obligé de se couvrir ensuite pour ne pas mourir de froid?). Il y avait une large tache de sang près de son épaule…il devait encore s'être battu. Si les chats avaient l'habitude de soupirer, Naito l'aurait très certainement fait ; il n'aimait pas voir son humain se faire blesser, et cela arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût.

Lorsque ce dernier eut l'air d'avoir fini, le félin reprit son avancée en l'accueillant avec un miaulement joyeux pour attirer son attention. L'homme baissa alors le regard vers lui, mais il continua à agir comme si de rien n'était et entama un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Alors, Naito décida de sortir le grand jeu : il commença à se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. C'était l'une de ses techniques les plus efficaces, et elle fonctionnait tout particulièrement sur lui. Et effectivement, cela marcha…plus ou moins. Au lieu de s'écarter comme il avait commencé à en prendre l'habitude (une bien mauvaise habitude selon la boule de poils), le bipède se baissa et approcha une main de sa tête. Naito la leva alors légèrement pour recevoir sa caresse, mais le premier l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le soulever à la hauteur de son visage. Il détestait cela… Il n'était plus un chaton tout de même ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se rebeller et il le savait. D'ailleurs, le plus sage était de continuer gentiment à ronronner. Au moins, il avait droit à une réaction…

Le blond le toisa un instant, et le chat en profita pour lui renvoyer le regard adorable et irrésistible dont il avait le secret (chat botté²). Il le sentait, cette fois-ci était la bonne. Et en effet, son humain le reposa doucement à terre et s'assit pour commencer à le caresser, montrant clairement par ce geste qu'il lui pardonnait (il ne fallait pas rêver, jamais il ne l'avait pris dans ses bras et il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de commencer…mais c'était un bon début). Ainsi, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui en avait voulu, le félin était entièrement satisfait. Quand bien même il ne le comprenait que rarement, il avait réellement envie de garder cet humain avec lui. Dire qu'au début, il avait l'intention de partir au bout de quelques jours, se souvint-il avec nostalgie tandis qu'il entendait ce dernier s'adresser à lui dans son incompréhensible langage.

.

Anri frissonna dans l'air nocturne au froid glacial et mordant. Étant arrivée avec un peu d'avance, elle patientait depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà dans la pénombre que seul un malheureux lampadaire solitaire éclairait faiblement, et même avec son long manteau noir et des vêtements plus chauds que son uniforme de lycéenne, elle avait terriblement froid. Et le vent hivernal glacé qui soufflait de temps à autres d'une manière douce et vicieuse n'arrangeait rien. Orihara-san avait intérêt à se dépêcher, elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible pour enfin rentrer chez-elle et se mettre au chaud. Avec une bonne boisson brûlante et une grosse couverture…

« Oh, alors c'était bien toi, déclara une voix provenant de sa gauche… On dirait que tu commences à prendre goût à te servir de tes "enfants". »

La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle silencieusement, se tendant immédiatement. Elle lui adressa un salut rigide, auquel le nouvel arrivant répondit après avoir continué :

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler en personne tu sais, cela aurait été plus poli que de le faire par l'intermédiaire d'un de tes subordonnés… »

Puis, lorsqu'il fut à une distance respectable de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta dans une position nonchalante et détendue qui agaça passablement cette dernière, avant de lui demander d'une manière plus directe :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Anri ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de se préparer mentalement pour effacer toute trace d'hésitation de sa voix et de son comportement. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ainsi que les atouts dont elle disposait pour l'obtenir. Son interlocuteur, en revanche, ne savait rien. Pour le moment, c'était elle qui avait l'avantage. Donc, elle n'avait plus qu'à formuler sa requête et tenter de le garder jusqu'au bout de leur échange. Alors, elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés quelques instants plus tôt sans même s'en apercevoir, et déclara fermement :

« Je veux que vous arrêtiez de chercher à savoir qui est Shiza.

Quelle détermination… Tu fais partie de ses fans ?

J'ai mes raisons de vouloir la protéger.

Et moi de la chercher. Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de lui faire du mal ?

J'en suis presque certaine. »

L'homme laissa échapper un rire moqueur, avant de répliquer sur un ton légèrement plus sérieux :

« Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ?

Parce que je doute que vous ayez envie que les lecteurs sachent qui a inspiré les personnages de Shizuki et Kimiya. »

La luminosité était faible, et elle ne voyait pas très bien, mais la jeune fille crut remarquer que le visage de l'informateur s'était légèrement assombri. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ait pu s'en assurer, il avait repris naturellement :

« C'est un argument intéressant… Cependant, je doute que Shizu-chan sera très heureux de l'apprendre lui aussi…

Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. D'autant plus que cela risque d'être plus problématique pour votre image que pour la sienne…

Qui sait… »

Il se tut un instant, avant de reprendre :

« Je présume que tu es plus ou moins en contact avec elle ?

Oui, répondit-elle en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils et en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Parfait. Alors arrange toi pour faire disparaître toutes les coquilles dans ses récits. Parce qu'il est bien sûr évident que si les lecteurs découvrent la vérité par eux-même, notre accord n'a plus lieu d'être… »

La jeune fille s'en doutait…même alors qu'elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il soit en position de faiblesse, il parvenait à tourner les choses à son avantage. Parce qu'en plus de l'obliger à corriger les erreurs qui trainaient dans les premiers récits de l'auteure (avant qu'elle-même ne devienne sa bêta-lectrice en fait), cette dernière condition insinuait qu'elle devait aussi s'arranger pour qu'aucun lecteur ne puisse découvrir la vérité par lui-même. Cet homme était vraiment insupportable… Elle avait presque envie de dégainer Saïka pour le taillader et ainsi l'avoir sous son contrôle, mais par expérience, elle savait qu'il était bien trop rapide pour qu'elle ait une chance de le toucher. Et cela le rendait encore plus insupportable…

« Bien, répondit-elle toutefois à contre-cœur. »

Anri vit le brun sourire dans la pénombre, et elle recommença à s'inquiéter légèrement. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre… Toutefois, quand bien même elle sentait qu'elle avait raison, elle avait du mal à rester calme. Elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître de sa soudaine anxiété, sachant que l'autre saurait en tirer parti s'il la remarquait. Puis, ce dernier finit par déclarer :

« Alors tu peux considérer que le marché est conclu. Si tu t'arranges pour que personne ne sache la vérité sur les récits de Shiza, je ne lui ferai rien et j'arrêterai de chercher à savoir qui elle est.

D'accord, accepta-t-elle sans hésitations. »

Elle avait franchement l'impression qu'elle y perdait…mais de toutes manières elle s'en doutait depuis le début. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que Shiza n'était plus menacée, alors tout allait bien. Elle pouvait enfin respirer…

« Au fait, ajouta soudain l'informateur, la faisant immédiatement se tendre de nouveau et obligeant une fois de plus son pauvre cœur à accélérer son rythme. Je n'apprécie pas du tout d'être espionné, surtout par ma secrétaire… Tu devrais plus te concentrer sur tes cours, tu ne crois pas Anri-chan ?

Cela ne…commença-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que tu abuses de ton pouvoir, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues et plutôt fâcheuses pour toi, continua le brun avec un ton empreint d'une menace à peine voilée. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais ce dernier s'y attendait. Il partit donc sans plus attendre, lui accordant un salut nonchalant auquel elle ne fit pas attention, avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Alors il savait… L'immonde vermine, pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Mais elle n'avait de toutes façons plus vraiment de raisons de le faire. C'était Shiza que ces renseignements intéressaient, et elle se doutait qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui donner de nouveaux prétextes pour vouloir les suivre partout en quête d'une scène intéressante qu'elle pourrait garder pour toujours en mémoire. Mieux valait attendre qu'elle se calme… Et accessoirement que la situation instable dans laquelle semblaient se trouver les deux principaux concernés fasse de même.

Elle poussa un soupir, puis elle se mit en route pour rentrer chez-elle. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à gagner réellement face à lui. D'ailleurs, elle se serait franchement inquiétée si elle l'avait vu accepter ses conditions docilement. Quoique, cela aurait presque pu être amusant de le voir devenir soudain obéissant…mais la question n'était pas là. Ce comportement aurait définitivement été OOC. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée…et elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, après tout. Il était donc plus que temps qu'elle aille se coucher et qu'elle oublie toute cette affaire en s'emmitouflant dans ses draps chauds et douillets.

* * *

*il a donc utilisé la technique du haut couteau de cuisine !

Voilà, maintenant je peux me défouler. Donc, comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté par vous-mêmes, pendant ces deux derniers chapitres, j'étais dans une espèce de période d'expérimentations en tous genres. J'ai décidé que je n'écrirai pas le lemon de manière classique pendant le dernier (d'accord, je l'avoue, il y avait des morceaux que je n'avais pas envie de décrire…), et là j'ai décidé de ne rien écrire du point de vue de Shizuo ou Izaya. Seulement…j'ai quelques doutes concernant leur réussite. -"

Mais pour se concentrer uniquement sur celui-ci…il ne se passe rien et il manque cruellement d'action, c'est une certitude. Il contraste d'ailleurs fortement avec celui d'avant (même si au final vu la manière dont je décris l'action…). Mais est-il vraiment aussi pénible à lire qu'il en a l'air, ou est-ce moi qui doute pour rien (une fois de plus) ? Et concernant toute la partie de Naito…elle est certes inutile (surtout par rapport au reste), mais suis-je la seule à l'aimer ? (je me demande si c'est parce que j'adore écrire du point de vue d'un chat, ou si c'est parce que c'est _mon_ personnage…)

Bref, que d'interrogations en somme…

Toutefois, je ne dérangerai pas plus longtemps les quelques personnes qui auraient eu l'idée saugrenue de lire toute cette partie. Je tiens juste à prévenir que le prochain chapitre risque fort de se faire attendre, j'ai décidé (enfin) qu'il était temps que je me concentre un peu plus sur le bac.

Sur ce, je m'enfuis.


	16. Réalisations

Salut à tous, ça faisait longtemps !

(un mois pile, t'aurais pu faire des efforts quand même…)

Oui, mais le bac quoi ! Déjà que j'ai fini ce chapitre avant de le passer parce que je ne suis pas parvenue à rester sérieuse…

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a plus d'inquiétudes à avoir parce qu'il est là maintenant ! J'aurais peut-être pu attendre les résultats…mais bon, c'est cruel de vous faire attendre comme ça, et même si je suis cruelle, il y a certaines limites à ma cruauté.

Mais avant…je vais répondre aux reviews (avec parfois un mois de retard, désolée et j'espère que vous vous souvenez encore de ce que vous avez dit).

**SIIn-Siid :** En effet, rétrospectivement et lemon ou pas, le chapitre 14 (ça me paraît lointain maintenant…) est plus basé sur la réflexion que sur l'action…mais en même temps c'est ce que je fais de mieux j'ai l'impression… N'empêche que celui-ci était encore pire ! Mais s'il est réussi, alors…peut-être que je me lancerai dans d'autres expérimentations à l'avenir ! (mouahaha…)

**Kiraishin : **Ce n'était pas vraiment fait exprès en fait… alors si c'est vraiment proche du roman, ça veut dire que…je suis en train de me transformer en Ryohgo Narita ! o/ (comment ça "non"?)

** Lady Dhall : **Je sais, Naito est lentement mais sûrement en train de devenir un personnage principal… Si j'écris trop de chapitre, toute l'histoire va finir par se dérouler de son point de vue (ou peut-être pas…). Quant à Simon…si en plus d'être fort il est télépathe, je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il s'est échappé d'un comic… Mais de toutes façons, il est génial !

**Yumi Take : **Et oui, j'ai enfin trouvé l'occasion de parler des merveilleuses aventures d'Anri-chan au pays du boy's love ! Depuis le temps que j'étais censée le faire… (et évite de me couper, j'aime le sang seulement quand il ne s'agit pas du mien)

**Yukiya-chan : **Shame on you ! Vas te fouetter immédiatement ! (comment ça c'est un peu tard ? Il n'est jamais trop ta/PAF/) Bon, d'accord, je me tais…

**bibiyami77 : **Oooooh, c'est mignon tout ça… Mais fais attention, si tu continues je vais finir par m'y habituer (et alors que les autres me tutoieront, je t'accorderai à peine le droit de cirer mes chaussures, qui au passage en ont bien besoin, donc méfie toi). Enfin, merci quand même ! ^^

**Marilyn Williams :** Ça non plus je risque de ne pas m'en remettre…mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, alors merci !

**hinatanatkae : **De rien, c'est nature/PAF/ Hum…et je m'excuse pour l'attente

**Hikari Sa3 : **Des erreurs de syntaxe ? Mais tu veux dire juste au début ou dans toute la fanfic ? Ça m'inquiète là… (l'orthographe à la limite…il y a toujours des trucs qui m'échappent, mais je suppose qu'il y en a peu). Sinon, pour la critique…je pars du principe que les chats pensent dominer le monde au même titre que nous. Donc, ils sont forcément supérieurs à toutes les autres races, et surtout aux chiens qui obéissent à des créatures inférieures, ce qui fait d'eux des sous-créatures inférieures ! Enfin, après c'est mon point de vue, je n'oblige personne à y adhérer. Ensuite, pour Shizuo…j'avoue que j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec lui. D'un côté il n'aime pas réfléchir, mais d'un autre il n'est en effet pas si idiot qu'on peut le penser… Sauf que quand j'essaie de le faire penser plus, il devient un peu trop OOC… Enfin bref, désolée quoi. (et concernant Anri…elle m'arrangeait trop en fujoshi discrète pour que je m'en passe)

Enfin, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, et même à remercier ceux qui suivent simplement et qui sont trop timides ou flemmards pour le faire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (faut que je me dépêche, ça va faire un mois et un jour sinon…)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Réalisations**

C'était une charmante nuit d'hiver à Tokyo. Ou du moins…c'était une glaciale et venteuse, quoique paisible nuit hivernale qui régnait actuellement sur la capitale. Peu de gens osaient encore s'aventurer à l'extérieur, et la plupart des personnes sensées étaient actuellement en train de dormir paisiblement à l'abri du froid. Il était environ trois heures du matin, et tout était calme ; rien ne semblait réellement bouger en dehors des arbres, désormais fragiles et dénudés, qui s'animaient tels de rigides et inquiétants pantins dansant sous les caprices du vent.

À une heure pareille, il était évident que Shizuo dormait lui-aussi paisiblement, agissant (pour une fois) comme une personne raisonnable. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser face à l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait dans la pièce silencieuse, son sommeil était loin d'être tranquille. En effet, en observant un peu plus attentivement le dormeur, on pouvait constater que l'expression sereine de son visage se troublait périodiquement, et que cela traduisait probablement un inconfort notable. À cet instant donc, Shizuo rêvait, et il était facile de déduire de l'air crispé qu'il arborait que ce rêve était loin d'être agréable : Shinra était en train de l'obliger à faire de la physique, et ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était désespérément mauvais tandis que non loin, assis sur un poney et habillé en prince avec une grande cape brune ainsi qu'une couronne dorée, la vermine se moquait de lui en cueillant des pâquerettes. Rien de bien cauchemardesque en somme… Il s'agissait simplement de l'un de ces songes brouillons, incompréhensibles et apparemment dépourvus de sens, tellement tordus et insolites que le dormeur se réveille toujours en se sentant complètement désorienté et mal à l'aise, se souvenant de quelques bribes déconcertantes avec la désagréable sensation de ne pas avoir réellement dormi.

Enfin, après encore quelques péripéties oniriques et plusieurs séances de changements répétés de positions obligeant Naito à se réveiller pour changer de place, le blond s'éveilla brutalement. Et étrangement, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas du tout à se souvenir de ce à quoi il venait juste de rêver, un constat vint le frapper de plein fouet : cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas touché à Izaya.

Tandis qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de cela et cherchait désespérément parmi la bouillie de son esprit encore sous l'emprise du marchand de sable à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il était parvenu à attraper ce dernier, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser, perplexe, avant de réaliser son geste et de s'allonger de nouveau sur le flanc en tirant rageusement la couverture à lui. Tout ceci était peut-être vrai, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, et il était hors de question que cela l'empêche de dormir. Cependant…il était vrai que ces derniers temps, l'informateur ne semblait pas se laisser approcher. Et c'était d'ailleurs tout à fait inadmissible ! Cependant, cela ne changeait absolument rien au fait que le moment était très mal choisi pour songer à ce genre de choses ; il y réfléchirait lorsqu'il ferait jour.

Finalement, un peu moins d'une heure après, il replongea dans un sommeil réparateur lourd et reposant. Mais surtout, un sommeil totalement dépourvu de rêves incluant de la physique ou des poneys…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le jour commençait à se lever, Izaya fut brusquement réveillé par l'insupportable sonnerie de son portable. Précisons tout de même qu'en temps normal, celle-ci ne lui paraissait aucunement pénible mais, se faire réveiller par ce genre de chose, en découvrant en plus avec surprise et douleur qu'on vient de passer une partie de la nuit endormi à côté de son clavier, contribuait largement à rendre les choses plus désagréables qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Ainsi, l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé, le brun s'empara du téléphone, situé à une longueur de bras de lui, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Namie (ce qui l'arrangeait sérieusement : le fait que ce soit un message lui évitait de devoir répondre en veillant à conserver un ton parfaitement normal, et non complètement endormi et pâteux). Cette dernière lui annonçait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir ce jour-là à cause d'un empêchement de dernière minute qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de spécifier, et cela arrangeait encore plus l'informateur car il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié de se faire réveiller par l'arrivée de la jeune femme, qui n'aurait certainement pas manqué de l'abreuver de sarcasmes en le découvrant endormi de cette manière…

Ainsi, après avoir appris par ce même portable qu'il était 7h27, donc une heure raisonnable (quoique quelque peu matinale en ce qui le concernait) pour renoncer à dormir, il décida de se lever et de prendre une douche. Il exécuta donc la première action, grimaça lorsque ses membres douloureux lui rappelèrent vicieusement qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer la nuit dans une telle position, et s'appliqua consciencieusement à tous les étirer un à un pendant quelques instants. Il prit ensuite le temps d'aller chercher quelques affaires propres, avant de se diriger d'un pas allègre vers sa salle de bain.

Mais pourquoi s'était-il endormi à un endroit pareil d'ailleurs, se demanda-t-il ? Il se souvenait pourtant être allé se coucher…n'y pas être parvenu…s'être relevé et…et il avait dû trouver le sommeil à peu près à ce moment là. Il poussa un long soupir tandis que ses muscles se détendaient au contact de l'eau chaude, et essaya de se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait fait une chose pareille. Cependant, il y renonça rapidement lorsqu'un autre fait commença lentement à affleurer dans son esprit : depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Anri, il avait presque entièrement cessé de se consacrer à son activité la plus importante depuis le milieu de l'été.

Pourtant, même s'il avait résolu en grande partie le problème de l'existence de Shiza, même s'il se doutait de son identité dont il pourrait éventuellement se servir en cas de besoin (après tout, il ne connaissait que Karisawa pour faire une chose pareille aussi ouvertement et avec une telle inconscience, et la détentrice de Saïka n'était pas intervenue suffisamment tôt pour empêcher ses recherches d'aboutir au moins partiellement), même si ses projets avaient plus ou moins changés par rapport à ceux de départ, l'affaire était loin d'être résolue. En fait, elle en était même très loin. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui venait d'être cité faisait simplement partie des quelques détours qu'il avait choisi de faire pour arriver plus sûrement à son but, et ne faisait en aucun cas office de dénouement à tout ceci. Il était peut-être temps qu'il s'y remette sérieusement…

En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de croiser la route de Shizu-chan, il se contentait de fuir comme avant, en prenant de temps à autres la peine de le narguer un peu pour le plaisir de voir sa fureur redoubler d'intensité. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer réellement pourquoi en ce moment il avait cessé de songer à la suite de son plan, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'admettre : ces derniers temps il ne se passait absolument…rien. Bien sûr, il avait eu du travail et il n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion d'aller à Ikebukuro aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais cette explication était loin d'être suffisante et il le savait. Après tout, il pouvait toujours se permettre de faire ce genre de pauses, cela n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui.

En conclusion, il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il arrêtait le jet d'eau chaude, il décida qu'il allait profiter de son "jour de congé" pour rendre une petite visite à l'homme aux capacités mentales limitées, et peut-être même le laisser l'attraper l'air de rien. Sa journée avait donc de fortes chances d'être intéressante, songea-t-il avec un sourire…

En ce qui concernait Shizuo en revanche, la journée promettait d'être totalement dépourvue d'intérêt… Environ une heure avant l'arrivée d'Izaya, pendant qu'il ignorait encore tout du sombre projet qui se tramait dans l'ombre et qui le concernait directement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela aurait changé s'il avait décidé de rester couché ce matin-là au lieu d'aller travailler… Le seul vague rebondissement de la matinée avait été la rencontre avec une jeune fille, à peine entrée dans l'âge adulte, que son grand frère avait gentiment chargée de rembourser ses dettes à sa place. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas jugé bon de la mettre au courant avant l'arrivée des collecteurs… Cependant, elle avait tout de même payé, acceptant de se décharger de près d'un mois de salaire tout en gardant le sourire, ce qui avait donc au final rendu la présence du blond parfaitement inutile et l'avait relégué au rang d'observateur passif, rôle auquel il n'était plus guère habitué. Il ne s'en plaignait pas bien sûr (n'oublions pas qu'il détestait la violence), mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas avoir été là…

Il avait toutefois failli s'énerver lorsque la jeune fille leur avait tendu l'argent comme si tout ceci était naturel. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, elle aurait dû refuser et elle semblait même en être consciente. Et pourtant, elle avait accepté la chose comme étant normale, presque comme si elle s'en était douté…et cela l'agaçait. Il n'était en aucun cas légitime que son grand frère dépende autant d'elle c'était à lui de veiller sur sa petite sœur et non l'inverse, et ils devraient le savoir tous les deux !

Il avait failli s'énerver, donc, mais il était cependant parvenu à se contenir, parce que même si elle aurait dû réagir, la jeune fille n'était pas entièrement fautive, et se situait donc par chance juste à la limite entre les réactions que l'homme au caractère explosif dominait et celles qu'il ne dominait pas. Et lorsqu'en partant il l'avait entendue hurler au téléphone, incendiant son interlocuteur qu'il supposait être le grand frère en question, il s'était dit qu'après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi passive qu'il l'avait cru tout d'abord. Finalement, elle avait du caractère cette petite…

Néanmoins, malgré tout l'intérêt qu'avait pu avoir l'événement, il n'avait été que trop bref et au final, Shizuo s'ennuyait franchement… D'autant plus que comme les autres clients avaient eux aussi été relativement calmes (même si bien sûr tous n'avaient pas réagi avec enthousiasme à leur arrivée), il se contentait de suivre passivement Tom depuis le début de la journée. Comment aurait réagi Kasuka si jamais il avait commencé à se reposer sur lui comme le frère de cette fille, se demanda-t-il ? En y pensant, il aurait certainement agi un peu comme elle, quoiqu'il se serait montré beaucoup plus calme en s'adressant à lui par la suite…mais jamais le blond n'aurait supporté de faire une chose pareille. Le simple fait d'avoir un grand frère tel que lui était déjà suffisamment problématique, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne se serait surtout pas permis de vivre à ses dépends. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il songeait à lui, il se demandait si ce dernier accepterait de passer son anniversaire avec lui s'il parvenait à se libérer. Après tout, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et c'était une occasion qui ne se reproduirait probablement pas avant plusieurs mois. Il devrait essayer de l'appeler pour le lui demander…

Ses pensées continuèrent encore un peu à partir à la dérive, et alors qu'il commençait à ne même plus y faire attention, une question d'apparence anodine s'imposa à lui et le poussa à se concentrer de nouveau quelque peu. Que pouvait bien faire l'asticot à cet instant ? Les réflexions de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se demanda si l'autre avait lui-aussi remarqué son étrange conduite (par rapport à celle de ces derniers mois), et s'il agissait ainsi à dessein. Ce comportement lui ressemblerait bien… Néanmoins, il avait du mal à croire à cette idée. Peut-être son travail l'occupait-il plus qu'avant ? Il faudrait sérieusement qu'il le rattrape pour lui demander des explications (et peut-être faire un peu plus) la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait sa route…

Par chance, il eut très rapidement l'occasion de mettre sa nouvelle résolution en pratique. En effet, à peine plus d'une demi-heure après avoir pris cette décision, il sentit non loin la présence de la vermine. Il ne la voyait pas, il n'avait rien entendu de suspect, mais il _savait_ qu'elle était là. Son regard glissa alors sur les alentours, survolant tranquillement la foule et cherchant activement un signe confirmant cette impression. Ne trouvant rien face à lui, il décida de se retourner, de plus en plus certain que l'asticot était quelque part tout près de lui, et ayant l'impression qu'il se rapprochait peu à peu. Et en effet, lorsqu'il pivota, comme si ses yeux étaient aimantés, la première chose qui attira son regard fut Izaya, situé à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Au moment où ce dernier réalisa qu'il était repéré, son visage se fendit d'un sourire étrange, ressemblant fortement à une invitation silencieuse à le poursuivre, et il tourna vivement les talons pour se fondre dans la foule. Mais pour Shizuo, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il puisse fuir de cette manière, surtout après avoir cherché aussi ostensiblement à attirer son attention. C'est pourquoi, bousculant sans vergogne tous ceux qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver entre eux, le blond commença à courir pour combler au plus vite la distance qui les séparait. La vermine n'avait pas le droit de disparaître ainsi ! Il ne le laisserait pas faire !

« IIIIZAAAYAAA ! » Hurla-t-il en s'emparant du lampadaire le plus proche et en le déracinant sans état d'âme dans un déchirant fracas métallique.

L'autre homme se retourna l'espace d'un instant, arborant toujours le même sourire énervant, et commença lui-aussi à courir, évitant habilement les passants que Shizuo ne tentait même pas de contourner, leur laissant tout le soin de s'écarter de son passage avant d'entrer en collision avec lui et ignorant totalement leurs exclamations outrées. Le jeu du chat et de la souris commençait…une fois de plus. Une fois qui serait loin d'être la dernière d'ailleurs, ils s'en doutaient tous les deux.

Cette poursuite effrénée les mena jusque dans une partie de la ville presque vide, pleine de ruelles insalubres qui paraissaient sombres même en pleine journée. C'est alors qu'à travers les brumes de son esprit embrouillé par sa course, le blond réalisa qu'il rattraperait Izaya quoi qu'il arrive, parce que c'était précisément ce que ce dernier attendait de lui. Foutu asticot aux idées tordues…mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'agir à l'encontre de ses prévisions. D'autant plus que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de le faire non plus : son corps avait commencé à échapper à sa volonté depuis quelques temps déjà.

C'est au moment où sa proie effectuait un virage qu'il était parvenu à attraper son bras. Il avait tourné lui aussi, et l'avait laissé s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la ruelle avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre sans même prendre réellement le temps de s'arrêter. Violent, presque bestial, ce baiser n'avait rien de doux ou même de modéré. Et au fond, Shizuo s'en fichait totalement, parce que même s'il l'avait réalisé seulement au cours de la nuit, son corps réclamait celui de l'autre depuis trop longtemps déjà. À cet instant, il est inutile de préciser que l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro avait totalement oublié qu'il était supposé parler à l'informateur avant de se jeter sur lui comme une bête affamée… Il avait une violente envie de céder complètement à ses pulsions et de le prendre, là, dans cet endroit sale que le soleil avait du mal à éclairer, contre ce mur tagué et froid, sans aucune autre considération et sans même prendre le temps de lui accorder un semblant d'attention, se contentant de se repaître de son corps et la délicieuse manière qu'avait ce dernier de répondre au baiser, le provoquant ouvertement comme s'il _voulait_ qu'il cède, ne l'aidait aucunement à se ressaisir…

Il se domina toutefois quelque peu, sa raison étant miraculeusement parvenue à se faire entendre, et il brisa leur contact, plongeant son regard dans celui du brun, pour y découvrir le reflet de sa propre luxure.

« Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? » Demanda ce dernier d'un ton moqueur bien que légèrement rauque.

Shizuo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, mordant jusqu'au sang dans la chair tendre à sa portée et arrachant à sa victime un cri de douleur que la surprise l'empêcha d'étouffer. Ses lèvres restèrent scellées quelques instants contre son corps chaud après le passage de ses dents, et il les retira finalement en prenant soin de laper jusqu'à la dernière les petites perles de sang au goût métallique, unique et inimitable, qui s'étaient formées suite à sa morsure.

Juste avant d'accomplir ce geste, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir brièvement quelques marques survivantes de son précédent passage, presque invisibles, qu'il n'aurait même pas remarquées s'il n'avait pas été au courant de leur existence passée. Ou peut-être les avait-il seulement imaginées ? Elles avaient eu amplement le temps de disparaître depuis la dernière fois… Mais tout ceci n'avait plus aucune importance désormais, parce que cette trace-ci ne partirait certainement pas avant plusieurs semaines.

« Tu marques ton territoire Shizu-chan ? Tu ressembles de plus en plus à un animal… Crois-tu vraiment que je t'appartienne ? »

Ces mots étaient tombés, narquois et méprisants. Non, bien sûr que non. L'informateur ne lui appartenait pas, et il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il éprouvait ce besoin de laisser une trace de chacun de ses passages…ni pourquoi ce fait l'agaçait. Parce qu'après tout, l'autre pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, et le laisser à n'importe qui d'autre…cela ne le regardait pas.

Alors qu'il sentait la prise sur son bras se resserrer sensiblement, Izaya vit le blond lever les yeux vers lui et plonger son regard dans le sien tout en se redressant progressivement. Comme toujours, il régnait dans ses yeux une étincelle de colère, mais aussi un sentiment inédit quelque chose ressemblant à…du mépris. En fait, c'était même exactement cela, et c'était d'ailleurs parfaitement inadmissible venant de lui. C'était à lui de le mépriser, pas l'inverse ! Il était au dessus de l'humanité et Shizu-chan était en dessous il n'en avait donc tout simplement pas le droit, et ce quelle qu'en soit la raison. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait même pas y en avoir…

Cependant, ravalant son irritation, il se contenta de répondre par un sourire indéchiffrable et supérieur, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour répliquer suavement dans le creux de son oreille :

« Shizu-chan serait donc jaloux ? »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il passa vicieusement sa main libre sous la chemise du blond, effleurant les muscles de son abdomen avant de glisser lentement vers ses reins, le faisant frissonner. Il commença ensuite à titiller le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents, tandis que, se raidissant légèrement, ce dernier relâchait progressivement la prise qu'il avait sur son bras. Puis, il sembla se ressaisir quelque peu et il la relâcha définitivement pour le plaquer fermement contre le mur le plus proche.

« Jamais. » se contenta-t-il de grogner avant d'empoigner les mèches brunes pour tirer la tête d'Izaya en arrière.

Sans chercher à résister, ce dernier lui renvoya un regard interrogateur, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de prononcer « Shi… » avant d'être interrompu par un « La ferme. » marmonné par le blond, qui s'empressa de mettre fin à ses possibilités d'achever sa réplique en posant sans douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant honteusement de sa bouche entrouverte.

Rapidement, le rythme redevint celui du début, pressé et désordonné. Alors que ses lèvres migraient le long de sa mâchoire, l'une des mains de Shizuo vint se placer en haut du dos du brun, tandis que la seconde glissait sous les vêtements de ce dernier pour aller tourmenter l'un de ses tétons, lui arrachant un gémissement. Et pendant ce temps, les doigts d'Izaya qui étaient restés en contact avec les reins de l'autre avaient inconsciemment commencé à imprimer des mouvements, suivant délicatement les courbes de son corps à leur portée tandis que son bras désormais libre était passé dans son dos, et remontait graduellement pour arriver dans la chevelure de l'autre.

C'était au moment où l'une des jambes de Shizu-chan s'était glissée entre les siennes que l'informateur avait fait le parallèle avec l'incident de la ruelle, qui datait déjà de plusieurs mois. En ce qui concernait le décor, au fond, seul l'éclairage était différent. En revanche, le contexte n'avait presque rien de commun avec celui de la dernière fois…car pour ne citer que le plus important, il était beaucoup plus libre de ses mouvements et il maitrisait entièrement la situation. Il pouvait même y mettre fin s'il le désirait.

Mais ne s'illusionnait-il pas légèrement, se demanda-t-il soudain ? Après tout, il n'était encore jamais parvenu à arrêter Shizu-chan lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à se laisser dominer par son désir. Il n'avait certes pas essayé depuis longtemps, mais cet état avait de nombreux points communs avec celui dans lequel il se trouvait dès qu'il était en colère, ce qui pouvait signifier que quelle que soit son influence actuelle et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parviendrait pas à y mettre fin… Il faudrait donc qu'il vérifie cela, et il avait l'intention de le faire dès maintenant.

C'est pourquoi, alors que le blond s'attaquait à sa jugulaire, il essaya sans grand succès de le repousser, ce dernier était bien trop absorbé par son activité pour faire attention à une résistance aussi molle…et lui-même n'avait peut-être pas vraiment envie qu'il s'arrête tout de suite. Il lança néanmoins une seconde tentative, dans laquelle il mit un peu plus de force et qu'il accompagna d'un « Shizu-chan, arrête ! », lançant cet appel d'un ton peut-être un peu plus désespéré qu'il l'aurait voulu (mais au final c'était sans grande importance et lui donnait un peu plus d'impact, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?). C'est seulement à cet instant que l'autre s'écarta de lui et qu'il l'observa d'un air surpris, avant de demander avec étonnement à peine teinté d'irritation :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Izaya sentait dans le regard de l'autre qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir interrompu sans une bonne raison. Et justement, il avait un argument imparable pour justifier son comportement. Évidemment, cela risquait de nuire quelque peu à son image d'être indestructible mentalement, mais au moins pour cette fois, il était prêt à laisser son orgueil de côté. Il était prêt à tout au nom de l'expérimentation.

Alors, il le fixa un instant avec une expression désemparée, avant de baisser les yeux et de se mordiller la lèvre d'un air gêné.

« Je…commença-t-il sans aller plus loin, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. »

Il allait peut-être un peu trop loin dans son rôle de victime de choc post-traumatique… Cependant, cela fonctionna parfaitement. Shizu-chan sembla comprendre sa réaction, et quoiqu'il ne fit rien pour essayer de le consoler ou autre, ce qui aurait été franchement improbable voire impossible le concernant, il n'avait pas non plus repris son activité de départ sans se soucier de ce que l'informateur pouvait ressentir à cet instant (si bien sûr il avait été sérieux). Il se contentait simplement de le fixer d'un air neutre, demeurant parfaitement immobile et silencieux, comme s'il attendait qu'il se calme et se ressaisisse tout seul. Venant du blond, et surtout face à lui, c'était plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. De plus, cela montrait clairement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en supposant qu'il restait encore quelques résidus de honte qu'il pouvait exploiter.

Le confronter aux conséquences de sa propre faiblesse, le pousser à ressentir de la culpabilité pour des actes remontant à plusieurs mois (qui n'avaient d'ailleurs eu aucune incidence notable sur la victime qu'il avait été, outre une violente envie de prendre sa revanche)…c'était une technique basse et cruelle, mais qui avait toujours fait ses preuves. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était jamais soucié de la morale de ses actes, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer surtout avec Shizu-chan. Toutefois, il se demandait…valait-il mieux le repousser, ou le laisser faire ? Après une légère hésitation, il opta pour une troisième solution, plus sûre dans l'immédiat. S'il poussait les choses trop loin, il risquait de ne plus être crédible du tout parce que si actuellement l'autre pouvait oublier temporairement à qui il avait affaire, il risquait de se le rappeler très vite si son comportement s'éloignait trop de celui qu'il avait habituellement…

Alors, il se contenta de soupirer, l'idée de mettre fin à cette situation qui promettait pourtant d'être passionnante le chagrinant quelque peu, et il lança discrètement un couteau pour trancher proprement le fil qui retenait une pile de vieux cartons entreposés dans un coin. Le blond se retourna vivement en entendant le fracas provoqué par leur chute, surpris, et l'informateur en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il resta néanmoins à proximité une ou deux minutes pour voir s'il allait se faire poursuivre (en prenant tout de même la peine de se mettre hors de portée d'une éventuelle attaque dévastatrice), et à son grand étonnement, tel ne fut pas le cas.

Expérimentation réussi, jubila-t-il alors intérieurement tandis qu'il rentrait tranquillement à Shinjuku.

Lorsque Shizuo voulut reporter son attention sur Izaya, il constata avec étonnement qu'il avait disparu. Toutefois, il ne réagit pas immédiatement, encore légèrement influencé par le comportement de ce dernier, et surtout par ce qu'il impliquait. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, il ne voulait à aucun prix s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, s'il avait adhéré au raisonnement des deux otakus, il aurait tout simplement décidé que rien ne s'était passé et que tout ceci relevait simplement de la fiction. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre cette théorie (et même s'il l'avait connue, il ne l'aurait certainement pas mise en pratique), et le brun venait de le replonger en plein dans ces souvenirs quelque peu honteux qui pour lui n'étaient que trop réels*. Et, face à l'attitude effarouchée qu'avait eu ce dernier, il avait senti la culpabilité refaire brutalement surface en même temps que toutes sortes d'autres sensations déplaisantes. Évidemment, tout ceci n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour qu'il oublie totalement qu'il s'agissait tout de même de l'asticot, donc d'une vermine malfaisante qui méritait de subir tout ce qui pouvait exister de pire en ce monde. Néanmoins, cela avait tout de même suffit à le paralyser un instant à cause des différentes émotions contradictoires qui s'affrontaient en lui d'autant plus que ce brusque retour à la réalité l'avait quelque peu refroidi… Mais cela n'avait bien sûr duré que jusqu'au moment de sa fuite…

Dès qu'il se fut remis de sa stupeur, une idée perça immédiatement dans son esprit. Il s'agissait même d'une certitude : Izaya s'était moqué de lui… Comme à chaque fois que les choses concernaient ce dernier, même sans aucune preuve concrète, il savait d'instinct qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs, s'il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il aurait réalisé que la probabilité que le brun ait_ réellement_ été affecté par ces événements était pratiquement nulle, tandis que celle qu'il ait fait semblant de l'être pour l'arrêter et s'enfuir était au contraire très élevée (mais ce raisonnement, il l'avait certainement déjà fait inconsciemment). Et pourtant, il s'était laissé avoir…il avait cru à la comédie qu'il lui avait jouée, les remords l'ayant empêché d'agir et de penser correctement (c'est à dire en gardant en tête qu'il était tout à fait impossible que le vermisseau puisse sérieusement se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en arborant un air gêné, par exemple). Il n'avait plus su comment réagir, et la vermine en avait profité. Il serra les poings. Son expression s'endurcit, et son regard se fit plus sombre, ses yeux lançant d'inquiétants éclairs noirs. Alors, il s'avança d'un pas, et dans un grondement enragé, il enfonça brutalement son poing dans le mur innocent qui lui faisait face, à l'endroit précis où s'était trouvée la tête de l'asticot un peu plus tôt. L'immonde cancrelat…il allait lui faire payer ! Le tuer…le tuer…le tuer…

.

Cette fuite valut à Izaya de larges et voyantes marques rouges autour du cou, lorsqu'il revint deux jours plus tard. À peine l'avait-il rattrapé que Shizuo avait violemment empoigné sa gorge, et l'avait serrée presque à lui en briser la nuque jusqu'à ce que son visage eut pris une teinte cramoisie. Alors seulement, il avait brusquement libéré sa victime et l'avait toisé froidement tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol en toussant et en cherchant à inspirer le plus d'air possible. Sur le moment, l'informateur avait bien cru que sa dernière heure avait sonné… Quoi qu'au fond, il savait pertinemment que jamais le blond n'irait jusqu'au bout de cette tentative de meurtre, ni d'aucune autre à l'avenir.

« Ne refais jamais ça, avait lâché ce dernier d'un ton intensément haineux, avant de commencer à s'éloigner. »

En entendant ces mots, le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la douleur lancinante au niveau de son cou. Il tenait vraiment là de quoi mettre Shizu-chan à sa merci, et il se demandait presque pourquoi il ne s'en était pas servi plus tôt. Le seul problème était que cette technique pouvait être risquée…mais il savait qu'il pourrait s'arranger pour la rendre parfaitement sûre lorsqu'il aurait à nouveau besoin de s'en servir. Cependant, il prit soin de retenir qu'il valait mieux ne pas en abuser.

Le blond s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose s'accrocher fermement à sa manche. Il se retourna donc, pour voir Izaya qui s'était redressé et qui, quoique pantelant et ne semblant pas encore en mesure de tenir sur ses jambes de façon stable, le fixait avec un regard intense et assuré ; un regard qui l'invitait muettement à rester encore un peu pour reprendre les choses où elles s'étaient arrêtées la dernière fois. S'il avait parlé, Shizuo était certain que sa voix aurait ressemblé à un ronronnement…

Alors, il avait cédé. Il était revenu vers lui, regrettant déjà à moitié son geste, l'avait plaqué face contre terre, et sans même écouter ses quelques protestations un peu trop faibles pour êtres sincères, il l'avait pris contre la surface dure, rugueuse et glacée. Dans un état second, magma indescriptible de sentiments violents, destructeurs et tout à faits incontrôlables, il avait savouré la chaleur de son corps, se délectant du son de sa voix, empreint de stupre et de douleur mêlées, et se noyant dans son propre plaisir comme il s'enfonçait dans le brun en léchant avidement sa nuque offerte.

Cela s'était déroulé comme un viol… Mais cette fois-ci, Izaya l'avait cherché et l'assumait complètement (ou au moins en partie). C'était lui qui avait provoqué cela, en toute conscience, et il en avait prévu les conséquences avant même de se présenter devant lui. Il savait parfaitement que tout ceci était nécessaire à la suite de son plan, pour s'assurer une plus grande domination à l'avenir alors il pouvait bien l'accepter… D'ailleurs, sachant qu'il était parvenu à conserver suffisamment de contrôle sur l'autre pour l'empêcher de déraper complètement, il pouvait même tolérer de se faire traiter de cette manière mais seulement pour cette fois. Parce qu'il était évident que jamais il n'accepterait que Shizu-chan puisse se comporter avec lui comme s'il lui était inférieur. C'est pourquoi, il ne le laisserait plus agir ainsi les prochaines fois. Parce que bien sûr, il avait prévu un certain nombre de prochaines fois…

.

Ainsi, pendant les mois qui succédèrent ces événements, la probabilité que leurs rencontres s'achèvent par une séance de sexe passionné était d'environ 52,7%. Et ce score augmentait peu à peu, tout comme la température extérieure qui remontait lentement à mesure que l'hiver se retirait. Lorsque le printemps fut proche et que les arbres nus eurent repris quelques bourgeons, celle-ci était d'ailleurs passée à 65,2%, et tendait lentement mais sûrement vers les 70%. C'était un score qui dépassait de loin celui envisagé par Izaya quelques temps plus tôt, mais jamais il n'aurait accepté de l'admettre ou même d'avouer qu'il en était en grande partie responsable.

La majeure partie du temps, cela succédait une course-poursuite à travers la ville, ce qui lui laissait la quasi-totalité du pouvoir de décision : cela dépendait de s'il se laissait attraper ou non, même s'il arrivait (très rarement) que Shizu-chan parvienne à le rattraper sans qu'il ait sciemment décidé de ralentir*. De plus, de temps à autres (mais de manière vraiment très peu fréquente), il se pouvait que le blond débarque avec fracas chez l'informateur en détruisant au passage sa porte (ce qui fit donc considérablement augmenter le budget accordé au remplacement de cette dernière) ou que ce dernier s'amuse à l'attendre chez-lui, le faisant enrager d'une manière tout à fait exquise lorsqu'il découvrait sa présence, et lui faisant oublier la cause de sa colère d'une manière qui l'était encore plus. Toutefois, la fréquence de leurs rencontres restait constante et donc relativement faible. Après tout, il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, cela risquait de les gâcher…

Cependant, alors que le seuil des 70% allait être atteint, Izaya réalisa avec horreur une chose : il commençait à se sentir dépendant de ces rencontres. Évidemment, il l'était moins que son "amant" (un mot auquel il ne s'habituerait jamais…"ennemi" convenait toujours beaucoup mieux pour décrire leur relation, ils étaient tous les deux tacitement d'accord là-dessus), mais il n'aimait toutefois pas particulièrement être privé de ces rencontres pendant trop longtemps. Il en prit pleinement conscience peu avant l'arrivée définitive du printemps, alors que des affaires que nous ne citerons pas l'avaient retenu loin d'Ikebukuro pendant un peu plus d'un mois.

Durant la fin de cette période principalement, sans en admettre la raison, il se sentait particulièrement irrité…et jouer avec les humains à sa disposition ne l'amusait pas vraiment autant que d'habitude. Quoique…pas tout à fait. En fait, bien sûr, semer insensiblement autour de lui une discorde qu'il était le seul à contrôler était sans problème parvenu à le détourner de cette sensation proche du manque qu'il avait ressentie presque en permanence les derniers jours (tout de même, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le potentiel de ses chers humains) mais d'ordinaire, il n'éprouvait pas un besoin aussi fort de se distraire. Et évidemment, lorsqu'il ne put plus nier l'origine de cette frustration, cela eut des conséquences quelque peu désastreuses…parce que quand bien même il le savait, il refusait de l'accepter avec toute la mauvaise foi possible.

C'est pourquoi, pour se convaincre qu'il n'éprouvait absolument aucune dépendance, Izaya décida finalement qu'il était temps de mettre un terme au plan « Domination absolue de Shizu-chan ». Y renoncer ne serait pas un problème, même si ce jeu avait encore un intérêt non négligeable à ses yeux, essayait-il de se convaincre. Cela ne le menait à rien de toutes façons… Il tournait en rond depuis des mois sans jamais se rapprocher de son but et pire, il avait la sensation qu'il s'en éloignait peu à peu sans même s'en apercevoir, à mesure qu'il acceptait de faire des concessions. La seule chose qui le fit hésiter fut l'idée que renoncer à son projet revenait tout simplement à perdre définitivement face à son ennemi, quand bien même ce dernier ignorait tout des plans qui le concernaient et n'aurait donc jamais conscience d'avoir gagné.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance parce qu'en réalité, il savait qu'il perdait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il perdait à chaque fois qu'il laissait le blond prendre le dessus…il perdait à chaque fois qu'il acceptait de se soumettre sans opposer de réelle résistance…il perdait à chaque fois qu'il montrait qu'en plus il y prenait du plaisir… Le moindre frisson qui lui échappait était une forme de défaite ! Quoiqu'il fasse, il perdait toujours un peu plus. Il était temps que cela cesse. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer il ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face pendant que peu à peu, il s'enfermait dans ce rôle de dominé qu'il avait tant cherché à fuir.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait malgré tout pas le même caractère que Kimiya…peut-être qu'il demeurait quoi qu'il arrive le dangereux et redoutable informateur qu'il avait toujours été…mais cela ne changeait rien ! Parce que quand bien même Shiza se trompait sur toute la ligne concernant son caractère ou son comportement, quand bien même elle semblait être incapable de voir le monde tel qu'il était réellement, elle avait eu entièrement raison concernant le fait que face à Shizuo, il était destiné à être un éternel uke, et ce quels que soient les efforts qu'il ferait pour y échapper. Il ne pouvait même plus le nier : chacune ses tentatives n'avait servi qu'à le contraindre une peu plus à devoir se résigner à l'idée qu'elle avait eu raison sur au moins un point. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de se contenter de ses certitudes de départ. Après tout, sachant que l'idée d'essayer de prendre le dessus n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de son double pur et innocent, rien ne prouvait qu'il n'en était pas capable. Tandis que lui-même était désormais certain qu'il ne le pouvait pas, et que sur ce point, même en essayant encore et encore de changer les choses, c'était toujours la force surhumaine de l'autre qui l'emportait. Quoique…

Il était indéniable qu'après tout, d'une certaine manière, il était parvenu à prouver qu'il avait un pouvoir sur Shizu-chan que ce dernier n'avait pas… C'était lui qui décidait de la tournure que prendraient les événements, lui qui décidait où ils devaient s'arrêter. C'était quelque chose qu'avec toute sa force, le blond ne parvenait jamais à faire. Il était certes en mesure de le prendre par la force, mais Izaya avait prouvé qu'il était parfaitement capable de l'arrêter s'il le voulait (même si cette capacité demeurait relativement limitée). Quoi qu'on puisse dire, c'était une forme de domination non négligeable, qui montrait que son plan avait tout de même apporté quelque chose, quand bien même il ne s'agissait pas du tout de ce à quoi il s'attendait au départ.

Néanmoins…malgré les différentes manières dont il pouvait voir les choses, ces derniers mois avaient été parfaitement inutiles. Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à laisser les choses évoluer dans ce sens… Parce que qu'il veuille à tout prix être seme ou qu'il puisse se contenter de la position de « uke manipulo-dominateur », il n'avait plus du tout besoin de perdre son temps à continuer de jouer à ce nouveau jeu aux règles inconstantes et bancales, qu'il créait à mesure que la partie avançait mais auxquelles il ne parvenait jamais totalement à soumettre le blond. Qu'il se considère comme perdant ou comme gagnant, il perdait son temps, et ne savait même plus quelle en était la raison première (parce que cette addiction qu'il avait pour le blond n'était pas une raison valable, bien sûr…). Tout ceci, cette espèce d'étrange "routine" qui s'était mise en place au fil du temps, n'avait plus ni de sens, ni de raison d'être (si toutefois cela en avait eu un jour). Il fallait donc que cela cesse…et cela allait cesser dès à présent.

Et c'est ainsi que prit fin, après plusieurs rectifications successives, le plan « Domination absolue de Shizu-chan ».

* * *

*Mais comment peut-il vouloir oublier sa première fois avec Izaya ?

*Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne le faisait pas inconsciemment…

Fini !

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, il est fini depuis longtemps en plus (ce qui montre mon sérieux au niveau scolaire)… J'espère comme toujours que ce mois d'attente en a valu la peine. Sérieusement, ne plus écrire m'a beaucoup manqué…mais c'est fini maintenant ! (enfin…jusqu'au résultats)

Sur ce…je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! (non, je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour arrêter cette fanfic maintenant ^^).


	17. Acceptation

C'est encore moi ! (profitez-en tant que ça dure et rangez donc ces lance-pierres)

Déjà, j'aimerais m'excuser platement : je viens de découvrir que tous mes points-virgules avaient disparu et que je ne m'en était même pas rendue compte… Mais je devrais corriger ça quand j'aurai fini cette fanfic (avec je l'espère toutes les autres fautes que j'ai pu faire avant).

Sinon…que dire à part que j'ai mon bac avec mention, mais que je n'ai malheureusement pas reçu l'univers de Durarara et ses personnages en cadeau pour cette brillante réussite ? Heureusement que Naito est là… (même si on ne le voit pas beaucoup ces temps-ci)

Bref, je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews de ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de répondre.

**Minikorne** : Désolée quand même pour tes yeux… Mais si ce chapitre a suffi à te consoler ça m'arrange beaucoup : ça m'évitera de devoir t'envoyer de l'argent pour compenser… ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas pour le comportement bizarre, ça nous arrive à tous je pense (ou du moins…ça m'arrive très souvent à moi aussi). Bref, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu te remettras de tout ce que tu dois subir à cause de moi et de mon sadisme.

**Sumiko-san** : Mouahaha, j'aime faire peur aux gens… /PAF!/ …et je m'en excuse platement. -" Enfin, merci de changer un peu tes habitudes, c'est toujours génial de recevoir ce genre de commentaires (surtout si en plus je ne peux même pas me dire que tu ne dois pas en avoir lu beaucoup pour dire ça!).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (ah, et je me dois de préciser que les âmes pures devront être vigilantes…mais je leur souhaite une bonne lecture quand même)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Acceptation**

Ikebukuro n'avait pas été aussi paisible depuis bien longtemps. Certes, même en cette heureuse période de calme, quelques distributeurs étaient parfois retrouvés lamentablement étalés sur le béton et quelques panneaux de signalisation manquaient occasionnellement à l'appel ou étaient découverts à des endroits insolites (encastrés dans un mur par exemple) mais globalement, outre ces quelques problèmes qui étaient devenus parfaitement ordinaires à cet endroit, la ville était tranquille. Rien ne restait de la terreur qui avait régné durant la majeure partie de l'automne ainsi qu'une partie de l'hiver et ceci pour une raison : Shizuo Heiwajima, l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro capable de terroriser n'importe-qui le connaissant un minimum d'un simple regard, était de bonne humeur. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait toujours pas de massacrer quiconque avait la stupidité de le provoquer, mais il s'énervait désormais beaucoup moins, et au grand bonheur de la population, le terme "provocation" semblait pour lui avoir pris un sens beaucoup plus restreint.

Il y avait plusieurs facteurs à l'origine de cette humeur qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « rayonnante » venant de lui. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la visite de son frère. En effet, au moment même où, son portable entre les mains, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas le déranger en l'appelant, ce dernier l'avait devancé et après un bref échange de nouvelles, il lui avait expliqué avec son apparente froideur habituelle qu'il était libre pour son anniversaire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps au goût de l'aîné. Ainsi, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, dans le calme, la joie et la bonne humeur, et cela avait suffi à rendre Shizuo heureux pour une longue période ; d'autant plus qu'il avait désormais retrouvé la motivation d'essayer au maximum de ne pas se mettre en colère. D'autre part, le comportement d'Izaya avait (pour une fois) une influence positive sur son humeur : il ne faisait rien pour lui pourrir la vie, il n'avait pas lancé de nouveau plan tordu pour mettre fin à cette ère de paix, et même s'il le haïssait encore de tout son être, il fallait reconnaitre que leur relation était devenue nettement moins tendue…d'une certaine manière.

D'un côté, rien n'avait changé : sa simple vue suffisait toujours à le faire entrer dans une rage folle, et chacune de leurs rencontres impliquait toujours quelques destructions du mobilier urbain, une course poursuite plus ou moins longue à travers la ville, ainsi que de nombreux éclats de voix. Cependant, leur fin était généralement très différente… De plus, il fallait l'avouer, il ne lançait plus ces distributeurs avec la même volonté de le tuer, et il ne le poursuivait plus avec la même envie d'écraser sa face contre le bitume. Le blesser ne le dérangeait absolument pas, mais il n'avait désormais aucune envie de le tuer réellement. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, n'ayant plus rien de commun avec la haine, qui motivait ses actions, et la rage qui l'habitait finissait le plus souvent par être remplacée par un sentiment d'une toute autre nature, un sentiment beaucoup plus puissant qui la balayait complètement, tout comme cette dernière balayait le reste avant lui ; et c'était principalement cela qui avait changé dans leur relation. De plus, si auparavant l'absence totale d'Izaya dans sa vie était une condition nécessaire à sa tranquillité, c'était de sa présence dont il avait désormais besoin. Il n'avait évidemment aucune envie de le voir tous les jours, ni même plusieurs fois par semaine, parce qu'après tout il le détestait toujours autant. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il reste éloigné trop longtemps, et sa simple vue ou sa conversation étaient très loin d'être suffisantes pour l'apaiser…elles avaient d'ailleurs conservé l'effet inverse ; c'était une chose de plus qui n'avait pas changée.

Avec des sentiments aussi complexes, on pourrait croire que Shizuo ne parvenait jamais à être pleinement satisfait de sa situation ; qu'il était frustré lorsque l'informateur disparaissait et énervé lorsqu'il était présent. Toutefois, cela serait totalement faux, parce que le brun savait presque parfaitement respecter ses quotas de présence. De ce point de vue là, ils étaient plutôt similaires tous les deux. En effet, il avaient à peu près les mêmes besoins, même si jamais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait accepté d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec l'autre, aussi minime que cela soit.

Néanmoins, si leur relation était devenue globalement moins dangereuse, elle n'était pas sans risques, l'événement le plus notable étant bien sûr celui où Izaya avait été obligé de fuir son propre logement après avoir lâché un commentaire de trop sur la relation du blond avec Kasuka… Cette fois-ci fut d'ailleurs la seule en plusieurs mois où Shizuo avait agi avec de réelles envies de meurtre. Parce que quel que soit le contexte, personne n'avait le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur son petit frère, et encore moins d'insinuer que lui-même souffrait d'un brother complex !

Mais cela mis à part, on pouvait conclure par le fait que tout allait pour le mieux à Ikebukuro ; et même s'ils ne se doutaient absolument pas de la raison de ce calme, les gens se prenaient à espérer que cette situation serait durable. Toutefois, ce ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas…

Lorsque l'informateur avait disparu pendant plus d'un mois, le comportement de Shizuo n'avait pas réellement changé. Peut-être était-il un peu plus irritable sur les derniers jours, mais cela n'avait pas eu de grande importance. En revanche, lorsqu'il était réapparu en ville en l'ignorant totalement, son humeur s'était nettement dégradée. Pendant environ deux semaines, l'asticot n'avait pas mis les pieds à Ikebukuro. Cependant, quand bien même il était au courant de son retour, le blond n'avait guère le temps d'aller le voir directement à Shinjuku, et préférait de toutes façons attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même. Puis, les jours suivants, lorsque l'autre s'était enfin montré, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas : il le fuyait comme avant, courant devant lui avec une réelle volonté de le semer et non avec cette provocation joueuse qui s'était installée ces derniers mois. Il fuyait comme s'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le voir, comme s'il n'avait même pas envisagé de croiser sa route et que cela l'agaçait, et il mettait de nouveau toute son ardeur à le distancer ; il n'y avait plus derrière cette fuite l'idée qu'il pourrait ralentir juste un peu lorsqu'il aurait assez fait courir le blond. Il faisait de nouveau tout son possible pour lui échapper, cessant de le guider vers un lieu plus isolé où il s'arrêtait tranquillement et se tournait vers lui, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres. Évidemment, cela arrivait parfois pendant leur période "stable", mais c'était loin d'être aussi systématique. Quelque chose avait changé pendant son absence, et Shizuo ne savait pas quoi, ce qui l'irritait profondément.

C'est pourquoi, trois semaines après le retour de l'asticot, il décida qu'il était temps que cela cesse. Il ne savait pas à quoi l'autre jouait et il n'avait même pas envie de le savoir ; tout ce qui importait était d'y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible. Il se rendit donc à Shinjuku et défonça sans pitié la porte de son appartement, pour découvrir un endroit vide de toute présence. Il commença alors à l'attendre, refusant de quitter les lieux sans avoir pu obtenir l'entrevue qu'il jugeait lui être due, jusqu'à ce que la femme aux longs cheveux bruns qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser auparavant arrive pour chercher quelques affaires et lui annonce froidement au passage que la vermine ne rentrerait pas tant qu'il serait là. Alors, il repartit en grognant, laissant derrière lui un canapé violemment retourné et une secrétaire qui derrière son apparence blasée venait d'avoir vraiment peur.

Il ne parvenait pas à l'attraper pour lui demander des explications, il ne parvenait pas à le trouver autrement…il prit donc finalement la décision de l'appeler. Ils avaient sérieusement besoin de parler et d'une certaine manière, c'était pour eux la meilleur façon de le faire : il savait par expérience que s'il avait le vermisseau en face de lui, il ferait tout sauf entamer une conversation et que cela n'arrangerait certainement rien, même si les choses auraient temporairement l'air d'aller mieux. La seule faille à cette idée était qu'il ne connaissait pas son numéro et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le demander à Shinra, qui était la personne la plus à même de le lui fournir mais qui risquait fort de le noyer sous un flot de questions auxquelles il n'aurait aucune envie de répondre.

Néanmoins, après encore quelques jours d'hésitation, il se résigna enfin à le lui demander. Il se rendit donc chez lui pendant un jour de congé, en un début d'après-midi ensoleillé, se demandant toujours s'il s'agissait réellement d'une bonne idée. Mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions… Il n'avait aucun autre choix, sauf peut-être torturer un yakuza pour l'obtenir ou le demander à Kadota, ce qui serait encore pire car l'un impliquait un recours à la violence et l'autre une confrontation avec Karisawa-san qui risquait fortement de mal se terminer. Il n'aimait pas son attitude lorsqu'ils parlaient de sa relation avec le brun, et il se doutait qu'elle serait absolument intenable si elle savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui ne manquerait pas de l'énerver. C'est pourquoi, s'il tenait vraiment à son idée, il n'avait d'autre choix que de recourir à Shinra. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette de son appartement, Shizuo poussa un long soupir résigné.

Il fut accueilli par le médecin en personne, qui l'invita à entrer avec son sourire habituel et qui, tout en s'activant pour préparer un thé, commença presque immédiatement un incessant babillage sur le fait qu'il venait justement à peine de rentrer et qu'ils avaient failli se rater, avant d'enchaîner sans transition sur sa merveilleuse Celty qui avait fait de délicieux cookies le matin même. Finalement, après avoir largement abusé de la patience de son invité, il eut enfin l'idée de lui demander la raison de sa visite, ce qui eut pour effet d'installer un silence pesant dans la pièce.

Allait-il réellement en arriver là, se demandait Shizuo. Était-ce donc la seule solution ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi faisait-il autant d'efforts pour le vermisseau ? C'était ridicule…mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que l'accepter. Il ne supportait plus ni cette irritation permanente, ni toute cette incertitude concernant tout ce qui impliquait ce dernier. C'est pourquoi, après un incompréhensible marmonnement qui obligea son hôte à lui demander de répéter, il se lança et demanda d'un ton hésitant :

« Je…j'aurais besoin du numéro de l'asticot.

- Tu veux le numéro d'Izaya ? TOI ? Demanda Shinra d'un ton incrédule.

- Ne pose pas de questions, gronda le blond d'une voix menaçante. »

Le docteur le toisa un instant, silencieusement. D'un côté, il se doutait que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, et il se demandait même comment il avait pu être le seul (à l'exception de Karisawa) à réaliser que toute cette haine cachait quelque chose. Il avait aussi conscience du fait que s'il cédait à la curiosité, les choses n'allaient pas avancer car son ami allait certainement s'énerver et partir sans avoir obtenu l'information qu'il était venu chercher, en détruisant peut-être au passage une partie de l'appartement. Toutefois, une autre part de lui avait vivement envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé précisément et qui avait conduit le blond à venir lui demander cela directement. Il devait être vraiment désespéré… Et toute cette histoire devait être vraiment passionnante… Néanmoins, sa confiance l'honorait, et il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir. D'autant plus que Celty serait furieuse si à son retour le salon était dévasté…mais elle s'occuperait peut-être de lui s'il était blessé. Toutefois, c'était une éventualité qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie d'envisager, aussi alléchante qu'elle soit. Alors, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air plus sérieux, avant de partir à la recherche du numéro de l'un des multiples portables d'Izaya qui était en sa possession, et de le griffonner sur un morceau de papier dont l'autre s'empara prestement pour le fourrer dans sa poche, comme s'il voulait oublier au plus vite son existence. En voyant cela, bien qu'il demeurât parfaitement silencieux, Shinra fut incapable de réprimer un sourire, qu'il cacha derrière sa main. Cependant, même s'il parvint à retenir les nombreuses questions qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser à son invité, il ne put s'empêcher de commenter innocemment :

« Tu sais, je crois qu'Izaya a le tien depuis le lycée, même si tu as changé entretemps. C'est étrange qu'il ne s'en soit jamais servi d'ailleurs… Mais je pense qu'il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il tient autant à l'avoir, mais après tout, c'est lui. Au fait… »

Il n'eut malheureusement jamais l'occasion de finir sa tirade, car c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa, en entendant la porte claquer, que Shizuo était parti sans même finir son thé. Shinra soupira, avant de sourire. Décidément, le comportement de son ami était toujours aussi sauvage, songea-t-il avec amusement avant d'oublier tout cela en mordant dans l'un des gâteaux de Celty. Elle avait encore confondu le sucre et le sel, réalisa-t-il avec une légère grimace…mais cela ne l'empêcha en aucun cas de le manger entièrement avant d'en reprendre un autre. C'était tout simplement une nouvelle recette un peu originale, se persuadait-il. Et de toutes manières, tout ce que faisait la dullahan pour lui était sacré à ses yeux, et ces gâteaux ne feraient pas exception à la règle. Il les mangerait tous jusqu'au dernier, avant qu'elle réalise son erreur et décide de les jeter !

Dès qu'il fut sorti, le blond s'empressa de composer le numéro fraichement acquis, soulagé que le docteur ne l'ait pas noyé sous les questions, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver ce comportement étrange. Il n'aurait tout de même pas compris…s'inquiéta-t-il soudain. Il pouvait se montrer tellement perspicace parfois que cela ne serait même pas réellement surprenant de sa part. Toutefois, cela ne rendait pas cette possibilité moins alarmante… S'il savait vraiment quelque chose, bavard comme il était, toute la ville ne tarderait pas à être au courant…

Alors qu'il se faisait ces angoissantes réflexions, il porta son portable à son oreille, se demandant avec une certaines anxiété s'il s'agissait vraiment du bon. Cependant, le répondeur lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais il ne s'agissait que du répondeur…

Shizuo raccrocha rageusement, et passa à autre chose durant une partie de l'après-midi. Puis, quelques heures plus tard, il fit une nouvelle tentative qui se révéla elle aussi infructueuse, comme toutes les suivantes dans les jours qui suivirent. Après trois jours ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'essais aussi inutiles que les précédents, il arriva à la conclusion que la vermine savait qu'il s'agissait de lui et avait sciemment décidé de ne pas lui répondre, le fuyant une fois de plus. Il allait donc renoncer à cette idée et massacrer son portable dans un accès de rage provoqué par son impuissance, lorsqu'il entendit des bribes de conversation qui attirèrent son attention :

« J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement… Bien sûr, je suis prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudra… Mais Orihara-san, il me le faudrait dans les plus brefs délais ! … »

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, d'apparence parfaitement anodine, qui parlait au travers d'un portable. Et malgré son allure banale, son attitude déplaisait fortement à Shizuo. D'autant plus qu'il parlait à la vermine alors que lui-même ne le pouvait pas, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il assomma d'un coup vif et précis l'homme en question, avant même que ce dernier ait réalisé sa présence, et se saisit sans états d'âme de téléphone qu'il utilisait. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper, jubila-t-il en portant le combiné à son oreille.

« Je sais que c'est toi, vermine, commença-t-il sombrement.

- Shizu-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce téléphone ? Et qu'as-tu fait de mon client ? Répondit la voix mi-surprise mi-irritée d'Izaya.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Pour l'instant, l'important est de savoir pourquoi tu fuis depuis presque un mois.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-il sèchement.

- Sérieusement, il faut qu'on parle. Et t'as pas intérêt à raccrocher ! »

Izaya hésita un instant. Après tout, il n'avait en effet qu'à raccrocher pour mettre fin à ce début de conversation et pouvoir continuer à montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à se résigner à cette idée. Et puis…il se demandait ce que Shizu-chan pourrait bien avoir à dire à ce sujet.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- C'est TOI qui dois m'expliquer ce que tu fais en ce moment !

- Rien qui te concerne. Et de toutes façons, je doute que ton cerveau soit assez développé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- À partir du moment où tu commences à fuir en permanence pendant tout un putain de mois, ça me concerne. Je ne sais pas ce que cherches à faire, mais arrête ça immédiatement ! »

Le brun éclata d'un rire sarcastique, avant de répondre :

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Je ne t'appartiens toujours pas, Shizu-chan. Il serait temps que tu le réalises.

- Je le sais très bien, l'entendit-il exploser ! Mais ton comportement n'est pas normal, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi !

- Mais réfléchis un peu Shizu-chan ! Répliqua-t-il après un nouvel éclat de rire narquois, avant de continuer sèchement d'un ton plus sombre. C'est notre comportement de ces derniers mois qui n'est pas normal. Sincèrement, depuis quand deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se supporter commencent-elles à coucher ensemble sous n'importe quel prétexte ? C'est n'importe-quoi, et il était temps que l'un de nous s'en aperçoive. Or, comme il est impossible qu'il s'agisse de toi, c'est moi qui l'ai compris.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui t'as fait arriver à cette conclusion ?

- C'est grâce à un amas de cellules un peu particulières appelées "neurones". Mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre sachant que tu n'en as pas.

- Ferme-la… Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand notre comportement est normal ?

- Shizu-chan, il faudrait tout de même que tu réalises que tout ceci n'était pas fait pour durer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que c'est tout simplement ridicule !

- Tu appelles ça un argument, vermine ?

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de continuer ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé.

- Ce n'est pas non plus un argument. D'autant plus que cela n'exclut pas le fait que je puisse vouloir y mettre fin.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Cela n'entre pas en compte, très cher, railla le brun.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? »

Un moment de silence suivit cette dernière réplique, avant que Shizuo n'y mettre fin.

« Si tu es vraiment lassé, pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis de cette manière ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Izaya de ne pas pouvoir répondre pendant un court instant, mais il se reprit finalement :

« Parce que tu me laisserais vraiment partir si je te disais que je ne veux plus que tu me touches ?

- Peut-être pas, convint-il… Mais je doute que tu ne le veuilles vraiment pas. Je dirais même que si tu fais tout ça, c'est pour te convaincre que tu n'en as pas envie. »

À cet instant, le brun maudit l'autre d'être aussi perspicace… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser l'occasion de le savoir.

« Cesse donc de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité, asséna-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas tout simplement m'être lassé de toi ? Ce nouveau jeu était peut-être amusant à un moment, mais il ne l'est plus maintenant. »

Au final, ce qu'il disait était plutôt vrai…ce jeu n'était plus amusant du tout. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'en était lassé ; c'était au contraire parce qu'il réalisait qu'il était devenu bien plus important que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, et qu'il commençait sérieusement à lui échapper. Et il avait horreur de voir les choses lui échapper. Pour un peu, on aurait pu dire que cette perte de contrôle l'effrayait…mais il était Izaya Orihara après tout, être effrayé était bon seulement pour les autres.

Pour sa part, Shizuo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait qu'il avait raison pourtant… Même si les mots de l'informateur sonnaient comme la vérité, il savait qu'il avait raison ; mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le prouver. C'était l'asticot qui était doué avec les mots, pas lui. Il devait simplement se contenter de ses certitudes, et en l'occurrence elles ne suffiraient pas à arranger les choses.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire Shizu-chan, je vais te laisser. Repose donc ce téléphone où tu l'as trouvé et oublie tout ça. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- Attends ! »

Mais il était trop tard, la vermine avait déjà raccroché. Revenant subitement à la réalité qui l'entourait alors qu'il pulvérisait le combiné sans même y faire attention, le blond réalisa que pendant toute la durée de leur conversation, il avait marché d'un pas vif pour faire passer sa rage bouillonnante. Actuellement, il se trouvait quelque part entre Ikebukuro et Shinjuku, mais il était pour le moment incapable de savoir précisément où. Il soupira en jetant un regard aux alentours pour essayer de se repérer, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés par une forme noire qui se découpait dans la foule. À première vue elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais Shizuo aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille : Izaya. Il se rapprocha donc silencieusement de lui et attrapa son bras sans que l'autre ait le temps de réagir, avant de l'entraîner à l'écart des passants en se demandant par quel hasard il avait pu s'arrêter si près de lui*. Le brun se débattit plutôt férocement lorsqu'il sut de qui il s'agissait, et il sortit même sa lame à cran d'arrêt pour la planter dans le bras de son kidnappeur, en vain. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas ressentir de réelle douleur face au morceau de métal, pourtant planté profondément dans son biceps…

« Shizu-chan, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

- Si je le fais, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir » menaça-t-il.

L'autre le foudroya du regard, mais cessa néanmoins d'opposer une résistance, se contentant de récupérer son arme et de la ranger. Shizuo desserra alors sensiblement sa prise, ne la relâchant néanmoins pas complètement par crainte qu'il en profite pour s'enfuir. Après avoir enfin réussi à l'attraper, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui laisser la moindre chance de lui échapper.

« Notre conversation était close, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement l'homme en noir

- Elle ne l'était pas, et tu le sais très bien.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter. Ta présence m'insupporte, et je me suis lassé de jouer avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Tu mens.

- Jamais. Après tout, mon métier est de dire la vérité. »

- Une fois de plus, l'informateur ne mentait pas. Cependant, cela consistait surtout à jouer avec la vérité et laisser l'autre croire ce qui l'arrangeait, plus que l'exposer clairement à ses interlocuteurs… Mais tout ceci ne relevait que d'une simple question de nuance ; et après tout, il n'était absolument pas responsable si l'autre comprenait mal ce qu'il voulait dire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Prouve-le, somma froidement le blond.

- Prouver quoi ?

- Prouve-moi que tu n'as réellement plus envie que les choses continuent de cette manière. Prouve-moi tu ne fuis pas juste parce que tu as peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, s'emporta-t-il ? Je ne pense même pas que tu le saches vraiment toi-même…

- Et comment suis-je censé te prouver que ce n'est pas le cas ? » Demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Shizuo attira alors le brun plus près de lui, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou le temps d'un soupir, avant de remonter lentement son visage au niveau de son oreille pour déclarer :

« Donne moi dix minutes. Si dans dix minutes tu me repousses encore, j'admettrai que je me suis trompé. »

Il sentit Izaya se raidir contre lui, et il sourit à l'idée qu'il avait déjà à moitié gagné.

« Ça te convient ? » souffla-t-il en mordillant sensuellement le lobe.

L'informateur se raidit encore plus, se doutant lui aussi que la partie était perdue d'avance s'il acceptait ce marché. Mais s'il refusait de relever le défi, il prouverait aussi qu'il ne disait pas l'entière vérité et il perdait de la même manière…

« Et si je refuse ? » Tenta-t-il cependant.

Shizu-chan s'arrêta subitement, et se redressa pour le fixer d'un regard pénétrant.

« Tu prouves que j'ai raison, sinon tu accepterais. Mais tu as peut-être une meilleure idée. »

Le brun soupira, avant de capituler (plus ou moins) :

« D'accord. Mais il est hors de question de faire une chose pareille au milieu de la rue. D'autant plus qu'il sera plus difficile de savoir quand le temps sera écoulé…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- D'après mes estimations, on devrait se trouver à moins de d'une dizaine minutes à pied du love hotel le plus proche. »

L'autre le regarda, interloqué, et Izaya laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur avant de le taquiner :

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça te dérange après tout ce que nous avons fait avant… »

Le blond hocha négativement la tête, restant parfaitement muet.

« De toutes façons Shizu-chan, c'est ça ou rien, continua-t-il en arborant un sourire condescendant et prédateur. À toi de choisir… »

Izaya était ravi : il venait de reprendre une position dominante, et cela suffisait à lui faire regagner sa confiance. D'autant plus qu'il serait sur un terrain qui lui conviendrait mieux, et que pendant le chemin, il aurait le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait se passer. Sauf si bien sûr l'autre refusait, ce qui l'arrangerait encore plus car il n'était malgré tout toujours pas prêt de gagner.

Finalement, ce dernier s'inclina et relâcha sa prise sur son bras avant d'acquiescer. Le brun partit alors dans la direction dudit hôtel, laissant Shizu-chan le suivre à quelques mètres de distance. Il pourrait s'enfuir, mais il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. L'autre pourrait le rattraper, et même s'il parvenait à le semer il savait que cela ne serait que partie remise, et que le blond ne serait pas aussi complaisant la prochaine fois. S'il avait une chance de réussir à prouver qu'il était réellement capable de lui résister, c'était maintenant et il le savait. C'est pourquoi, il se contenta de guider tranquillement Shizu-chan à leur destination sans chercher à partir, se retournant même discrètement de temps à autres pour s'assurer qu'il était encore suivi.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et Shizuo resta légèrement en retrait le temps qu'Izaya leur prenne une chambre pour une heure. L'endroit était propre, calme, et surtout parfaitement dépourvu de présence humaine hormis la leur. Il n'avait rien de particulier, mais semblait convenir parfaitement à sa fonction.

Arrivés dans la chambre, le brun retira tranquillement ses chaussures et sa veste, avant de se jeter sur le lit et de se tourner vers lui pour le fixer avec insistance, le menton tranquillement posé dans le creux de sa main et un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Quant à l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, une fois ses chaussures enlevées, il se demanda un instant comment agir. Face à l'attitude assurée de l'autre, il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter ces conditions…

Si toutes les fois précédentes avaient eu lieu dans le feu de l'action, cette fois-ci était différente. L'asticot était désormais sur son territoire, là où les choses étaient planifiées, et il avait la désagréable sensation d'être en position de faiblesse. Son assurance précédente commençait légèrement à s'étioler, et il savait que l'autre ne ferait rien qui pourrait l'aider à la regagner. Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille seul… Il ferma alors les yeux un instant, prit une longue quoique discrète inspiration, et les rouvrit. Son regard, désormais plus confiant, se posa sur le réveil digital posé sur une petite table de nuit, et il attendit quelques secondes qu'il passe à la minute suivante avant de murmurer en s'avançant, autant pour lui-même que pour Izaya :

« C'est parti. »

Lorsqu'il vit que Shizu-chan avait retrouvé sa confiance, ce dernier ressentit une pointe de déception de ne pas y échapper, bien qu'une part de lui qu'il refoulait de toute ses forces éprouvât une certaine excitation à l'idée de retrouver ces sensations qu'il avait rejetées pendant tout ce temps. Mais dans tous les cas, il devait simplement se laisser faire et parvenir à y mettre fin dans dix minutes… C'était parfaitement faisable, essayait-il de se rassurer sans y parvenir totalement.

S'il n'avait pas fait quelques efforts, rien que le souffle du blond contre sa nuque aurait suffit à lui arracher un frisson d'anticipation…mais il était plus fort que cela, tout de même. Ce dernier se plaça alors au dessus de lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger, et commença lentement à embrasser la base de son cou en passant une main sous ses vêtements. Cette fois-ci, l'informateur eut beaucoup plus de mal à réprimer le gémissement qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge…

Rapidement, il réalisa que quelque chose était troublant dans la façon qu'avait Shizu-chan de se comporter avec lui cette fois. Outre la manière, plus ou moins perceptible mais toujours présente, qu'il avait d'agir comme s'il avait peur de le casser, cela semblait presque doux. Voilà qui était tout à fait inédit…et plutôt amusant en un sens. Alors que le blond retirait son t-shirt pour titiller l'un de ses tétons, Izaya se dit que cela devait ressembler à ce que ressentait Kimiya avec Shizuki, les sentiments en moins. Et même s'il était plutôt agréable d'être traité avec une certaine douceur pour une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela presque…lassant. Cela manquait légèrement de piment, et la petite touche de danger qui rendait tout ceci complètement enivrant était totalement absente Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'en plaindre car après tout, grâce à cela, il pourrait certainement lutter plus facilement, ce qui lui permettrait de montrer une bonne fois pour toute à cet arriéré mental qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui.

Il restait encore sept minutes, et il aurait dû se douter que cela ne durerait pas.

Alors qu'il se disait que finalement il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien, le blond s'arrêta sur un point particulièrement sensible, et fit descendre sa main exploratrice au niveau de son entrejambe. Surpris, il se cambra au moment où l'autre le mordait plus férocement, et il laissa échapper :

« Shizu-ch… Nyaaaa… »

"Nya"… C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille sortait de sa bouche. Mortifié, il essaya de repousser l'autre homme, qui se contenta d'attraper ses poignets pour les maintenir fermement au dessus de sa tête en se moquant :

« Je me disais bien que tu serais plus réceptif si j'étais un peu plus violent, mais là tu dépasses mes attentes…

- Comme si un Néandertalien dans ton genre pouvait avoir des attentes, siffla le brun d'un ton assassin en essayant d'oublier que ses joues étaient en feu et donc probablement visiblement rouges.

- Tu ne voudrais pas recommencer ? » le taquina-t-il.

Izaya ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ailleurs en essayant de penser à autre chose que cette humiliation ou la langue prédatrice qui errait le long de sa jugulaire. Son regard se porta finalement sur le réveil.

Encore cinq minutes…elles risquaient d'être longues.

« Miaule pour moi, Izaya » susurra-t-il encore dans le creux de son oreille tout en défaisant sa ceinture pour prendre son membre en main.

Le brun cessa alors d'essayer de retenir sa voix. Après tout, se disait-il, le fait qu'il exprime vocalement son plaisir ne changeait rien au fait qu'il parviendrait ou non à le repousser lorsque le moment serait venu, et tant qu'il n'accédait pas à sa nouvelle requête tout irait bien…d'une certaine manière.

Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que ses chaussettes, et que son érection fut parfaitement visible, l'empêchant de faire croire que cela ne l'affectait en rien et qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il se dit que cela ne l'empêcherait pas non plus d'agir lorsque cela serait nécessaire. L'essentiel était seulement de ne rien faire pour l'inciter à aller plus loin… Mais au moment où le blond libéra ses bras pour se placer au niveau de son sexe et le lécher sur toute sa longueur, il cessa plus ou moins de s'en soucier.

Cette situation était entièrement nouvelle pour lui ; c'était la première fois depuis le début de leur "relation" que l'autre faisait cela… Et, alors que la bouche de ce dernier s'affairait sur son organe, embrassant, léchant, suçant à tour de rôle, Izaya ne prêta plus attention à rien. L'esprit embrumé et les yeux clos, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait enfoui l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, ni même que ses hanches se mouvaient légèrement pour approfondir leur contact. Restait-il encore une minute ou dix ? Alors qu'il articulait le prénom de son ennemi entre deux cris de plaisir, il s'en fichait. Le blond était une fois de plus parvenu à le surprendre, et il n'était plus en mesure de lutter. Il avait perdu…définitivement perdu…et cela n'avait plus d'importance de toutes façons. Il rouvrit les yeux et lança un dernier regard au réveil.

Environ une minute…et c'était fini. Il pouvait peut-être encore s'en sortir après tout…

« Chmoi. » marmonna-t-il faiblement dès l'instant où le temps fut écoulé.

Toutefois, cela ne sembla pas suffire à arrêter Shizu-chan. Alors, rassemblant toute sa volonté restante il tira la tête de ce dernier en arrière et ordonna plus avec plus de conviction, criant presque :

« Shizu-chan, laisse moi ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement et le fixa d'un air incrédule, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve. Ils étaient tous les deux pantelants, son corps semblait lui hurler qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre encore un peu avant de l'interrompre, mais cela n'importait pas car il avait gagné. Définitivement gagné.

« Les dix minutes sont écoulées » déclara-t-il d'un ton haletant.

Le blond s'écarta alors de lui, arborant un air fermé et serrant les poings, semblant faire de nombreux efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Izaya était triomphant. Ou du moins, il aurait dû l'être. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…quelque chose manquait… Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Il venait de prouver qu'il n'était absolument pas dépendant de Shizu-chan comme il l'avait craint, alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus heureux ? Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela revenait à montrer qu'il avait fait une erreur en le repoussant, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais après tout…le simple fait d'avoir remporté ce défi pouvait être suffisant ; d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas repartir dans cet état alors que l'autre ne demandait qu'à le satisfaire…

Alors qu'il pensait cela, il se rapprocha lentement du blond et glissa une main sous sa mâchoire, ramenant son regard sur lui. Ils se fixèrent un court instant, et finalement, Izaya combla la distance qui les séparait encore. Passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, il posa sans douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit toute la surprise de l'autre, et cela le fit sourire alors qu'il mordait malicieusement sa lèvre inférieure. Rapidement, ce dernier réagit et répondit ardemment au baiser, demandant avidement l'accès à sa bouche tout en le renversant à nouveau sous lui. La rencontre entre leurs langues envoya comme une décharge dans tout le corps d'Izaya, lui faisant réaliser combien tout ceci lui avait manqué. La lutte impitoyable pour la dominance…la saveur étrange mais délicieuse de Shizu-chan…la promesse tacite qu'il y aurait plus par la suite…il aimait trop cela pour s'en passer, et même s'il était à tout moment capable d'y mettre fin, il était incapable d'y mettre un terme définitif. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

« Ne pose pas de questions. »

Shizuo avait un doute… Si Izaya l'avait repoussé au bout des dix minutes, cela signifiait que même s'il avait eu l'air de ne pas pouvoir résister au premier abord, il s'était réellement lassé et avait véritablement l'intention de faire revenir leur relation à la haine aveugle de départ…mais à ce moment là pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Mais au fond, il s'en moquait. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir du mal à saisir le comportement de l'autre, et il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur ce point. Il n'avait peut-être simplement pas le cœur de s'arrêter là, supposa-t-il sans se douter qu'il tombait juste…mais ses raisons ne le concernaient pas vraiment. L'essentiel pour le moment était qu'il avait la certitude de pouvoir aller plus loin, et au final c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son activité, il fut interrompu par une sonnerie de portable qui provenait certainement de celui de l'asticot. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement, et tenta de se dégager de son emprise. Mais Shizuo n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher si facilement… Le brun commença alors à se débattre pour lui échapper et attraper son téléphone, avant de cesser subitement de remuer pour lui lancer un regard ennuyé et mortellement sérieux qui eut pour effet de faire s'écarter le blond avec un léger soupir de résignation. Toutefois, lorsqu'Izaya put enfin mettre la main sur la source du bruit, il était déjà trop tard. Il lut rapidement le nom de la personne qui l'avait contacté, sans se départir de son air ennuyé, et ne semblant pas la trouver suffisamment importante, il remit le portable à sa place avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

C'est alors que l'informateur sentit quelque chose d'humide sous sa main. Surpris, il l'enleva rapidement et découvrit en dessous un mini-geyser aqueux. Aucun d'entre eux n'y avait réellement fait attention en s'allongeant dessus, mais le matelas était en fait rempli d'eau et dans son mouvement, il s'était appuyé sur l'une de ses lames qui s'était échappée de sa poche et qui l'avait percé…

Pendant un court instant, les deux hommes observèrent cette fuite d'un air perplexe. Puis, Izaya poussa un soupir blasé, avant de s'emparer prestement de ses affaires pour les mettre en sécurité.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne laissait pas trainer ça n'importe où…

- Shizu-chan, ce n'est qu'un matelas. On préviendra l'accueil en partant… En attendant, j'ai très envie de jeter un coup œil à la salle de bain. Après tout, il nous reste encore environ trois-quarts d'heure, déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard évocateur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ladite salle. »

La pièce n'était pas très grande, et comptait un lavabo et des toilettes sur la gauche, ainsi qu'une cabine de douche suffisamment large pour deux personnes et un porte-serviette garni au fond à droite. Deux robes de chambres étaient accrochées derrière la porte, et il y avait un petit placard suspendu. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit avec une certaine déception qu'il ne contenait que des petits flacons de savon ainsi que quelques préservatifs. Les objets intéressants devaient se trouver dans la table de nuit, songea-t-il avant d'attraper distraitement du savon et de le refermer pour fouiller ailleurs.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Shizu-chan était sur le pas de la porte, torse-nu, et qu'il l'observait avec attention. Alors, il remarqua que la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée saignait encore un peu. Il n'y avait pas du tout fait attention avant, mais elle était plutôt profonde, et s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait certainement nécessité des soins immédiats… Laissant de côté ses précédents projets, l'informateur s'avança lentement vers lui d'une démarche féline, et demanda suavement :

« Shizu-chan…que dirais-tu de prendre une douche ? »

Tout en disant ces mots, il lapa le sang qui avait coulé avant de passer lentement sa langue sur la plaie. Puis, il défit la ceinture de l'autre qui avança d'un pas pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Certain qu'il avait compris le message, Izaya se dirigea alors vers la douche et ouvrit le jet. Il attendit quelques secondes que l'eau se réchauffe avant d'entrer, suivi de près par le blond qui avait fini de se déshabiller et l'avait rejoint entretemps. Cette dernière avait toutes sortes de fonctions intéressantes, telles que des jets latéraux massant qu'il hésita un instant à activer. Cependant, les bras de Shizu-chan détournèrent son attention lorsqu'ils s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sentit ses lèvres se rapprocher lentement de sa nuque depuis la pointe de son épaule, et son corps mouillé se plaquer contre le sien, lui transmettant sa chaleur. Cela lui donnait furieusement envie de se laisser aller dans son étreinte et de le laisser faire ; rien qu'un peu…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque l'une des mains du blond s'empara de son sexe délaissé pour entamer un mouvement de va et vient. La seconde remonta pour jouer avec son mamelon tout en effleurant son torse au passage, et Izaya ferma les yeux en murmurant le surnom de son ennemi avec délectation. Ce dernier passa sensuellement sa langue juste derrière son oreille, avant de descendre vers la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Sa respiration se fit plus erratique à mesure que le temps passait, et l'informateur perdit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait l'eau chaude qui glissait sur son corps, celui du blond contre le sien, ses mains qui le parcouraient, mais tout ceci perdait son sens. Haletant, gémissant, criant, il se libéra finalement dans un râle de plaisir, griffant sans y faire attention le bras de l'autre homme.

Puis, au bout de quelques instants pendant lesquels, les jambes tremblantes, il s'appliqua à retrouver son souffle et ses esprits, le brun revint à la réalité. Lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment remis, il déboucha le flacon qu'il avait gardé et se versa du savon dans une main tout en arrêtant l'eau de l'autre. Il se retourna ensuite, son corps étant devenu plus glissant grâce au liquide. Sa main savonneuse glissa dans le dos du blond, partant de ses épaules pour descendre lentement, suivant la ligne de ses muscles. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par la seconde qui parcourut le même chemin plus rapidement pour arriver au niveau de sa jumelle. Puis, Izaya se baissa pour atteindre les jambes de l'autre, faisant arriver par la même occasion sa tête au niveau de l'érection notable de ce dernier. Il aurait pu la prendre en bouche…c'était ce que le propriétaire de cette dernière aurait certainement voulu…mais il était bien trop tentant de ne pas le faire.

Il commença alors à lécher son nombril tandis que ses mains s'attardaient vers ses cuisses et le bas de son dos. Il entendit Shizu-chan pousser un grognement de mécontentement, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il leva les yeux, lui lançant un regard faussement innocent. Celui de ce dernier était complètement invisible sous ses mèches trempées, qui dégoulinaient le long de sa mâchoire crispée. Il commença alors à approcher dangereusement l'une de ses mains de son postérieur, mais il fut immédiatement intercepté par la poigne ferme de ce dernier. Son sourire s'agrandit.

Finalement, lorsqu'il considéra l'avoir suffisamment fait languir, il se redressa et prit le membre dans sa main, commençant expertement à le caresser tandis que la seconde s'attardait sur son torse et que sa bouche s'attaquait à sa clavicule. L'autre frissonna en laissant échapper des sons difficilement étouffés. Enfin, quelques temps après, l'informateur sentit les bras de ce dernier quitter leur position dans son dos pour atteindre quelque chose situé face à lui et qu'il supposa être le savon, qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt dans un petit renfoncement de la paroi prévu à cet effet.

En effet, Shizuo en versa lui aussi une dose sur ses doigts, et descendit sa main en effleurant au passage la colonne vertébrale du brun, avant de saisir l'une de ses fesses pour introduire un premier doigt dans son orifice. Il sentit Izaya se raidir contre lui et interrompre fugacement ses mouvements, mais cela fut bref et il se reprit rapidement. Ce dernier appuya avec un grognement son front contre son épaule lorsqu'il introduisit le deuxième doigt savonneux et commença à les bouger, et il mordit violemment dedans lorsque le troisième vint les rejoindre. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à étouffer complètement sa voix…

Lorsqu'il estima que le brun était prêt, il les retira et le retourna brusquement pour le plaquer contre la paroi de la douche. Ce dernier s'inclina, et Shizuo plaça alors son sexe à la place précédemment occupée par ses doigts. Il le pénétra lentement, prenant tout son temps pour que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence. Il l'entendit gémir doucement de douleur, et le vit griffer le mur contre lequel il était appuyé, comme s'il cherchait désespérément une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Il se pencha alors vers lui pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule tout en attrapant l'une de ses mains, comme il avait commencé à en prendre l'habitude ces derniers temps ; et comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, l'autre planta brutalement ses ongles dans sa paume, laissant s'échapper de minces filets de sang qui se mélangèrent avec l'eau et s'écrasèrent au sol. Il embrassa ensuite sensuellement sa nuque, qu'il avait retenue comme étant un point sensible chez le brun, alors qu'il commençait à bouger, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il entendait la voix d'Izaya exprimer du plaisir plus que de la douleur. Ces intonations lui avaient tellement manquées…ces cris lascifs, ces gémissements…même ces « Shizu-chan » haletants lui avaient manqués, quand bien même il haïssait toujours autant ce surnom. Il était définitivement accro à cette vermine, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru moins d'un an auparavant, c'était quelque chose qu'il assumait complètement.

Quelques coups de reins plus tard, il supposa qu'il avait touché le bon point car le brun se cambra dans un hurlement de plaisir ; et s'il n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, il aurait certainement glissé au sol. S'appliquant à reproduire le même mouvement, encore et encore, se repaissant de ces sons délectables, Shizuo approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

« Izaya…miaule encore, souffla-t-il.

- D-dans tes rêves. »

Avec un sourire prédateur qu'il avait certainement dû sentir, il saisit alors de nouveau du membre négligé du brun, lui imprimant un mouvement suivant le même rythme que le sien et arrachant à ce dernier le même genre de miaulement qu'un peu plus tôt. C'est à cet instant que le blond réalisa que ce cri était bien plus excitant que tout ce que l'informateur avait pu produire jusqu'à présent (sauf peut-être lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom entier, mais c'était hors concours). Pourquoi était-ce la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de l'entendre ? C'était parfaitement injuste…

Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas là-dessus, étant lui-même trop occupé par sa propre jouissance pour se focaliser sur genre de détails. S'il avait réellement eu les idées claires, il se serait certainement demandé comment il avait pu se passer de lui aussi longtemps. Cette sensation de pure extase qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec le brun était d'ailleurs d'autant plus amplifiée qu'elle lui avait fait cruellement défaut ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience en la matière, mais Shizuo savait que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui procurer quelque chose pouvant égaler ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Jamais il n'était parvenu à agir aussi librement, sans avoir à se soucier de sa force et sans crainte de blesser ; mais surtout, jamais il n'avait connu quoi que ce soit étant plus proche de la perfection…

Enfin, il sentit le brun se contracter et il comprit qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Et lui-même n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste. Dans une explosion de volupté, il se libéra peu après ce dernier et, pantelant, il se retira avant de s'asseoir lourdement, l'entrainant dans sa chute. De l'eau chaude déferla alors sur lui, emmenant avec elle toutes les impuretés qui s'étaient accumulées au cours de leur activité, et il comprit que le coupable était Izaya. Avec un demi-sourire fatigué mais satisfait, il l'enlaça de nouveau et posa son front sur son épaule.

« Izaya, appela-t-il paresseusement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Shizu-chan ?

- Je ne t'aime pas… En fait, je te hais.

- C'est partagé.

- Je sais, mais il fallait que tu le saches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…je ne t'aime pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu recommences à fuir. »

Le brun soupira. Avait-il réellement envie de continuer à l'éviter de cette manière ? C'était une question rhétorique. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il était évident que la réponse était définitivement "non". D'autant plus que c'était lui qui les avait encore une fois entrainés dans cette situation. Au final, il avait perdu…

Peu après, lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé leur souffle, ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent rapidement. En retournant dans la chambre, laissant l'autre en arrière le temps qu'il remette les vêtements laissés dans la salle de bain, Izaya put contempler toute l'ampleur des dégâts : les draps ainsi que le sol étaient trempés, et le matelas était presque vide. Il l'avait complètement oublié… Avec un soupir agacé où perçait cependant une touche d'amusement, il se rhabilla, laissa un peu d'argent, et explora les tiroirs pour trouver de quoi écrire un mot d'excuse. Finalement, lorsqu'il repéra le téléphone, il se dit qu'appeler l'accueil serait plus simple. Il laissa donc un message, tout en fouillant avec curiosité dans la table de nuit, pleine de sex-toys en tous genres et de revues érotiques. Ils se cachaient donc bien là… Quel dommage qu'il n'ait plus le temps d'embêter Shizu-chan avec, songea-t-il avec déception ; cela n'aurait certainement pas manqué d'être intéressant, d'autant plus qu'il y avait même des menottes et un fouet… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant de l'expression qu'aurait eu l'autre en les voyant.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il eut terminé, ils quittèrent la chambre et se séparèrent à la sortie du bâtiment. L'informateur commençait donc à s'éloigner, quand il fut retenu par le blond qui avait attrapé son bras et qui le fixait d'un air embarrassé.

« Tu…n'as plus l'intention de continuer à m'éviter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il alors que son regard fuyait pour se poser sur des fils électriques suspendus, semblant soudain les trouver particulièrement fascinants.

Izaya sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Après tout, je ne t'aime pas non plus… »

Puis, il dégagea tranquillement son bras et repartit sans un regard en arrière. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que l'autre avait parfaitement compris le sens de ses mots et en avait fait autant. De toutes façons, qui se souciait de l'intérêt de ce qu'ils faisaient ? Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer d'une telle manière… La fin méritait tout de même d'être un peu plus spectaculaire qu'une simple fuite de sa part. D'autant plus que…cela lui permettait d'attendre tranquillement son heure.

Car Shizu-chan ne lui échapperait pas, il s'en était fait la promesse. Un jour ou l'autre, il serait en position de faiblesse et alors, il pourrait en profiter. Il s'agissait simplement d'une nouvelle variante du plan « Domination absolue de Shizu-chan », qu'il avait plus ou moins remis en action. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'Izaya était très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attendre patiemment le bon moment pour agir et de se mettre dans la position idéale pour cela.

L'imbécile aux capacités mentales de protozoaire ne s'en doutait certainement pas, mais cette affaire était loin d'être finie. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, une pensée qui sonnait comme une prophétie lui vint, et il arbora un sourire de mauvais augure. Homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, prends garde à ton derrière, un jour viendra où il sera exposé…

* * *

*Mais il n'y a pas de hasard. Tout n'est que l'œuvre de l'Auteure toute-puissante, que cette situation arrange beaucoup parce qu'elle lui évite de se prendre la tête avec des événements trop complexes et trop longs à raconter.

Voilààà ! Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ce chapitre soit aussi long à la base… Mais en même temps, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de lemon à la base, et comme vous avez pu le constater, il prend presque la moitié du chapitre…

En fait, je me demande si mon esprit pervers est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… ^^" (d'autant plus que les personnages ne m'aident pas du tout à lutter contre l'appel du lemon…c'est même tout à fait l'inverse)

Bref, comme certains s'en sont peut-être aperçus, la fin est proche… (elle est même tellement proche que si je n'avais pas tenu absolument à écrire un genre d'épilogue, ce chapitre aurait été le dernier). Mais vous aurez droit à ma longue tirade philosophique et larmoyante plus tard.

Sur ce, je pars m'occuper de la suite.


	18. Relation ?

Et voilà, ça y est, enfin, vous l'attendiez tous (ou peut-être pas) et le voilà…le dernier chapitre. J'en suis toute émouvée…

Comme au début, seuls les figurants et Naito m'appartiennent. Les personnages de Durarara sont à Rhyogo Narita, et Ikebukuro appartient à l'État du Japon.

Pour la dernière fois, je vais répondre à ceux qui ne sont pas connectés… (je sais, faut que j'arrête de tout dramatiser…)

**Kiraishin** : Et si, le dernier ! Fallait bien que ça finisse un jour, sinon vous vous seriez lassés (ou je l'aurais faire avant vous). Et arrête de pleurer s'il te plait, si tu veux j'ai une photo d'Izaya avec une combinaison de cuir et de fourrure (parce qu'Izaya sans fourrure, c'est impensable) et un fouet pour te consoler !

**Ykida** : Je vois que tu me comprends… x)

**Minikorne** : Hey ! Là c'est pas ma faute, j'avais fait des efforts ! (contrairement à celui d'avant que j'avais publié vers minuit) Et ces lemons sont si biens que ça ? *_* Ça me rassure, j'ai toujours peur d'écrire n'importe quoi (parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, j'ai pas encore réussi à prendre possession d'un homme pour tester en vrai)…mais je présume que la majorité des autatrices sont dans le même cas que moi (ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose en fait…). La fin approche, la fin est là…comme ces feuilles d'automne me rappell/PAF !/

**Siin-Siid** : Tu devrais avoir HONTE ! Mais si tu m'aimes, je te pardonne. ^^ (fufufu…) Je ne te cacherai pas que je tenais absolument à mon "nya". Il était d'une importance capitale !

**Mizuri Haku** : De toutes façons, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant : la suite est là. Par contre…j'ai peur de la fin, je suis nulle avec les fins…c'est tellement dur de savoir où s'arrêter ! (sauf quand tout le monde meurt…ce qui signifie que Shakespeare choisit le plus souvent la solution de facilité)

**Tsubaki** : Il ne me semble pas, et j'ai la flemme de tout revérifier… On va donc considérer que non, ce qui me donnera l'occasion de faire preuve de clémence et donc de passer pour quelqu'un de bien. x) Je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas été déçue, c'est vrai que le résumé n'était/n'est pas forcément très représentatif (mais j'ai des problèmes avec les résumés aussi…). Cette fanfic n'est pas vraiment ma première histoire en fait, c'est juste la première que j'ose publier. Mais quoiqu'il en soit et même si je ne sais pas non plus comment je fais…incline toi devant ma grand/PAF !/ Mouh… Bref, j'ai l'impression que ce "nya" a plus à beaucoup de monde. Ça tombe bien, parce que tout comme pour Anri, je l'aurais gardé même si tout le monde m'avait dit qu'il n'allait pas du tout ! Et comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de hasard : j'ai juste menacé un peu la fatalité. x) Enfin…ne t'en fais pas trop pour l'avenir, je n'ai pas encore l'intention de renoncer à écrire des fanfics !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (sauf à ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de review parce que/PAF !/ …mais ils savent que je plaisante!)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Relation ?**

L'été s'était abattu sur la capitale japonaise, apportant avec lui son lot de chaleur et d'humidité inhérentes au climat et à la saison. Cependant, ce jour là, malgré l'intense chaleur, la température n'avait pas atteint son maximum et l'air n'était pas excessivement humide, ce qui rendait la situation plus acceptable. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, en cette charmante journée, Izaya avait décidé de se rendre à Ikebukuro pour y rencontrer une cliente, collecter au passage quelques informations intéressantes et peut-être s'arrêter un moment au Sushi Russe avant de rentrer. Il avait également prévu de rendre une éventuelle visite à ce cher Shizu-chan, mais seulement s'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire ; c'était un simple plan de secours.

Outre les passants habituels, les rues étaient pleines d'adolescents sans uniformes, ainsi que de quelques touristes semblant plutôt mal supporter le climat, qui erraient dans les artères principales en groupes plus ou moins grands. Tout ceci dégageait un irrésistible parfum de vacances qui ne laissait pas le brun indifférent, alors qu'il traversait les rues passantes en essayant au maximum de rester dans la fraicheur de l'ombre pour se rendre dans un lieu beaucoup moins fréquentable et d'ailleurs beaucoup moins fréquenté.

Là-bas, à côté de la sortie de secours d'une pâtisserie, il découvrit une femme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds dont la racine brune était parfaitement visible même pour un observateur peu attentif, tout comme l'aura de vulgarité qui se dégageait d'elle. Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il était venu voir. Cette dernière se tourna alors vers lui, et demanda de la voix rauque caractéristique des grands fumeurs :

« Vous êtes Izaya Orihara, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, et elle commença à lui expliquer ce dont elle avait besoin. Cette tâche était particulièrement aisée pour l'informateur efficace qu'il était, aussi n'eut-il même pas besoin de la faire attendre pour lui fournir l'information qu'elle désirait. Pour un peu, il se serait presque demandé pourquoi il avait pris la peine de venir la voir en personne comme elle l'avait voulu, alors qu'une simple réponse téléphonique aurait été suffisante…mais après tout, cela lui donnait une bonne raison de s'aérer. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps devant un écran ces derniers jours…

Lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec elle, il retourna dans les rues les plus fréquentées, son salaire outrageusement élevé en comparaison du travail fourni en poche, marchant d'un pas allègre et insouciant qui cachait toutefois une certaine méfiance, car même si sa relation avec son ennemi était désormais plus pacifique, il n'était malgré tout toujours pas à l'abri de l'attaque soudaine d'un distributeur ou d'une poubelle de supermarché. En effet, même si ces derniers temps Shizu-chan ne faisait plus rien qui risquait sérieusement de le tuer, arrêtant par exemple de viser sa tête lorsqu'il lançait quelque chose sur lui, ce dernier ne se retenait jamais de l'attaquer avec ce genre de projectiles lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui obligeait le brun à rester constamment à l'affut du moindre détail signalant le déplacement aérien d'un objet particulièrement lourd et malchanceux qui normalement se trouvait sur la terre ferme et y restait toute sa vie.

Izaya se promena ainsi pendant environ deux heures, enregistrant toute information qui pourrait s'avérer utile à l'avenir, et alors qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer, il remarqua un groupe de trois lycéens qui traversait la rue. Il était composé de deux garçons, dont l'un avait les cheveux blonds, ainsi qu'une fille, plutôt petite ; Mikado, Masaomi et Anri. Ils passèrent à quelques mètres de lui sans même remarquer sa présence, aussi l'informateur s'appuya-t-il contre un mur et commença à les suivre du regard, n'ayant de toutes manières rien de mieux à faire pour le moment.

Tandis qu'il les observait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à sa récente découverte : alors qu'il était allé voir les nouvelles fictions de Shiza (uniquement pour se distraire bien sûr), il avait soudain réalisé que Shizu-chan et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à être traités de la sorte (comprendre par là "comme des personnages dont la seule utilité était de tomber amoureux et de coucher ensemble sous toutes sortes de prétextes plus ou moins bons"). Maintenant qu'il n'était plus concentré uniquement sur son propre cas et par extension sur celui de son "amant fictif", il avait compris que deux personnages qui revenaient périodiquement et qui, en de rares occasions, étaient au premier plan de l'histoire, étaient en fait des projections des deux adolescents. Ils s'appelaient Masaya Kidomi et Mikami Ryugane (ce qui dissimulait encore plus mal leur identité, au point qu'il avait presque honte en pensant qu'il avait pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille pendant tout ce temps) et leur caractère était, fort heureusement pour eux, beaucoup plus fidèle à la réalité que celui des deux hommes (quoique dans un sens, cela rendît leur identité réelle beaucoup plus évidente pour les éventuels lecteurs qui pourraient les connaître). Bien évidemment, Izaya se doutait que les deux principaux concernés n'avaient eux non plus absolument pas conscience de cela, et il se disait d'ailleurs qu'il était fort probable que Shiza ait écrit tout cela à cause d'Anri. Cependant, bien qu'il eut une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle l'auteure écrivait pour elle, il n'avait pas réellement envie de connaitre les détails…

C'est à cet instant que la jeune fille susmentionnée le repéra. Elle se tourna discrètement vers lui et le foudroya du regard (mais bien sûr, il s'agissait d'elle, et comme elle manquait d'un peu d'entrainement, son regard meurtrier fut légèrement plus mou que celui qu'elle aurait pu produire). Alors, ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à leur filature oculaire, qui était déjà à la base plutôt dépourvue d'intérêt, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de main amusé, avant de reprendre sa route pour rentrer chez lui pendant que la lycéenne retrouvait sa position d'origine et souriait à ses amis comme si de rien n'était.

Izaya n'eut alors absolument plus rien à faire à Ikebukuro. Sauf peut-être rendre visite à Shizu-chan ? C'était une idée alléchante, songeait-il en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois chez lui…très alléchante… C'est pourquoi, il changea légèrement sa direction pour se diriger avec entrain vers le logement de ce dernier. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait…

Pendant qu'il s'y rendait, il se demanda si le blond serait chez lui. Il n'avait malheureusement pas cherché à connaître son programme avant de partir, ce qui le laissait dans une ignorance dont il n'était pas coutumier. Mais cela lui importait peu. Après tout, il pouvait largement se permettre de patienter… D'autant plus que Naito serait certainement ravi de lui tenir compagnie en l'attendant.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et entra sans même sonner ou chercher ses clés, qu'il avait bien sûr gardées malgré toutes les tentatives de Shizu-chan pour les lui reprendre. Comme il l'avait supposé, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et commença un rapide tour des lieux pour vérifier s'il était bien seul ou non. Il se déplaçait furtivement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et portant une grande attention à ne pas entrer dans une pièce sans avoir discrètement vérifié au préalable si elle était vide. Si le blond avait des invités, sa présence risquait d'être très problématique… Et même si par chance, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé, mieux valait être prudent.

Il avait donc commencé à se diriger silencieusement vers la chambre après avoir inspecté le salon, lorsque des bruits en provenance de la cuisine attirèrent son attention. Il s'orienta donc vers cette pièce, et découvrit Shizu-chan qui y buvait un grand verre de lait. Avec un sourire espiègle, il se plaça juste devant lui en saluant :

« Shizu-chan, je suis rentré ! »

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, ce dernier ne recracha pas sa boisson sous l'effet de la surprise, et ne s'étouffa même pas avec. Il se contenta simplement de finir son verre et de le reposer tranquillement en déclarant d'un ton irrité :

« Ne parle pas comme si tu vivais ici… Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Tu n'es plus amusant du tout… » se plaignit le brun en arborant un air boudeur.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Naito, qui venait d'entrer, et commença à le caresser en ajoutant, s'adressant désormais à lui :

« Heureusement que tu es là pour m'accueillir correctement, toi. »

Le félin répondit par un ronronnement joyeux qui fit soupirer son supposé "maître adoré auquel il serait éternellement fidèle". C'était une chance qu'il n'ait jamais compté sur lui pour assurer la sécurité des lieux en son absence…

« Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir, je ne demande pas mieux, lâcha froidement le blond.

- Oh, allons Shizu-chan, répliqua-t-il en se redressant, sa voix prenant des intonations plus sirupeuses. Ne me fais pas croire que tu veux déjà que je m'en aille alors que je suis venu rien que pour toi… D'autant plus que tu serais trop déçu que je parte maintenant. »

Puis, il se rapprocha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et ajouta en murmurant d'un ton moqueur dans le creux de son oreille :

« "Je ne t'aime pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu recommences à fuir", c'est ça ? »

Lorsqu'il se remit face à lui, il put constater que les joues du blond avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée et qu'il regardait ailleurs d'un air embarrassé. Si celle d'avant avait été décevante, cette réaction-ci était tout simplement à mourir de rire. Voir Shizu-chan gêné était une chose qui n'avait pas de prix…

Néanmoins, cela ne dura pas aussi longtemps que le brun l'aurait voulu. L'autre pivota d'un mouvement sec et s'empara de son verre pour le laver, avant de demander abruptement pour la forme :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Izaya ne répondit pas et s'appuya contre la table avec un sourire évocateur que le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer en se retournant.

« Tu pourrais répondre.

- J'espère au moins que cette table est propre…

- Plus pour longtemps. »

Naito quitta alors la pièce, déçu, et alla se poser sur son coin de canapé pour y bouder tout son soûl. Il aimait beaucoup cet humain brun qui venait de temps à autres, mais il avait trop tendance à accaparer toute l'attention du sien et à l'oublier lorsque ce dernier était là. C'était tout à fait inacceptable…mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à ne pas l'aimer ; il savait trop bien se faire pardonner pour cela…

Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il vivait ici, et il avait achevé de s'habituer à sa vie en intérieur. Il ne se privait bien sûr toujours pas de sortir lorsque l'envie lui en prenait et qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais il était agréable d'avoir un endroit où revenir après ses escapades. C'était décidé, il allait rester ici définitivement ; et même les bizarreries parfois dangereuses de son humain ne pourraient l'en dissuader.

.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, la réaction de Shizuo face à l'arrivée subite d'Izaya n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Depuis l'épisode du love hotel*, il lui arrivait parfois de réagir avec calme à sa présence. Il n'était toujours pas doux, ne montrait toujours aucun signe de gentillesse, mais il était désormais en mesure de rester tranquille en sa présence en certaines occasions ; et cela représentait une évolution considérable. En contrepartie, si son attitude face au brun pouvait être étonnamment impassible parfois, ce dernier parvenait désormais à peu près aussi souvent (c'est à dire rarement) à l'embarrasser, et il ne se gênait d'ailleurs jamais pour le faire, comme nous avons pu le constater.

Ainsi, au fil du temps et parce que leur relation tumultueuse avait achevé sa lente et instable transformation pour devenir…tout aussi tumultueuse mais d'une toute autre manière, le comportement du blond envers son ennemi de toujours avait sensiblement changé pour tout observateur qui y ferait un tant soit peu attention. Par ailleurs, Shizuo lui-même avait plus ou moins changé depuis que le brun avait cessé de mettre brutalement et traitreusement fin aux quelques périodes plutôt paisibles de sa vie. Mais une fois de plus, pour l'observateur néophyte, c'était une chose qui ne se remarquait pas facilement. En fait, seules quelques personnes s'en étaient aperçues, même si la majorité en ignorait la cause. Il s'agissait notamment de Kasuka, Celty, Tom et Shinra (parce qu'ils le connaissaient bien), Simon (parce qu'il en savait toujours plus qu'il voulait bien le montrer) et bien sûr Izaya, pour qui ces changements étaient d'autant plus évidents qu'il en était le responsable direct et qu'il s'en félicitait.

Par ailleurs, les événements récents avaient aussi changé ce dernier, dans une moindre mesure. Bien sûr, il y avait le fait qu'il ne cherchait plus particulièrement à attirer d'ennuis au blond. Cela ne l'amusait plus vraiment, parce qu'il avait désormais adopté une toute nouvelle manière de jouer avec lui, et que cette dernière était de loin supérieure à l'ancienne. Mais ce qui avait surtout changé était le fait qu'il assumait enfin complètement leur nouvelle relation, et ce sans se chercher d'excuses. En effet, sa morale était beaucoup plus flexible que celle de Shizuo, mais si ce dernier s'était fait plutôt rapidement à ce changement et n'avait pas éprouvé de trop grosses difficultés pour l'accepter (sauf bien sûr au début, qui avait été extrêmement difficile et éprouvant pour les gens à proximité aussi bien que pour lui-même), l'informateur avait eu besoin d'un peu moins d'un an pour arriver au même résultat. Cependant, il y était malgré tout parvenu (n'oublions pas que rien ne lui est impossible), même s'il essayait tout de même de garder en tête l'ultime excuse "j'attends qu'il soit dans un moment de faiblesse pour en profiter". Toutefois, il fallait avouer qu'il se servait de moins en moins de cette dernière, quand bien même il avait la réelle intention de le faire si l'occasion se présentait.

D'autre part, si jamais il parvenait enfin à atteindre son objectif, il était fort probable qu'il se lasse de cette nouvelle relation qui avait mis tant de temps à se mettre en place, et qu'il décide d'y mettre un terme aussi vite qu'il avait décidé de l'entamer. Shizuo semblait d'ailleurs en être conscient, ce qui lui donnait une excellente raison de refuser de laisser sa position de dominant au brun, en plus de toutes les autres. C'était beaucoup trop risqué, et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce qui avait été gagné avec tant de difficultés ; parce que malgré les apparences, leur nouvelle position était très fragile, et ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils risquaient à tout moment de retomber dans leur ancienne relation basée uniquement sur la haine.

En conclusion, bien que le terme de "stable" soit difficile à employer pour définir l'équilibre qu'ils avaient atteint, et que celui d'"assumée" soit impossible à utiliser pour parler de leur situation, qui demeurait parfaitement secrète pour toute personne extérieure, ils étaient tous les deux pleinement satisfaits de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Et après tout, c'était le plus important…

.

Celty ne voulut jamais croire Shinra lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son hypothèse concernant la relation entre Shizuo et Izaya. Comme elle l'avait écrit la première fois qu'il avait tenté de l'évoquer « Arrête ! Rien que l'imaginer me donne la nausée… ». Le médecin illégal renonça donc à la convaincre de cela, bien qu'au fond il n'eut aucun doute concernant le fait qu'il avait raison. Mais il aurait aimé avoir plus de détails…

Certain que le blond refuserait catégoriquement de lui dire quoi que ce soit et que sa réaction serait très probablement dangereuse, il décida de tenter sa chance auprès de l'informateur lorsque celui-ci était venu le voir après l'une de ses multiples altercations avec ce dernier. Toutefois, ce ne fut guère plus concluant…

« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Shizuo, avait-il demandé, l'air de rien, tout en s'affairant sur son matériel.

- Tu sais, la routine… Il m'a vu, il a hurlé, il a attaqué. C'est à croire qu'il ne sait réagir que d'une seule manière…

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Vous avez changé… »

Izaya s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard sombre, avant de changer habilement de sujet. Shinra avait failli se laisser avoir par ce subterfuge, mais il avait fini par réaliser ce que l'autre cherchait à faire et n'avait eu besoin de rien de plus pour comprendre qu'il essayait de fuir cette conversation. Aussi, il était revenu à la charge en demandant avidement :

« Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ! Il vous en aura fallu du temps quand même… »

Il avait coupé court à sa tirade enthousiaste lorsqu'il avait senti le regard acéré du brun posé sur lui. C'était un regard à la fois ennuyé et menaçant comme lui seul savait en produire, aussi efficace que s'il avait placé un couteau sous sa gorge. Et malgré son apparente insouciance, le médecin avait immédiatement compris qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là et ne pas en demander plus. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible… Il était donc plus sage de garder ce qu'il savait pour lui. Il n'avait alors pas insisté plus longtemps et avait marmonné de brèves excuses tout en reprenant sa tâche.

Il n'avait pas lancé de nouvelles tentatives pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé entre les deux hommes depuis. Mais celle-ci avait été suffisante pour confirmer ses doutes. Toutefois, il aurait tout de même voulu connaitre les détails… Tout ceci devait être tellement passionnant…

.

Quant à Erika, celle qui a inconsciemment provoqué tout cela et qui en serait extrêmement fière si elle le savait, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à les surprendre, ce qui la frustrait grandement. Pourtant, elle savait que leur relation était différente de celle qu'ils montraient au reste du monde. Le problème venait simplement des autres, qui semblaient avoir formé une coalition pour l'empêcher de les voir de ses propres yeux. Venant de ses amis, c'était probablement l'ignorance qui était à l'origine de cela : ils devaient penser que ce serait risqué. Venant de Simon, peut-être aussi. À moins que…à moins qu'il soit au courant de tout depuis le début et qu'il le leur ait caché pendant tout ce temps ! C'était un point sur lequel il faudrait qu'elle enquête.

D'autre part, elle ne désespérait pas de les voir un jour…

Ils seraient dans une ruelle sombre, enlacés dans une étreinte presque désespérée. Puis, Shizu-chan prendrait délicatement le visage d'Iza-iza en coupe et le lèverait vers lui pour l'obliger à le regarder, avant de poser avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il les retirerait, il remarquerait les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de ce dernier et il les essuierait délicatement avant de murmurer avec sincérité qu'il l'aimait… Alors, le brun sourirait avant de lui répondre que lui aussi et…

Non, en toute logique cela s'était déjà passé. Et elle l'avait raté… C'était impardonnable ! Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour le reste…

Ils seraient dans une ruelle sombre, et Shizu-chan fixerait Iza-iza d'un air grave avant de déclarer d'un ton sérieux :

« Je ne veux plus que nous nous cachions. Je t'aime Izaya, il est temps que nous nous montrions au grand jour !

- Mais Shizu-chan…répliquerait le brun en s'appliquant pour ne pas laisser sa joie transparaître derrière son anxiété. C'est impossible. Que diront les autres ?

- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Et depuis quand cela a-t-il une importance pour toi ? »

Iza-iza baisserait la tête, avant de la redresser pour fixer l'autre homme d'un air à la fois confus et inquiet.

« Je…c'est vrai mais…il y a tellement de gens qui m'en veulent. Que se passera-t-il s'ils s'en prennent à toi ? S'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Shizu-chan rirait doucement, avant de répliquer :

« Tu crois vraiment que je les laisserais faire ? Voyons Izaya, comment peux tu imaginer que quelqu'un soit en mesure de s'en prendre sérieusement à moi ? C'est plutôt pour toi que je me fais du souci ! Mais…plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que je ne veux plus continuer ainsi. Pourquoi devrions nous nous cacher ?

- Mais tu n'es pas à l'épreuve des balles Shizu-chan ! s'exclamerait le brun les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'es pas invincible et… »

Il serait alors interrompu par les lèvres du blond, qui se poseraient gentiment sur les siennes. Puis, il se redresserait et sourirait en murmurant d'un ton rassurant :

« Calme toi Izaya. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi.

- Shizu-chan…je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi… »*

Ou alors…

Ils seraient dans une ruelle sombre, et Shizu-chan plaquerait Iza-iza contre un mur où il l'embrasserait passionnément. Puis, ils se sépareraient, à bout de souffle, et le blond s'attaquerait avidement à son cou, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ensuite, les choses commenceraient à aller plus loin et même si le brun serait peut-être un peu gêné au début ils…ils… Kyaaaaaaah ! …

Ou peut-être se déplaçaient-ils, et allaient chez le blond pour ne pas courir le risque d'être surpris ? C'était une question dont elle devait absolument trouver la réponse… D'ailleurs, il était même possible qu'ils aient commencé à habiter ensemble à l'insu de tous ! Peut-être même avaient-il déjà fait un voyage à Las Vegas dans la discrétion la plus totale pour se marier en secret ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle le sache… Elle voulait tout savoir ! Cependant, elle devait faire face à un problème de taille : elle ne parvenait plus à obtenir le moindre renseignement sur eux…

La jeune femme s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un long soupir de désespoir. Puis, alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore aux multiples possibilités de scènes qui s'offriraient à elles lorsqu'elle parviendrait enfin à les surprendre, et qu'elle se disait presque que si elle ne voyait rien, elle ne risquerait pas d'être déçue, un signal sonore la ramena à la dure réalité, qui à cet instant manquait cruellement de charmants garçons amoureux les uns des autres. Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se redressa pour découvrir qu'elle avait un nouveau mail en provenance d'une adresse inconnue.

Mi-curieuse mi-sceptique, elle l'ouvrit et en lut distraitement le contenu. Puis, à mesure qu'elle avançait, son sourire s'agrandit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses zygomatiques aient atteint leur limite. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin, elle le relut une deuxième fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Enfin, elle se jeta à nouveau en arrière en poussant un hurlement de joie, avec une force telle que sa chaise bascula, et qu'elle tomba à la renverse avec elle. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à atténuer son allégresse, loin de là.

En résumé, ce message disait « Shiza, je suis un fervent admirateur de votre travail et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous acceptiez notre offre de publication. ». Pour un peu, cela aurait presque suffi à lui faire oublier sa frustration…

Et c'est ainsi que Shiza devint un auteur publié et reconnu, dont les succès furent bien évidemment retentissants…ou du moins, c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver. Toutefois, Anri parvint in extremis à la convaincre de refuser, grâce à toutes sortes d'arguments très persuasifs tels que « Tu ne seras plus libre, il leur en faudra toujours plus ! », « Tu n'as jamais voulu faire payer tes lecteurs, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? » ou encore « Ils ne te laisseront plus faire ce que tu veux, et tu seras obligée de respecter des délais très stricts » (chose dont elle s'était toujours montrée parfaitement incapable). Enfin, quoiqu'elle eut refusé de le dire, l'argument suprême qui avait motivé tous les autres était : « Que se passera-t-il si l'un des deux, et surtout Orihara-san le découvre ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… ».

Néanmoins, même si la jeune femme la refusa, cette proposition ne fut pas sans effets et la motiva encore plus à écrire pour oublier que tout le monde semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'accomplir ses rêves (car bien sûr, pour une raison inconnue, lorsqu'elle l'avait évoqué face à ses amis, ils avaient eu exactement la même réaction que la jeune fille, comme s'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'une coalition secrète).

Et c'est ainsi que Shiza devint (et resta) l'auteure en ligne la plus lue de tout le Japon. Anri eut d'ailleurs fort à faire pour garantir sa sécurité…mais elle ne le regretta pas.

Enfin, concernant les amis de cette dernière…

.

C'était un bel après-midi d'été à Tokyo. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, ou peut-être pas, et les écoliers étaient en vacances. Bien évidemment, Kida Masaomi en faisait partie, et en cette journée particulièrement chaude même pour la saison, alors qu'il avait renoncé à l'idée de sortir, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Lorsque la nuit tomberait, faisant chuter la température pour la rendre plus vivable, il était prévu qu'il retrouve ses deux amis en ville ; mais pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas à s'occuper de manière durable. Paresseusement allongé sur son lit, il soupira en songeant à ces derniers, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Il laissa ses pensées dériver pendant qu'il cherchait en lui la force de se diriger vers son ordinateur pour l'allumer et voir si Mikado était connecté, et il finit par se rappeler un événement, qui datait de l'année scolaire précédente. Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi cela avait surgi de sa mémoire à cet instant, mais il se souvint du jour où Anri avait découvert une mystérieuse liasse de feuilles qu'il avait lue avec son ami.

Il y avait vaguement songé sur le moment, mais n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention ; néanmoins…plus il y pensait, et plus tout ceci devenait clair dans son esprit : les deux personnages principaux ressemblaient presque exactement à lui-même et Mikado ! Cette révélation le fit se redresser brusquement. Pourtant, c'était impossible…qui aurait pu avoir une idée pareille ?

Le nom d'Erika Karisawa surgit immédiatement dans son esprit. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu la pousser, elle ou n'importe qui d'autre, à faire une chose pareille… D'autant plus que Mikado était un _ami_. Juste un ami. Un ami très cher, certes, mais un ami quand même ! Et par dessus tout, un ami résolument amoureux d'une fille ! Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener quelqu'un, ou même plusieurs personnes, à penser qu'il en était autrement ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi serait-il attiré par le brun ? Même s'il était plutôt mignon dans son genre et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était tout à fait ridicule, et il était impensable que lui…et son innocent camarade auquel il tenait plus que tout…puissent…puissent…

Alors que le lemon lui revenait en mémoire, cette fois-ci avec lui-même et Mikado en tant que personnages principaux, il se rabattit violemment sur son lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, les joues en feu. Impossible…c'était impossible ! Mais il était déjà trop tard, il ne parvenait plus à se le sortir de la tête.

Shiza avait encore frappé…

* * *

*Pour plus de renseignements, se référer au chapitre précédent.

*D'un côté ça me fait rire, et d'un autre j'ai envie de vomir…

FINI ! (pour de vrai cette fois)

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont perdu leur temps à lire mes divagations, même s'ils ne s'en sont pas forcément rendus compte. Je tiens aussi à remercier Naito d'exister dans mon esprit torturé et d'y survivre, les personnages que j'ai martyrisés tout au long de cette fanfic, et tous les autres ! Enfin, un grand merci à la personne à qui je dois tout. (comme ça tout le monde sera content/PAF !/)

Sinon, ne vous en faites pas pour l'avenir, j'ai encore plein d'idées qui trainent ! D'ailleurs, j'ai récemment eu plein d'idées des plans alternatifs d'Izaya, et je me demande si je ne vais pas les écrire… Le scénario m'a vraiment échappé trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de tout exploiter correctement (le traitre)… Bref, on verra bien !

Adieu ! salua-t-elle en disparaissant dans la nuit.

PS : Désolée pour ceux/celles qui auraient voulu voir Izaya seme au moins une fois, j'ai pas réussi… (mais je me ferai pardonner sur une autre fic !)


End file.
